Mr Detektif
by julie khoyul
Summary: Kyuhyun mengalami tabrak lari, awalnya seperti tabrak lari biasa namun kepolisian menetapkan kalau kasus itu adalah percobaan pembunuhan. Kasus Kyuhyun dilimpahkan pada Kibum, namun atasan Kibum mencabut kasus itu darinya. Kibum ditugaskan jadi pengawal Kyuhyun, sedangkan dia sendiri dilarang ikut campur selain jadi pengawal Kyuhyun. Kihyun
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Detektif

Kibum, Kyuhyun

ff baru, selamat membaca

Kasus Tabrak lari

Dua orang berjalan menyongsongnya saat Kyuhyun membuka mata. Keduanya terlihat tegang, wajah mereka menampakkan kecemasan yang begitu besar. Salah satu dari mereka memeriksa sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun, membalik tangannya, tubuhnya, kepalanya, bahkan harus mengangkat kaki Kyuhyun yang penuh goresan luka.

"Kau sudah sadar, Kyu? Bagaimana keadaanmu?", tanya Siwon. Dialah yang tadi membolak balik tubuh Kyuhyun. "Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Sakit, Hyung!", pekik Kyuhyun. Cuma suara serak yang keluar dari kerongkongannya.

"Maaf maaf!", kata Siwon sambil menghentikan tangannya menyentuh-nyentuh tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun sedang tidak baik, Siwon. Dia jadi korban tabrak lari dan kau lihat sediri sekarang ini seluruh tubuhnya penuh luka", tegur Leeteuk pada Siwon. "Jauhkan tanganmu darinya!", perintanya pula.

Beberapa jam yang lalu Kyuhyun mengalami kecalakaan. Dia sedang menyetir pulang dari kantornya waktu itu. Saat Kyuhyun keluar gedung kantor, keadaan di luar terlihat biasa saja. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya ketika dia pulang kerja. Kyuhyun menyetir di jalanan dalam rute sama menuju rumah. Ditengah jalan dia ingat ingin membeli sebuah barang, dia berhenti sejenak di depan mini market. Dia membeli barang di mini market itu lalu kembali ke menyetir ke jalanan.

Masih ada kendaraan lalu lalang walau hampir tengah malam. Kyuhyun juga terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti itu. Di sering lembur, dan terkadang ketika dia pulang, hampir tak ada kendaraan lain melewati jalur sama dengannya. Tapi semalam, Kyuhyun pulang lebih sore. Baru pukul sebelas lebih dia meninggalkan meja kerjanya. Itu karena dari seminggu yang lalu Siwon dan Leeteuk terus mendesaknya untuk pulang lebih awal. Menyuruhnya mengambil libur dan mengistirahatkan dirinya di rumah. Kata mereka berdua Kyuhyun terlalu memforsir dirinya akhir-akhir ini, dan memang benar kalau tubuhnya perlu diistiratkan. Untuk itu dia bermaksud mengikuti saran dari dua rekannya.

Ketika mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan rendah, sebuah mobil melesat kencang dari belakangnya kemudian mulai melambat ketika hampir dekat dengan mobilnya. Mobil itu secara tiba tiba menyerempet body mobil Kyuhyun, kemudian lebih memelan lagi lalu berhenti sekitar lima puluh meter di depan mobil Kyuhyun. Saat Kyuhyun berhenti dan turun dari mobil, dia melihat sebelah kiri body mobilnya mengalami lecet parah, lampu belakangnya pecah sebelah dan spion kirinya patah. Kyuhyun geram melihatnya, dia ingin menghampiri pemilik mobil yang telah menyerempetnya. Dia ingin marah dan minta ganti rugi. Kyuhyun berjalan tergesa pada mobil di depan, namun dari belakangnya datang mobil lain yang tak kalah cepat melaju. Mobil kedua itu tak memberi kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk menyingkir, seakan kedatangannya sengaja untuk menabrak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertabrak, tubuhnya terpelanting jatuh ke sisi lain jalan. Dia terlihat sudah mati karena tak bergerak lagi, tapi kenyataannya Kyuhyun masih bisa melihat mobil kedua itu tak berhenti, mobil pertama juga tiba-tiba berjalan pergi.

"Kau tak sadarkan diri lebih dari dua jam, Kyu. Aku khawatir sekali tadi", tutur Siwon yang baru mendapat kursi. Dia segera duduk disebelah ranjang Kyuhyun, memegangi tangan Kyuhyun dan merematnya lembut. "Aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu"

"Haaahhh", Leeteuk menghela nafas jengah. Leeteuk tahu Siwon menaruh hati pada Kyuhyun, tapi perhatian yang diberikannya berlebihan hingga Kyuhyun terpaksa pura-pura tak tahu perasaan Siwon padanya. "Itu sudah terjadi padanya. Tubuhnya penuh luka, jadi kusarankan padamu untuk berhenti bersikap berlebihan"

"Tapi dia hampir mati, Hyung", sela Siwon.

"Sekarang sudah tidak!"

Siwon mengalah, Leeteuk memang lebih tahu daripadanya. "Apa kau masih ingat kami, Kyu?", tanya Siwon lebih sabar sekarang ini. "Kepalamu diperban, aku khawatir kau amnesia dan melupakanku"

"Dia baru saja menyahuti pertanyaanmu, berarti dia mengingatmu"

"Siapa tahu, Hyung"

"Aku tidak lupa ingatan!", sela Kyuhyun. "Aku cuma kesakitan". Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, namun terbatuk beberapa kali. "Beruntung sekali aku masih hidup"

"Iya, tapi kau luka parah, Kyu", ujat Leeteuk. "Kalau kau pulang lebih malam lagi, tak akan ada orang lewat untuk menolongmu"

Kyuhyun ditemukan rombongan keluarga yang baru pulang dari berlibur. Mereka segera menelepon polisi, ambulan, kemudian ikut mengantar Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Kyuhyun segera dapat pertolongan dokter. Keluarga juga dihubungi, berhubung semua keluarga tinggal di luar negeri, Siwon dan Leeteuk sebagai rekan kerjalah yang datang. Rombongan keluarga yang menemukan Kyuhyun diijinkan melanjutkan perjalanan setelah menjalani introgasi kecil. Mereka juga berjanji akan membantu apabila keterangan mereka sewaktu waktu dibutuhkan lagi oleh polisi.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang menabrakmu itu? Terkutuk sekali perbuatannya itu!", kutuk Siwon sambil meremat tangan Kyuhyun. "Kalau aku menemukannya, akan kubalas dia. Kutabrak dia sampai mati"

"Dan kau masuk penjara?"

Siwon menggeleng. "Aku menolong Kyuhyun, Hyung. Polisi pasti tahu maksudku"

"Apapun alasanmu membunuh orang, kau tetap akan dipenjara. Karena nyawa bukan milikmu"

"Aku tahu", jawab Siwon mengalah lagi. "Tapi apa kau tak ingat seperti apa orang yang menabrakmu itu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Dia naik mobil, Hyung. Mana kutahu wajahnya"

"Kalau mobilnya kau ingat?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi.

"Biar polisi saja yang mengintrogasi" Leeteuk menarik kursi dan mengambil tempat di sisi lain ranjang Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun baru sadar, biar dia membiasakan diri. Kita bisa membicarakan yang ringan-ringan dulu" Leeteuk beralih pada Kyuhyun. "Ada yang kau inginkan, Kyu?"

Benar Kyuhyun butuh istirahat, tapi bukan dengan begini baru Kyuhyun lepas dari pekerjaannya. Menjadi korban tabrak lari bukanlah hal baru di dunia ini, namun yang semalam itu rasa-rasanya bukan sekedar tabrak lari biasa. Itu semacam tabrak lari yang direncanakan. Antara mobil satu dan satunya telah berkomplot, satu mengalihkan fokus Kyuhyun, membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil dan satunya yang mengeksekusi. Bisa dibilang dua mobil itu memang sengaja ingin membunuh Kyuhyun, tapi apa motifnya?

Kyuhyun tak ingin menceritakan itu pada Siwon dan Leeteuk. Selain keadaannya yang masih lemah, masih syok, Kyuhyun juga yakin Siwon akan bertindak gegabah setelah mendengarnya. Lebih baik dia menunggu polisi menemui dan meminta keterangan langsung darinya. Itu lebih menjanjikan.

"Aku mau minum, Hyung" Leeteuk mengambil air minum dan Siwon membantu Kyuhyun menemukan posisi untuk minum. Setelah tenggorokan Kyuhyun mulai sejuk oleh air, dia menyudahi minumnya. "Sekarang pasti sudah hampir pagi. Kalian perlu istirahat untuk bekerja besok"

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menemanimu disini sampai kau sembuh", jawab Siwon.

"Aku akan kerja lebih siang. Lagi pula melihat keadaanmu seperti ini, kau butuh ditemani"

"Tapi kalau kau pulang, aku bisa menemani Kyuhyun, Hyung", usul Siwon mencoba mencari kesempatan, namun Leeteuk menolak usulan itu. "Baiklah kalau kau tak mau pulang. Kita berjaga berdua disini!"

Helm

"Selamat pagi!", sapa seorang detektif. Bersamanya dua petugas berpakian polisi masuk ke ruang rawat Kyuhyun. "Kami dari kepolisian pusat yang ditugaskan untuk mengusut kasus tabrak lari Tuan Kyuhyun" Detektif itu dihampiri oleh Siwon dan Leeteuk. Mereka bersalaman dan saling berkenalan. Kemudian detektif itu dipersilakan mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun. "Kalian bisa keluar untuk beberapa menit, Saya akan melakukan introgasi dengan Tuan Kyuhyun!"

"Apa tidak bisa kita disini?", pinta Siwon.

"Ini prosedur. Kebutuhan tanya jawab polisi akan terganggu bila ada warga sipil ikut mendengarkan"

"Tapi kami keluarganya" Siwon masih tak mau menyerah. "Kami tidak akan bicara apapun selama proses introgasi"

"Maaf, itu prosedur", ujar detektif itu tanpa ada basa basi. "Kalian bisa bertanya sendiri padanya setelah kami selesai"

Siwon tak ingin meninggalkan Kyuhyun, itu intinya. Namun detektif dan polisi itu punya wewenang untuk menghindarkan semua orang yang bisa mengganggu proses tanya jawab. Siwon tak akan menyerah kalau Leeteuk tak memarahinya dan menariknya keluar ruang rawat. Pintu sudah ditutup setelah keduanya keluar ruang, satu polisi ikut keluar untuk berjaga di luar pintu dan seorang lagi berjaga di dalam ruangan.

"Selamat pagi!", sapa detektif itu mengulang sapaannya. "Anda pasti Tuan Kyuhyun. Saya detektif polisi yang ditugaskan untuk mengintrogasi Anda", terang detektif itu dengan gaya formal. "Saya Kim Kibum detektif dari satuan pusat"

"Aku dengar saat kau berkenalan dengan kedua temanku tadi", sahut Kyuhyun yang juga tak mau berbasa-basi.

Kyuhyun merasa tak nyaman bersama detektif yang kaku seperti Kibum. Mulai tubuhnya, penampilannya, gerak geriknya dan juga perkataannya terlalu formal, atau sok formal. Seperti pengalaman Kyuhyun dengan klient-nya, orang berlaku formal biasanya tak ekspresif sama sekali. Susah diajak berdiskusi. Kyuhyun berharap introgasinya akan berjalan cepat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Saya akan mulai bertanya, kuharap Anda tidak keberatan mengingat kejadian tabrakan semalam"

"Tidak keberatan"

Kibum mempersiapkan kertasnya. Dia mengeluarkan alat tulis dari dalam saku kemejanya, kemudian menekan kepala pulpen untuk memunculkan ujungnya. Kibum berdehem sejenak sebelum mulai bicara.

"Tuan Kyuhyun…"

"Kyuhyun saja"

"Kyuhyun", Kibum mengulang. "Pukul berapa Anda pulang kantor semalam?"

"Pukul sebelas lima belas menit", jawab Kyuhyun. "Sekitar setengah dua belas aku sampai tikungan itu"

"Bagaimana situasi tadi malam? Anda merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal seperti ada yang mengikuti atau mengawasi gerak gerik Anda?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Bagaimana Anda sampai di tikungan itu sedangkan tidak ada bis atau kereta lewat tempat itu di jam-jam malam?"

"Aku naik mobil"

"Naik mobil?" Kibum mengernyit. "Pihak polisi tidak menemukan mobil Anda di tempat kejadian" Lagipula kalau Kyuhyun naik mobil, bagaimana bisa dia jadi korban tabrak lari dengan tubuh tergeletak disisi lain jalan dari jalur dua arah itu? Keluarga yang menemukan Kyuhyun juga tidak melihat ada mobil di sekitar sana. Kyuhyun juga terkejut dengan berita barusan. Dia masih melihat dua mobil pergi tapi dia pingsan kemudian. Saat terakhir dia ingat, mobilnya masih ada di tepi jalan tempat dia berhenti. "Bisa Anda ceritakan detail kejadian yang Anda ingat!"

"Aku pulang jam sebelas lebih, sekitar setengah dua belas aku hampir sampai tikungan itu. Ada satu mobil melesat cepat di belakangku yang kemudian melambat sesaat mendekati mobilku. Ketika jalanan mulai sepi, mobil itu menyerempet body kiri mobilku. Mobil itu berhenti kira-kira lima-enam puluh meter di depan mobilku. Aku turun dan melihat sisi kiri mobilku rusak parah, aku berniat menghampiri mobil itu dan marah pada pengemudinya. Saat berada di tengah jalan, mobil lain datang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menghantam tubuhku. Aku terpelanting jauh, tubuhku mati rasa dan tak bisa bergerak tapi aku masih sadar untuk melihat kedua mobil itu pergi"

"Kedua mobil itu pergi setelah Anda tertabrak?", Kyuhyun mengiyakan. "Jadi ada kemungkinan kedua pengendara itu bersekongkol?"

"Mungkin", jawab Kyuhyun tak begitu yakin. "Tapi aku masih melihat mobilku ditempatnya"

"Bisa tahu merek, jenis dan plat nomor mobil Anda?" Kyuhyun menyebutkan dan Kibum menulisnya. "Bisakah Anda mengingat mobil yang menyerempet dan berhenti itu?"

"Mobil sport. Lamborghini Murcielago warna abu-abu pekat. Aku pernah hampir membeli mobil yang serupa tahun lalu, tapi aku tak tahu tipenya"

"Tidak masalah", kata Kibum sambil terus menulis. Pemilik mobil mewah itu tak terlalu banyak di Korea Selatan ini, tak akan sulit mencarinya sedangkan polisi sudah jelas-jelas punya nama seluruh pemilik kendaraan bermotor di seluruh Korea Selatan. "Anda ingat plat nomornya?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kalau mobil kedua?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku cuma ingat benda hitam itu menghantamku dengan kuat lalu melesat pergi tanpa menurunkan kecepatannya sama sekali"

"Apakah Anda merasa punya musuh selama ini?"

Kyuhyun meyangkal. Selama ini Kyuhyun bersikap acuh pada masalah orang lain, itu juga dia maksudkan agar tak ada orang yang mencampuri urusannya. Dia tak suka cari musuh, jadi menurutnya tak ada orang yang menganggapnya musuh. Kalau menurut kata Leeteuk, Kyuhyun terlalu acuh pada orang lain, bahkan hampir separuh karyawan mereka sebal dengan tingkah Kyuhyun itu. Mungkin juga dari sifat acuhnya bisa menimbulkan beberapa musuh untuknya. Kyuhyun tak mau membahas soal perkataan Leeteuk itu dengan Kibum.

"Pukul berapa jam kantor Anda berakhir?"

"Delapan"

"Tapi Anda pulang sebegitu larut?"

"Aku lembur akhir-akhir ini" Kyuhyun terbatuk batuk sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tenggrokannya kering sejak tadi bicara terus. Tadi dengan Siwon dan Leeteuk, sekarang dia diintrogasi Kibum. Dia butuh air untuk membasahi tenggorokannya. "Aku butuh minum"

Kibum mempersilakan. Dia menyibukkan diri dengan catatannya sementara Kyuhyun bersusah payah meraih air minum di sebelah ranjangnya. Kibum mengalihkan pandangnya pada Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tutup air putih. Dia tak berhasil meraih gelas air itu. Kibum dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan sebentar, namun kemudian kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing.

"Tak jadi minum?", tanya Kibum yang melihat Kyuhyun bersandar lagi ke bantalnya.

Kyuhyun bukan tak jadi minum, dia tak berhasil mengambil air minum. Kibum tahu juga soal itu, tapi nampaknya dia tak mau repor-repot membantu. Mungkin dia berpikir kalau kedatangannya kemari cuma untuk introgasi korban, jadi membantu mengambil minum bukan bagian dari pekerjaannya.

"Kita lanjutkan introgasinya" Kyuhyun mendengus samar, tapi dia pasrah. "Anda baru saja bilang lembur akhir-akhir ini, apa ada pekerjaan penting yang harus segera diselesaikan?"

Kyuhyun berdehem melonggarkan tenggorokannya. "Kami baru saja menang tender" Kibum menggaris bahawahi kata 'kami' dan Kyuhyun segera menjelaskannya. "Aku dan kedua temanku tadi bekerja di satu perusahaan. Kami baru saja memenangkan tender kelas Internasional, karena aku yang memimpin presentasinya nanti jadi aku lembur untuk memastikan pekerjaan sesuai target" Kyuhyun berdehem lagi. Dia mengambil jeda waktu sekedar untuk menggeser posisi kepalanya. "Sudah sekitar dua minggu ini aku lembur, dan tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya"

"Anda masih ingat siapa saja yang ikut dalam perebutan tender itu?" Kyuhyun mengiyakan. "Apakah ada salah satu dari mereka terlihat kecewa setelah kalah tender"

"Sepertinya tidak. Kita semua sering bertemu di perebutan bisnis sebelum-sebelumnya. Lagi pula kalah menang dalam bisnis itu sudah biasa"

Kibum melihat arlojinya, dan mengerutkan dahi karenanya. Waktunya sudah habis, sedangkan dia masih punya banyak pertanyaan. Dia harus segera kembali ke kantor karena ada janji dengan atasannya.

"Untuk hari ini cukup sampai disini. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti siang", kata Kibum masih sambil melihat ke arah jam tangannya. "Sebelum Saya pergi ada yang ingin Anda katakan?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Baiklah saya pamit sekarang. Selamat pagi!"

Kyuhyun sudah menghembuskan nafas lega ketika Kibum mulai menjauh dari ranjangnya. Pintu ruang rawatnya juga sudah dibuka polisi yang jaga disitu, namun saat di depan pintu Kibum berbalik. Detektif itu berjalan kesisi kiri ranjang lalu berjongkok ke lantai untuk mengambil tutup gelas yang tadi di jatuhkan Kyuhyun. Kibum meletakkan tutup itu di meja, dia beralih pada gelas berisi air putih itu dan menggeserya lebih ke tepi dekat ranjang agar Kyuhyun bisa menggapainya.

"Tak perlu sungkan!", kata Kibum ketika Kyuhyun memandang curiga padanya. "Sekedar bantuan kecil!" Dan Kibum benar-benar pergi setelahnya

Velg

Kibum berjalan santai di kantor kepolisian. Dia datang terlalu awal dari jadwal pertemuan dengan atasannya. Bukan apa-apa, sebenarnya Kibum terdaftar sebagai penyidik di kasus penyelundupan narkoba. Ada mafia yang menyelundupkan narkoba jenis sabu-sabu sebanyak 100 kg di pelabuhan. Sabu-sabunya ditemukan polisi tapi pelakunya belum diketahui. Kepolisian sudah mempunyai gambaran pemilik sabu-sabu itu, mereka lalu membentuk tim untuk mengusut kasus ini dan Kibum berada di dalamnya. Harusnya pagi ini Kibum berangkat melakukan penyelidikan bersama tim-nya, namun tengah malam tadi namanya dicoret dari daftar menyelidik. Dengan tiba-tiba atasannya mengalih tugaskan dia untuk mengusut kasus tabrak lari Cho Kyuhyun. Kibum geram, marah, tapi dia bisa apa? Atasannya itu tidak terlalu keras, tapi teguh pendirian. Kalau sudah bilang A, akan tetap A walau ada badai dan tsunami sekalipun.

"Kibum, kau datang terlalu pagi?" Kibum melenggang santai tanpa mau menanggapi rekan kerjanya. Dia kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi entah milik siapa. Kursi itu masih kosong pagi ini. "Letnan Kim belum datang. Kau akan bertemu dengannya kan?"

"Darimana kau tahu aku akan bertemu dengannya?"

"Semua orang tahu kau dialih tugaskan oleh Letnan" Padahal pemindahan tugasnya dini hari tadi, sekarang semua orang sudah tahu berita itu. Kibum berdecak tapi rekannya itu cuma tertawa kecil. "Sudahah, lagi pula kau sering sekali menangani kasus besar. Sekali-kali coba pecahkan kasus kecil"

"Aku sudah pernah melewati fase itu"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu", Saat itu ada office boy yang lewat. Rekan Kibum memanggilnya dan memesankan kopi hitam untuk Kibum dan dirinya sendiri. Anggap saja dia sedang membantu Kibum mengatasi gejolak batin karena Letnan-nya seenak jidat memindah tugaskan Kibum. "Kau jangan sedih begitu"

"Aku tidak sedih"

"Tapi kau terlihat tak rela sekali menangani kasus ini" Kibum menghela nafas bosan. "Cho Kyuhyun itu salah satu pemegang saham perusahaan periklanan terbesar di Korea. Ku dengar dia orang yang hebat. Dia cantik, pintar dan kaya. Kau tak akan menyesal bertemu dengannya" Kalau saja kasus Cho Kyuhyun diserahkan padanya, dia akan sangat senang. Tidak akan membuat reaksi bosan seperti Kibum. Kasus tabrak lari bagi Kibum pasti sama dengan kasus pencurian ayam di desa-desa, terlalu kecil baginya. Kibum itu detektif yang tak mengerti seni dalam memilih kasus. "Jangan anggap remeh kasus tabrak lari. Pecahkan saja kasusnya, siapa tahu kau dapat tambahan gaji dari perusahaan periklanan itu"

"Aku tak gila uang sepertimu"

"Tapi kau mau kan kalau diberi uang?" Kibum tak menjawab yang artinya membenarkan. Siapa juga yang tak mau uang, bahkan orang yang sudah kaya raya saja masih terus mencari uang. "Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah mengambil berkas kasus Cho Kyuhyun itu?"

"Sudah. Pagi tadi dua opsir mengantarkannya padaku"

"Kau sudah menyiapkan pertanyaan untuk Cho Kyuhyun nanti?" Kibum tidak menjawab karena saat itu officeboy memberikan kopi mereka. Setelah berterima kasih dan menunggu officeboy itu pergi, mereka kembali berbincang. "Kalau kau bertemu dengannya nanti, katakan kami dari pihak kepolisian turut menyesal atas kejadian itu. Semoga dia cepat sembuh. Kau juga boleh menyisipkan namaku"

"Aku baru saja dari rumah sakit"

"Menemui Cho Kyuhyun?", Kibum mengangguk. "Kenapa pagi-pagi sekali? Kau menyalahi prosedur" Padahal dia berfikir kalau ucapan semoga cepat sembuhnya bisa disampaikan kalau Kibum pergi kesana. "Kau ini", sesal rekannya itu. "Ya sudah lah. Jadi bagaimana Cho Kyuhyun itu?"

"Seperti yang kau bilang, dia terlihat pintar dan kaya, tapi dia tidak cantik"

"Apa dia jelek? Sayang sekali", sesalnya lagi. "Tapi yang penting dia kaya, kan?" Rekan Kibum itu mengangkat cangkir kopinya, meniup sebentar sebelum dicicipinya.

"Dia kaya. Sepertinya, body-nya juga bagus" Rekan kerja Kibum cuma mengangguk angguk sambil menyeruput kopinya. "Aku tahu seperti apa tipenya, yang pasti bukan seperti kau" Rekan kerja Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kibum ternyata mesum dan terlalu percaya diri. Paling-paling Kibum sendiri juga bukan tipe-nya Cho Kyuhyun. "Dia itu orang kelas atas"

"Aku tahu. Wanita kaya cuma untuk orang kaya juga, begitu maksudmu"

Kibum menggeleng. "Dia Namja!"

Brrrrrtttt

Rekan kerja Kibum menyemprotkan kopi yang ada dimulutnya, untung tidak mengenai Kibum. Jadi Cho Kyuhyun itu namja? Ok, dia memang salah mendengar berita dari orang. Tapi sesalah-salahnya dia, Kibum lebih parah. Sudah tahu Kyuhyun itu namja, tapi masih bilang tubuh Kyuhyun bagus, seleranya tinggi. Kurang ajar sekali Kibum itu, mengintrogasi orang sambil menjelalatkan matanya. Jangan-jangan dia juga menerawang di balik pakaian rumah sakit yang di pakai Kyuhyun?

Ban

Tadi pagi Kibum sudah menyampaikan keluhannya pada Letnan Kim, atasannya di kator. Kibum menanyakan alasan Letnan Kim memindah tugaskan dirinya dari kasus narkoba itu. Letnan Kim tak memberi alasan yang jelas kecuali kalimat, semua masyarakat Korea berhak mendapatkan pelayanan yang sama dari kepolisian. Dan ketika kejadian selamam terjadi, tak ada polisi senior yang sedang menganggur untuk menangani kasus tabrak lari Cho Kyuhyun. Sedangkan anggota tim yang ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki penyelundupan narkoba sangat banyak, jadi apabila Letnan Kim menarik Kibum dari kasus itu, tak akan berpengaruh juga pada penyelidikan kasus narkoba-nya.

Kibum sudah memprotes sedemikian rupa. Dia tahu tak mungkin tak ada polisi senior atau apalah itu yang tak mau menangani kasus tabrak lari. Sekali tunjuk semua polisi akan sedia menangani kasus apapun. Kalaupun iya tak ada yang bisa ditunjuk lagi oleh Letnan Kim, kenapa harus dirinya yang ditarik dari Tim. Ada banyak detektif yang lebih senior dari pada Kibum, kenapa tidak mereka saja? Bahkan kalau diibaratkan mereka bisa menangani kasus dengan mata tertutup. Agaknya Letnan Kim menyimpan alasan lain dengan terus menolak protes dari Kibum.

Kibum sedang menunggu di luar ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Dia ditemani seorang opsir, duduk di jajaran kursi yang dikhususkan untuk menunggu. Kyuhyun telah selesai dioperasi pergelangan kakinya. Dia baru saja dipindahkan kembali ke kamar rawatnya dan sedang diperiksa dokter sekarang ini.

"Detektif Kim!", panggil doter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Kibum tak tahu dokter keluar, dia sibuk memikirkan tindakan konyol atasannya menarik dirinya dari kasus penyelundupan. Kibum masih kesal. "Saya sudah selesai. Anda bisa menemui Tuan Cho sekarang!"

Kibum berdiri. Menunduk untuk berterima kasih. Setelah dokter itu pergi dengan suster yang terus mengikutinya, Kibum mengkode polisi yang dibawanya untuk masuk ruangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedang memejamkan mata ketika mereka masuk. Kibum tahu Kyuhyun tidak tidur, dia ada janji introgasi lanjutan siang ini. Dokter juga sudah bilang kalau Kyuhyun tidak diberinya obat tidur. Ketika Kibum mengambil kursi dan mengambil tempat di dekat ranjang Kyuhyun, si empunya ranjang membuka matanya.

"Kuharap kau tak jadi datang siang ini, Detektif", kata Kyuhyun tegas. Dia memang butuh istirahat, tapi janji dengan Kibum menghalanginya. "Aku sangat mengantuk"

"Berapa lama biasanya Anda bisa tidur?"

"Satu dua jam? Kenapa? Kau mau membiarkanku tidur dulu sebelum kau tanya-tanyai lagi?"

Kibum melirik pada opsir yang duduk di sofa dekat pintu. Polisi itu tadi bercerita kalau sebenarnya hari ini dia cuti. Dia berencana mengikuti anaknya di acara kemah pramuka anaknya, tapi lagi-lagi karena Letnan Kim acara cuti itu dibatalkannya. Semua orang tau Letnan Kim itu kepemimpinannya tak bisa diragukan, tapi dia terlalu semena-mena terhadap anak buahnya. Tidak hanya Kibum, hampir seluruh anak buahnya mengeluh atas sikapnya itu.

"Opsir Lee!" Polisi itu seketika bersikap siap saat dipanggil Kibum. "Kau masih berniat mengahadiri perkemahan anakmu?"

"Aku sedang bertugas, detektif Kim"

"Kau baru saja dibebas tugaskan untuk hari ini. Pulanglah dan kembali kemari besok pagi!", perintah Kibum.

Awalnya polisi itu diam saja, namun setelah mendapatkan kesungguhan dari kata-kata Kibum, dia segera berdiri. Dia berterima kasih dan berpamitan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun berdua. Polisi itu tahu dia tidak benar-benar dibebas tugaskan, itu cuma pembebasan dari Kibum. Polisi itu terima saja, lagi pula kapan lagi dia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini?

"Kau juga kubebaskan untuk introgasi siang. Kalau kau mau tidur sepanjang sore, bisa kau lakukan sekarang" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Dia baru tahu, Kibum itu tipe detektif yang sopan kalau ada orang lain di dekatnya. Sekarang ketika mereka sedang berdua, Kibum terlihat aslinya. Tipe orang yang susah diajak bekerja sama, seperti prediksi Kyuhyun sebelumnya. "Aku akan berada disini sepanjang hari"

"Ada yang salah denganmu, detektif Kim?"

"Panggil aku Kibum. Aku tidak terlalu suka berbasa basi" Benar tebakan Kyuhyun, Kibum cuma pura-pura formal kalau ada orang lain. "Aku ditugaskan mengawalmu sepanjang hari sampai kasus ini berakhir"

Yah, itulah tugas yang berusaha Kibum tolak mati-matian tadi pagi. Letnan Kim menyerahkan sebuah surat yang berisi tugas khusus untuk mengawal Cho Kyuhyun sepanjang hari sampai kasus tabrak lari ini selesai. Kibum tak setuju, dia tak terima, tapi dia kalah berdebat. Letnam Kim mengancam tak akan pernah mengikut sertakannya lagi dalam kasus-kasus besar kalau Kibum mangkir dari tugas ini. Kibum merasa jadi pecundang, dia seperti turun pangkat dari detektif profesional jadi seorang bodyguard. Dan inilah yang membuat mood Kibum jadi buruk sepanjang hari ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa istimewanya dirimu sampai atasanku menyuruhku mengawalmu?", tutur Kibum sambil berjalan ke arah sofa yang barusan ditinggalkan si opsir. Dia duduk disana kemudian. "Aku akan simpan pertanyaan ini. Nanti kutanyakan lagi setelah kau selesai beristirahat" Kibum melonggarkan dasinya kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menumpangkan sebelah lengannya ke mukanya.

"Kau tidak sopan sekali" Kibum tidak menjawab. Dia memang sering dikatai demikian oleh teman-temannya, dikatai sekali lagi tidaklah berefek buruk padanya. "Atas dasar apa atasanmu itu menyuruhmu menjagaiku?"

"Aku juga tak tahu. Dia menyembunyikan semua alasannya dariku" Jawab Kibum masih dalam posisi rebahannya. "Sepertinya kasusmulah yang meyebabkannya"

"Kasusku?"

"Akan kuceritakan padamu beberapa fakta yang sudah didapatkan kepolisisan soal kasusmu. Itupun kalau kau mau menunggu satu dua jam" Kyuhyun menghela nafas capek. Dia tahu Kibum mau apa. "Aku akan tidur sejam. Kalau tak ada sesuatu yang penting, jangan bangunkan aku!" Bukankah tadi Kibum yang menawarkan istirahat pada Kyuhyun, kenapa sekarang dia yang ijin akan tidur?

Kyuhyun tak berkata-kata lagi sampai sejam kemudian. Dia biarkan saja Kibum tidur sesuai yang diinginkannya. Ketika suster datang membawakan makan siang Kyuhyun yang terlambat, itu sudah satu setengah jam Kibum tertidur. Kibum tak terganggu ketika suster melakukan banyak pergerakan dalam ruangan. Baru setelah Kyuhyun dan suster berbicang sambil makan, Kibum mulai terusik tidurnya dan bangun kemudian.

"Sebelum aku tidur, kau masih bisa menggerakkan tanganmu, kenapa sekarang kau harus disuapi?" Kibum menanggalkan jaketnya kemudian melipat kedua lengan kemejanya sampai sebatas siku. "Apa itu semacam pelayanan khusus?", lanjutnya sambil menarik keluar dasinya yang sudah longgar.

Suster tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Kibum. Suara yang Kibum keluarkan semacam ejekan untuk Kyuhyun, tapi terdengar seperti suara orang yang sedang cemburu di telinga suster.

"Tuan Cho memang masih bisa menggerakkan tangannya, tapi tangan kanannya terluka dan dokter menyarankan untuk meminimalkan pergerakannya" Kibum tak ambil pusing kalau memang itu benar. Dia mengabaikan acara suster dan Kyuhyun yang sedang makan siang dan memilih masuk kamar mandi. "Kupikir kekasihmu cemburu"

"Dia bukan kekasihku"

"Yang benar? Tapi dia tampan"

"Kalau dia tampan bukan berarti dia kekasihku"

"Dia temanmu? Baik sekali dia sampai mau menungguimu" Suster tidak tahu saja kalau Kibum itu seorang detektif. "Jangan-jangan dia suka padamu"

"Dia tidak suka padaku. Aku juga tidak suka padanya", sangkal Kyuhyun. "Sudah, aku tidak mau mankan lagi" Suster mengemasi piring Kyuhyun. Dia memberi Kyuhyun minum dan bersiap pergi. Dan saat itulah Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi. "Jangan kembali kemari!"

"Tapi aku akan tetap kembali dua jam lagi untuk membersihkan badanmu" Kyuhyun mendecih. Itu tadi permintaannya sebelum dia dioperasi. Dia merasa badannya sudah sangat lengket, dia butuh mandi atau pembersihan ala orang sakit, tapi sekarang waktunya sedang tidak tepat. Ada Kibum yang akan berada diruangan ini sepanjang hari. Dia tidak mau telanjang di hadapan detektif itu. "Kuharap Anda masih disini dua jam kedepan", kata suster itu pada Kibum.

"Aku akan disini sampai tengah malam"

"Baguslah, saya butuh bantuan Anda nanti" Suster itu keluar ruangan setelah tersenyum pada Kibum.

Dashboard

Terjadi kepanikan di dalam ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Ketika Siwon dan Leeteuk masuk ruangan itu, kamar Kyuhyun kosong. Impus yang ditancapkan tangan Kyuhyun masih menggantung di tempatnya, lalu jarumnya tercabut dan ada darah di bekas jarum itu. Ranjangnya berantakan dan kursi di dekar ranjang itu terguling. Leeteuk sudah mengecek dalam kamar mandi, sedangkan Siwon bertanya pada suster yang kebetulan lewat di dekat ruangan itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama tak dapat jawaban kemana Kyuhyun saat ini.

Seperti yang Leeteuk dan Siwon dengar dari cerita Kyuhyun, bisa jadi tabrak lari itu memang rencana pembunuhan. Walau luka parah dan harus melakukan serangkaian operasi kecil, Kyuhyun belum mati sekarang ini. Pembunuhnya pasti tahu berita Kyuhyun yang selamat lalu merencanakan pembunuhan ulang padanya. Menurut mereka, baru saja ada yang terjadi di kamar ini. Mungkin Kyuhyun diculik dan akan dibunuh setelahnya.

Siwon panik, dia segera berteriak memanggil suster jaga atau siapapun yang ada di dekat situ. Selagi Siwon berteriak memanggil bantuan, Leeteuk menelepon polisi dan melaporkan kejadian penculikan itu. Polisi juga menyanggupi untuk segera mengirimkan personilnya ke rumah sakit. Beberapa pegawai rumah sakit datang, ada beberapa dokter juga yang ikut menghampiri keduanya. Mereka kemudian ditanya kenapa sampai membuat keributan sedemikian rupa.

"Tenang dulu Tuan-tuan"

"Kami tidak bisa tenang sementara teman kami diculik", teriak Siwon.

"Iya, tapi bisakah kalian beritahukan data-data teman kalian itu?", pinta seorang dokter. "Kami tidak bisa membantu kalau kalian panik begini"

"Teman kami, Cho Kyuhyun telah diculik", terang Siwon masih panik. "Teman kami yang ditabrak semalam itu"

"Dia dirawat di ruangan ini semalam. Sekarang keadaan ruangan itu kacau balau", tambah Leeteuk. "Ada kemungkinan dia diculik oleh orang yang menabraknya semalam"

Seorang dokter lain datang tergopoh menghampiri kerumunan itu. Dokter itu segera meminta perhatian dari semua orang. Itu dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun. Beliau bertanya soal keributan yang sedang tejadi di depan kamar itu. Setelah mendapatkan keterangan dari Siwon dan Leeteuk, dokter itu malah tersenyum dan menyarankan keduanya untuk tenang.

"Tuan Kyuhyun baru menjalani operasi ulang. Dia akan segera dibawa kemari lagi setelah suster selesai berbenah di ruang operasi", terang dokter itu dengan tenang.

"Jadi Kyuhyun tidak diculik, Dokter?" Sang dokter cuma menjawabnya dengan senyuman. "Kenapa dia harus menjalani operasi lagi, bukannya operasinya sudah selesai semua siang tadi?"

"Benar, tapi Tuan Kyuhyun jatuh dari ranjangnya dan melukai engkelnya yang baru dioperasi. Kami lakukan operasi ulang untuk pembetulan". Dokter baru keluar dari ruang operasi itu. Beliau baru mengganti baju operasinya dengan pakaian biasanya juga. "Kalian tidak perlu khawair begitu, operasinya berhasil namun butuh pemulihan lebih lama"

"Syukurlah", ucap Leeteuk lega. "Maaf semuanya, kami telah membuat kehebohan disini. Maaf sekali lagi!"

Kerumunan bubar, dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun juga sudah meninggalkan tempat. Tinggal mereka berdua yang merasa bersalah telah melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu. Mereka terlalu panik dengan hilangnya Kyuhyun, padahal ini rumah sakit, ada CCTV dimana mana, kalau ada penculikan pasti diketahui oleh pihak keamanan rumah sakit. Lalu setelah ini apa yang akan mereka katakan kalau polisi yang tadi telah dipanggilnya datang kesini?

Polisi yang dikirimkan ke rumah sakit sudah ditangani oleh Kibum. Mereka dipersilakan kembali kekantor polisi setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kibum. Siwon dan Leeteuk juga sudah minta maaf sebelum mereka pergi. Dan sekarang ketiganya kembali ke ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tengah tidur karena pengaruh obat yang diberikan dokter. Dia dibaringkan di ranjangnya lagi, diselimuti oleh suster dan ditata posisi kakinya agar tak terjadi pergeseran di bagian yang baru dioperasi. Jarum suntik dan kantung impus sudah diganti dengan yang baru, semuanya sudah kembali normal.

"Detektif Kim, terima kasih atas bantuannya"

"Tidak masalah. Itu bagian dari pekerjaanku" Kibum memang berkeinginan bicara dengan Siwon dan Leeteuk. Tentu saja ini mengenai kasus Kyuhyun. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian"

"Soal percobaan pembunuhan Kyuhyun?", tanya Siwon antusias. "Aku siap membantu, Detektif"

"Kalian berfikir ini sebuah percobaan pembunuhan?"

"Begitu yang kami simpulkan dari cerita Kyuhyun" Leeteuk membenarkan pernyataan Siwon. "Kami akan menjawab semuanya. Apapun itu untuk Kyuhyun"

Kibum mengangguk sebentar. Dia tidak memerlukan kertas dan pulpen lagi. Dia ingat-ingat saja, toh ingatannya sangat baik.

"Tentang tender baru yang kalian menangkan, menurut kalian akankah ada kemungkinan tejadinya persaingan bisnis yang tidak sehat karena tender itu?"

"Ya. Kami sering menghadapi perusahaan perusahaan yang bersikap tak baik setelah kami kalahkan dalam bisnis. Karena maksud kami hanya berbisnis dan mendapatkan klient dengan presentasi yang baik, saya rasa itu bukanlah hal yang curang", terang Leeteuk. "Kami mengikuti prosedur. Punya pekerja-pekerja yang kreatifitsnya tinggi untuk menyusun rangkaian iklan dengan baik. Kalau kami menang itu sudah wajar"

"Sayangnya ada sebagian perusahaan yang tak menyukai perusahaan kami", tambah Siwon. "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kalah tender. Aku pernah kalah dengan perusahaan periklanan kecil. Aku marah dan membenci perusahaan itu, namun hal itulah yang memotifasiku untuk bekerja lebih baik dan menang di tender berikutnya", kata Siwon bangga.

Bukan itu yang ingin didengar Kibum. "Adakah perusahaan besar yang kemungkinan kalian curigai dalam hal ini?"

"Banyak sekali perusahaan besar yang pernah terlibat perebutan tender dengan kami, tapi sepertinya tak ada yang menunjukkan kebencian setelah kalah tender", jawab Leeteuk. "Aku tidak punya gambaran"

"Ada hyung. Kau masih ingat Metro? Perusahaan itu pernah bersitegang dengan perusahaan kita"

Memang bukan murni masalah perusahaan, ini lebih kepada dendam pribadi. Anak dari pemilik Metro Advertising menyukai seorang gadis, tapi gadis itu menyukai Kyuhyun. Anak itu membenci Kyuhyun dan memutuskan memerangi Kyuhyun dalam segala hal. Dia masuk perusahaan ayahnya, bekerja giat dan terus berebut tender dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka selalu terlibat perebutan disetiap tender. Ada Kyuhyun pasti ada anak itu. Kalau tender itu tidak jatuh ke tangan Kyuhyun, pasti jatuh ke tangan anak itu. Kyuhyun juga geram dengan anak itu, buntutnya mereka berkelahi setelah sama-sama kalah tender dari perusahaan senior. Kejadian itu sekitar sebelas bulan yang lalu.

"Tapi kejadian itu tidak membuat persahabatan perusahaan kami dengan Metro hancur", terang Leeteuk. "Itu cuma masalah pribadi"

Kibum tahu itu. Dia pernah mencatatkan di jurnalnya bahwa perempuan bisa jadi sumber malapetaka.

"Siapa nama anak itu?"

"Shim Changmin"

"Apa dia punya kolesi mobil mewah?"

"Darimana kau tahu, Detektif?"

Leeteuk menoel Siwon. Jelas-jelas Kibum detektif, pasti tahu banyak hal.

"Maaf-maaf. Dia memang mengoleksi mobil-mobil mewah semenjak kejadian pertengkarannya dengan Kyuhyun"

Kibum banyak bertanya dan dia cukup punya jawaban pasti. Dia segera menelepon ke kantor, menyuruh polisi menyelidiki Shim Changmin dengan bukti-bukti yang sudah didapat dari keterangan Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Kalau memang Shim Changmin pelakunya, ini akan jadi mudah. Kibum berharap Changmin ditangkap dan terbukti atas tindakan tabrak lari itu, dia dipenjara lalu Kibum sendiri bebas dari tugas pengawasannya terhadap Kyuhyun. Dia secepatnya bisa kembali pada tim-nya.

Spion

Kibum baru saja dari kantor. Dia baru dimarahi juga oleh atasannya. Dia ditugaskan menjaga Kyuhyun dan dilarang meninggalkannya tanpa ijin Letnan Kim. Tadi Kibum kembali ke kantor untuk membantu penyelidikan, tapi dia malah diusir oleh Letnan. Kibum telah dikeluarkan dari tim penyedilikan penyelundupan narkoba, dan sekarang kena penalti tak jelas begini. Dia bukannya disuruh mengusut dan menangani kasus tabrak lari, tapi malah disuruh untuk mengawasi Kyuhyun. Dia dilarang ikut campur di lapangan karena tugas ini telah dilimpahkan pada detektf lain.

Demi Tuhan, Kibum jadi benci Kyuhyun.

Kibum mendapat telepon sebelum dia masuk ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Dari rekan kerjanya yang dilimpahi kasus Kyuhyun itu.

"Ada apa kau meneleponku? Mau mengejekku?"

"Aku turut prihatin padamu, tapi bukan itu alasan aku menelepon" Kibum berdehem lesu. "Mobil yang diceritakan Kyuhyun itu memang salah satu dari koleksi Changmin. Tepatnya Shim Changmin punya lima mobil sport. Tapi kelima mobilnya hilang beserta pemiliknya semenjak tiga hari yang lalu. Garasi di rumah itu juga dibuka paksa sampai rolling dor-nya bengkok"

"Bisa jadi bukan Shim Changmin pelakunya?" rekan Kibum membenarkan. "Kenapa tidak dia saja pelakunya? Lebih mudah mencarinya lalu menjebloskannya ke penjara" Aparat negera sebetulnya tidak baik berkata seperti itu. Kibum juga sebelumnya tak pernah betindak semacam ini, tapi karena dia sedang tidak mood dengan pekerjaan barunya, jadi dia anggap sah sah saja mengatakannya, toh tak ada yang mendengar kecuali rekannya.

Rekan Kibum tertawa di seberang telepon. "Setelah kasus Kyuhyun selesai, aku yakin kau akan kembali ke posisimu semula", kata rekannya sekedar membesarkan hati Kibum. "Eh, jangan sampai Letnan Kim tahu aku memberitahumu soal perkembangan kasus ini. Bisa-bisa aku juga turun pangkat jadi pengawal sepertimu"

"Akan kuusahakan!", jawab Kibum dongkol. Yah, dia memang dongkol. Kibum ditarik dari kasus narkoba, temannya itu ternyata juga demikian. Kibum diletakkan untuk mengusut kasus tabrak lari Kyuhyun, tapi akhir-akhirnya dia turun lagi dari pekerjaan itu. Dia malah jadi pengawal, sedangkan kasus Kyuhyun diurusi rekannya itu. "Ngomong-ngomong kau mau titip salam untuk Cho Kyuhyun tidak, aku sedang mau ke kamarnya sekarang ini?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Bukankah katamu dia cantik, pintar dan kaya, siapa tahu kau adalah tipenya?"

"Tidak, terima kasih". Kibum meledeknya ternyata. "Dia namja kan? Aku bukan penyuka sesama jenis"

"Tapi dia kaya raya", tambah Kibum

"Makan saja sendiri!", Rekan Kibum mematikan teleponnya.

Walau hati sedang dongkol, setidaknya Kibum bisa sedikit mengejek rekan kerjanya itu.

Suster baru selesai membantu Kyuhyun makan saat Kibum masuk. Kyuhyun akan mengupas jeruk saat pandangannya bertabrakan dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun mengernyit tajam kemudian menghela nafas jengah. Kyuhyun jengah melihat muka Kibum kembali ke hadapannya. Kyuhyun melempat jeruknya ke arah Kibum namun Kibum dengan mudah menghindar. Dia masih seorang detektif yang sangat cekatan kalau orang lain mau tahu.

"Auuuuuuu!", Kyuhyun memekik dan memegangi bahu kanannya. Dia lupa lengan kanannya itu harus dibatasi pergerakannya karena tulangnya masih sakit efek kecelakaan kemarin.

Suster panik. Menjauhkan apapun dari hadapannya dan langsung menangani Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau kesini lagi?", tanya Kyuhyun marah. "Aku tak ingin melihat mukamu!"

"Kalau begitu tutup saja matamu biar kau tak perlu melihat mukaku", jawab Kibum acuh.

"Kurang ajar sekali kau. Aku akan lapor polisi supaya kau dipenjara atas tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan"

"Oh ya?", Kibum malah mendudukkan diri di sofa dengan santai. "Tidak ada bukti aku melakukan pembunuhan padamu"

Penyebabnya adalah kejadian tadi siang. Ketika suster datang hendak memandikan Kyuhyun, suster itu minta bantuan Kibum. Kyuhyun menolak dan Kibum juga menolak, tapi dalam penolakan Kibum, dia menyisipkan kalimat yang memancing emosi Kyuhyun. Kibum mengatakan lebih suka menyentuh mayat dari pada menyentuh tubuh Kyuhyun. Kibum benar, karena Kyuhyun terus mengaduh saat suster mencekali badannya, apa lagi kalau Kibum ikut-ikut bisa jadi Kyuhyun teriak-teriak. Saat suster keluar hendak mengambil sesuatu, Kyuhyun dan Kibum bertengkar. Kyuhyun hampir-hampir melompat turun dari ranjangnya untuk memukul Kibum atau apalah, agar Kibum tak meremehkannya. Kyuhyun melupakan rasa sakit kakinya yang baru dioperasi namun berakhir jatuh dari ranjangnya, jarum suntiknya sampai terlepas dan darah dari bekas tusukan di lengannyapun terus keluar lalu dia pingsan. Ketika itu Kibum yang jadi panik. Dia memanggil suster, meneriaki dokter saat Kyuhyun masih terbaring di lantai. Itulah kenapa Kyuhyun dioperasi ulang oleh dokter, terjadi masalah baru di bekas operasiannya.

"Suster panggilkan polisi untuk menangkapnya!"

Suster itu bigung, namun kemudian menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun. dia segera mengemasi barangnya dan bergegas keluar. Sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu, Kibum mengatakan padanya akan menyelesaikan ini dengan baik-baik. Suster mengangguk lalu pergi secepatnya.

Suster itu juga yang tadi siang bersama mereka. Kibum panik ketika Kyuhyun dibawa ke ruang operasi. Dia mondar mandir di depan ruang operasi seperti setrikaan. Suster itu datang dan menenangkan Kibum, dia masih meyangka kalau Kibum itu kekasihnya Kyuhyun hingga sampai seperti itu reaksi Kibum ketika Kyuhyun masuk ruang operasi. Suster mengajak Kibum berdoa untuk keselamatan Kyuhyun, dia juga menuturkan bahwa Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun akan sembuh, lalu mereka bisa hidup bersama lagi untuk selamanya. Terdengar seperti dongeng anak-anak, namun Kibum bisa tenang dengan penuturan suster itu.

"Kalau kau berhenti berteriak, aku akan memberitahumu sebuah kabar gembira?"

"Tidak perlu, aku sedang tidak gembira sekarang ini", tolak Kyuhyun kasar.

"Ini tentang tabrakanmu itu"

Kyuhyun terdiam untuk mempertimbangkan.

"Berita baik dan berita buruk. Aku akan mulai dari berita baiknya", Padahal Kyuhyun belum mengiyakan. "Kasusmu ini masuk kriminalitas tingkat menengah. Dan memang iya ada orang yang ingin membunuhmu"

"Apa itu kabar baiknya?" Kibum mengangguk. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun telah mengalami percobaan pembunuhan dan Kibum bilang itu berita baik? "Baik dari mananya kalau aku mau dibunuh orang?"

"Tentu saja baik dari mata polisi. Polisi jadi punya pekerjaan yang lebih menantang dari sekedar kasus tabrak lari" Seandainya Kyuhyun punya jeruk lagi, dia rela lengan kanannya sakit demi bisa menimpuk muka Kibum. "Kami juga sudah mengetahui pemilik mobil yang menabrakmu itu"

"Siapa dia?"

"Shim Changmin, orang yang pernah berseteru denganmu masalah wanita"

Kyuhyun ingat itu, tapi Kyuhyun tak setuju kalau dia berseteru dengan Changmin karena seorang wanita. Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan wanita itu meski si wanita terus mengejarnya. Dia menanggapi Changmin karena namja itu sering merebut tender darinya. Kyuhyun menyayangi pekerjaannya melebihi dirinya sendiri, itulah yang membuatnya membenci Changmin.

"Berita buruknya, dia menghilang sejak tiga hari yang lalu bersama seluruh mobil mahalnya"

"Namja kurang ajar itu ternyata. Pasti akan kubalas nanti!", tegas Kyuhyun.

Kibum menggeleng saja. Ternyata orang kaya itu seperti ini sifatnya, sangat pendendam. Pantas polisi selalu punya kasus yang menumpuk sepanjang tahun, itu karena semua orang suka sekali memdendam dan membalas dendam.

Untuk sementara cuma itu yang Kibum bisa katakan pada Kyuhyun, tapi tentang benar atau tidaknya Shim Changmin dalang dari tabrak lari Kyuhyun, Kibum belum yakin.

To be continue

Sedang galau tentang ff lain. Bother's Fault akan segera diupdate tapi lelang ditangguhkan. Sedang dilema rating.. gagal nulis Kaihun ff. maaf...!

Tapi semua ff-ku pasti akan dilanjut sampai tamat.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Detektif

Kibum, Kyuhyun

Terima kasih atas sambutan ff Ini.

Semoga minim typo,

Happy reading!

Kekasih Dua Juta Dolar

Untuk kesekian kalinya handphone di meja terus bergetar, pemiliknya yang dari tadi mencoba untuk mengabaikkan sekarang merasa amat terganggu. Ini lewat tengah malam dan siapa orang yang tega menganggu tidur seorang namja tampan seantero Korea ini?

Pemilik ponsel itu menyerah, dengan terus menggerutu, dijulurkan tangannya untuk meraih ponsel di nakas. Setelah meraba-raba sejenak dia mendapatkan telepon gengam itu. Dia menggeser tanda angkat di layar sentuh handphone tanpa perlu melihat nama mahkluk terkutuk mana yang berani menganggunya. Dia akan memarahinya, atau kalau tega dia akan membiarkan telepon itu terangkat lalu meletakkannya di meja tanpa repot-repot mendengar perkataan penelepon.

"Hallo!", jawabnya dengan suara malas campur marah.

" _Ren",_ namun suara itu langsung mengenyahkan semua pemikiran buruknya. _"Kau bisa buka jendelamu, aku ada di luar sekarang"_

Ren segera bangkit dari kasurnya. Dia tahu siapa yang sedang menelepon, itu Kibum, kekasih tercintanya. Enam bulan yang lalu mereka bertemu. Dan itu adalah pertemuan terhebat menurut Ren. Seperti kisah yang ada di TV-TV. Seorang mahasiswa bertemu pujaan hatinya di area kampus. Dan pujaan hatinya adalah seniornya. Ini klise sekali, tapi kisah cinta Ren dan Kibum tidak cuma seperti itu. Kibum bukan mahasiswa, itu kenyataannya. Ketika bertemu Ren di kampus, dia sedang menyamar. Kibum sedang menyelidiki pola penyebaran narkoba di kalangan anak sekolah, dan dari kampus itulah Kibum dan teman-temannya menangkap pengedar narkoba kelas menengah. Ren hampir saja menjadi korban benda haram itu kalau Kibum tak segera datang mencegahnya. Pertemuan pertama itulah yang membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta lalu memutuskan berpacaran setelahnya.

"Hyung, kenapa tengah malam begini kau datang kemari?"

" _Aku perlu tempat menginap"_

"Kau mau menginap disini?" Ren tergesa memakai sandal bulunya lalu bergegas ke jendela kamarnya. "Kenapa dengan rumahmu?"

" _Kunci rumahku tertinggal di kantor saat aku sudah di tengah jalan. Dari pada aku kembali ke kantor kuputuskan untuk numpang tidur saja di rumahmu"_ Demi Tuhan, rumah Kibum dan Ren itu berlawanan arah dari kantor Kibum.

Ren membuka jendela kamarnya. Diluar benar ada Kibum yang segera menoleh ke atas. Kibum melambaikan tangannya namun Ren menanggapinya dengan senyum kecut. Ren meminta Kibum segera naik, dan menyuruhnya berhati-hati agar tak menimbulkan suara saat memanjat ke kamarnya. Kedatangan Kibum memang bukan hal asing di rumah ini, tapi soal menginap, tentu saja orang tua Ren tak akan mengijinkan. Maka dari itu, setiap Kibum ingin menginap, dia akan memanjat dinding belakang kamar Ren yang ada di lantai dua. Kibum akan datang setelah sekeluarga Ren sudah mulai tidur, dia masuk lewat jendela dan keluar pagi-pagi sekali sebelum keluarga Ren bangun.

Kibum mengawasi sekitar, sekiranya ada orang lewat nanti dia dianggap pencuri. Setelah menurutnya aman, Kibum segera mengambil ancang-ancang. Dia melompat ke papan kayu yang sengaja dibuat Ren di bawah jendela kamarnya, agar memudahkan Kibum masuk. Kibum tinggal berdiri di papan itu, dia hanya perlu meraih tepian jendela, mengangkat tubuhnya lalu masuk ke kamar. Ren menutup kembali jendela kamarnya, menguncinya rapat. Dia juga menutup korden jendela itu.

"Hyung, ada apa datang kemari malam-malam begini?"

"Sudah kubilang aku mau menginap" Kibum mengantongi handpone-nya ke saku jaketsetelah mematikannya. Dia melepas jaket itu dan melemparkannya ke kursi kayu. "Kunci rumahku tertinggal di kantor, tadi sudah kukatakan padamu"

Kibum mendekat pada Ren, tapi namja kuliahan itu segera beranjak ke tepian tempat tidurnya. Dia mematikan lampu kecil di atas nakas. Dia harus memastikan keberadaan Kibum di rumah ini tak diketahui orang. Dengan adanya cahaya, siluetnya dan Kibum bisa saja di tangkap oleh orang di luar kamar. Ren tak mau ketahuan sering menyembunyikan Kibum di kamarnya. Setelah mematikan lampu, dia kembali mendekat pada Kibum

"Kunci rumahmu tertinggal di kantor? Aku tidak percaya. Lagi pula kau selalu meletakkan kunci cadangan rumahmu di dalam pot tanaman"

Kibum berhasil meraih pinggul Ren. Dia membawa Ren menempel padanya. "Baiklah, akan kukatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku merindukanmu" Ren meringis lucu. "Terakhir aku menginap disini itu sebulan yang lalu, aku merindukan ranjang empuk dan selimut hangatmu"

Kibum punya rumah yang bisa dibilang bagus. Kibum membayar orang untuk membersihkannya setiap hari, tapi nyatanya dia sendiri jarang di rumah. Ranjangnya terlihat sangat mewah, tapi karena Kibum jarang tidur disitu, ranjang itu jadi terkesan dingin. Beda dengan ranjang di kamar kekasihnya, walau tak sebesar punyanya, milik Ren hangat dan nyaman. Kibum suka tidur disitu, apalagi kalau tidurnya dengan si empunya ranjang.

"Tapi kenapa malam sekali kau kemari, kau mengganggu tidurku?"

"Maafkan aku kalau begitu!" Kibum menyatukan bibir-bibir mereka untuk beberapa saat. "Aku ada pekerjaan baru yang sangat menyita waktuku. Aku lelah sekali dan cuma dengan melihatmu lelahku akan hilang" Kibum itu Detektif kaku yang suka menggombal. Buktinya Ren selalu digombalinya. Kibum senang sekali mengumbar cinta di hadapan kekasih kecilnya itu, berbanding terbalik kalau sudah di lapangan. Mulutnya itu lebih sering mencaci dari pada berkata baik. "Ren, katakan padaku kau memaafkanku kan?"

"Lagi pula kau sudah disini"

"Aku janji akan kutebus kesalahanku ini nanti"

"Dengan apa?" Ren membalas dengan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Kibum.

"Dengan mengajakmu liburan mungkin. Seperti yang kau inginkan selama ini. Kau ingin berlarian, bermain dan berenang di pantai kan?"

"Ya ampun, Hyung. Kau menggambarkan keinginanku seperti aku ini anak kecil saja"

"Kau memang anak kecil bagiku. Anak kecil yang sudah mencuri hatiku". Ren menghela nafasnya mengabaikan gombalan Kibum.

Kibum mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya, dia membawanya ke ranjang dan menjatuhkannya di atas kasur. Kibum sendiri segera melepas sepatunya, dia melepas celana panjangnya lalu menyusul Ren setelah menendang celananya di lantai. Kibum menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya dan Ren kemudian memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu posesif.

"Begini baru nyaman", celetuk Kibum sambil mengeratkan lengannya ke tubuh Ren.

"Hyung"

"Hm?"

"Aku tahu kau mencintai pekerjaanmu. Aku juga suka kau punya pekerjaan seperti itu, tapi kau harus janji untuk terus berhati-hati. Berjanji jangan sampai terluka barang sedikitpun"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tak percaya padaku. Sudah ku katakan aku ini detektif hebat, tak akan terjadi apa-apa denganku"

"Kau selalu sombong Hyung"

"Aku tidak sombong, ini namanya optimis. Selama kau jadi kekasihku, kapan kau tak berdoa untuk keselamatanku? Tak pernah kan? Maka dari itu aku akan selalu baik-baik saja"

"Tapi aku yang selalu khawatir"

Kibum tahu pekerjaannya beresiko. Kibum tahu keluarganya sama khawatirnya seperti Ren, tapi itu pekerjaan Kibum. Dia suka jadi detektif, dia suka menantang bahaya, dia juga lebih suka suara berondongan peluru dari pada suara musik. Jadi detektif itu adalah hidupnya. Dan kalau semua orang mengkhawatirkannya, dia cukup menjaga agar dirinya tetap hidup tiap kali selesai tugas.

"Kau tahu kan kalau jadi detektif itu sudah jadi cita-citaku sejak kecil?"

"Kau tak mungkin meninggalkannya? Aku tahu itu. Tapi kau harus berjanji akan tetap hidup untukku"

"Pasti akan kulakukan segala cara untuk tetap hidup, tapi kau harus membantuku juga" Kibum melonggarkan pelukannya. Dia memundurkan posisi kepala Ren cuma untuk menyematkan ciuman di keningnya. "Beberapa hari ini dingin sekali dan tadi aku harus berdiri di luar rumahmu hampir setengah jam untuk memastikan keadaan aman. Kau sudah lihat sendiri separo badanku membeku", tutur Kibum

"Ya, bahkan aku merasa seperti memeluk balok es", lanjut Ren. "Tapi aku tahu kearah mana kau bicara"

"Kalau kau tak menolongku, aku akan mati membeku"

Ren hampir-hampir menjauhkan diri dari Kibum. "Kau bisa mandi air panas"

"Ada yang lebih ampuh dari air panas" Bahasa detektifnya adalah misi yang hanya bisa dipcahkan dengan kerja tim. Jadi perlu lebih dari seorang untuk melakukan pekerjaan itu. Kibum sudah menetapkan Ren sebagai partner-nya, mereka harus saling bantu. Sekarang Kibum setengah membeku, Ren sebagai partner harusnya membantu mencairkannya. "Bagaimana? Kau setuju tidak?"

Ren mendengus, tapi dia tak pernah menolak.

"Kau ada kuliah pagi?"

"Tidak"

"Aku beruntung malam ini" Kibum menggulingkan Ren hingga telentang. Dia sendiri menyibakkan selimut lalu merangkak naik ke tubuh Ren. "Aku selalu suka menginap disini" Kibum menundukkan wajahnya, dia menyeruakkan kepalanya di sekitaran leher Ren. Sedang mencari celah, kulit Ren yang mana tak tertutup kaos, itulah yang diciumnya.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang iya, Hyung", protes Ren walau dirinya sendiri sudah menggeliat-geliat kegelian.

"Tapi kau juga tak bilang tidak"

Kibum menangkup muka Ren dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia sempatkan tersenyum kemudian menghujani muka Ren dengan ciumannya.

Selimut

Detektif Luo sudah hampir dua jam berinteraksi dengan korban tabrak lari. Selama itu juga, dia tak melihat temannya yang ditugaskan jadi pengawal Cho Kyuhyun terlihat batang hidungnya. Luo sekali lagi menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun dan kedua sahabatnya bahwa Kibum ditugaskan untuk mengawalnya, dan Luo yang ditugaskan untuk mengurus penangkapan di lapangan. Selama bersama Kyuhyun dan kedua sahabatnya, Luo mendapat tanggapan baik. Luo pernah bilang kalau dia tak tertarik dengan namja walau namja itu pintar dan kaya, namun nyatanya pernyataannya yang kemarin itu dicabutnya sendiri setelah melihat Kyuhyun di ranjang rumah sakit. Cho Kyuhyun ternyata lebih menarik dari penari klub malam yang dikencaninya sebulan ini. Melihat muka Kyuhyun, Luo seakan disadarkan bahwa kekasih barunya itu terlau binal untuk dirinya. Ah, Luo harus segera memutuskan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau masih ingat wanita yang jadi rebutan antaramu dan Changmin?"

"Aku tidak memperebutkan yeoja itu" Kyuhyun hampir membeci Luo sama seperti dirinya membeci Kibum karena menganggapnya berebut seorang yeoja dengan Changmin. Kyuhyun tak mau martabatnya jatuh hanya gara-gara seorang yeoja. "Perseteruanku dengan Changmin itu murni masalah bisnis"

"Changmin suka yeoja itu, tapi si yeoja suka dengan Kyuhyun", terang Leeteuk.

"Dan Kyuhyun tak menyukainya", lanjut Siwon. Siwon merasa bangga mengatakan itu. Yeoja itu memang tak pantas disukai, apalagi oleh Kyuhyun. Yang pantas disukai Kyuhyun itu dirinya.

"Bukankah kalian bersedia untuk diam tadi?", kata Luo pada Leeteuk dan Siwon. Itu perjanjiannya. Kalau mereka mau tetap di dalam ruangan Kyuhyun, mereka tak boleh bicara sedikitpun "Atau kalian mau keluar sekarang?"

"Maaf, maaf detektif", ucap Leeteuk dan Siwon hampir bersamaan. "Kami akan diam!", lanjut Siwon.

Luo kembali fokus pada Kyuhyun. Dia menantikan keterangan dari mulut Kyuhyun sendiri. Sementara fokus dengan jawaban yang akan dilontarkan Kyuhyun, dia juga fokus memandangi wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ataupun kedua temannya tak akan tahu dia mengagumi wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Dia detektif hebat, poker face sudah jadi makanannya sehari-hari.

"Namanya Jeesy. Aku tak tahu nama aslinya, tapi dia tinggal di Kingdom apartemen"

"Kau pernah kesana?"

"Tidak, dia yang mengatakan sendiri padaku", terang Kyuhyun. "Aku tak benar-benar dekat dengannya. Dia tipe wanita yang tak kusukai"

"Bisa kau katakan kenapa?"

Karena Kyuhyun menyukai namja, tapi dia tak akan mengatakan alasan seperti itu. "Dia wanita penggoda"

Luo tersenyum. Dia membenarkan tindakan Kyuhyun. Wanita penggoda tak pantas untuk disukai, jadi Luo juga tak akan menyukai kekasihnya lagi. Dia akan putuskan yeoja penari itu nanti setelah dia selesai bicara dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menyelidikinya", kata Luo mulai menghirup udara sedalam dalamnya. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya sambil menegakkan punggungnya dari kursi. "Kau tahu kalau informasi sekecil apapun bisa menjadi jalan untuk menangkap pelaku tabrak lari itu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kalau kau teringat sesuatu, apapun itu, kau bisa ceritakan pada Kibum dan dia akan meneruskannya padaku. Atau langsung menghubungiku" Luo menarik selembar kartu nama dari saku dalam jas-nya dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Aku terlalu lama mengganggumu, waktunya aku pergi. Terima kasih sudah bekerja sama!"

"Sama-sama!" Kyuhyun menjabat tangan yang diulurkan Luo. Kyuhyun juga segera menariknya setelah detektif itu seakan enggan untuk melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. "Ngomong-ngomong, detektif Kim tidak datang hari ini?"

"Dia akan datang. Aku meminta waktu khusus denganmu, jadi dia baru akan datang setelah aku pergi" Padahal Luo sendiri tidak tahu kemana rekannya itu sekarang. Dari tadi pagi handphone-nya tak aktif. Dan setahu Luo, kalau handphone Kibum tak aktif tak ada orang yang tahu keberadaannya kecuali kekasih kecilnya. "Aku pergi sekarang!"

Luo meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun. Dia segera mengambil handphone-nya di saku lalu menghubungi nomor Ren. Luo hampir yakin kalau Kibum ada disana. Luo sudah menyarankan untuk meninggalkan Ren, tapi mereka masih saja berhubungan. Bukan Luo mau merusak hubungan mereka, itu lebih kepada keselamatan siapapun akan terancam kalau punya hubungan serius dengan detektif-detektif seperti mereka. Detektif punya banyak musuh, dan itu yang menjadi prioritas Luo menyarankan Kibum melepas kekasihnya.

" _Detektif Luo"_ , sapa Ren masih dengan suara beratnya. Dia baru bangun. _"Kau mencari Kibum Hyung?"_

Luo melihat arlojinya. Pukul sepuluh. Luo menghela nafas. Dia tahu apa yang dilakukan Kibum pada Ren hingga jam segini mereka baru bangun. Kibum itu benar-benar biadab, dia mesum dan suka memanfaatkan Ren. Sebenarnya semua detektif hampir sama biadapnya dengan Kibum, termasuk Luo sendiri, tapi Luo masih tahu diri. Dia tak mungkin bertindak mesum pada anak kecil. Anggap begitu. Ren selalu tampak seperti anak-anak di depan Luo, itu juga jadi alasannya menyuruh Kibum memutuskan Ren.

"Bangunkan dia. Katakan Letnan Kim menunggunya di rumah sakit"

" _Letnan Kim?"_ Ren terdengar panik. Kibum akan dimarahi kalau tak segera datang. _"Iya akan kubangunkan"_ Ren memanggil-manggil Kibum dengan panik. Dia juga beberapa kali menepuk-nepuk pipi Kibum hingga kekasihnya itu terbangun. Setelah mengatakan kalau Letnan Kim menunggunya di rumah sakit, Kibum malah marah-marah. Dia merebut telepon Ren dan bicara langsung dengan Luo.

" _Kau bisa usir Letnan Kim dari sana?"_

"Oh, Letnan Kim tidak ada disini. Aku cuma ingin kau bangun dan ke rumah sakit sekarang. Cho Kyuhyun butuh kau lindungi" Kibum mendecih karena telah dibohongi. "Aku tidak yakin ini benar atau tidak, tapi firasatku mengatakan orang yang menginginkan kematiannya tak akan berhenti sebelum dia benar-benar mati"

" _Firasatmu bagus"_

"Cho Kyuhyun tidak boleh terluka. Dia terlalu tampan untuk mendapat luka lagi"

" _Kenapa kau jadi melow seperti itu? Mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun pula"_

"Karena aku berubah pikiran" Luo pasti akan mendengar tawa Kibum setelah dia mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun itu menarik. "Dia namja yang menarik"

Tawa Kibum pecah namun entah kenapa menghilang begitu saja. _"Aku mau tertawa lebih panjang, tapi Ren membungkam mulutku"_ Sekarang giliran Luo yang tertawa. Luo tahu Kibum menginap di kamar Ren selalu tanpa ijin orang tua Ren. Kalau Kibum membuat gaduh, mereka pasti akan ketahuan. _"Jadi apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"_

"Seperti yang kau bilang, tubuhnya bagus. Aku jadi membayangkan halus kulitnya sebelum mendapatkan luka-luka itu" Kibum tertawa lagi, namun tawanya hilang lagi. "Dia tampan, pintar, kaya dan tubuhnya bagus. Aku berharap dia mau jadi kekasihku setelah kasus ini selesai"

" _Tapi dia yang tak mau jadi kekasihmu. Kan sudah kubilang kau bukanlah tipenya"_

"Siapa tahu setelah aku berhasil menemukan pelakunya, dia akan merasa hutang budi padaku lalu membayarnya dengan jadi kekasihku"

" _Sepertinya kau sedang bermimpi. Sudah, aku tak mau membahas mimpimu yang ketinggian itu. Aku akan segera datang. Kau akan disana sampai aku datang?"_

"Aku akan pergi. Teman Kyuhyun ada disini sampai kau datang. Oh ya, jangan lupa mandi sebelum datang kemari. Aku tak mau Kyuhyun mencium bau busukmu"

" _Akan kulakukan!"_

Bantal

Suster berbalik saat melihat Kyuhyun tertidur. Rencananya untuk memberikan makan siang untuk Kyuhyun diundurnya. Namun ketika dia hendak pergi, Kibum telah ada di belakangnya.

"Makanan untuk Kyuhyun?", tanya Kibum.

Suster itu mengangguk. "Tuan Kyuhyun sedang tidur."

"Berikan padaku. Aku tahu dia akan segera bangun, nanti kuberikan makanan itu padanya"

Suster itu tidak curiga. Dia sudah beberapa kali melihat Kibum berada dekat Kyuhyun, jadi mungkin dia menyangka Kibum itu teman atau kekasihnya. Suster menyerahkan nampan kusus untuk Kyuhyun. Isinya makanan, minum dan juga buah. Kibum membawanya masuk setelah suster itu pergi. Dia bukan meletakkan makanan dekat meja Kyuhyun, tapi membawanya ke meja tunggu. Sambil duduk di sofa, Kibum mulai memakan makanan Kyuhyun. Baginya makanan orang sakit harusnya tak semewah ini, jadi dia makan saja. Barusan dia memang makan dengan Ren, sepiring berdua, tapi Kibum masih belum kenyang.

Kyuhyun terbangun satu jam kemudian. Sesaat matanya terbuka, pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya adalah muka Kibum. Kyuhyun jadi menyesal membuka matanya terlalu cepat. Dia mau tidur lagi, namun sayangnya tidak bisa.

"Kudengar kau mau rawat jalan di rumah. Kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Aku detektif, jelas itu jadi urusanku"

"Aku tak menyukai rumah sakit"

"Memangnya dokter mengijinkamu pergi? Kau luka parah dan baru saja menjalani operasi. Dan ini masih hari kedua kau berada disini"

"Aku akan pergi dari sini secepatnya"

"Apa kau tahu kalau kau keluar dari sini aku akan mengikutimu?" Kyuhyun tahu tugasnya Kibum. "Kalau kau pulang, berarti aku akan tinggal di rumahmu juga. Memang kau rela aku tinggal disana? Kalau ada barang berharga lalu aku mencurinya bagaimana?"

"Kalau kau mencuri sesuatu di rumahku, aku bisa beli yang baru". Kata Kyuhyun congkak. Dia memang kaya, pantas kalau mengatakan itu. "Jangan coba-coba mencegahku keluar dari rumah sakit"

Tidak. Kibum tak akan mencegahnya. Dia tahu dengan uangnya Kyuhyun bisa melakukan apapun, termasuk untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Kalau perlu Kyuhyun bisa memindahkan rumah sakit beserta alat-alatnya ke rumahnya, jadi Kibum tak khawatir. Toh walau Kibum sering bolak balik datang ke berbagai rumah sakit demi pekerjaannya, dia tetap tak suka hawa-hawa magis dari rumah sakit. Dia lebih tertarik dengan suasana yang nyaman dan hangat, contohnya seperti kamarnya Ren.

"Kapan kau akan pindah?"

"Tiga hari lagi" Kibum menyeringai, itu tandanya dokter tak memperbolehkannya. Tiga hari lagi luka Kyuhyun pasti sudah mulai mengering. Kaki bekas operasiannya juga sudah bisa digerakkan walau belum bisa berjalan. "Aku punya rumah yang besar. Punya banyak kamar, kau bisa tidur di salah satunya"

"Oh" Kibum juga punya rumah yang besar. Pendapatnya tentang rumah besar itu sangat negatif. Sunyi, sepi dan mencekam, seperti rumahnya. "Semua keluargamu ada di luar negeri, kau tinggal dengan siapa di rumahmu?"

"Aku punya tiga pembantu, satu supir dan satu tukang kebun. Rumahku tidak sesepi yang kau bayangkan"

"Kukira kau salah satu orang kaya yang tak dianggap oleh keluarga. Keluargamu tak satupun tinggal di Korea, setelah mereka dikabari tak seorangpun datang kemari" Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul untuk menyangkal Kibum. Keluarganya sangat menyayanginya. "Riwayat keluargamu bagus, semua jadi orang kaya di luar negeri. Tapi kenapa mereka tidak kembali ke Korea kalau sudah sukses di luar sana?"

Kyuhyun selalu dibujuk untuk tinggal di luar negeri dengan mereka, namun dia sendiri keukeuh untuk tinggal di Korea. Kyuhyun mau membuktikan kalau dengan tinggal di Korea dia juga bisa menjadi pembisnis kelas atas. Keluarga Kyuhyun turun temurun memang punya jiwa bisnis yang kental. Mulai kakek buyutnya, kakeknya, ayah dan paman-pamannya lalu sepupu dan Kyuhyun sendiri, semuanya sukses dengan bisnis masing-masing. Keluarga Kyuhyun punya peruntungan tersendiri di dunia bisnis, dan itu cuma terjadi bila mereka keluar dari Korea. Hampir seperti kutukan, mereka hanya bisa sukses kalau keluar dari Korea. Di luar Korea mereka menduduki list orang-orang kaya dunia. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun mau membuktikan kalau kutukan itu tidak benar dengan menjadi orang sukses di Korea.

"Mereka lebih suka begitu", jawab Kyuhyun santai. "Dan sepupuku akan datang seminggu lagi. Itu tandanya keberadaanku selalu dianggap oleh keluarga"

Perut Kyuhyun berbunyi. Dia lapar. Tadi pagi dia makan sangat sedikit karena dia harus segera bertemu Luo. Setelah Luo pergi, dia tidur lama sekali. Sekarang perutnya meminta jatah makanan. Perut Kyuhyun berbunyi sekali lagi. Setelah Kyuhyun dan Kibum mengabaikannya tadi, sekarang agaknya tak bisa lagi.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu?"

"Panggilkan suster saja. Mereka sudah terlambat tiga jam untuk memberikan makan siangku"

"Sebenarnya suster sudah kemari tadi. Dia meninggalkan makanan untukmu, tapi karena kau tidur terlalu lama, aku memakannya. Kupikir kau tak akan mau memakan makanan dingin", terang Kibum sambil menunjuk meja ruang tunggu. Disana ada piring bekas makanan. "Jangan cemberut begitu. Aku akan mengganti makananmu"

"Aku tidak sedang cemberut", sangkal Kyuhyun. Dia sedang pasang muka marah dan Kibum menganggapnya cemberut. Kibum memang buta. "Sudahlah, aku bisa beli makanan sendiri"

"Kau tak bisa pergi kemana-mana" Iya memang Kyuhyun tak bisa pergi kemana-mana, tapi dia bisa menelepon. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan telepon yang entah tadi disimpannya dimana. Dia mendial nomor dan meletakkan telepon itu di telinganya. "Kau tak perlu menelepon, aku bisa keluar sebentar untuk membelikanmu makanan", kata Kibum cemas. Dia cemas kalau Kyuhyun menyebut namanya sebagai orang kurang ajar yang mau maunya memakan makan siang pasien. "Aku benar-benar ingin menggantinya"

"Tidak perlu" kata Kyuhyun yang teleponnya masih belum tersambung. "Aku bisa membeli makanan lain. Seperti yang kau tahu aku punya banyak uang kalau hanya untuk membeli makanan"

Kibum mendengar nada-nada kesombongan dari Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia pamer kekayaan, atau cuma perasaan Kibum saja?

"Hyung, aku lapar sekali. Aku telat makan tiga jam ini dan jatah makananku dimakan seseorang yang tak dikenal" Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak mendengarkan lawan bicaranya. "Iya, kau tahu saja makanan kesukaanku. Kutunggu kau disini sekarang. Terima kasih Siwon hyung"

"Kau memang kaya dan diperhatikan banyak orang", celetuk Kibum.

"Sekarang kau tahu itu!"

Guling

Kibum berkunjung ke kantornya. Dia kembali meminta jawaban kepada Letnan Kim lagi soal alasan dirinya turun pangkat dari detektif jadi pengawal. Alih alih mendapat jawaban, dia malah diusir lagi oleh Letnan. Atasan Kibum itu masih saja bungkam soal pengawalan terhadap Cho Kyuhyun. Ketika Kibum hendak meninggalkan kantor, Luo memanggilnya. Dia dan Luo sendiri diharuskan menghadap Letnan Kim lagi.

"Keluarga Cho Kyuhyun mengirimkan dana yang amat besar untuk melindunginya" Mulai dari kakek, ayah dan paman-paman Kyuhyun mengirim uang ke departemen ini demi melindungi Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak tahu kalau kasus tabrak lari ini bisa jadi rencana pembunuhan. Yang keluarga Kyuhyun tahu, Kyuhyun tertabrak karena Kyuhyun terkena kutukan. Kyuhyun harusnya memulai bisnis di luar Korea dan karena itulah Kyuhyun celaka. "Dana itu dikirimkan ke rekening kepolisian. Pengelola keuangan mengirimkan semua uang itu ke departemen kita. Jadi tugas wajib kita adalah menjaga Cho Kyuhyun, menemukan penabrak dan memenjarakannya"

"Jadi soal penarikan itu….?", tanya Luo menggantung kalimatnya.

"Ya. Aku menarik semua anggota Tim narkoba untuk mengusut kasus ini" Jadi bukan cuma Kibum dan Luo yang ditarik dari tugas."Ada tim baru yang ditugaskan untuk menangani penyelundupan narkoba itu", terang Letnan. "Semua anggota sudah kuberi tugas masing-masing. Dan karena penyelidikan ini jalannya lambat akibat kalian tidak tahu sama sekali harus bekerja dengan siapa saja, aku harap kalian berkumpul besok pagi disini"

"Letnan, aku tidak percaya kau melakukan hal ini"

"Aku juga tidak percaya, Kibum!", balas Letnan Kim. "Kau kira enak berada di posisiku? Aku terjebak tugas dari atasan kita dan dari presiden. Tiba-tiba diserahi tugas, diserahi uang dan diberi amanat langsung dari pejabat pemerintah" Kibum dan Luo terdiam tak mau tahu. "Seorang pejabat pemerintah semalam menelepon dan memberitahukan pesan presiden agar aku mengerahkan anak buahku untuk menjaga dan mengusut khasus Cho Kyuhyun. Beliau juga bilang, bujuk Kyuhyun agar mau tetap tinggal di korea"

"Apa alasan Presiden melakukan itu?"

"Karena Cho Kyuhyun itu aset negara" Letnan Kim meralatnya. "Bukan. Keluarga Cho Kyuhyunlah yang jadi aset negara. Karena Kyuhyun tinggal di korea, keluarga besar Kyuhyun menyumbang 25% pendapatan negara di sektor pariwisata. Kalau Kyuhyun tak tinggal lagi di Korea, Presiden menduga keluarga besar Kyuhyun akan mencabut semua usahanya di Korea dan memindahkannya ke negara lain"

"Cuma karena itu? Bukankah masih banyak orang kaya-orang kaya lain di Korea"

"Masalahnya tak sesimple yang kau pikirkan. 25% pemasukan dari mereka itu bisa memberi makan seluruh penduduk korea dalam setahun. Kalau kalian bisa menemukan orang lain yang mau mengganti pendapatan sebegitu banyak, tidak masalah kita meninggalkan tugas ini"

Baiklah, Cho Kyuhyun beserta keluarganya memang sangat kaya. Kibum dan Luo jadi merasa kecil di depan nama Kyuhyun. Tapi tidakkah perlakuan seperti ini bisa disebut mendewakan keluarga besar Kyuhyun?

"Presiden juga menyuruh kita merahasiakan pada keluarga Kyuhyun kalau tabrakan itu adalah usaha pembunuhan"

"Kalau mereka kaya, cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan tahu"

"Tidak, keluarga Kyuhyun dan presiden menyerahkan kasus ini pada kita. Mereka juga sepakat cuma akan menerima informasi dari kita saja" Letnan Kim jadi serba salah. Tim-nya mendapat uang sangat banyak dari keluarga besar Kyuhyun untuk melindungi Kyuhyun, menangkap pelaku tabrakan lalu membujuk Kyuhyun untuk pindah keluar negeri. Presiden juga menitahkan demikian, namun memerintahkan membujuk Kyuhyun agar tetap tinggal. "Jadi begini kalian dan seluruh tim berkumpul disini besok pagi. Kita akan bahas masalah ini lagi", terang Letnan Kim sudah tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih panjang lagi. Beliau pusing harus menuruti yang mana? Menuruti Presiden adalah tugasnya, tapi bagaimana dengan uang dengan jumlah besar yang sudah diterima kepolisian dari keluarga Kyuhyun? Tidak mungkin dikembalikan atau mereka akan tahu kalau Kyuhyun berusaha dibunuh, bisa-bisa mereka menyeret Kyuhyun paksa untuk meninggalkan Korea. "Kalian boleh pergi sekarang!"

"Letnan, boleh tugasku digantikan orang lain? Aku tidak cocok dengan tugas menjagai orang"

"Akan kucarikan orang lain nanti. Kau bisa membantu di lapangan"

Kibum sudah amat senang. Terbebas dari tugas bodyguard dan akan menjalani pekerjaan lapangan yang lebih menantang. "Kyuhyun akan rawat jalan di rumah tiga hari lagi", Letnan Kim mengerutkan alisnya. "Dia tak suka rumah sakit. Dia juga bilang tak akan ada orang yang bisa mencegahnya kembali ke rumah" Saat Letnan mengangguk paham, Kibum menambahkan. "Sepupunya juga akan datang seminggu lagi"

"Pasti dia akan membujuk Kyuhyun untuk meninggalkan Korea. Kalau begitu aku tak akan mencari penggantimu. Ini jadi tugas khususmu, buat Cho Kyuhyun tetap tinggal disini apapun caranya"

"Letnan..", protes Kibum.

"Lakukan dan aku akan memberikan bonus khusus"

"Aku tidak butuh bonus, aku hanya bunuh aksi lapangan!"

"Aku bisa menggantikannya", kata Luo ihklas. Kibum setuju kalau Luo mau menggantikan tempatnya, tapi Letnan menolak.

"Tidak tidak tidak. Luo, aku tahu perangaimu yang tidak bisa ditebak saat menghadapi orang. Aku tak mau ambil resiko kau meninggalkan Cho Kyuhyun demi berkencan dengan gadis-gadis yang kau temui di jalanan" Luo mencibir kaptennya secara diam-diam. "Kibum, kau yang paling bagus dalam melindungi orang. Ini tugasmu", putusnya mutlak. "Sedikit saja kalian mangkir dari tugas masing-masing, kuturunkan pangkat kalian jadi polisi pengatur jalan. Paham!"

Keduanya mengangguk serempak. Jadi polisi pengatur jalan itu buruk sekali. Bagi detektif seperti mereka, itu tittle terendah dari seorang polisi.

"Keluar dari sini sekarang!", usir Letnan Kim.

Seprei

Ketiga mobil sport Changmin ditemukan di gudang pembuangan mobil bekas. Disana mobil itu masih utuh tak tersentuh, sedangkan dua mobil yang diduga untuk melakukan percobaan pembunuhan tak ada disitu. Changmin sendiri ditemukan dalam keadaan sekarat. Sekejur tubuhnya luka dan kepalanya bocor di gudang itu juga. Pelakunya lebih dari dua orang kalau melihat jejak sepatu dengan macam-macam model sol ada di tempat kejadian. Penyelidik telah ada disana, sedangkan Changmin dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

"Jessy atau Kim Eun Soo. Dia punya riwayat percintaan yang panjang" Luo menyerahkan berkas berisi foto dan segala keterangan soal Jessy. "Dia yeoja yang menjadi pemicu pertengkaran Changmin dengan Kyuhyun. Dia memang tipe penggoda" Kibum dan Luo memperhatikan foto-foto Jessy yang salah satunya diambil di sebuah bar. "Dia punya banyak uang dari hasil kencannya dengan pengusaha-pengusaha kaya"

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya"

"Ya. Kita pernah melihatnya di bar yang sama dengan foto ini" Detektif bisa berada dimana saja, termasuk masuk bar demi sebuah penyelidikan. Kibum dan Luo sering kesana, dan itu bukan tugas, tapi sekedar minum-minum setelah tugas mereka usai. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Yeoja seperti ini susah dikorek keterangannya" Luo membenarkan. Walau diancam atau dipukulipun dia tak akan memberikan keterangan apapun. Yeoja penggoda hanya bisa ditahklukkan dengan uang. Namun sayangnya tidak ada anggaran untuk menyuap mulut yeoja itu dengan uang. Ada cara lain sebenarnya, dan cuma Luo yang bisa melakukannya. "Aku tahu kau bisa mengatasinya"

"Tapi butuh semalaman kalau yeojanya seperti ini"

"Asal kau bisa mendapat keterangan sebanyak banyaknya, Letnan Kim tak akan mempermasalahkannya. Jadi bergeraklah cepat!"

"Malam ini aku akan berburu yeoja ini. Sementara kau menemui Kyuhyun, aku akan mengecek keadaan Changmin. Siapa tahu arwahnya sudah kembali ke tubuhnya", canda Luo. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tak akan memberitahukan kebiasaanku pada Kyuhyun kan?"

"Kebiasaanmu meniduri orang suka-suka itu? Memang apa untungnya kalau aku mengatakan pada Kyuhyun?"

"Aku naksir dia", kata Luo blak blakan. "Aku janji akan berubah seumpama dia mau denganku"

"Kau bukan penyuka sesama jenis"

"Tidak juga" Dan itu terjadi setelah melihat muka Kyuhyun tadi pagi. "Pastikan saja dia merasa aman, aku akan sangat berterima kasih padamu", kata Luo sambil berjalan pergi.

Kibum maklum dengan Luo. Partnernya itu suka semua gadis, dan mungkin sebentar lagi suka dengan semua pria macam Kyuhyun. Bisa jadi laki-laki yang belum pernah disentuh akan dihabisi oleh Luo. Luo tipe perayu dan rayuannya tak bisa ditolak oleh orang lain, kecuali teman-temannya.

Kibum masuk lagi ke ruang rawat Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi dia melihat Kyuhyun tertidur. Kali ini perban di kepala Kyuhyun sudah di lepas, cuma ada kapas menutupi pelipisnya, selebihnya muka Kyuhyun bersih dari luka. Entah bagaimana bisa dengan kecelakaan sebegitu parah, badannya penuh luka, kakinya sakit, tapi cuma ada luka kecil di pelipis Kyuhyun. Agaknya Kyuhyun sengaja melindungi mukanya, supaya muka tampannya tak tersentuh.

Kyuhyun itu tampan, begitu kata Luo. Sekarang Kibum percaya itu. Memang Kibum sendiri sudah punya Ren, kekasihnya itu juga tampan, tapi tampannya Kyuhyun dan Ren itu berbeda. Ren, tampan yang lucu dan manis, Kibum sampai rela memanjat dinding malam malam demi tidur dengan Ren. Dia rela terlambat pergi ke kantor karena ingin berlama-lama memeluk kekasihnya itu. Kalau tampannya Kyuhyun itu tampan yang benar-benar tampan. Dewasa sekali, penuh tantangan berat untuk bisa mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Kibum suka tantangan, tapi kalau Kyuhyun, dia tak yakin bisa mendapatkannya.

Kibum mendekat ke ranjang Kyuhyun. Kibum menggerakkan tangannya di depan muka Kyuhyun yang terpejam, tapi tak dapat respon. Kibum berdehem dua kali, tapi Kyuhyun masih tak merespon. Terakhir Kibum memberanikan diri menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun, menggoyangnya agar terganggu tidurnya lalu terbangun, tapi Kyuhyun bergeming. Kyuhyun tidur seperti orang mati saja.

"Kau tak bangun, jangan salahkan kalau aku menciumu!"

Kibum menundukkan wajahnya dan menurunkan bibirnya tepat ke bibir Kyuhyun. Satu kali, lalu Kibum mengangkat wajahnya. Karena Kyuhyun tak bangun juga, dia menambahkan satu ciuman lagi. Setelahnya Kibum beralih ke sofa dan duduk disana. Cukuplah untuk saat ini. Anggap saja itu upah dari Kyuhyun karena telah merepotkannya.

"Detektif Kim", sapa Siwon yang tiba-tiba masuk ruang rawat. Untung acara curi ciumannya sudah selesai."Kau baru datang?"

"Ya"

"Baguslah. Aku harus segera pulang setelah ini. Aku ada dinner dengan klien", kata Siwon sambil meletakkan bungkusan berisi makanan di meja depan Kibum. "Itu tadi titipan Kyuhyun. dia bilang tak mau makan malam dengan makanan rumah sakit, makanya aku membelikannya lagi"

"Ya, nanti kuberikan padanya"

"Aku membeli banyak, cukup untuk kalian berdua" Kibum berterima kasih. Lumayan dia bisa dapat makan malam gratis. "Baiklah, aku harus segera pergi. Aku sudah telat!"

Siwon segera menghampiri Kyuhyun. Melihat Kyuhyun sepertinya nyaman dengan tidurnya, Siwon tak tega membangunkannya untuk berpamitan. Siwon hanya mengecup dahi Kyuhyun yang tak luka, lalu beranjak keluar ruang rawat.

"Permisi, Detektfi!" Kibum mengangguk.

Ternyata selain Luo, Siwon juga punya perasaan terhadap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun beruntung sekali soal ini.

Matras

Kibum mau pulang, tapi Kyuhyun sejak bangun tadi sampai sekarang tak mau tidur lagi. dia dapat tawaran dari Luo ke bar tempat yeoja bernama Jessy itu sering muncul. Luo menemukan yeoja itu disana, maka dari itu dia mengundang Kibum untuk datang. Kibum merasa tak masalah meninggalkan Kyuhyun kalau dia tertidur, tapi kenyataannya Kyuhyun malah tak tidur. Bagaimana dia bisa pergi ke bar?

"Kyu, Luo baru saja menelepon. Dia butuh bantuanku ditempatnya sekarang", kata Kibum mulai berdalih. "Ini tentang kasus tabrakanmu, jadi aku harus membantu Luo. Tentunya kau mau masalah ini cepat selesai kan?"

"Tugasmu adalah menjagaku dan tugas detektif Luo adalah mengurusi masalah di lapangan, seperti itu yang aku tahu. Jadi apa mungkin dia diperbolehkan minta bantuanmu kesana?"

"Tentu saja. Seperti ini cara kerja kami", terang Kibum sambil berharap Kyuhyun tak tahu pekerjaan detektif. "Lagipula, tak akan ada yang berani menyentuhmu disini. Kau sangat aman berada di rumah sakit ini"

"Ya, tapi tugas tetap tugas. Kecuali atasanmu sendiri yang menyuruhmu datang"

Ishh, tenyata Kyuhyun tak bisa dibohongi.

Kibum mendekat ke ranjang Kyuhyun. Dia menarik kursi dan duduk di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Aku bosan duduk di ruangan ini terus", kata Kibum jujur. "Aku lebih suka kerja di lapangan, menantang bahaya untuk menangkap penjahatnya", katanya lagi. "Padahal menungguimu baru dua hari, itu mungkin karena kau orang yang tak menyenangkan"

"Benarkah? Aku tak menyenangkan tapi kau menciumku saat aku tidur" Kibum terperanjat namun Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Tidak apa-apa, tidak akan kuadukan pada atasanmu"

"Kupikir kau tidur"

"Aku memejamkan mata, bukan berati tidur" Kibum diam saja walau sebenarnya dia sedikit malu. "Kau tertarik padaku ya? Sama seperti teman detektifmu itu" Dan Kyuhyun selain tak bisa dibohongi, dia juga bisa menebak pikiran orang. "Berapa banyak uang yang diberikan keluargaku untuk membujukku keluar dari Korea?"

"Kau tahu soal itu?"

"Bahkan aku tahu kalau kedatangan sepupuku nanti untuk membujukku" Kyuhyun cuma tersenyum simpul setelah mengatakan kalimat barusan. "Aku menyukai Korea, aku ingin tinggal dan berbisnis disini apapun resikonya. Tapi dengan kejadian ini, aku tak punya alasan untuk menetap disini"

"Bukankah kau punya hak untuk menentukan nasibmu sendiri"

"Aku terikat kontrak dengan keluargaku sendiri" Kedengarannya lucu seorang anak mengadakan kontrak dengan keluarga, tapi Kyuhyun melakukannya. Demi bisa tinggal di Korea, Kyuhyun menyetujui sebuah kontrak. Kalau ada masalah dengannya di Korea dan tak ada lagi yang memberatkannya untuk meninggalkan Korea, Kyuhyun harus bersedia pindah. Sebagai tujuan awal adalah Amerika. Itu buruk bagi Kyuhyun, Dia terlalu mencintai Korea, tapi tak bisa mengelak untuk menolak kontak dari keluarga besar. "Kutawarkan dua juta dolar untuk membantuku tetap tiggal di Korea"

Kibum hampir-hampir melotot ketika Kyuhyun menyebutkan nominal tadi. Seumur-umur dia belum pernah memegang uang sebanyak itu kecuali uang sitaan dari bandar narkoba atau mafia-mafia Korea. Bagaimana kalau dia punya uang itu di rekeningnya sendiri? Dia pasti bisa melakukan segala hal yang dimaunya.

"Membantumu? Aku punya tugasku sendiri, pekerjaanku melarang untuk mengambil pekerjaan lain" Kibum sangat tertarik dengan uang itu, tapi dia harus menahan diri untuk mengetahui detail pekerjaan yang ditawarkan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Ini pekerjaan tertutup antara kau dan aku. Kau tak perlu mengungkap uang itu didepan siapapun. Dan pekerjaanmu lebih dari mudah" Kibum tersenyum pura-pura tak percaya. "Kujamin kau tak menyesal kalau mau menerima tawaranku"

Dua juta dolar, asal tak disuruh membunuh orang tak bersalah, Kibum akan jabani. "Memang pekerjaan apa yang kau tawarkan itu?"

"Jadilah kekasihku" Kibum mengerutkan dahi. Yang benar saja, jadi kekasih Kyuhyun? Kibum sudah punya Ren, itu saja cukup. Lagi pula ada larangan detektif mengencari korban. "Kau tak perlu berbuat apa-apa, aku yang akan berpura-pura menyukaimu dan akan kupaksa kau menjadi kekasihku di depan semua temanmu dan atasanmu sekalian"

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah punya kekasih"

"Kekasihmu tak perlu tahu. Cegah semua orang untuk memberitahunya", kata Kyuhyun yang seketika membuat Kyuhyun bimbang. "Atasanmu akan sangat senang kalau kau bisa memacariku. Negarapun akan merasa berhutang budi padamu" Apa lagi yang Kyuhyun katakan itu? Sepertinya dia tahu segala hal sebelum orang lain tahu. "Keluarga besarku punya andil di negara ini, dan akan hilang kalau aku pergi dari Korea"

"Kau tahu soal itu juga? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tahu banyak hal, kecuali orang yang menabrakku"

"Aku tidak suka mendua. Kekasihku terlalu baik untuk diduakan", kata Kibum masih menyangkal. Sejujurnya dia tak keberatan jadi kekasih Kyuhyun. Tak ada ruginya menyembunyikan perselingkuhan demi dua juta dolar. Kibum bisa memberikan separohnya untuk Ren nanti kalau misi ini berakhir. Dan soal Luo, masa bodoh dengan playboy satu itu.

"Kau yakin tak mau menjadi kekasihku? Dua juta dolar bisa kau gunakan untuk menyenangkan kekasih aslimu" Kibum masih bimbang antara setia atau dua juta dolar. "Baiklah kalau kau tak mau, aku bisa minta bantuan detektif Luo"

"Tunggu dulu!", cegah Kibum. "Katakan sampai kapan aku harus menjadi kekasihmu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Sampai keadaan membaik. Sampai aku berhasil meyakinkan keluargaku bahwa aku bisa baik-baik saja tinggal di Korea" Kyuhyun sekali lagi tersenyum. "Kalau aku punya kekasih seorang detektif, mereka akan mengira hidupku disini terjamin keamanannya. Mereka tak akan memaksaku pergi"

"Demi dua juta dolar, kuterima tawaranmu"

Kyuhyun tahu kalau keputusan Kibum menerima tawarannya bukan cuma demi dua juta dolar. Kibum tertarik padanya itu pasti, karena memang pesonanya tak bisa ditolak siapapun termasuk Kibum.

"Kalau begitu cium aku sebagai tanda kita pacaran" Kibum bukan tak mau, tapi dia canggung. "Bukankah kau sudah menciumku tadi?"

Demi dua juta dolar, begitu pikir Kibum. Dia mulai ciuman baru setelah resmi jadi kekasih Cho Kyuhyun. Cuma ciuman tidak akan merembet kemana-mana.

To be continue

Kibum akan mendua, dan mungkin akan mentiga.

Bukan Changmin pula yang merencanakan pembunuhan pada Kyuhyun. Gue nggak tega menjadikan dia pembunuh.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Detektif

Kibum, Kyuhyun

Chap 3, semoga suka.

Happy reading!

Orang Asing

Kalau dibilang klien spesial memang bukan, tapi nyatanya Kyuhyun dapat kunjungan langsung dari Letnan Kim. Atasan Kibum dan Luo itu sudi menyisihkan waktu untuk menjenguk korban tabrak lari yang kasusnya sedang diurus anak buahnya. Demi menghormati penyalur uang ke rekening kepolisiankan? Bisa jadi, tapi ini lebih kepada telepon langsung dari pihak Kyuhyun yang menginginkan Letnan Kim datang mengunjunginya. Ada suatu hal yang ingin dikatakan Kyuhyun pada Letnan dan itu berkaitan dengan Kibum.

"Jadi?", tanya Luo setelah Letnan keluar dari ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa", jawab Letnan santai.

"Letnan, kau memberi perhatian spesial padanya" Luo takut saingannya bertambah. Sudah ada temannya Kyuhyun, Kibum dan sekarang Letnannya ikut serta. Dia pasti orang pertama yang akan tersingkir. "Itu bukan karena keluarganya kan?"

"Nyatanya dia memang spesial", jawab Letnan Kim masih terlihat santai. "Presiden dan Keluarga besarnya yang memuat Cho Kyuhyun itu spesial", tambahnya kali ini sudah tak lagi menggunakan nada santai.

Letnan Kim duduk di deretan kursi tunggu. Mengeluarkan rokok dan korek api, lalu menyulut ujungnya setelah disematkan di bibir. Letnan menyimpan koreknya, memulai proses merokok dan menghembuskan asapnya di sekitarnya.

"Disini ada larangan merokok?", tanyanya pada Luo. "Sudah kukatakan pada istriku kalau aku berhenti merokok"

"Ya, tapi mungkin ada pengecualian untukmu", jawab Luo. "Kau pimpinan kami, istrimu juga tak akan melihatmu merokok lagi"

Letnan Kim menghembuskan asap rokoknya sekali lagi. Setelah terbatuk-batuk dihisapan kedua itu, dia mematikan rokoknya dan mengembalikan dalam wadahnya.

"Jangan bilang pada siapapun kalau aku merokok di rumah sakit", pintanya. "Ini berhubungan dengan kasus Cho Kyuhyun itu. Dia membuatku sakit kepala", kata Letnan tak mau berpura-pura lagi. Dengan kembali merokok, kemungkinan memang masalahnya bertambah pelik.

Letnan pusing, kasus Cho Kyuhyun bukan makin jelas tapi makin rumit. Memang segala tindak kejahatan kasus itu telah ditangani dan berjalan pesat, tapi masalah keberadaan Kyuhyun di Korea yang membuatnya depresi. Presiden menawarkan penghormatan tertinggi untuk Letnan Kim dan semua agent-nya kalau berhasil membuat Cho Kyuhyun bertahan di Korea. Namun beliau juga mengancamkan penurunan atau lebih kejam lagi pencopotan jabatan besar-besaran di devisi yang dia pimpin. Di lain pihak, utusan keluarga Kyuhyun mendesak Letnan Kim segera memecahkan kasusnya. Baru-baru ini pihak itu menawarkan sejumlah uang baru agar nantinya hasil penyidikan akhir dimanipulasi. Intinya mereka mau Kyuhyun keluar dari Korea. Bagaimana Letnan Kim tak pusing sekarang?

"Kau tahu apa yang barusan dikatakan Cho Kyuhyun padaku?" Luo menggeleng. "Dia menyukai salah satu agent-ku" Luo hampir-hampir tersenyum. Pasti dirinya, siapa lagi agent terhebat disini selain dia? "Dia bilang menyukai Kibum. Dia minta padaku agar diijinkan berpacaran dengannya", Letnan mendesah, demikian juga Luo. "Gila. Apa yang dilakukan berandal itu sampai Kyuhyun jatuh cinta padanya? Mana dia sekarang!"

"Aku disini!", kata Kibum lalu ikut bergabung dengan partner serta atasannya. "Ada apa membicarakanku?"

Luo mendecih sebelum meneruskan kata-kata Letnan Kim. "Kyuhyun menyukaimu!", nada-nadanya tak rela.

"Menyukaiku? Biar saja, toh aku tak menyukainya" Memang ada peraturan tak boleh ada hubungan spesial antara aparat polisi dengan semua orang yang berkaitan dengan kasus yang sedang ditangani. "Letnan, sedang apa disini?"

"Sedang duduk dan berfikir keras, memang kau tak lihat!", tanya Letnan kasar.

"Maksudnya, sedang apa di rumah sakit ini?"

"Salah satu agent-ku baru saja dilamar Cho Kyuhyun, itu kau"

Kibum menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya kau! Kyuhyun menyukaimu dan meminta ijin untuk memacarimu" Kibum menampakkan gestur tak sukanya. Mukanya dibuat sejijik mungkin agar dia terlihat tak tahu menahu soal masalah ini. "Dia tak mau kasusnya diteruskan dan mengancam segera pergi dari Korea kalau kau tak mau jadi kekasihnya"

"Biar saja dia pergi dari Korea, toh keluarga besarnya menginginkan itu"

"Lalu kau mau dimutilasi Presiden?", Luo menakut-nakuti.

"Aku sudah punya kekasih!"

"Begini saja Letnan, minta pada Cho Kyuhyun agar menyukaiku. Aku bisa jadi kekasihnya. Nanti akan kubujuk dia agar tetap tinggal di Korea, sesimple itu", tutur Luo. "Aku janji akan merubah sifatku jadi lebih baik dan jadi detektif yang hebat nantinya"

Luo itu sudah hebat, namu kelakuannya yang belum hebat.

"Kau juga punya kekasih", tambah Kibum.

"Tidak juga. Aku baru memutuskannya kemarin"

Letnan Kim tentu memutuskan untuk mematuhi perintah Presiden. Ini tentang kecintaanya dengan negara sendiri. Soal uang dari keluarga besar Cho Kyuhyun yang telah berhamburan ditransfer ke segala pihak, dia bisa meminta bendahara negara untuk menggantinya. Letnan Kim cukup memikirkan bagaimana cara membuat Kyuhyun nyaman tinggal di Korea, walau harus mengorbankan Kibum sekalipun. Tapi masalahnya, keluarga Cho Kyuhyun itu bukan orang sembarangan. Iya mereka memang terkenal dengan sebutan konglomerat berhati baik, tapi selentingan yang terdengan di kepolisian, keluarga mereka itu punya hubungan dengan mafia-mafia kelas dunia. Sering menyewa jasa-jasa pemraktik kejahatan demi kepuasan pribadi. Walau belum ada bukti yang pernah ditemukan, bisa jadi mereka pernah membunuh, memanipulasi atau sebangsa kejahatan kelas dunia lainnya. Letnan Kim cuma takut akan hal itu.

"Bagus", celetuk Letnan Kim. "Kau setujui saja Kyuhyun jadi kekasihmu, masalah kekasih lamamu, putuskan saja dia"

"Letnan!", protes keduanya. Luo dan Kibum.

"Kubilang suruh Kyuhyun menyukaiku, jangan Kibum. Dia terlalu mencintai kekasihnya"

"Aku tidak menyukai si Cho itu", sambung Kibum.

"Tidak. Tidak begitu. Ini demi kebaikan kita semua" Letnan Kim memutuskan untuk bercerita, toh di lorong ini tak ada siapapun yang mungkin mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Begini, kita terancam diberhentikan secara tak terhormat kalau sampai Cho Kyuhyun keluar dari Korea. Seperti yang pernah kukatakan kemarin-kemarin bahwa Cho Kyuhyun itu membawa keberuntungan tersendiri untuk negara"

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kekasihnya? Aku atau Kibum yang jadi kekasihnya tidak ada bedanya"

"Begitu kalau kau tak pernah jatuh cinta", Letnan Kim menyindir Luo. Namanya cinta itu tak bisa diganggu gugat, begitu maksud Letnan Kim. "Dia menyukaimu itu satu beruntungan untuk kita. Kalau kau memacari lalu berhasil membujuknya untuk tetap tinggal di Korea, status kita terselamatkan" Kibum mengangguk asal. "Kalau kau juga bisa meminta padanya membujuk keluarga besarnya agar tak mengusik Korea, itu akan lebih baik lagi"

"Aku tidak mengerti Letnan", ucap Luo. Begitupun Kibum sama tak mengertinya.

"Kujelaskan ini nanti di kantor. Untuk sementara, turuti dulu apa yang Kyuhyun pinta darimu. Dia akan pulang hari ini kan?" Kibum mengiyakan. "Bagaimana pengecekan rumah Cho Kyuhyun itu?", tanyanya berpindah pada Luo.

"Bersih. Aku sudah pastikan sendiri. Anak buahku masih disana sampai Kyuhyun datang"

"Bagaimana dengan kekasihku?"

"Putuskan saja dia!" Karena Kibum sepertinya keberatan, Letnan Kim baru menambahkan. "Kalau kau terlalu mencintainya, jadikan dia selingkuhan. Tapi ingat, Cho Kyuhyun harus jadi prioritas utama. Jangan sampai Kyuhyun tahu kau sudah punya kekasih"

"Tapi jangan sentuh Kyuhyun", ancam Luo. "Kalau semua ini sudah selesai, aku akan merebutnya darimu!"

Letnan Kim cepat berdiri dan memukul kepala Luo. "Sudah kubilang kalau kau tak pernah jatuh cinta jangan banyak berharap. Kyuhyun tak akan mau denganmu, dia sudah jatuh cinta dengan Kibum!"

"Tapi aku jatuh cinta dengannya, Letnan!"

"Jatuh cinta kepalamu!", maki Letnan Kim dengan pukulan kedua ke kepala Luo. "Kembali ke kantor, aku belum menerima laporan darimu sejak dua hari kemarin!", perintahnya pula.

Luo berpamitan pada Kibum, menyelipkan salam untuk Kyuhyun kemudian melenggang sambil menggerutu.

"Kibum, walaupun tubuh Cho Kyuhyun itu bagus, kusarankan kau memang tak menyentuhnya!", kata Letnan sambil menepuk pundak detektif asuhannya. "Itu yang dinamakan barang antik pembawa bencana. Kau paham maksudku!" Soal keluarga Kyuhyun yang bisa berbuat apapun demi anggotanya kan? Kibum paham. Dia tidak akan menyentuh atau melukai apapun itu demi keselamatannya sendiri. "Bagus. Ingat saja tentang bonus besar yang akan kau terima di akhir pekerjaan ini, jadi kau bisa fokus" Kibum menurut. "Aku akan kembali ke kantor!"

Black Mamba

Kibum melihat Kyuhyun mondar mondar melakukan ini itu, mengambil barang-barang, juga keluar masuk toilet dan naik turun ranjang sesukanya. Walau dia harus meloncat-loncat dengan sebelah kakinya, Kibum tak mau repot membantu. Dia tahu Kyuhyun juga tak mungkin mau dibantu. Kyuhyun orang angkuh yang bisa melakukan segalanya sendiri. Percuma Kibum menawarkan bantuan kalau pada akhirnya ditolak, jadi lebih baik dia duduk diam di sofa.

Dipikir-pikir, tak ada gunanya dia ditugaskan untuk menjagai Cho Kyuhyun. Selama ini tak ada ancaman apapun terhadapnya. Jangankan penjahat, nyamuk saja tak berani masuk ruang rawat itu. Keberadaan Kibum jadi tidak berguna, tahu begini dari awal saja dia minta dialihkan tugas. Dia bosan datang pagi pulang malam cuma untuk bersama Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang sudah terlambat untuk mengeluh, dia sudah terikat kontra bernilai jutaan dolar dengan Kyuhyun. Dan ada tugas atas nama kepolisian yang ditanggungnya juga.

"Letnan Kim sudah memberitahumu?" Kyuhyun meloncat loncat menghampiri Kibum kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. "Kukatakan padanya, aku pergi dari Korea kalau tak diijinkan berpacaran denganmu"

"Sudah. Letnan mengumpankanku padamu"

"Seperti perkiraanku"

"Letnan juga menyuruhku membujuk soal keluargamu" Kyuhyun pasti tahu alasannya, jadi Kibum katakan saja. "Agar keluargamu tak mengusik Korea"

"Tentang itu" Benarkan dia tahu. "Letnan Kim hanya takut. Keluargaku tak sejahat yang dia pikirkan"

"Tentang…"

"Itu cuma rumor, tidak benar!" Kibum jadi penasaran, rumor apa yang membuat Letnannya takut? "Kau tak usah cari tahu, tak akan pernah ditemukan kebenarannya"

Kibum bukan tak ambil pusing, dia cuma mau diam untuk sementara. Cepat atau lambat dia juga pasti tahu dari Luo. Tadi Letnan Kim bilang akan menjelaskannya di kantor. Nanti Luo akan memberitahu seperti biasanya. Atau tidak, mengingat baru saja dia mematahkan hati Luo gara-gara dapat perintah memacari Kyuhyun. Jangan salahkan Kibum, tawaran dari Kyuhyun cukup menggiurkan, dan perintah langsung dari Letnan Kim tak mungkin dia tolak. Salah Luo sendiri, dia punya sikap yang tak cukup membuat Kyuhyun tertarik menjadikannya kekasih.

Dengan bantuan tangan, Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah kakinya ke atas meja. Dia kesakitan di bagian yang baru dioperasi itu. walaupun oprasinya sudah berjalan beberapa hari dan sekarang kakinya sudah diikat kuat-kuat, tapi masih terasa nyeri. Mungkin itu yang namanya fase penyembuhan. Kyuhyun mengabaikannya sejenak, dia mendorong tubuh Kibum menyandar ke sofa, melebarkan tangan Kibum dan meletakkan kepalanya sendiri di bahu itu.

"Kau perlu memperlakukanku seperti seorang kekasih", begitu dalih Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kenapa tumben sekali…"

"Karena aku tahu seseorang akan datang"

Kibum menajamkan pendengarannya sambil menoleh ke pintu. Sebagai seorang detektif dia merasakan akan kehadiran beberapa orang, mereka sedang berjalan ke ruangan itu. Kibum bisa tahu karena dia pernah dilatih, tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau akan ada orang yang datang kemari?"

"Sttttt!", Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan Kibum diam dan ternyata muncul dua orang dari luar kamarnya.

"Kyu!", sapa Leeteuk senang sekaligus heran.

"Hi, Hyung!"

Leeteuk kesulitan berkata-kata. Untung yang datang bersamanya sekarang bukan Siwon, bisa jadi akan ada drama rebutan Kyuhyun di rumah sakit ini. Leeteuk tengah heran melihat Kyuhyun merebahkan kepala di bahu Kibum. Bagaimana bisa teman sekaligus rekan kerjanya itu bermesraan dengan detektif penjaganya?

"Hyung, sekarang aku berpacaran dengan Kibum", kata Kyuhyun to the point. "Aku menyukainya, begitu juga dia. Benar kan?"

Leeteuk berteman cukup lama dengan Kyuhyun, dia banyak tahu apa yang disukai dan yang tidak oleh sahabatnya itu. Kalau soal cinta, sepertinya Kyuhyun tak pernah menampakkan gejalanya. Kyuhyun mencintai pekerjaan dan hidupnya sendiri dari pada orang lain, jadi kalau hari ini dia memutuskan menyukai Kibum, Leeteuk belum bisa percaya.

Kibum merasa tidak enak dengan Leeteuk, tapi terpaksa mengangguk demi dua juta dolar dan bonus-bonus dari Letnannya. Dia juga terpaksa mengikuti alur tangan Kyuhyun yang membimbing tangannya untuk saling mengelus.

"Selama keselamatanku di tanggung polisi, Kibum akan tinggal di rumahku"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Selain untuk melindungiku sampai kasus ini terpecahkan, Kibum adalah kekasihku. Jadi rumahku adalah rumahnya juga"

"Oh", tanggapan Leeteuk. "Em, mobilmu sudah siap kalau kau mau pulang sekarang!", kata Leeteuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Dia canggung membicarakan hubungan tabu Kyuhyun dengan pengawalnya sendiri, begitulah pemikiran Leeteuk. Tumben-tumbennya Kyuhyun bisa dekat dan tertarik dengan orang yang cuma punya profesi sebagai detektif pemerintah. "Kuambilkan kursi roda untukmu", kata Leeteuk sekalian menghidar dari dua sejoli yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu.

Leeteuk pergi tepat setelah Kyuhyun menyatukan bibirnya dengan Kibum. Dia tak kuat melihat adegan yang demikian. Bukan Leeteuk cemburu atau apa, masalahnya hubungan sesama jenis masih terlihat tabu dimatanya. Ok, dia memaklumi kalau yang ada disebelah Kyuhyun saat ini adalah Siwon, tapi karena Kibum yang ada disana, Leeteuk sedikit merinding.

"Jung!", panggil Kyuhyun pada seorang sopir yang ditinggalkan Leeteuk di ruangan itu. Jung memfokuskan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun, dia menunduk hormat pada bosnya. "Kenalkan, ini Kibum, kekasihku. Dia seorang detektif, dia juga yang melindungiku"

Jung mengangguk, tapi Kibum mengulurkan tangannya meminta salaman. Dengan canggung Jung menjabat tangan itu. Dia merasakan derajatnya terlalu rendah untuk menyambut uluran tangan kekasih majikannya.

"Aku memang kekasih majikanmu, tapi jangan anggap aku majikanmu juga", kata Kibum sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jabatan tangan mereka. "

"Jung, Kibum akan tinggal dengan kita, jadi kau bisa berteman dengannya" Jung mengangguk lagi. "Ya sudah, kau angkut saja barangku. Suster sudah mengepaknya tadi pagi"

"Baik Tuan!"

Kibum tidak duduk semobil dengan Kyuhyun, dia membawa mobilnya sendiri. Tujuannya sekarang hanya untuk mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang, mengecek dan mengenali sampai sudut rumah lalu menemui Luo di kantor. Ada Leeteuk, pembantu rumah serta dua sipir yang ditempatkan disana. Jadi Kibum bisa meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa khawatir ada orang jahat menyambanginya.

Awalnya Kibum tak paham ketika Kyuhyun tak segera turun dari mobil, padahal saat naik dia bisa melakukannya sendiri, namun Kibum baru tahu ketika dia menangkap kode lirikan dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun diangkatnya turun dan ditempatkan di kursi roda. Dia juga yang mendorongnya ke rumah. Leeteuk menguntit di belakang mereka, sedangkan Jung sibuk dengan mobilnya.

"Ini rumahku, Kibum"

Rumah besar berkali kali lipat dari rumah Kibum sendiri. Tidak salah kalau Kyuhyun termasuk orang kaya raya di Korea. Dimata Kibum, ini hampir seperti istana. Kyuhyun pernah bilang ada tiga pembantu dan dua supir, ditambah Kyuhyun sendiri cuma ada enam orang. Rumah besar seperti yang sekarang ini masih akan terasa sepi kalau cuma dihuni enam orang. Toh Kibum juga tak yakin kalau pembantu Kyuhyun tinggal di bangunan utama. Biasanya orang kaya menempatkan pembantunya di bagian paling belakang rumah mereka. Ruang-ruang kecil yang berada di sudut dapur rumah. Bisa jadi Kyuhyun tipe orang kaya yang seperti itu?

"Cuma ada enam orang tinggal disini?"

"Akan tambah kau", jawab Kyuhyun.

"Dan sepupunya Kyuhyun", tambah Leeteuk. "Dia akan datang akhir minggu ini"

"Aku tak suka kedatangannya", kata Kyuhyun. "Dia akan melakukan segala cara agar aku bisa ikut dengannya"

"Kuharap kau tak terpancing perkataannya"

Seorang sipir mengetahui kedatangan Kibum dan rombongan, dia membukakan pintu, hormat pada Kibum lalu mempersilakan mereka masuk. Ada seorang pembantu juga yang menyambut kedatangan mereka. Pembantu itu langsung mengambil alih tugas Kibum, mendorong kursi Kyuhyun dan menggiring mereka ke ruang makan.

"Seperti perintah Tuan, kami sudah menyiapkan menu makan siang" Pembantu itu menepatkan kursi roda Kyuhyun di sebelah kursi makan. Dia juga membantu Kyuhyun pindah ke kursi. "Silakan Tuan Park!", katanya mengarahkan Leeteuk pada kursi lain. "Silakan Tuan!, dan mempersilakan Kibum duduk.

Kibum menolak untuk duduk. Dia punya agenda lain di rumah ini. Yang harus dilakukannya adalah mengecek rumah lalu segera menemui partner kerjanya.

"Kibum!"

"Aku tak bisa ikut makan. Aku akan menemui sipir dan memintanya untuk memanduku menyisir rumah ini"

"Kan bisa nanti!"

Kibum menggeleng. "Karena harus menemui Luo setelahnya"

"Kau bisa makan dulu lalu menemui detektif Luo. Untuk mengecek rumah bisa kau lakukan lain kali", kata Kyuhyun naik pitam. Seharusnya supaya terlihat benar-benar sebagai sepasanng kekasih, Kibum ikut makan dengannya. Nanti Leeteuk curiga. "Makan dulu!", perintahnya.

"Kyu, mungkin ada benarnya detektif Kim mengecek rumahmu. Kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dia akan segera tahu. Itu sudah jadi tugasnya" Leeteuk bukan bermaksud benar-benar membela Kibum, dia sebenarnya juga tak nyaman kalau harus makan semeja dengan seorang detektif. "Kalau cuma untuk makan bersama, nanti kau juga bisa makan dengannya"

Kyuhyun memberikan tanda pengusiran dengan tangannya. Dia memperbolehkan pergi yang segera ditanggapi Kibum dengan segera menyingkir dari dua sahabat yang memulai acara makan mereka. Sementara Kibum berkeliling rumah dengan petugas polisi yang ditugaskan, Leeteuk mulai mengutarakan keberatannya soal hubungan sahabatnya.

"Kyu"

"Aku tahu kau mau bilang apa, Hyung", potong Kyuhyun. "Kau terkejut dengan hubunganku dan Kibum?" Leeteuk mendesah menyalurkan persetujuan atas penyataan Kyuhyun. "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa begini. Aku pernah mengeraskan tekad untuk mengutamakan pekerjaan diatas segalanya, tapi ternyata hati yang kurasa sudah sangat keras ini bisa berubah"

"Ini seperti bukan kau. Kau bisa menyukainya, tapi untuk mengambil keputusan berpacaran dengannya itu terlalu terburu-buru", tutur Leeteuk. "Dia seorang detektif, Kyu"

"Bukankah itu bagus. Dia tak mungkin ikut campur pekerjaanku" Setelah minum dan meletakkan gelas Kyuhyun menambahkan. "Aku juga bisa mendapat perlindungan darinya"

"Justru karena dia detektif kau jadi tak aman. Kesehariannya bergelut dengan tindak kriminal. Pasti banyak penjahat-penjahat di luar sana yang dendam padanya. Kalau tahu kau adalah kekasih Detektif Kim, kau bisa jadi sasaran balas dendam mereka"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Jadi kekasihnya atau tidak, nyatanya banyak orang yang mendendam dan ingin mencelakakanku. Setidaknya dengan adanya Kibum, penjahat akan berpikir ulang"

"Mereka akan mengira kau dijaga khusus oleh aparat kepolisian?", tebak Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun mengiyakan. "Kau tidak sedang memanfaatkan Detektif Kim kan?"

"Tidak juga" Leeteuk meninggalkan makanannya. Dia memilih mengerutkan dahi menanggapi pernyataan ambigu sahabatnya. "Aku benar-benar menyukainya", katanya sambil kembali tersenyum sinis.

Leeteuk tak yakin Kyuhyun mencintai Kibum. Dia malah beranggapan itu akal-akalan Kyuhyun agar dapat perhatian langsung dari kepolisian. Dia akan merasa tenang kalau terus ada detektif polisi berada di sekitarnya. Mengingat banyak orang menginginkan nyawanya, entah itu karena persaingan bisnis, musuh keluarga atau suruhan keluarganya sendiri, punya kekasih seorang detektif itu bagus. Intinya Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah aman tinggal di Korea bisa sedikit bernafas lega kalau jaminan keselamatannya adalah kekasih sendiri.

"Yah kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya apa boleh buat. Rasa suka itu memang sering datang tiba-tiba"

Dan leeteuk membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan apa maunya. Dia yakin Kyuhyun selalu berfikir jauh sebelum bertindak. Karena Kyuhyun satu dari sekian banyak manusia jenius dan licik yang penah dikenal Leeteuk.

Saat pembantu mengemasi meja makan, Kibum kembali dengan petugas jaga. Dia mau berpamitan untuk menemui Luo. Ini penting, jadi dia harus datang secepatnya. Kibum perlu tahu informasi apa yang sudah didapat Luo. Dia tak bisa diam sedangkan kawan-kawannya sudah beraksi di luar sana. Ya kalau tugasnya sekarang memang untuk menjagai korban, setidaknya dia tahu perkembangan kasusnya.

"Jam berapa kau akan kembali?" Kibum membantu Kyuhyun kembali ke kursi roda.

"Sebelum jam petugas jaga habis"

"Apa aku perlu tinggal disini sampai Detektif Kim kembali?", tanya Leeteuk.

"Kalau tidak keberatan", jawab Kibum. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau bisa panggil namaku saja. kita akan sering bertemu setelah ini"

"Kau benar", celetuk Leeteuk. Dia sudah bisa menerima Kibum sebagai kekasih Kyuhyun, dengan anggapan Kyuhyun cuma memanfaatkannya. "Baiklah, aku akan disini sampai kau kembali. Kuharap ada banyak informasi yang bisa kau dapat dari Detektif Luo"

Kibum mengangguki Leeteuk. Leeteuk sudah sedikit akrab dengannya. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, Kibum tak peduli. Yang penting hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun bisa diterima oleh semua pihak. Demi Kyuhyun, tepatnya uang yang ditawarkan padanya.

Kyuhyun juga mempersilakan Kibum pergi setelah satu kecupan ditinggalkan Kibum di dahinya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan di bibirnya, tapi Kibum tidak mengubris. Dia masih punya malu di hadapan Leeteuk. Belum terbiasa. Mungkin nanti, kalau dia sudah menjiwai perannya memiliki kekasih ganda. Dia bisa berbagi ciuman bersama Ren dengan Kyuhyun.

Anaconda

Dor Dor Dor

Tiga tembakan terakhir Luo memberanikan Kibum mendekat padanya. Luo menarik kertas penuh lingkaran-lingkaran dengan bentuk badan manusia itu kearahnya. Dia menelitinya dan sepuluh tembakannya tak ada yang keluar dari tiga lingkarang terdalam.

"Dua tembakan meleset"

"Itu tidak meleset. Paru-parunya masih kena"

"Tapi kalau yang kau tembak penjahat profesional, dia tidak akan mati", kata Kibum. "Dia bahkan masih bisa membalas tembakanmu"

Tidak masalah, toh Luo cuma latihan. Kalau dibandingkan dengan Kibum sendiri, dia jauh lebih baik. Terakhir mereka adu tembak, Luo ada di posisi pertama dan Kibum di posisi empat. Dia pernah jadi snipper sebelum diberhentikan karena prestasinya terus menurun. Luo terlalu banyak tingkah dan penyamarannya sering gagal karena dia sering tergoda yeoja. Dipindahkan dibagian detektif sudah beruntung, dari pada ancaman awal dari atasannya untuk dibebas tugaskan selamanya.

Luo mengunci pistol tembaknya lalu meletakkan di meja.

"Bagaimana rumah Kyuhyun, bagus kan? Besar dan mewah" Luo mengajak Kibum keluar dari ruang latihan tembak. Mereka berjalan ke ruang lain dan duduk di bangku panjang. "Kalau kau tak betah disana, aku bisa menggantikanmu" katanya sambil menyelonjorkan kaki. "Kalau kau butuh teman, aku bisa menemanimu"

"Menemaniku atau menemani Kyuhyun?" Luo menyengir. "Kenapa kau tak pasang kamera disana. Rumah itu tak bisa dijaga dua tiga orang saja"

"Kyuhyun tak mengijinkan. Dia bilang akan ada adegan panas antara kalian, dia tak mau terekam cctv" Luo tak suka saat Kyuhyun mengatakan itu. Kalau yang ditugaskan untuk memacari Kyuhyun itu adalah dirinya, dia akan setuju penolakan Kyuhyun. Tapi karena bukan dirinya, dia tak begitu suka. Padahal pemasangan cctv demi kebaikan Kyuhyun juga. "Aku cuma berharap kau tak terbawa emosi lalu benar-benar melakukan adegan panas dengannya" Luo tak bisa memaksa, karena bagaimanapun pemasangan kamera dan penyadap harus dengan persetujuan pemilik.

"Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu. Kyuhyun yang menyukaiku, bukan sebaliknya. Lagi pula kau tahu aku punya kekasih yang jauh lebih manis darinya"

Luo menyarankan untuk kembali ke kantor. Ada berkas yang ingin ditunjukkannya. Kibum ikut saja, toh jarak ruang latihan tembak dan kantor kerja mereka tak begitu jauh. Cukup menyusuri lorong-lorong sepanjang dua ratus meter, berputar kearah depan dan disanalah jalan masuk kantor mereka.

Sembari berjalan Kibum menambahkan. "Kyuhyun bukan orang yang spesial tanpa jabatan dan hartanya"

"Tapi bagiku dia spesial. Tubuhnya bagus" Itu adalah hal yang selalu dilihat Luo pertama kali. Dia suka orang-orang yang punya tubuh bagus. Kyuhyun adalah namja pertama yang disebutnya demikian. "Aku pernah membanyangkannya telanjang di depanku"

"Jangan bayangkan lagi karena sekarang dia kekasihku"

"Cuma untuk sementara", tangkis Luo. "Ngomong-ngomong soal kekasihmu, aku bertemu Ren dimalam introgasiku dengan Jessy"

Malam itu saat Luo meminta Kibum join dengannya di klub, Kibum tak bisa datang. Luo berhasil merayu Jessy, dia bahkan sudah membawa Jessy ke luar klub. Hanya saja saat hendak masuk hotel, Luo melihat Ren ada di seberang jalan. Tampaknya anak kuliahan itu kemalaman dan sedang menunggu Taxi. Walau Luo membutuhkan informasi dari Jessy, dia tak mungkin juga membiarkan Ren di jalanan malam itu. Dia menelepon Ren dan menyuruhnya menunggu sedangkan dia sendiri mengatar Jessy ke lobi untuk memesan kamar. Saat itu tugas Luo terbengkalai karena dia memilih mengantar Ren pulang.

"Lalu informasinya?", tanya Kibum sambil membuka ruang kantor mereka. Kantornya sepi, di ruangan luas itu hanya ada tiga empat pekerja. Yang lainnya kemungkinan ada tugas lapangan.

"Kau tak tanyakan keadaan Ren dulu?", tanya Luo sambil duduk di kursinya.

"Kalau pulang denganmu dia pasti dalam keadaan baik-baik saja" Benar, Ren baik-baik saja. Tapi Luo jadi berpikir kalau Kibum benar-benar telah membagi cintanya dengan Kyuhyun. "Aku ini detektif yang profesional. Agar antara Kyuhyun dan Ren tak tahu satu sama lain, harus bisa membagi waktu"

Hampir seperti bermain kucing-kucingan. Kibum menyembunyikan kesepakatannya dengan Kyuhyun. Dia mengaku tak menyukai Kyuhyun dan setuju memacarinya atas dasar tugas. Harus berpura-pura juga bahwa Kyuhyun tak tahu tentang Ren, padahal dia mengetahui Kibum punya kekasih.

"Informasinya?', tanyanya ulang.

Luo membuka laci, mengeluarkan map paling atas dan menyerahkannya pada Kibum. "Itu kususun semalam" Kibum membaca kertas pertama. "Jessy punya banyak kekasih tidak tetap di luar sana. Dia bilang kalau berhasil mendapatkan Cho Kyuhyun, akan berhenti jadi penggoda"

"Dia jenis penggoda yang terhormat", celetuk Kibum sambil memandangi poto-poto Jessy yang pernah dilihatnya beberapa hari lalu.

"Banyak namja yang tak suka dia mengejar Kyuhyun, salah satunya Changmin itu" Kibum bergumam mengerti. "Dan beberapa orang lainnya tertulis disitu"

Daftarnya dibaca Kibum. Lima orang pemilik perusahaan perusahaan besar. Jung Yunho di urutan teratas, pemilik perusahaan kontruksi berskala global. Berhubungan dua tahun dengan Jessy secara terang-terangan dan memutuskan menjadikan gadis itu sebagai selingkuhan setelah memacari putra rekan bisnisnya. Di urutan kedua ada Shindong, dia pernah menjadi pejabat negara sebelum mengundurkan diri satu tahun lalu untuk fokus kedunia bisnis olah raga. Dia pemilik klub sepak bola di devisi utama liga Inggris. Sebuah klub sepak bola lagi di Bundesliga Jerman dan beberapa saham di cabang olah raga lain. Dia punya sport center terbesar di tengah kota Seol. Ada Gym, sanggar yoga, pelatihan klub karate dan banyak lagi jenis olahraga yang dikelolanya dan tersebar di antero Korea.

"Kita pernah mengusut sindikat perampokan mobil besar-besaran di Showroom Park Yoochun kan?" Luo menjentikkan jarinya. Itu kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu, kasusnya dilimpahkan pada duo detektif lain yang masih satu tim dengan mereka. Kasus itu masih belum jelas sampai sekarang. Seakan perampoknya menghilang dari permukaan bumi. "Dan semua mobil ditinggalkan di pelabuhan tanpa lecet sedikitpun"

Park Yoochun masuk di daftar ketiga. Diterangkan dalam kertas yang dibaca Kibum bahwa pengusaha jual mobil itu sekali dua kali membooking Jessy sebagai teman kencan. Pernah dia ditolak saat Jessy beralasan ingin makan malam dengan Kyuhyun. Yoochun marah dan memutuskan kontak dengan si yeoja sampai saat ini. Walau pengusaha mobil itu tak melakukan apapun, tapi dia sempat mengata-ngatai Kyuhyun. Bahkan mendoakan Kyuhyun mati agar Jessy tak bisa bersamanya.

"Cuma ada satu mobil yang benar-benar hilang. Park Yoochun sendiri bukan kandidat tersangka, tapi kejadian yang menimpanya itu yang bisa dijadikan referensi pencurian mobil Changmin"

Changmin mengalami pencurian yang sama. Sebagian mobilnya ditemukan dalam keadaan utuh dan dua lainnya hilang. Bisa jadi pencurian itu dilakukan oleh kelompok yang sama. Pertanyaannya sekarang apa hilangnya mobil Changmin dan Yoochun ada hubungannya dengan kasus tabrak lari Kyuhyun?

Tim sudah dibentuk lagi. Yang tadinya menangani pencurian di Showroom Yoochun ditambahkan orang untuk mengusut pencurian mobil Changmin. Siapa tahu dua kasus itu ada hubungannya. Tim lain yang mengurusi kasus Kyuhyun menuangkan laporannya di kertas kedua yang sekarang di baca Kibum.

Orang keempat dalam daftar adalah Changmin, tapi sisi nomornya di centang oleh Luo yang berarti Changmin sudah diselidiki secara mendalam. Toh orangnya masih belum sadar hingga saat ini. Daftar kelima itu baru berhubungan dengan kertas kedua Kibum. Nama yang tertera adalah Kim Heechul, model, desaigner, pemilik butik dan pemilik agensi model. Lahir di Korea, sekarang tinggal dan berkarir di Milan, Itali.

Di kertas kedua ada sebuah foto lain. Disitu diterangkan bahwa Kim Heechul itu adalah kerabat dari Cho Kyuhyun. Ibu Heechul dan ayah Kyuhyun adalah saudara. Penemuan penyidik mengatakan bahwa Heechul sering datang ke Korea untuk bertemu Kyuhyun. Dipastikan bahwa Heechul adalah utusan tetap keluarga untuk membujuk Kyuhyun pindah dari Korea. Dilaporkan kedatangannya setahun yang lalu telah menyabotasi perusahaan Kyuhyun hingga saham perusahaan turun 17%. Setengah tahun berikutnya, lima klien yang mendaftar pembuatan iklan di perusahaan tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri. Dan yang paling dekat, dua bulan yang lalu aset perusahaan berpindah nama menjadi milik Heechul sampai saat ini.

"Jadi Kyuhyun tidak lagi kaya?"

Luo menggeleng. "Semua kekayaannya ditukar dengan aset Heechul di Itali", terangnya. "Saat ini Kyuhyun dan sahabat-sahabatnya itu masih melakukan pertukaran kembali. Mereka tak mau berpindah dari Korea.

"Orang ini tampan, tapi terlihat licik"

"Bukan tampan, dia namja cantik. Androgini. Tapi sayangnya kelakuannya tak secantik wajahnya" Luo teringat penjelasan Letnan Kim tadi pagi. Keluarga Cho Kyuhyun bisa menghalalkan segala cara untuk memenuhi keinginan mereka, dan melukai Kyuhyun itu juga opsi bagi mereka. Tabrakan hebatpun bisa mereka rancang asal tak membuat Kyuhyun mati. "Heechul pernah meracuni Kyuhyun. Tujuannya melumpuhkan ingatan lalu memanipulasi pikirannya"

"Agar Kyuhyun mau ke luar Korea?"

"Ya" Berlebihan kedengarannya. Melukai anggota keluarga cuma untuk membuatnya keluar dari negaranya sendiri. "Dan karena dosis yang digunakan terlalu tinggi, tubuh Kyuhyun tak mampu menerimanya. Dia koma tiga hari walau racun itu sudah dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya. Beruntung dia bisa hidup lagi dan gembiranya otaknya sehat. Dia seperti terlahir kembali dengan volume otak lebih besar. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun jadi lebih jenius akhir-akhir ini"

Apa itu yang membuat Kyuhyun mampu menebak banyak hal?

"Mungkin dialah sepupu yang akan datang itu. Kau harus hati-hati saat menghadapinya nanti"

"Aku mahir dalam hal ini"

"No No, bukan itu" Luo menggeleng-gelengkan telunjuknya. "Hati-hati agar kau tak tergoda dengannya. Jangan sampai kau mentiga dengan Heechul juga"

Kibum menyengirkan bibirnya.

"Aku serius. Dilihat dari wajahnya, dia tipe namja penggoda"

"Dan dilihat di wajahku, aku bukan namja yang mudah tergoda", balas Kibum.

Luo menarik kembali map ditangan Kibum padahal parnetnya itu belum selesai membaca lembar-lembar lain. Memang seharusnya Kibum tak tahu masalah ini, dia cuma ditugaskan menjagai Kyuhyun dan soal menyelidikan, penyergapan serta lain-lain dilakukan oleh Luo dan kawan-kawannya. Kibum beruntung diberitahu perkembangan kasusnya walau sedikit. Luo tahu Kibum akan gatal kalau tak bekerja di lapangan, jadi sedikit informasi akan menyejukkan pikirannya.

"Aku akan menceritakan lebih banyak kalau sudah dapat bukti-bukti lain" Nampaknya Luo sudah mengantongi banyak petunjuk. "Segera ada pengejaran dan penangkapan, setelah itu kau baru boleh tahu cerita selanjutnya"

"Ck!"

"Sudahlah, kau kembali saja ke rumah kekasih barumu. Ingat, nanti kalau Heechul datang kau harus bisa jaga diri", tutur Luo. "Jangan sampai tertarik untuk menidurinya. Aku takut dia menusuk jantungmu ditengah-tengah adegan ranjang", tambahnya sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Tidak lucu!", celetuk Kibum. Kalimat seperti itu cocoknya ditujukan untuk Luo, bukan malah padanya. Kibum masih punya otak kalau harus meniduri sepupu Kyuhyun. Dia pasti memilih meniduri Ren atau Kyuhyun yang sah jadi kekasihnya dari pada meniduri orang lain. "Kau tak mau makan malam denganku sebelum aku kembali?"

Luo melihat jam tangannya. Ini masih jauh dari jam makan malam, tapi kalau Kibum menawarkan biasanya dialah yang membayar. Sekalian menghemat uangnya, Luo mengiyakan.

"Aku suka masakan Song ahjussi. Kedainya baru saja buka kalau jam segini"

King Cobra

Kibum kembali ke rumah Kyuhyun seperti janjinya. Dia datang sebelum jam jaga sipir habis. Setelah menerima sedikit arahan dari polisi jaga itu, Kibum mempersilakan mereka pulang. Selepas makan malam Leeteuk juga berpamitan. Kyuhyun menyibukkan diri dengan berkas berkas perusahaan yang tadi ditinggalkan Leeteuk, sedangkan Kibum berkeliling lagi di area luar rumah.

"Oh, Detektif Kim", sapa tukang kebun Kyuhyun yang saat itu juga berada di luar rumah. "Anda ingin berkeliling, bagaimana kalau saya temani?"

"Boleh juga" Kibum ikut tukang kebun itu melangkah menuju gerbang depan sekedar mengecek pagarnya. "Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menyewa jasa security? Rumah sebesar ini selalu jadi targer perampokan"

"Sudah dipasang alat keamanan yang disambungkan kabel kabel terpendam di sekeliling rumah. Kalau ada yang masuk tanpa prosedur alarm akan berbunyi. Lima menit kemudian polisi akan sampai kemari", terang tukang kebun itu bangga.

Tugas tukang kebun itu tiap sore adalah mengecek sekeliling pagar luar, lalu malamnya mengecek sekeliling rumah. Jika semua dalam keadaan baik, dia bisa segera istirahat.

"Penjahat sekarang sudah sangat canggih, jangankan cuma membobol rumah dengan keamaan seperti ini, membobol dunia virtual dengan keamanan lebih canggih saja mereka mampu" Wah kalau itu di luar kemampuan fikir tukang kebun. Baginya rumah tuannya itu sudah sangat canggih. "Bagaimana Kyuhyun keluar dan masuk pada malam hari?"

"Tuan membawa remot pembuka gerbang dan kunci rumah sendiri" Bukan sesuatu yang asing ditelinga Kibum. Rumahnya juga punya sistem yang sama, tapi baginya masih terlalu rawan untuk ukuran rumah mewah seperti ini. "Selama ini belum pernah ada orang asing yang berusaha masuk kemari"

Kibum masih mengikuti tukang kebun itu sampai berbelok ke bagian kiri bangunan. Diatas mereka ada balkon sebuah kamar. Lampu kamar itu menyala dan kebetulan Kyuhyun pemilik kamarnya. Kyuhyun keluar balkon saat percakapan Kibum dan tukang kebun terdengar olehnya.

"Kibum!" Keduanya mendongak. "Setelah selesai, pergilah kesini!" Kibum mengangguk dan Kyuhyun menghilang dari balkon.

Tinggal bagian belakang rumah. Tukang kebun secepat mungkin mengajak Kibum untuk kesana.

"Siapa saja yang bisa dengan mudah keluar masuk rumah ini selain kalian berenam?"

"Tuan Choi dan Tuan Park", jawabnya. "Juga seluruh keluarga Tuan Cho"

Kibum menyipitkan matanya. Itu artinya memang ada saudara Kyuhyun yang sering datang, mungkin yang namanya Heechul itu. Kalau Heechul benar memiliki sifat seperti yang diterangkan Luo, bisa jadi dialah sumber ancaman Kyuhyun. Kibum akan tanyakan itu besok kepada seluruh pekerja di rumah ini. Sekarang dia harus mengijinkan tukang kebun Kyuhyun istirahat dan dia sendiri perlu menemui si empunya rumah.

"Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu lalu segera istirahat. Aku akan menemui Kyuhyun"

"Baik Detektif!"

Kibum melenggang kedalam rumah, seperti sudah sangat hafal dengan seluk beluknya, dia segera melangkah ke lantai atas dan tak salah memasuki kamar tidur Kyuhyun.

Masih dengan terpincang-pincang Kyuhyun mendekati Kibum dan menyerahkan sebuah kertas padanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Kau bisa baca kan?"

Sebuah kertas, cek lebih tepatnya. Cek bernilai 250.000 dolar yang sudah ditanda tangani Kyuhyun, tapi nama penerimanya masih kosong.

"Kenapa memberikan uang sekarang, pekerjaanku belum selesai"

"Tulis saja nama kekasihmu dan biarkan dia yang memilikinya"

Kyuhyun bercanda? Uang sebanyak itu diambil dari kesepakatannya dengan Kibum lalu diberikan secara cuma-cuma untuk Ren? Sesayang-sayangnya Kibum pada Ren, dia tak mungkin rela memberikan uang sebegitu banyak pada kekasihnya. Dia sendiri juga yakin kalau Ren tak akan mau menerima. Lagipula, Ren sedang tak membutuhkan uang.

"Ini uang muka?"

"Bukan", sangkalnya. "Bayar jasa karena aku telah meminjammu", kata Kyuhyun setelah kembali duduk di ranjangnya.

Jadi Ren punya bayaran sendiri.

"Kau sudah tahu dimana kamarmu?"

"Ya"

"Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi sekarang!"

Kenapa Kibum jadi seperti bawahan di rumah ini. Dia detektif, posisinya lebih tinggi dari pada Kyuhyun. Seharusnya dialah yang memerintah-merintah, bukan sebaliknya. Tapi mengingat Kyuhyun pemilik rumah, dia klien yang harus dijaga serta dialah orang kaya yang akan memberinya dua juta dolar, Kibum ikut saja. Disuruh tidur bukan berarti dia diperintah.

"Jika butuh bantuanku, kau boleh bangunkan aku kapanpun!"

"Ya"

Viper

Saat Kibum tertidur, dia merasakan dingin dari udara sekitar. Terakhir dia ingat tengah tidur di ranjang empuk di rumah Kyuhyun, dengan selimut tebal pula. Namun kemudian dinginnya berkurang saat sebuah tubuh hangat naik ke atas tubuhnya. Memeluknya posesif dan menciumnya lembut. Ketika tubuh mereka saling menempel, Kibum mendapati kulitnya bergesek dengan kulit lain. Kemungkinan mereka sama-sama telanjang. Kemarin malam Kibum merindukan tubuh hangat Ren, dan sekarang dia memimpikan yang dirindukan.

Tubuh yang diimpikan Kibum itu duduk di perutnya, kemudian membungkuk menggesekkan kulit dadanya. Dia menari narikan tubuh hingga timbul gesekan erotis yang membuat desahan demi desahan muncul dari bibir keduanya. Bibirnya mengecup kembali bibir Kibum, lalu mereka saling melumat. Berpindah ke rahang, leher, bahu, dada lalu membuat deretan kissmark di sepanjang iga Kibum. Dia mencium disana, menyesap dan mengigit gigit perut kanan atas Kibum sapai timbul bekas bekas gigi disepanjang kulit keras Kibum.

Mimpi ini indah sekali. Kibum suka karena rasanya seperti nyata. Dia sampai tak mau membuka mata barang sejenak. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh di atasnya menegang. Kalau Ren sedang dalam keadaan seperti itu, Kibum akan menyentuhnya di titik paling sensitif. Membuatnya melayang hingga terlepas bersama jeritan kenikmatan. Kibum melakukannya pula, meraba dada itu sampai ke perut lalu melanjutkannya hingga ke pusat. Dia mengabaikan rasa halus tubuh Ren yang tak seperti biasanya. Memutuskan tetap tidur walau tangannya terus bekerja.

Awalnya Kibum mendengar desisan dan desahan, namun kemudian berganti dengan suara pintu yang ditendang paksa. Beberapa detik berikutnya tubuh hangat diatasnya menghilang disusul suara mengaduh di sampingnya.

"Kibum, bangun!" Kyuhyun penempeleng kepala Kibum hingga si empunya terkaget dan terbangun dengan kepala berat. "Tidak bersama semalam saja kau sudah berniat meniduri sepupuku?"

Kibum masih linglung. Keadaan yang ditangkap matanya sekarang adalah Kyuhyun tengah melotot di depannya. Dirinya sendiri dalam keadaan telanjang dan seorang asing lain duduk di samping, sama telanjangnya. Kibum masih diliputi euforia kenikmatan hingga daerahnya selatannya menegang sama seperti orang asing itu.

"Kau merusak acaraku", kata orang itu dengan tenang.

"Kau yang merusak acaraku!", tuding Kyuhyun. "Kibum kekasihku. Kau menyentuhnya dan akan berhadapan denganku!", ancam Kyuhyun terdengar jahat.

"Aku baru saja menyentuhnya. Kalau kau tak datang kita sudah melakukannya", katanya masih tak ada takut. "Begini saja, kupinjam dia malam ini dan kau bisa minta apapun dariku"

"Jangan harap!" Kyuhyun mengkode Kibum untuk memakai pakaiannya.

"Kau tak memperbolehkan aku menyentuhkan tapi kau meninggalkannya disini" Orang asing itu memperhatikan Kibum yang tengah mengenakan celananya. Dia menyeringai ketika mendapati Kibum meringis menahan kesakitannya. "Kau pasti tak bisa memuaskan kekasihmu", tuturnya. "Aku bisa lebih hebat darimu"

Kyuhyun mengabaikan sepupunya. Dia menudingnya sekali lagi. "Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?"

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku yang ada disini, bukan Heechul hyung"

"Bukankah seharusnya minggu depan?"

"Surprise!", ucapnya. "Tapi ternyata aku yang mendapat kejutan", katanya sambil mengerling ke arah Kibum.

"Ck!", Kyuhyun geram. "Kibum, tidur di kamarku!"

"Oe, aku belum selesai dengannya!"

Kyuhyun sudah menarik Kibum keluar kamar walau belum selepas memakai kemejanya. Sepupunya sempat mengumpat dan mengatakan dia tak bisa melakukannya sendiri, tapi Kyuhyun tak mau tahu.

"Siapa dia?"

"Hyukjae" Seorang sepupu yang bisa sangat baik namun juga bisa sangat jahat. Selama ini Hyukjae sering membantunya, tapi terkadang dia menyebalkan. Hal barusan contohnya.

"Bagaimana dia bisa berada di kamar itu?"

"Tentu saja dia bisa. Dia sepupuku!" Hyukjae punya akses masuk rumah Kyuhyun. "Dia hampir disebut perayu ulung. Bisa membuat siapapun luluh terhadapnya, tapi tidak denganku" Hyukjae bisa sangat jahat, tapi kejahatannya bisa dinego. Bisa dibilang ancamannya tak sebesar kalau Heechul yang datang.

Kibum kesulitan berjalan. Benda di selangkangannya terlalu keras membuat suhu tubuhnya meningkat dan nafasnya berderu tak karuan. Beginilah kesamaan timnya Letnan Kim, Semua anggotanya suka sex. Mungkin karena mereka tak punya keleluasaan berkomitmen hingga kekurangan belaian dari kekasih, jadinya mudah terangsang. Ada dua hal yang membuat para detektif itu bahagia, pertama saat mereka berburu penjahat di lapangan dan kedua adalah berburu kenikmatan hubungan badan. Sama liarnya, hanya beda visi.

"Sial", umpat Kibum.

Kyuhyun melihat Kibum terus memeganggi selangkangannya kemudian dia mendecih.

"Kupikir tadi aku bermimpi"

"Lupakan saja, kau tak akan tidur denganya" Masih sedikit meloncat-loncat, Kyuhyun menggapai kenop pintu kamarnya. Membukanya dan menarik Kibum masuk.

"Ini tak bisa kuselesaikan sendiri. Aku tak terbiasa"

Kyuhyun menuntun Kibum ke pintu satunya, lalu mendorongnya ke dalam kamar mandi itu. "Terbiasa atau tidak, kau tak punya pilihan. Kau kekasihku sekarang, jadi jangan ada hubungan dengan siapapun termasuk sepupuku", kata Kyuhyun sambil bersiap menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Ya, kau kekasihku!", kata Kibum geram lalu menutup pintunya sendiri. "Kekasih yang tak punya belas kasihan", tambahnya lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Coba Kibum bersama Ren, hal seperti ini tak akan terjadi. Selalu ada yang menyambutnya disaat Kibum butuh pelukan, Ren bisa melakukannya. Dia dapat service terbaik dari kekasihnya itu atas dasar cinta. Semua yang dipinta Kibum akan jadi kenyataan kalau yang berada di sampingnya adalah kekasih kecilnya. Membandingkan Kyuhyun dengan Ren, Kibum jadi ngilu sendiri. Bukan, bukan Kibum yang ngilu, tapi Kibum kecilnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun yang langsung melipat tangannya di dada.

"Keluar dari sana!", perintahnya.

Apa Kyuhyun mengijinkan tidur dengan sepupunya?

"Aku tak boleh tidur dengan sepupumu kau bilang"

"Memang. Tapi aku bukannya orang yang tega melihatmu seperti ini"

"Oh!", Kibum menyeringai. Berfikir bahwa Kyuhyun pasti merelakannya memuskan hasrat dengan orang asing tadi.

"Kau tak perlu tidur dengannya, kau bisa tidur denganku" Kibum mengernyit, walau dia masih dalam keadan on, dia tak berniat meniduri Kyuhyun. Dia ingat betul kalimat terakhir yang disarankan letnan Kim tadi pagi. "Cepat keluar dari sini dan naiklah ke ranjang"

Walau tak berniat tidur dengan Kyuhyun, dia menurut. Kalau dia tak bisa puas untuk malam ini, setidaknya ada yang membantunya lepas. Untuk urusan kepuasan, dia bisa mendatangi Ren besok.

"Kau yakin mau tidur denganku?", tanya Kibum ketika Kyuhyun menelanjangi tubuhnya sendiri. Ada banyak bekas luka ditubuh itu bisa dilihat Kibum. "Kau membayarku cuma untuk jadi kekasihmu"

"Ini satu paket", jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggeledah laci meja nakasnya. Mengambil dua barang dari laci lalu naik ke ranjang. "Anggap saja reward"

Kyuhyun mengelap bibir Kibum dengan punggung tangannya sebelum menempelkan bibir bibir mereka.

"Aku suka ciuman!"

Kibum menarik kesimpulan bahwa Kyuhyun mungkin sama dengan Heechul ataupun Hyukjae. Mereka sama-sama punya sisi liar, penggoda. Kyuhyun menawarkan dan Kibum butuh, jadi tidak akan disangkal lagi.

To be continue

Sekedar ngasih tau cast faforit gue untuk saat ini, Luo. Anggap saja dia pria terkeren di dunia ini.

Thank you and see you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Merasa gagal menulis di part ini, kalau tidak tertarik boleh langsung ke chap selanjutnya.

Chap ini tidak berpengaruh entah mau dibaca ataupun tidak.

Mature

Kyuhyun memutus tautan bibir mereka. Mengambil jarak aman, beringsut menjauh dan menghindari Kibum. Dia turun dari ranjangnya, menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di benak Kibum. Apakah Kyuhyun berubah pikiran?

"Tunggu!" Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas keras sekali. "Aku perlu menemui Hyukjae, ada yang ingin kukatakan padanya"

Ada sebuah kekhawatiran ditangkap Kibum dari gelagatnya. Kyuhyun sedang mencemaskan sesuatu. Sebagai seorang detektif, insting Kibum mengatakan ini berkaitan dengan dengan dirinya.

"Kau berubah pikiran?", tebak Kibum.

"Apa?", tanya balik Kyuhyun. "Berubah pikiran untuk apa?"

"Tidur denganku", pancing Kibum. "Kau sepertinya tak rela berbagi kehangatan denganku" Kyuhyun mengatakan tidak namun beda dengan yang dibaca Kibum di mukanya. Bisa dibilang Kyuhyun adalah salah satu orang yang sulit dibaca mimik mukanya, tapi khusus untuk malam ini kekhawatiran tampak jelas di wajahnya. Seperti rasa gamang untuk disentuh orang lain. "Kalau kau memang tak mau, kita bisa berhenti disini, toh kau akan tetap membayarku sebayak tawaran pertamamu dulu?"

"Sudah kukatakan ini satu paket. Kau dapat uang beserta aku"

"Terdengar seperti jual diri"

"Ya, tapi bukan aku yang jual diri. Kau yang kubeli"

Kibum mendudukkan diri di ranjang. Dia mengerti soal pembelian atas dirinya, tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang menyerahkan diri untuk ditiduri. Kyuhyun yang membayar tapi dia juga yang menyerahkan diri, atau Kyuhyun mau meniduri Kibum? Demi Tuhan, hal itu tidak mungkin.

"Aku akan menemui Hyukjae!"

Kyuhyun meraih kemeja Kibum, mengenakannya, mengacingkannya lalu berjalan pergi ke arah pintu. Sempat berhenti sejenak ketika memegang gagang pintu, namun dia berhasil menguasai diri dengan secepat kilat keluar dari kamar.

Kibum menggelengkan kepala. Dia tidak paham apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun, namun pernah beberapa kali melihat namja bersikap demikian. Salah satunya adalah Ren. Pertama kali Kibum mengenalkan sex pada kekasihnya itu, Ren menampakkan sikap yang sama dengan Kyuhyun barusan. Cemas yang berlebihan, ketakutan dan menghindar sampai tiga kali dalam semalam. Walau akhirnya namja kuliahan itu pasrah, namun butuh puluhan kali meyakinkannya. Mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, agar Ren percaya padanya dan menjanjikan kenikmatan dunia yang tiada tara. Apa Kyuhyun juga sedang mengalami fase seperti itu? Kalaupun iya, Kibum tak mungkin bilang semua akan baik-baik, cukup percaya padanya lalu semua akan berubah jadi enak. Memang apa statusnya dengan Kyuhyun?

Berniat menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri, Kibum bangkit. Hampir sulit berjalan secara normal, dengan benda di antara pahanya yang begitu keras, Kibum berjalan ke kamar mandi. Dia jarang melakukannya sendiri, tapi bukan berarti tak pernah.

Lebih dari dua puluh menit di kamar mandi, Kibum keluar dari dalamnya. Sudah selesai dengan kegitan solo se-ronde, sudah mandi dan melilitkan handuk di lingkaran pinggulnya, tinggal memakai baju. Detik kemudian Kibum terkaget melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di sebelah ranjang, menyambutnya dengan todongan pistol. Itu pisol milik Kibum yang ditinggalkan di kamar dia tidur tadi.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dia menarik pengaman pistol, menempatkan peluru di posisi siaga tembak lalu menekankan telunjuknya di pelatuk. "Itu berbahaya!", tegur Kibum. "Kau bisa melukaiku dengan pistol itu!"

"Memang aku ingin menembakmu"

"Kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?", tanya Kibum waspada. Sekali Kyuhyun menekan pelatuknya, bisa saja kepala Kibum berlubang. Atau kalau meleset badannya yang akan terluka. "Kyu, berikan pistol itu padaku!"

"Tidak!", tolaknya.

"Berikan!"

"Tidak bisa!", tolaknya lagi.

Kyuhyun sepertinya sedang marah. Apa mungkin ada pertengkaran antaranya dengan Hyukjae? Namun sepertinya ini masih soal yang sama seperti tadi. Kyuhyun marah atas sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia ungkapkan sendiri.

"Tenang dulu", Kibum mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat atau kutarik pelatuknya!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, tapi kau harus tenang"

"Apa aku kelihatan tidak tenang?" Kyuhyun sangat tenang walau dia sedang marah. "Aku bisa membidik tepat ke jantungmu dengan jarak seperti ini" ancam Kyuhyun. "Aku sedang tidak main-main"

Kibum tidak benar-benar benjanji untuk berhenti, dia terus mendekat. Selangkah, selangkah terus sambil menarik perhatian Kyuhyun ke hal lain. Walau tidak yakin Kyuhyun bisa menembak tepat seperti perkataannya, Kibum patut waspada. Kalau seseorang bisa menarik pengaman pistol dan juga memegangnya dengan benar, kemungkinan dia bisa menembak juga.

"Aku pernah ikut kursus menembak, pernah jadi juara dua lomba tembak di tempat kursus juga. Meski tak semahir kau, tapi aku bisa melakukannya kalau hanya untuk membuatmu sekarat" Kibum tahu sekarang. "Kau bisa mati ditanganku, Kibum"

"Apa alasanmu mau menembakku? Kau membayarku untuk jadi kekasihmu, menyelamatkanmu dari kepungan kelurga dan jangan lupa aku ini aparat negara"

"Aku tahu, tapi apa yang kau lakukan barusan itu yang yang membuatku ingin menembakmu?"

"Barusan?", Memang dia baru melakukan apa? "Menyelesaikan urusan yang kau tinggalkan lalu mandi, apa itu masalah untukmu?"

"Kau yang meninggalkanku. Itu masalah untukku!

Kibum sudah sangat dekat tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, dia merebut paksa pistol di tangan Kyuhyun. Setelah menguncinya kembali Kibum menjauhkan pistol itu dari jangkauan Kyuhyun. Dia sendiri berhasil memelintir sebelah tangan kekasih barunya, memutarnya kebelakang dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun jatuh ke kasur. Kibum menindihnya kemudian.

"Kau benar-benar kasar, Kibum", kata Kyuhyun tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun. "Lepaskan aku!", pintanya.

"Aku tahu, tapi tindakanmu itu membahayakan nyawa orang"

Kibum melepaskannya, membiarkan Kyuhyun bangkit dan duduk di atas kasur bersamanya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas menandakan lelah dengan keadaan. Mestinya ini tak sesulit yang dipikirkan, nyatanya masalah yang dianggap sepele namun lebih sulit diatasi oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghawatirkan malam pertamanya, Kibum pasti menangkap hal itu.

"Katakan apa yang mengganggumu saat ini!" Dia telah selesai menyembunyikan pistol dalam laci meja nakas. Kemudian beralih pada Kyuhyun yang mengalami depresi percintaan. "Aku mungkin bisa membantu"

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu"

"Kalau kau mengungkapkannya, aku akan lebih mengerti"

Tadi Kyuhyun memang sengaja keluar. Masuk kamar sepupunya tanpa ada niat apapun. Karena melihat pistol Kibum tergeletak di dekat ranjang, Kyuhyun putuskan mengambil pistol itu lalu kembali. Dia cuma menguatkan diri, dengan keluar sejenak jantungnya yang tadi berdetak terlalu cepat bisa sedikit teratasi. Kyuhyun malu, dia belum pernah berhubungan dengan namja sebelum ini. Dia menyukai sesama jenis, namun belum pernah sekalipun punya kekasih namja. Memang tidur dengan yeoja sering dia lalukan, itupun tak bisa menghentikan dahaganya oleh sentuhan namja. Giliran dia benar-benar punya kekasih, seks di depan mata, Kyuhyun yang menjadi grogi dan merasa tak siap.

"Aku menginginkan tidur dengamu, tapi aku tak siap", katanya pasrah.

Kibum mengangguk. "Aku sering melihat namja yang berkelakuan seperti kau di hari pertama melakukan seks"

"Jadi benar kau tahu aku belum pernah melakukannya?" Kibum membenarkan. "Aku belum pernah tidur dengan namja, tapi terus terang aku tertarik dengan namja"

"Aku belum pernah tidur dengan yeoja" Walau terdengar jangal, Kibum akui itu semua. "Mungkin karena aku pernah tertipu dulunya"

Kibum tidak keberatan menceritakan kisah pertamanya meniduri namja. Saat itu Kibum menyukai anak tetangganya. Anak yang jarang sekali dilihatnya selama dia tinggal di perumahan. Kibum kira si cantik berbadan gemulai adalah yeoja tomboy, hingga dia memutuskan mengejar tetangganya itu. Masa kecil, Kibum adalah berandalan sekolah. Umurnya belum genap lima belas, tapi kelakuannya bak preman jalanan. Dia gigih mengejar yeoja idamananya walau sering di tolak bahkan di usir oleh orang tua pujaannya.

Suatu sore saat tetangganya belum pulang kerja, Kibum memanjat dinding dan meloncat masuk kamar si cantik lewat jendela. Menemukan yeoja pujaannya tertidur pulas, Kibum berniat memperkosanya. Nyatanya si yeoja tahu kedatangan Kibum, tidak merasa terancam atau takut sedikitpun. Kibum mengurungkan niatannya untuk memperkosa, toh sebenarnya dia belum pernah melakukan hal demikian. Kibum berteman dengan si cantik, berkembang pertemannya menjadi sepasang kekasih dan berakhir di suatu malam memutuskan untuk mencoba seks pertama kali.

Kibum terkejut ketika kekasihnya mengatakan dia adalah namja. Namun menambahkan bahwa sebenarnya dia merasa terjebak di tubuh namja sedang hati dan kelakuannya adalah yeoja. Si cantik itu menyukai namja, menyukai Kibum sampai rela melakukan apapun demi dirinya. Kibum terlihat belum bisa menerima, namun kekasihnya berhasil meyakinkan. Namja dengan namja juga bisa berhubungan intim. Ditunjukkannya video-video seks sesama jenis dan gambar gambar yang bisa membuatnya terangsang. Awalnya tak terjadi perubahan apapun walau Kibum telah melihat video, gambar atau mendengar kalimat-kalimat nakal yang dilontarakan kekasihnya, tapi setelah kekasihnya memohon, Kibum setuju untuk mencoba seks sesama namja.

Kibum berhasil melakukannya berulang kali walau kekasihnya menangis sampai menjerit-jerit. Keesokan harinya, sampai seminggu Kibum dijauhi kekasihnya. Di hari ketujuh dia diterima kembali, di hari kedelapan dia meniduri kekasihnya lagi dan terus berulang 2-3 kali seminggu hingga suatu hari dengan menyesal kekasihnya mengatakan bahwa dia diajak pindah orang tua ke luar negeri. Sejak saat itulah Kibum mulai dan terus tidur dengan namja.

"Lalu kau mengoleksi benda-benda seperti ini untuk apa kalau tak pernah melakukannya?", tanya Kibum sambil memutar-mutar botol lubricant yang tadi di ambil Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak mempraktekannya sendiri kan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku pernah berniat menyewa gigolo"

"Tapi tak jadi?"

"Dulu tak jadi, tapi sekarang kesampaian" Kibum berdecak kesal. Apa dirinya yang dipuja masyarakat sebagai salah satu perangkat negera bermartabat tinggi mirip gigolo? Jadi maksud satu paket dalam perjanjian, Kibum dibeli karena jasanya, sebagai kekasih merangkap gigolo. "Kau dipercaya sebagai aparat negara, harusnya kau bisa dipercaya untuk urusan ini juga"

Kibum tak setuju. Urusan negara dengan urusan celana itu lain soal, tapi soal kepercayaan, semua orang bisa mengandalkannya.

"Aku bukan gigolo", toak Kibum. "Aku kekasih barumu"

"Terserah kau mau disebut apa"

"Kalau kau tak menyebutku gigolo, aku bisa memperlakukanmu dengan baik" Meski tak begitu suka, Kyuhyun menyetujui persyaratan itu. "Satu hal yang harus kau lakukan sebelum mulai. Kau harus benar-benar percaya padaku"

"Aku sudah bilang kau bisa dipercaya"

"Terkadang ada orang yang membelot di tengah perjalanan"

"Ok, aku percaya padamu"

Kibum menarik lengan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun menepisnya. Setelah Kibum menanyakan pernyataan Kyuhyun soal kepercayaannya, dia baru mau disentuh Kibum. Sekali lagi Kibum menarik lengan Kyuhyun, membawa kekasihnya mendekat lalu sesegara mungkin memereteli kemejanya.

"Kau tak perlu sok malu, bahkan kau sudah telanjang di depanku tadi" Tadi itu Kyuhyun dipenuhi napsu, tapi sekarang dia melakukan atas nama lain. Suka mungkin, atau karena Kibum akan mengajarinya berhubungan badan. "Kita coba dengan sentuhan". Sentuhan bukan dengan tangan, tapi dengan mulut Kibum.

Kyuhyun berjengit dan menghidar darinya. "Bisa kita lakukan yang lain dulu?", pinta Kyuhyun. Sentuhan tadi menggelikan, terlalu spontan sampai seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun seperti disengat listrik jutaan volt.

Kibum melihat jam di dinding kamar Kyuhyun. Lebih dari jam satu pagi. "Kau butuh istirahat besok, jadi lakukan saja dengan cepat"

"Tidak. Kau janji memperlakukanku dengan baik"

"Aku tetap akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Ini hanya memangkas satu dua hal saja", terang Kibum. "Percaya padaku, disentuh dengan bibir lebih enak dari pada dengan tangan. Aku ahli dalam hal ini" Kyuhyun mendecih tak percaya. "Pada intinya tetap akan pelan-pelan. Atau kau mau kuperkosa sekalian!"

"Huuuhh, mendengarmu bicara aku jadi tak yakin", namun Kyuhyun menurut ketika Kibum menyuruhnya berbaring. "Kalau bukan untuk yang pertama kali, aku tak sudi kau perlakukan seperti ini"

"Makanya coba dulu"

Kyuhyun masih saja angkuh walau sekarang dialah yang diberi pengajaran. Bukan mencerminkan murid yang baik, namun Kibum tidak menyerah.

Kibum menjatuhkan diri di samping Kyuhyun setelah membuang handuknya. Dia mengganti posisi agar berada di atas Kyuhyun. Membuka kedua paha kekasihnya untuk tengkurap diantaranya. Mendengar Kyuhyun mendengus merasakan bagian sensitif beradu dengan miliknya, Kibum mendongakkan kepala. Dia memperhatikan ke arah dengusan itu berasal, bibir Kyuhyun yang tipis. Bukan selera Kibum sama sekali, namun dia telah terpesona dengan seluruh suara yang keluar dari sana.

Kibum ingin memanja Kyuhyun, memperlakukannya dengan baik seperti janjinya tadi. Namun nampaknya untuk hubungan seks pertama kali, dia tak bisa melakukan itu. Waktunya tak banyak, bisa meniduri Kyuhyun seronde saja cukup. Lalu biarkan dia istirahat karena besok pagi Luo akan datang menemuinya. Kibum tak mau Luo menceramahinya karena tahu soal hal ini.

"Aku pernah membayangkan kaki jenjang yeoja melingkari tubuhku", bisik Kibum. "Kenyataan berkata lain sekarang" Entah Kyuhyun dengar atau tidak karena dia tengah sibuk terpejam dan mendesis. Padahal Kibum belum melakukan apapun.

Kibum digelapkan hasrat menyentuh Kyuhyun. Tidak tidak. Dia digelapkan hasrat segera memasuki Kyuhyun. Dia kembali terangsang karena Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang tak dia ketahui artinya. Matanya memerah, semembara tubuhnya yang tengah menempel kulit dengan kulit.

"Kau tahu sekarang apa yang ingin kulakukan?"

Kibum menunjukkan pada Kyuhyun dengan tangan dan bibirnya. Dia menunduk untuk menghabisi bibir kekasihnya, membuat ciuman panas berisi lumatan, gigitan dan hisapan-hisapan. Kibum tahu dimana harus meletakkan tangannya, menyentuh tubuh Kyuhyun di titik-titik sensitif. Dia juga tahu seberapa keras harus menekan dan menariknya. Kyuhyun jadi gelisah di bawah Kibum, tak sabar untuk berpegangan erat di lengan besar Kibum dan menantapkan kuku-kuku tumpulnya disana. Belaian dan ciumannya semakin lama semakin membuat resah, Kyuhyun terdesak hingga muncul permohonan untuk mengakhiri godaan dari Kibum itu.

"Demi setan, bisa kau pangkas bagian ini!"

"Kupikir kau tak akan mengatakan apapun" Kyuhyun masih termasuk dalam daftar namja yang suka jual mahal. Dari tadi tak ada kata apapun keluar dari mulutnya, kecuali dengusan, desisan dan segala suara tak jelas itu. "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa mengeluarkan segala perkataan yang sekarang ada di benakmu. Itu akan jadi seru!"

Lidah Kibum membuat Kyuhyun gila. Hampir seluruh permukaan kulit sensitifnya telah basah oleh sapuan lidah yang meninggalkan jejak saliva. Sementara sebelah tangan Kibum mengelus kulit datar di bawah pusar, Kyuhyun mengeram gelisah. Jemari Kibum membelai bagian dalam paha Kyuhyun, menyusuri tonjolan tegak yang sama-sama dimilikinya. Hanya beda ukuran dan beda tekstur. Rematannya lembut dan sensitif walau tangan Kibum sedikit kasar. Justru karena tangan kasar itu Kyuhyun menggelinjang, melengkungkan tubuh dan mengeluarkan suara lolongan serak dari pangkal tenggorokannya.

Kyuhyun belum pernah merasakan yang seperti ini. Dia memang sering bercinta, tapi sensasi memabukkan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya pertama kali ini dia dapat.

"God dammit, Kibum!", umpatnya. "Kalau kau suruh aku melingkarkan kakiku di tubuhmu sekarang, akan kulakukan!", ungkapnya dengan artian dia ingin segera dimasuki Kibum.

"Tunggu sebentar" Kibum mencari pengaman yang tadi dikeluarkan Kyuhyun. Setelah menemukannya, dia menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun "Buka!"

Dan Kibum sibuk dengan botol lubricant bening yang sudah terbuka segelnya namun belum berkurang isinya. Dia menuangkan terlalu banyak cairan ke tangan kirinya, meremat dan meratakan ke sela-sela jari bak sabun pencuci tangan. Melebarkan kedua paha Kyuhyun lagi dan mulai melumasi bagian belakang kekasihnya itu sampai becek. Awalnya geli-geli, namun menjadi sakit ketika satu jari Kibum masuk ke jalur pembuangannya.

"Sialan kau Kibum", umpatnya sampai sebungkus pengaman yang akan dibukanya terjatuh kesamping. "Aku akan membunuhmu!" Kyuhyun memutuskan meremat apapun yang berhasil dia gapai sampai Kibum mengeluarkan jarinya.

"Besok pagi saja, aku tak siap mati saat ini" Sekali lagi, jari lain yang lebih panjang dimasukkan Kibum. Kyuhyun masih mengerang dan Kibum tidak peduli. Dia menambahkan satu jari berikutnya, mengaduk dalamnya dan mamaksa permukaan dinding-dinding lubang Kyuhyun merenggang lebih lebar. "Kau tak mengeluh sama sekali?", tanya Kibum tanpa menghetikan gerakannya.

"Aku mengeluh, mengerang kesakitan dari tadi. Kau tak dengar itu, bangsat?", maki Kyuhyun tidak dengan teriakan. Dia masih menginginkan ini diteruskan, kalau sampai dia berteriak dan ada orang dengar, bisa jadi malam pertamanya dengan Kibum akan gagal.

"Aku dengar", kata Kibum sambil menarik jemarinya. "Kau tidak ingin menangis?" Mungkin pengalaman Kibum demikian. Seks dengan namja yang baru pertama kali melakukan, dia akan menangis. Setidaknya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku bukan namja ingusan seperti yang biasa kau tiduri. Kau ingin melihatku menangis?" Kibum tidak menjawab. "Mimpi saja!"

Kibum tak ambil pusing kata-kata Kyuhyun. Mau Kyuhyun menangis atau tidak, Kibum tetap akan menidurinya.

Kyuhyun mengambil pengaman yang sempat jatuh. Dia menyobek bungkusan kecil itu dengan giginya dan mengeluarkan serta memberikan gulungan berbentuk lingkuaran itu pada Kibum. Kibum menerimanya lalu membuat jarak antara pinggulnya dan pinggul Kyuhyun hanya untuk memasang pengaman. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Kibum melakukannya, menutupi ujung junior lalu menariknya kebawah menyelimuti hampir seluruh bagiannya. Kibum terlihat terbiasa dengan benda itu, pasti sering menggunakannya.

"Kau sering pakai pengaman saat melakukannya dengan kekasihmu?", Kyuhyun sekedar tanya.

"Tiga kali. Pertama, kedua dan ketiga. Seterusnya tak pernah lagi" Karena Kibum tak pernah ingat untuk membawa barang seperti itu saat pergi ke rumah Ren. Kekasihnya sendiri tidak mungkin menyimpan pengaman di lacinya, salah-salah ibunya bisa tahu. Kalau soal lubricant, Ren menempelkan sebuah merek lem di botolnya. "Lebih enak tidak pakai. Kalau untuk menjaga kesehatan, pengaman itu penting"

Kibum menyempatkan mengelus permukaan tubuh Kyuhyun, memberikan ciuman pembukaan sebelum main ke inti. Setelah mengembalikan posisi, Kibum menata kaki Kyuhyun lagi, melebarkan secukup mungkin untuk akses masuknya. Kibum mengambil botol pelicin, menuang lebih banyak untuk melumuri junior Kyuhyun, juga untuk menambahkan di bagian lubangnya.

Kyuhyun hampir berteriak ketika Kibum memasukinya dengan keras. Kibum sendiri sampai tak dapat menampung erangan rasa puas ketika jadi bagian dari Kyuhyun. Dia mengerang kembali saat Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua kaki di pinggangnya. Kenyataannya ini lebih nikmat dari yang sebelumnya. Kyuhyun jauh lebih nikmat dari mantan kekasihnya, atau Ren sekalipun. Sepenuhnya dia bisa tertanam dalam diri kekasih barunya dan dia ingin menjadikan ini lebih lama.

"Ini sakit sekali", kata Kyuhyun disela nafas-nafas beratnya.

Kepala Kibum terjatuh di lekukan leher Kyuhyun, dia ingin mengambil nafas lebih tenang. Mencoba memulai gerakan pelan dan lembut agar malam ini tak terlupakan bagi Kyuhyun. Dia ingin diacungi jempol setelah pengajaran ini selesai nantinya. Kibum mulai bergerak, tarikan dan tusukan pertama yang dia harap mendapat kenikmatan malah dapat kesakitan. Kyuhyun telah menancapkan keseluruhan kuku jari di bahunya. Walau sakit di bahu, Kibum berani mengulang penanaman juniornya.

"Kau menyukainya?", tanya Kibum menyempatkan diri di sela tusukan tusukan yang dia buat.

Kyuhyun terenggah enggah lama sebelum akhirnya mampu menjawab. "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak"

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Sebuah tusukan kelewat kasar yang membuahkan jambakan dari Kyuhyun.

"Sial, Kibum. Kau manusia terkutuk pembawa sial", maki Kyuhyun. Dia tidak pernah kehilangan keangkuhannya meski dari tadi dihujami Kibum dengan benda tumpulnya. "Aku kesakitan dan kau terus memompaku bak ban rusak saja"

"Ya!", tanggap Kibum sekenanya.

"Ulang yang tadi!", perintah Kyuhyun.

"Akan kulakukan!", jawab Kibum respon cepat.

Tangan Kibum menuruni tubuh Kyuhyun, melakukan pekerjaan lain yang seharusnya didapat Kyuhyun. Membelai Kyuhyun kecil, memberinya service terbaik sampai si empunya puas. Kibum hanya butuh teriakan kecil bernada ketagihan, hingga mendapati kekasihnya memeluk lehernya. Menariknya, menciumnya dengan ciuman panjang dan panas sebagai ungkapan terima kasih.

"Kau tak patut berhenti sekarang", bisik Kyuhyun ketika Kibum mengambil jeda. Sumpah Kyuhyun tidak sedang menggoda, dia kehilangan suara walau tak berteriak sama sekali.

"Siapa bilang aku mau berhenti?", bisik Kibum bersama desahan desahan kenikmatan. Dia kehabisan suara juga. Mungkin efek seks adalah kehilangan suara aslinya.

Lagi dan lagi Kibum menyelam masuk ke dalam Kyuhyun. Bukan menuju titik terdalam namun mencari titik ternikmat. Kyuhyun menurunkan kakinya, melebarkan keduanya untuk menumpu pinggul yang dia angkat. Dia menegang di bawah Kibum untuk menimbulkan efek hangat sebanyak banyaknya bagi Kibum kecil di dalam sana. Kyuhyun suka, tak salah dirinya menaruh kepercayaan pada Kibum untuk urusan ranjang. Kibum sama sekali tak mengecewakannya.

Setelahnya, Kibum bergerak tak lagi lambat. Cepat-cepat sampai terlihat brutal. Menusuk, menusuk, menusuk seperti psikopat menghabisi korbannya. Keduanya tentu berusaha mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

Sekitar sepuluh lima belas menitan Kyuhyun menegang dan sampai puncaknya. Badannya terus gemetar sampai Kibum merangkulnya. Kibum membawa Kyuhyun kepelukannya, mengerat hingga dirinya mendesiskan kepuasan saat menyemburkan benih di beberapa menit berikutnya. Dia terjatuh kembali di atas tubuh Kyuhyun, kepalanya terkulai di sebelah leher dan nafasnya memburu sama seperti kekasihnya. Cukup lama berada di dalam Kyuhyun, Kibum memutuskan keluar, berguling kesamping lalu pelan-pelan menarik Kyuhyun ke pelukannya.

"Baru pertama kali ini aku tidur dengan namja yang tak banyak mengeluh"

"Sebaliknya, ini adalah eluhan terpanjang yang pernah keluar dari mulutku", kata Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan sebelah tangan di atas dada Kibum. "Pantatku sakit sekali sampai aku tak bisa menggerakkan pinggul"

"Ya, kau jangan bergerak dulu" Kibum meraba ke bawah, meraih dan melepas pengaman yang penuh dengan hasil percintaannya lalu menjatuhkan benda itu ke bawah ranjang. "Kalau kau sudah baikkan, besok kita bisa coba lagi"

"Aku berniat melakukan hal yang sama dengan kekasih pertamamu" Kibum mengerutkan dahi. Apa Kyuhyun akan menjauhinya selama seminggu? Bukankah untuk saat ini mereka tak boleh berpisah? "Tapi karena tak mungkin menjauhimu, aku mengurungkan niat"

"Kita bisa mencoba lagi, besok?"

"Bukan kau yang boleh meminta, tapi aku. Kalau aku mau, aku minta padamu. Aku yang membayarmu, jadi aku bosnya"

Tangan Kibum meraba bagian dada kyuhyun. Menemukan sebelah, lalu jemarinya dengan pelan melingkari puncaknya yang masih mengeras. Kyuhyun suka, tapi tidak mau mendesah cuma untuk memberitahukan perasaannya. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, mengisyaratkan lelah telah melanda tubuhnya.

"Aku keberatan kau melakukannya", kata Kyuhyun meyangkal dengan menepis tangan Kibum. Dia suka dimanja seperti itu, seandainya ini bukan kali pertama, bokongnya tidak merasakan perih sedemikian, dia mau mengulang sampai puas. "Berbagilah ciuman denganku lalu biarkan aku tidur"

Tidak banyak kata, Kibum menyatukan bibirnya dengan Kyuhyun. Menyapukan lidahnya ke permukaan bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut lalu menutupnya dengan kecupan kecil. Paling akhir, dia menyematkan ciuman panjang di dahi Kyuhyun.

"Kubangunkan kau lebih awal untuk besok pagi", kata Kibum merasa bertanggung jawab dengan keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Dia menarik selimut dengan kakinya, lalu menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua sebelum ikut memejamkan mata. "Selamat tidur!", dan terima kasih, ucap Kibum dalam hati.

Mature, End

Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Detektif

Kibum, Kyuhyun

Yaa, yang menungu ff ini, selamat membaca!

Semoga minim typo.

Ledakan

Luo pulang dari pengintaian pagi ini. Hampir terjaga 3x24 jam, dia sudah mirip zombie. Badannya lesu, mukanya pucat, matanya sayu dengan lingkar hitam di sekitarnya. Ketika Kibum datang dan duduk depan mejanya, Luo tengah menyesap kopi buatan OB kantor.

"Kau tak berniat pulang dan beristirahat sejenak?"

"Setelah melapor pada Letnan Kim, aku akan pulang dan tidur" Luo menyeruput kopinya lagi. "Katakan pada Kyuhyun, aku tak jadi datang pagi ini. Mungkin nanti sore atau besok pagi" Kalau Luo mengundur pertemuan sesukanya, bisa jadi alasan bertemu Kyuhyun tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus yang dia tangani.

"Bagaimana dengan rencana penangkapan hari ini?"

"Semua agent sudah siap diposisi. Dan beberapa jam lagi penjahat-penjahat itu akan ada di sel tahanan"

Kibum melirik Luo yang tidak semangat sama sekali. Kibum tahu selelah lelahnya detektif, Luo masih punya cukup stamina untuk ikut penyergapan itu. Kalau rekan timnya sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini, tentu ada penyebabnya.

"Kau tak diikut sertakan dalam penyergapan?", tanya Kibum terkesan mengejek. Kalau memang nasibnya dan Luo sama, Kibum berniat menyalaminya.

"Ini adalah penyergapan kelompok yang diduga jadi tersangka pencurian mobil. Aku tak bisa ambil bagian di dalamnya", jawabnya setelah menyesap kopinya lagi. Dia butuh asupan cafein lebih banyak agar bisa terjaga sampai atasannya datang nanti. "Kemarin malam aku dan tim mengintai beberapa tersangka lain, tapi cuma aku yang kehilangan jejak", kata Luo malas. Dan itulah jawaban yang ditunggu Kibum, jawaban yang menyebabkan rekannya tak bersemangat. "Padahal kalau tadi malam aku berhasil mengumpulkan bukti, tersangka bisa langsung ditangkap"

Luo melakukan semuanya dengan benar bersama parnetnya. Mereka pergi ke pusat olah raga karena malam itu ada pesta perayaan kemenangan sampai pagi. Salah satu tim milik Shindong memenangkan perlombaan terbaik Asia, dan tersangka yang dikuntit Luo serta partnernya ada pertemuan dengan Shindong. Kesalahan teknis kecil, ketika Luo yang memegang teropong mengawasi gerak gerik tersangka di kerumunan. Melihat orang lain datang, sontak Luo mengalihkan teropongnya ke orang itu. Seorang namja yang mengalihkan perhatian Shindong, mereka berbicara bak rekan lama. Ketika pembicaraan selesai, mereka bersalaman, saling tersenyum dan namja barusan pergi begitu saja. Bukan mengawasi transaksi berlanjut antara tersangka dan Shindong, Luo malah terus membuntuti dengan teropong, gerakan namja tadi sampai masuk mobil dan melaju pergi. Berita baiknya, Luo telah tertarik dengan namja lain selain Cho Kyuhyun. Berita buruknya, dia kehilangan bukti transaksi dan kehilangan jejak tersangkanya.

Rekan Luo marah sekali, mengomel sampai dua kali penempeleng Luo. Untung mereka sama-sama detektif, dengan cepat merespon keluar dari persembunyian dan segera berbaur ke kerumunana. Mereka menemukan tersangkanya lagi, tapi tak menemukan bukti apapun untuk melakukan penangkapan. Dan keduanya pulang dengan tangan kosong pagi tadi.

Kibum tertawa sejenak. "Apa yang membuatmu gagal?"

"Namja bertubuh eksotis"

"Oh, jadi kau benar-benar telah menyukai namja sekarang?" Luo menyengir. "Haruskan kuperingatkan seluruh orang disini agar berhati hati karena kau bisa menyukai salah satu dari mereka"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan sesama polisi. Apalagi dengan detektif yang rupa rupanya menyebalkan sepertimu", bela Luo. "Kau tak akan tahu rasanya terpesona. Namja yang semalam itu seksi bukan main. Tubuhnya bagus dan pas"

"Kau bilang Kyuhyun juga punya tubuh yang bagus, apa itu patokan baru untuk mencari namja yang bisa kau kencani?"

"Itu salah satunya. Salah duanya, tubuhnya pas", terang Luo sambil membuat bulatan kedepan dengan kedua tangannya. Artinya pas dipelukannya. "Dia namja kedua yang akan kukencanai setelah Kyuhyun", katanya berubah ekspresi jadi gembira.

Kibum menekuk kepalnya ke kiri dan kanan, menimbulkan gemeletuk di pangkal leher. Luo menirukannya dengan gaya yang sama. Lumayan kaku di lehernya menghilang dan staminanya naik.

"Aku jadi bersemangat", kata Luo. "Dari tadi aku tak tidur untuk mencari tahu siapa namja itu, tapi tak ketemu juga"

"Semua wajah penduduk Korea sudah tercetak dan tersimpan di server kepolisian. Kau tinggal mengakses data kependudukan"

"Sudah kulakukan. Bahkan aku menyuruh pembuat sketsa untuk melukiskan wajah namja itu, tapi hasilnya nihil"

"Berarti kau belum beruntung"

"Sial memang, dari semalam sampai sekarang aku tak bisa melupakan wajahnya" Luo mengambil sebuah map, mengigit gigit tepian map itu untuk menyalurkan kegemasannya. "Aku bisa gila kalau begitu terus"

"Kau memang sudah gila sejak dilahirkan. Hampir menjadi maniak"

"Maniak apanya? Jaga ucapanmu! Kalau ada orang lain yang mendengarnya, mereka bisa salah paham. Semua orang bisa menghindariku nanti!", protesnya.

"Tidak diucapkan semua orang sudah tahu juga"

Luo berdecak malas. Se-tim dengan Kibum tidak pernah membuatnya bahagia. Kurang baik apa Luo kepadanya? Dia membantu apapun yang dibutuhkan Kibum, tapi mana balasannya? Kibum memacari Kyuhyun dan sekarang mengatainya maniak hanya karena sering berganti-ganti pasangan. Apa salah kalau Luo jatuh cinta berkali-kali? Harusnya Kibum tahu itu. Sebenarnya bukan cuma Kibum yang bersikap demikian, hampir semua anggota tim, termasuk atasannya sendiri juga melakukan hal yang sama. Luo merasa jadi anak tiri di tim-nya Letnan Kim.

"Tapi aku ingat mobil namja itu", kata Luo spontan. "Merk, jenis dan warnanya aku ingat betul" Luo segera menyingkirkan cangkir serta map-map yanga da di hadapannya. Dia terfokus lagi pada komputernya, menuliskan merk mobil, type dan warna mobilnya. Setelah menekan tombol cari, menunggu beberapa saat lalu muncullah ribuan nama pemilik kendaraan yang sama di layar monitornya. "Sial!", umpatnya lagi. "Aku lupa plat nomornya"

Kibum tertawa untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Lupakan saja, kalau memang jodoh kau pasti akan bertemu lagi dengannya!"

"Tidak semudah itu. gara-gara dia buruanku lepas, jadi aku harus mendapatkannya sebagai ganti rugi", terang Luo sambil ikut tertawa.

"Kasihan sekali nasib namja itu. semoga dia tak pernah bertemu denganmu!"

"Bukan mendoakan yang baik, teman macam apa kau ini!"

Kibum mau menimpali tapi Letnan Kim mendahuluinya. Letnan Kim berdehem di depan keduanya membuat Kibum dan Luo kaget. Mereka spontan berdiri dan hormat pada atasannya itu, tapi duduk kembali setelah tak dapat respon.

"Tumben sekali kalian hormat padaku"

"Kaget, Letnan", jawad Luo jujur.

"Ini pekerjaan detektif yang semalam gagal mengintai tersangkanya? Kau mengintai siapa ha?", tanya Letnan Kim geram. "Buang radar playboymu itu kalau kau sedang bertugas. Paham!"

"Paham, Letnan!", jawab Luo sambil mengangguk.

"Sudah diberitahu berkali kali tetap saja seperti ini" Letnan Kim menggeleng-geleng . "Cari partnermu dan masuk ruanganku setelah ini"

"Siap!" Luo segera berdiri lalu pergi mencari rekan intainya semalam.

Letnan Kim masih di tempat dengan Kibum. Beliau mengalihkan pandang pada Kibum dan mengernyit tak suka dengan kelakuan satu lagi detektif di tim-nya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Menjemput Luo. Dia bilang akan menemui Kyuhyun pagi ini, tapi barusan dia membatalkannya", jawab Kibum sama jujurnya dengan Luo.

"Kau ini sama saja dengannya", Letnan Kim kembali menggeleng. "Kalau dia mau menemui Kyuhyun, dia bisa datang sendiri ke rumahnya. Kalau kau kesini, siapa yang akan menjaga Kyuhyun?"

"Tadi dua petugas polisi sudah datang sebelum aku kemari"

"Lalu kau lepas tangan karena ada dua petugas disana? Pikirkan, kalau terjadi apa-apa di rumah Kyuhyun dan dua petugas serta seluruh orang disana tak bisa melindunginya. Kyuhyun mati, siapa yang tanggung jawab?" Kibum tak menjawab. Atasannya ini sedang marah, gawat kalau dia sampai kena skors dan potongan gaji. "Aku lebih rela kau yang mati dari pada Kyuhyun. paham!"

"Paham, Letnan!" jawab Kibum persis seperti yang dilakukan Luo tadi.

"Kembali ke rumah Kyuhyun dan lindungi dia dengan nyawamu!"

"Siap!"

Strowberry Cake

Saat Kibum pulang dari kantor, dia mendengar suara ledakan cukup keras dari depannya. Lima ratus meter mendekati rumah Kyuhyun. Kibum menekan pedas gas, menambah kecepatan laju mobilya lalu berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumah Kyuhyun. Ledakan tadi tepat di dalam sana, di rumah Kyuhyun. Hampir separoh rumah lebur karena ledakan hebat tadi. Seluruh dapur, sayap kanan rumah dan setengah lantai atas mengalami rusak berat.

Kibum meninggalkan mobilnya di depan gerbang. Dia berlari cepat ke dalam area rumah dan berusaha mengecek keadaan disana. Kibum cemas, Kyuhyun dan semua yang ada disana bisa saja jadi korban ledakan barusan. Kalau memang itu terjadi, dialah yang patut disalahkan. Ketika Kibum hendak menerobos masuk rumah, penjaga kebun mencegahnya. Mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya baik-baik saja. Mereka semua bahkan sudah keluar rumah sebelum ledakan itu terjadi. Hanya saja mereka tengah syok mendapati hal barusan.

"Kalian tak apa-apa?", tanya Kibum pada semua orang disitu.

Semuanya terlihat lemas karena kaget, termasuk dua polisi penjaga. Namun mereka kembali sigap, segera menelepon kantor polisi dan pemadam kebakaran. Memang tidak ada tanda-tanda rumah Kyuhyun akan terbakar habis karena bahan yang dipakai membangun rumah berkwalitas super, namun banyak barang berharga yang bisa ikut terbakar kalau api kecil yang belum padam menjalar ke bagian lain ruangan.

"Detektif Kim, Tuan Kyu sangat tidak sehat!", adu seorang pembantu yang menunjukkan dimana Kyuhyun sekarang berada.

Kyuhyun sedang meringkuk di pondok kecil di taman samping rumah. Untungnya pondok itu terpisah jarak dengan bangunan rumah, jadi bisa disinggahi untuk sementara. Kibum memeriksa Kyuhyun dan memang Kyuhyun terlihat tidak sehat. Kyuhyun mengaku kaget setengah mati dengan ledakan barusan. Jantungnya hampir-hampir berhenti berdetak karenanya. Belum lagi telinganya yang sampai saat ini masih berdengung. Tapi bukan ledakan itu satu-satunya penyebab dia tidak sehat hingga hanya mampu meringkuk di pondok. Kibum yang tahu sebabnya.

"Kalian sudah menelepon polisi dan petugas pemadam api?"

"Sudah Detektif Kim"

"Bagus", puji Kibum. "Lalu siapa yang merasa terluka saat ini selain Kyuhyun?"

"Kami memang syok, tapi baik-baik saja", jawab polisi satunya.

Kibum paham. Dia menunjuk Jung dan tukang kebun untuk tetap di tempat bersama polisi penjaga sampai polisi lain dan pemadam kebakaran datang. Kibum sendiri mengaba ketiga pembantu untuk mengikutinya. Kyuhyun adalah prioritas utamanya, maka dari itu dia membawanya beserta ketiga pembantu untuk diamankan di tempat lain. Kibum membopong Kyuhyun, dibantu pembantu dia berhasil memasukkan Kyuhyun di mobilnya. Kemudian Kibum membawa keempatnya menyingkir jauh dari rumah barusan. Kibum membawa mereka ke rumahnya sendiri.

"Jauh lebih kecil dari rumahmu, tapi bisa ditinggali untuk sementara", kata Kibum setelah membawa Kyuhyun masuk rumah. "Aku akan menelepon dokter agar mengecek keadaan kalian berempat"

"Tidak perlu, Detektif Kim. Kami baik-baik saja. Hanya butuh istirahat sejenak", kata seorang pembantu. "Mungkin untuk Tuan Kyu saja!"

"Baiklah", jawab Kibum. "Aku akan mengabarkan keberadaan kalian disini. Akan ada detektif yang datang dan menanyai kalian nantinya, kalau kalian belum siap aku akan minta mereka datang lebih lambat"

Kibum mengaba pembantu-pembantu itu untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke kamarnya. Pembantu-pembantu itu juga dipinjami kamar tamu oleh Kibum. Mereka disuruhnya istirahat dulu sampai dapat kunjungan dari dokter dan juga polisi.

Seperginya Kyuhyun dan pembantunya, Kibum mulai menghubungi kawannya. Awalnya dia menghubungi Luo tanpa peduli kalau Luo sendiri sedang beristirahat setelah tiga hari tak cukup tidur, tapi ternyata Luo tak menjawab panggilannya. Kibum menelepon detektif lain namun kawannya yang itu juga tak menjawab, mungkin sedang tugas. Panggilan ke orang ketiga, Kibum mendapat respon. Detektif yang ditelepon Kibum ternyata sudah ada ditempat kejadian. Dia melaporkan Keberadaan Kyuhyun, meminta seseorang datang untuk mengintrogasi Kyuhyun dan pembantunya serta minta ditelponkan dokter untuk memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun.

Ini adalah satu jam setelah kejadian. Dokter selesai memeriksa Kyuhyun dan sekarang sedang mengemasi barangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Syok seperti ini sering dialami orang karena sebuah kejadian mengejutkan. Dengan Kondisi Tuan Kyuhyun yang sehat, dia akan segera pulih", terang dokter pada kerumunan orang di kamar Kibum.

"Bagaimana dengan luka bekas kecelakaannya, Dok?"

"Asal rajin bergerak, kakinya akan bisa digunakan secara normal dalam waktu dekat", terang dokter. "Saya tidak bisa memberi resep lagi karena sekarang Tuan Kyu masih mengkonsumsi obat lain. Berikan air putih yang banyak untuk membantu proses penyembuhan!", tambah sang dokter.

Dokter diantar Kibum keluar rumah. Sedangkan detektif kawan Kibum telah selesai mengintrogasi ketiga pembntu. Sekarang dia beralih pada Kyuhyun.

"Sebelum aku mengajukan pertanyaan, kau bisa bercerita dulu pada kami", kata detektif itu setelah nyaman duduk di samping Kibum.

"Aku merasa tak enak badan hari ini" Kyuhyun melirik sejenak pada Kibum, tapi Kibum pura-pura tak paham. "Aku ke dapur untuk mencari pembantu, aku ingin dibuatkan honey lemon tea oleh salah satu dari mereka. Saat pembantuku ke dapur, aku ikut dengannya. Disana kami mencium bau gas. Aku dan pembantuku memeriksa sejenak dan mendapati ada selang yang longgar", terang Kyuhyun.

Tukang kebun dipanggil untuk mengencangkan radiatornya, namun bau gasnya terus tercium walau sudah menyalakan kipas angin dan membuka seluruh jendela. Ketika diperiksa lagi, ada bagian selang yang bocor. Kyuhyun memerintahkan semua untuk keluar rumah, sementara tukang kebun mencari alat untuk melepas selang itu. Ketika semua orang jauh dari dapur, terjadilah ledakan itu, beruntung polisi jaga tidak terluka walau mereka ada di dalam rumah.

"Kau bilang selangnya longgar? Longgar seperti apa? Skrunya melonggar atau karet selangnya sudah mengalami perenggangan?"

"Sekrunya melonggar"

"Sebelah ujung atau pangkal?"

"Yang dekat dengan tabung gas"

"Berapa lama usia satu set kompor itu?" Ini pertanyaan aneh, tapi mungkin semua detektif akan menanyakan itu walau Kyuhyun tak tahu jawabannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Mungkin seusia rumahku. Atau kalau pembantuku telah menggantinya beberapa kali, aku tidak tahu"

Pembantunya sering membuat daftar belanjaan. Apapun yang perlu dibeli, dibuang dan diganti dengan yang baru, selalu ditulis lalu dilaporkan pada Kyuhyun. Karena terlalu percaya dengan pembantunya, Kyuhyun tak pernah mengecek barang-barang laporan dari pembantunya. Dia cuma mengeluarkan uang dan tahu beres.

Detektif itu mengangguk "Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang sedang menyala yang mungkin bisa menyulut meledakkan gas itu ketika kalian akan keluar?"

"Kita tidak menyalakan apapun kecuali kipas angin"

Detektif itu mendapat pesan dari tim sidik di TKP, dia bermaksud untuk datang dengan segera menyudahi introgasinya pada Kyuhyun.

"Untuk saat ini cukup sampai disini. Aku akan menemuimu kalau ada sesuatu yang perlu kutanyakan lagi" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kabar lebih jelasnya nanti akan kusampaikan pada Detektif Kim. Kau bisa tahu darinya"

"Detektif, tolong periksa ruang kerjaku. Kalau bisa selamatkan semua dokumen yang ada disana!", pinta Kyuhyun.

"Akan kuusahakan"

Detektif itu diantar Kibum juga untuk keluar rumah. Dia mengatakan pada Kibum bahwa ada yang sedikit janggal walau seisi rumah kompak bilang bahwa ledakan itu diawali dari tabung gas yang bocor. Tim penyidik menemukan beberapa hal, namun belum diberitahukan secara jelas. Kibum akan dikabari lagi setelah kawannya itu tahu lebih lanjut.

Cheese Cake

"Mana kekasihmu?"

"Di rumahnya sendiri", jawab Kibum sambil masuk ke dalam selimut.

"Kalian tidak tinggal bersama?"

"Mauku juga begitu, tapi mengingat aku jarang di rumah dia tak bisa kuajak tinggal bersama"

Kyuhyun juga tak pernah tinggal dengan siapapun. Selama punya pasangan tak pernah serius. Jangankan mengajak tinggal bersama dan dikenalkan teman-temannya, diajak kencan saja tidak pernah. Hampir seperti pasangan semalam. Mereka akan berkencan kalau Kyuhyun sedang butuh. Sedangkan dengan Kibum, ini adalah malam kedua mereka tinggal bersama walau di tempat yang berbeda. Rasanya nyaman, ada yang bisa diajak bicara walau sekedar tanya jawab biasa.

"Lagipula orang tuanya tak akan memperbolehkan kami tinggal bersama sebelum dia lulus kuliah"

"Anak kuliahan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk angguk. "Kau suka yang masih muda ternyata"

"Tidak juga. Aku pernah berkencan dengan akuntan yang usianya tujuh tahun lebih tua dariku"

Masa kencan kilat antara Kibum dan si akuntan terjadi dengan proses mirip hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun sekarang. Si akuntan yang telah lama berpisah dengan kekasihnya, bertemu kembali. Si mantan ingin mereka berpacaran lagi, tapi si akuntan bilang sudah punya kekasih. Karena saat itu Kibum tak sengaja berdiri di dekat situ, dialah yang diakuinya kekasih.

"Dia sangat baik. Aku hampir-hampir meninggalkan kekasihku untuk memilihnya"

Karena si akuntan sangat baik, sabar, penyayang, Kibum jadi betah dengannya. Kibum suka rela membantunya jadi kekasih bohongan, tapi ketika dia mengutarakan maksud untuk terus bersama, Kibum ditolak. Tentu alasannya karena si akuntan tak ingin menyakiti hati kekasih Kibum. Dia sangat berterima kasih sudah ditolong, tapi tak mungkin merebut Kibum dari tangan kekasihnya.

"Sampai sekarang aku tak tahu nama aslinya", sesal Kibum.

"Kau bisa mengontaknya" Namun Kibum menggeleng. "Datangi rumahnya"

"Aku tak punya nomor telepon ataupun alamat rumahnya. Dia benar-benar niat untuk tak melanjutkan hubungan denganku"

"Dia baik", tutur Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun sendiri tak bisa seperti itu. Kalau dia nyaman dengan sesuatu tentu akan berusaha meraihnya. "Semoga saja dia mendapatkan kekasih yang baik juga" Dia mendoakan baik bukan berarti tak ada maksud. Tandanya dia bersyukur, kalau Kibum telah bersama si akuntan tentu tak mungkin bisa bersamanya sekarang ini.

Kalau Kyuhyun bisa nyaman dengan Kibum, bisa jadi dia akan merebut Kibum dari kekasihnya. Dia punya segala hal dan Kibum butuh hal-hal yang hanya bisa diberikan oleh Kyuhyun. Uang contohnya, kebebasan dan juga kepuasan di bidang apapun. Kibum baru saja bilang kalau hatinya bisa goyah dengan orang lain, bukan tak mungkin hatinya goyah juga pada Kyuhyun. Tidak sekarang, tapi nanti atau sebentar lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana sepupumu itu?"

"Eunhyuk?"

"Eunhyuk?", Kibum bingung. "Kemarin kau tak memanggilnya begitu"

"Lee Hyukjae nama aslinya, dia sering dipanggil Eunhyuk" Kibum ber 'Oh' pendek. "Dia mengartikannya sebagai namja tampan yang mujur seumur hidup, tapi kami mengartikannya sebagai namja penebar kesialan" Kyuhyun mulai menurunkan tubuhnya, lalu merebah tepat di samping Kibum. "Walau dia jelek dia penggoda nomor satu di keluargaku"

"Kau hampir menyamakannya seperti namja pelacur"

"Kalau boleh aku akan bilang begitu, tapi sayangnya dia bukan pelacur. Bukan pelacur sembarangan maksudnya" Seperti yang kemarin malam. "Dia menggoda tapi yang digoda malah menempatkan diri seperti pelacur. Kemarin malam contohnya. Sudah tahu dia yang datang padamu tapi kau yang merengek untuk tidur dengannya"

"Aku tidak merengek"

"Menyangkal saja sesukamu!"

"Ya kuakui aku butuh, tapi aku tidak merengek!", bantah Kibum lagi. "Aku sedang tidur dan kekasihku datang dalam mimpi, rasanya seperti nyata. Kalau kau tidak datang mungkin aku tak menyadari keberadaan sepupumu" terangnya sebagai wujud pembelaan diri. "Dia sepertinya hebat di atas ranjang"

Tapi Kibum tidak menyesal Kyuhyun datang malam kemarin. Meski dia tidak jadi tidur dengan sepupu Kyuhyun, setidaknya dia bisa tidur dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang bukan perjaka, sering tidur dengan yeoja, tapi dia perawan dan Kibum yang pertama kali menjamahnya. Betapa beruntunnya dia, sebentar lagi dapat dua juta dolar, bonus berlimpah dari atasan, bisa meniduri Kyuhyun pula. Kibum sudah berniat kalau Kyuhyun meminta dia bersedia melayaninya.

"Semua orang juga bilang begitu"

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

Kyuhyun menggendikkan bahu. "Dia keluar setelah tak berhasil tidur denganmu. Mungkin mencari pelampiasan. Dan selama dia tak menghubungiku aku tak tahu dia berada dimana" Tepat selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, handphone Kyuhyun berdering. Saat dicek, itu dari sepupunya. "Panjang umur!", kata Kyuhyun sebelum menjawab panggilan itu.

" _Kyu, rumahmu hancur kupikir kau ikut hancur di dalam sana"_ , kata Eunhyuk seenak lidahnya berkata. _"Pasti kekasih tampanmu itu yang menyelamatkanmu. Dimana kalian sekarang?"_ , tanyanya tak terdengar kalau dia benar-benar khawatir.

"Di rumah kekasihku"

" _Beri aku alamatnya, aku akan kesana!"_

"Untuk apa? Kau mau ikut menginap disini? Tidak bisa, tak ada tempat untukmu tidur"

" _Aku bisa tidur dengan siapapun berdua atau bertiga. Berikan alamatnya cepat!"_ , pinta Eunhyuk paksa. _"Sejujurnya aku khawatir padamu, juga dengan kekasihmu itu. Kalau dia butuh bantuan, aku bisa…."_

Piip

Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan lalu mematikan handphone-nya. Dia tidak percaya pada Hyukjae, kekhawatiran apa yang ditawarkan sepupunya kalau ujung-ujungnya membicarakan soal Kibum? Kyuhyun tak suka berbagi dalam hal ini.

"Dia bilang apa?"

"Menanyakan keadaanku lalu memberitahukan kalau dia telah dapat tempat tinggal untuk sementara. Parnetnya sekarang sangat memuaskan, dia tak bisa meninggalkannya tertalu cepat"

Kyuhyun berharap Kibum menganggap Eunhyuk sebagai namja binal yang tak pantas didekati, tapi nyatanya Kibum berpikiran lain. Dia menganggap Eunhyuk adalah namja unik, pasti bisa memuaskan pasangan dengan baik.

"Kenapa tak memberikan alamatku? Dia bisa kesini besok-besok"

"Dia tak akan tertarik untuk datang kemari" Kyuhyun menarik selimutnya bersiap tidur, tapi ketika melihat bekas luka di lengan, dia mengurungkan niatannya. "Dokter menyarankanku untuk memakai Bio Oil agar luka-lukaku cepat kering lalu menghilang bersama bekas-bekasnya"

"Kau tak suka bekas luka? Rekan kerja wanita di kantorku hampir semua menyukai bekas luka. Mereka bilang itu keren"

"Kalau luka-lukaku, apa ini keren?" Kibum jelas menggeleng. Tubuh Kyuhyun lebih cocok mulus tanpa bekas luka. Bekas gigitan bolehlah, akan terlihat makin seksi. "Belikan Bio Oil kalau kau keluar rumah besok"

"Baiklah"

"Hem, aku mau tidur. Aku sangat mengantuk setelah meminum obat tadi"

Kibum membiarkan Kyuhyun tidur, sedangkan dia sendiri belum bisa tidur. Dia sedang berpikir, apa yang akan didapatkannya besok ketika berhadapan dengan atasannya? Semoga dia tidak diliburkan untuk menjadi penjaga Kyuhyun.

Chocolate Cake

Braaakkk

Letnan Kim menggebrak meja kerjanya.

"Kibum, apa lagi yang kau lakukan disini? Kau meninggalkan Kyuhyun agar mati lebih cepat ha?", bentak Letnan ketika Kibum menampakkan diri di ruangan atasannya itu. "Dimana kau meninggalkannya?"

"Di rumahku, Letnan"

"Kau pikir tak ada orang yang tahu rumahmu sampai berani meninggalkan Kyuhyun disana? Bagaimana kalau kejadian kemarin terulang? Kalau Kyuhyun mati, kau mau menukar nyawanya?", bentak Letnan sekali lagi.

Kibum datang pagi-pagi untuk menemui detektif yang kemarin menyelidiki ledakan di rumah Kyuhyun. Ledakan yang diketahui berasal dari tabung gas bocor itu ternyata tidak demikian kenyataannya. Selang tabung gas memang bocor, menurut yang dikatakan tukang kebun ada gas yang keluar dari lubang sekecil lubang sedotan di selang itu. Dan hasil penyelidikan, ditemukan bekas natrium di bak cuci piring. Diperkirakan jumlahnya banyak sebelum terjadi ledakan. Kemungkinan unsur yang digologkan alkali tanah itu meledak setelah terkena tetesan air dari keran yang tak tertutup rapat lalu gas yang terlanjur tersebar dalam ruangan ikut membesarkan daya ledaknya. Pertanyaannya, siapa orang yang cukup tahu soal natrium yang bisa meledak kalau terkena air?

Belum lengkap Kibum menerima penjelasan dari temannya, Letnan Kim datang. Entah angin apa yang membawa atasan Kibum itu datang dua jam lebih cepat dari jamnya masuk kantor. Sekarang Kibum jadi kena marah.

"Aku tak bisa menggantimu dengan orang lain, jadi sekarang juga kau harus kembali menjagai Cho Kyuhyun!", usir Letnan Kim.

"Siap Letnan!"

Kibum buru-buru keluar ruangan Letnan Kim. Dia menghiraukan teman-teman yang memandanginya kasihan. Letnan Kim sering sekali marah-marah pada bawahannya, apa lagi kalau pekerjaan mereka gagal. Maka dari itu pandangan kasihan dari rekan kantor sudah sangat biasa. Malah pandangan kasihan seperti itu sering berubah jadi ejekan tanpa kata.

"Kibum!", Luo menghentikan Kibum di depan kantor. "Kenapa buru-buru?"

"Letnan Kim mengusirku"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak boleh meninggalkan Kyuhyun"

"Bukankah dia baik-baik saja?" Iya, baik-baik saja dan aman. "Sudahlah, dia kan di rumahmu. Kau pulang sekarang atau nanti, Letnan Kim tak akan tahu. Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan dulu, kau belum makan kan?"

"Aku akan makan di rumah"

"Ayolah, aku yang traktir kali ini"

Awalnya Kibum keberatan, tapi akhirnya setuju setelah Luo mengatakan akan menceritakan perihal penangkapan kemarin. Kibum benar-benar ingin tahu aksi heroik teman-temannya menangkap perampok mobil itu. Mereka pergi ke restoran terdekat, memesan makanan untuk dinikmatinya sambil bercerita panjang lebar. Kibum menceritakan detail ledakan di rumah Kyuhyun seperti yang dia tahu saja, lalu Luo menceritakan soal penangkapan para pencuri mobil itu.

Ada sembilan orang yang ditangkap, tapi polisi memprediksi ada anggota perampok yang tak datang malam itu. Perampok itu di berhasil diintrogasi semuanya, sebagian besar dari mereka adalah pembalap jalanan. Ada seorang mantan pembalap mobil profesional yang karirnya habis setelah terjadi kecelakaan. Setelah tak mampu kembali ke dunia balap resmi dia mengumpulkan teman-teman yang suka balapan liar untuk mengadakan balapan ilegal. Dan puncaknya mereka melakukan pencurian mobil cuma untuk dipakai balapan. Mereka tak benar-benar butuh mobil untuk dijual atau dikolesi, namun untuk balapan liar saja. aksi mereka sudah berjalan sekitar dua tahun, sering berpindah dari kota satu ke kota lain. Namun untuk urusan tabrak lari Cho Kyuhyun, mereka menyangkalnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun mereka melukai orang lain dalam aksi perampokannya.

"Apa kelompok itu juga yang mencuri mobil Changmin?"

"Ya, mereka mencuri semua koleksi mobil sport Changmin, menyembunyikannya di gudang itu untuk digunakan balapan minggu depannya. Saat ingin memindahkan mobil, mereka tahu polisi sudah menemukan mobil-mobil itu lalu membatalkan niatnya. Tapi mereka mengatakan tak tahu menahu soal hilangnya dua mobil Changmin untuk menabrak Kyuhyun itu"

"Apa ada kemungkinan mereka berbohong?"

"Tentu saja. Mereka pelaku kriminal, berbohong itu sudah satu paket dalam diri mereka" Kibum menghentikan makannya, dia berpusat pada penjelasan Luo. "Tapi ada kesimpulan bahwa mereka mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kemungkinan ada anggota mereka yang membelot, kemudian mengambil mobil itu sebelum waktu yang ditentukan. Atau memang ada orang lain yang melakukannya lalu digunakan untuk percobaan pembunuhaan Cho Kyuhyun"

"Kalau begitu kejadiannya harus sangat kebetulan. Si pelaku yang berjumlah sedikitnya dua orang melihat kelompok itu menyembunyikan mobil di gudang, lalu terbesit ide mencuri untuk membunuh Kyuhyun", tebak Kibum.

"Bisa jadi", kata Luo. "Tapi Bagaimana tentang kekerasan terhadapa Shim Changmin di gudang itu?"

Kibum menggeleng tak menemukan jawaban. Dia tak ikut sedikitpun penyelidikan ini, jelas tak tahu sema sekali jalannya cerita.

"Kemungkinan lain, Changmin adalah satu dari orang-orang yang memergoki kelompok itu menyembunyikan mobilnya disana. Ketika Changmin dan teman-temannya ingin mengambil mobilnya kembali, terjadi keributan diantara mereka. Changmin tak punya sekutu hingga teman temannya menganiayanya hingga demikian"

"Apa dua mobil yang hilang itu sama dengan ciri-ciri mobil yang digunakan untuk menabrak Kyuhyun?"

"Ciri-cirinya sama, identik malah. Kita sedang mencari keberadaan dua mobil itu sebelum terlalu lama hilang lalu berakhir di tumpukan barang bekas yang segera di daur ulang" Kibum meneguk minumannya, menyamai Luo yang juga minum untuk membasahi tenggorokan. "Pelakunya itu pasti mendapat order dari seseorang untuk membunuh Kyuhyun"

"Apa seluruh kandidat tersangka yang waktu itu sudah diintrogasi semua?"

"Ya, kecuali Changmin. Dia baru sadar kemarin sore, tapi keadaannya terlalu memprihatinkan. Tak bisa diajak bicara sama sekali" Kibum jadi ingin melihat Changmin juga, tapi mengingat barusan dirinya di usir Letnan Kim karena meninggalkan Kyuhyun, dia pasti kena marah lagi kalau tahu tak segera pulang tapi malah pergi ke rumah sakit melihat Changmin. "Setelah dia sadar ternyata hampir sama tampannya dengan Kyuhyun" Kibum mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau tidak sedang menargetkannya juga jadi kekasih kan?"

"Kalau Kyuhyun dan Changmin sama-sama sudah sehat, aku memilih keduanya untuk jadi kekasihku", kata Luo mengubah nada tegang yang tadi ke mode mesum. "Lalu kekasih ketigaku adalah nama tengah malam waktu itu"

"Kau benar-benar maruk. Sudah banyak yeoja yang kau habisi sekarang beralih ke namja, kau mau menjadikan semua yeoja dan namja di Korea tak perawan lagi?"

"Ide bagus!", kata Luo sambil meringis senang. "Hah!", Luo menjentikkan jarinya. "Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun diungsikan di rumahku saja. Kujamin aman seribu persen"

"Tidak terima kasih!", balas Kibum. "Dia di rumahku saja. lebih baik aku menanggung bosan dengan terus menempeli Kyuhyun dari pada dia pidah ke rumahmu lalu aku digorok Letnan Kim"

"Tapi di rumahmu tidak aman"

"Kata siapa?"

"Kataku" Luo berhasil berulang kali masuk rumah Kibum walau rumah itu sudah ditutup rapat semua celahnya. Bukan cuma rumah Kibum sebenarnya, dia juga bisa masuk tempat manapun dengan mudah. Hasil pelatihan dari tim snipper rahasia dulu masih dikuasainya dengan baik. Untungnya dia bekerja di kepolisian, kalau tidak pasti Luo bisa membobol semua tempat di Korea ini. Dia akan jadi maling terprofesional kalau sampai itu terjadi. "Kau yang membuatnya tidak aman. Kalau sampai kau khilaf lalu menidurinya bagaimana?" Kibum mendecih, menyangkal. "Karena statusnya adalah kekasimu sekarang ini, siapa tahu wajah kekasih kecilmu itu kau lupakan sementara demi menjamah Kyuhyun"

"Justru kalau dia di rumahmu, kau yang akan melakukan itu"

"Tidak. Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya kalau Kyuhun sendiri yang minta", jawab Luo jujur. Sejujur dirinya mendambakan kejadian itu. "Atau aku tidur di rumahmu saja malam ini, biar kita bisa sama-sama menjaga Kyuhyun"

"Tawaranmu ku tolak. Ada tiga pembantu Kyuhyun disana, kau akan menambah sesakkan rumahku"

"Oooo, ada pembantu Kyuhyun", kata Luo paham. "Aku tak khawatir lagi sekarang", katanya lalu kembali meneguk minuman. "Mereka bisa melindungi Kyuhyun lebih baik darimu. Kau juga tak mungkin meniduri Kyuhyun kalau ada mereka kan", kata Luo sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ada atau tidak aku tetap tak mungkin meniduri Kyuhyun. Memang aku sepertimu, apa?", protes Kibum. "Aku tak mau di marahi Letnan Kim lagi kalau tahu aku disini. Aku pergi sekarang!" Kibum meninggalkan Luo yang terus terkekeh. Selain menertawakan soal yang tak mungkin meniduri Kyuhyun, dia juga menertawakan soal Kibum yang barusan dimarahi Letnan Kim.

Semoga saja Luo tak pernah tahu kalau Kibum memang sudah meniduri Cho Kyuhyun.

Pondan Cake

Seseorang yang dikatakan Kibum unik, tengah membukakan pintu untuknya. Dia berdiri menggelayut ke daun pintu sambil tersenyum manis. Seksi sekali.

"Hai kekasihnya Kyuhyun!", sapanya.

"Hai sepupunya Kyuhyun!", sapa balik Kibum.

"Lee Hyukjae" Eunhyuk Mengulurkan tangan yang segera dijabat oleh Kibum. "Kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk"

"Namja tampan yang mujur seumur hidup?"

"Darimana kau tahu aku mengartikannya demikian? Oh, pasti Kyuhyun yang memberitahukan padamu"

"Sebenarnya iya, tapi aku sudah menduga kalau seperti itulah artinya", jawab Kibum sok tahu. "Kim Kibum. Panggil aku Kibum!"

"Kibum!", panggil Eunhyuk mengetes. "Kau mau masuk sekarang atau terus berada di depan pintu?"

Kibum masuk setelah melepaskan jabatan tangannya dengan Eunhyuk. Sama-sama berjalan ke dalam rumah sambil terus bercengkrama.

"Kupikir kau tak tahu Kyuhyun kubawa kemari"

"Aku tahu, tapi tak tahu alamatmu. Sebagai sepupu setelah mendengar ledakan seperti itu tentu aku cemas dengan Kyuhyun, makanya aku berusaha mencari alamatmu lalu segera kemari", kata Eunhyuk terdengar seperti kebenaran di telinga Kibum. "Syukur semua baik-baik saja, termasuk kau"

Kibum merasa senang sekali walau cuma bercakap cakap dengan Eunhyuk. Dia tiba-tiba ingin menyentuh Eunhyuk, memeluknya paling tidak atau menciumnya bila bisa. Kibum menahan hasratnya. Dia punya kemampuan itu, kemampuan untuk menjaga harga diri dengan tetap berpegang teguh pada satu kekasih saja. Bisa jadi keinginan Kibum itu efek dari keahlian menggoda yang dimiliki Eunhyuk, jadi dia harus bertahan.

"Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku juga"

Eunhyuk mengangguk lucu. "Jadi?" Kibum teralihkan perhatiannya. "Kau seorang detektif?"

"Ya"

"Itu hebat sekali", pujinya. "Aku selalu suka dengan cerita-cerita detektif, tapi belum pernah secara langsung melihat aksi heroiknya"

"Aku dan timku biasa melakukannya"

"Bisa kau ceritakan padaku!" Kibum terlihat berfikir. "Tidak harus sekarang. Bisa lain waktu"

"Tentu saja"

Eunhyuk menawarkan makanan dan Kibum hampir menggandengnya ke ruang makan ketika Kyuhyun berdehem menghentikan jalan mereka. Kibum berhenti seketika, begitu juga Enhyuk.

"Detektif Kim, kau tak melihat kekasihmu duduk disini sedari tadi?", tanya Kyuhyun yang memang keadaannya duduk di sofa. Dia sedang memegang buku panduan menjadi detektif berkarakter milik Kibum. "Atau namja penebar kesilan itu telah memperdayamu sampai kau lupa daratan?"

"Namja yang mujur seumur hidup, Kyu!", kata Eunhyuk membenahi.

"Maaf!" Kibum segera menghampiri Kyuhyun. Dia mencium kening Kyuhyun sejenak sebelum duduk di sebelanhnya. "Aku baru saja menemui Luo"

"Siapa Luo? Apa dia juga detektif sepertimu?"

"Hyuk, aku lebih suka bicara berdua saja" Eunhyuk mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Kau punya pekerjaan katamu, selesaikan itu sekarang akan lebih baik daripada mengganggu sepasang kekasih bermesraan"

"Kalian akan bermesraan?", tanyanya sok polos.

"Apa perlu kujelaskan?", jawab Kyuhyun sambil melirik tajam. Tampaknya ada kode-kode yang cuma dipahami oleh sekeluarga Kyuhyun saja yang keluar dari mata menuju mata. Eunhyuk langsung pergi setelahnya, bahkan tanpa mengatakan apapun. "Ada berita apa lagi?", tanya Kyuhyun beralih ke Kibum.

"Penangkapan sebuah genk perampok mobil"

"Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan yang kualami"

"Sedikit banyak memang ada. Mereka juga kunci kasus penganiayaan Shim Changmin" Kyuhyun tertarik, bahkan sampai meninggalkan buku bagus yang sedang dipegangnya. "Changmin juga sudah sadar, tapi belum bisa dimintai keterangan"

"Kau bisa meneruskannya nanti?" Kibum sedikit kecewa ceritanya harus dipootng. "Aku butuh obatku dulu sekarang ini" Kibum rasa ada yang janggal ketika Kyuhyun menyebut kata obat. "Kau tak lupa membelikanku Bio Oil kan? Aku sudah sangat risih melihat bekas lukaku tak kunjung mengelupas dan hilang"

Kibum terlihat bingung. "Bio Oil?" Iya dia dipesankan Kyuhyun untuk membeli minyak itu, tapi karena tadi dimarahi Letnan Kim, Kibum jadi lupa. "Aku lupa, bagaimana kalau besok kuantar kau ke apotek untuk membelinya"

Seketika Kyuhyun menampakkan ketidak sukaannya. "Beli sekarang, atau kupotong dua juta dolarmu!", ancam Kyuhyun datar.

Kan Kyuhyun ingin kembali memuluskan tubuhnya, demi siapa juga kalau bukan Kibum? Lagipula Kyuhyun membayarnya, jadi boleh sekali dua kali dia memerintah Kibum

To be continue

Terima kasih dan sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya….


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. Detektif

Kibum, Kyuhyun

Maaf kalau ada typo.

Selamat membaca!

Setelah Hilang Baru Terasa

Luo tengah berlari, dibelakangnya ada Max. Mereka mengejar tersangka yang kabur saat introgasi tengah berlangsung. Tersangka berlari sangat cepat, tapi bukan berarti Luo dan Max kalah cepat. Mereka hampir sama cepat, hanya saja dua detektif itu tertinggal sepuluh meter di belakang. Tersangka berbelok ke pemukiman padat penduduk, menerobos pasar tradisional dan menghilang di belokan ketiga.

"Sial, kemana si bangsat itu bersembunyi?", umpat Max dengan nafas yang terputus putus. "Aku tak begitu kenal daerah ini"

"Ini tempat berkumpulnya penjahat kelas teri" Luo sering datang kesini, memberikan beberapa lembar uang demi mencari informasi dari penjahat-penjahat itu. Dari penjahat kecil, dia bisa menemukan penjahat besar. Itu cara kerja Luo. "Kau ke kanan. Ada gedung apartemen kosong disana. Tempat itu jadi sarang pencopet. Cari saja tersangka kita, jangan usik yang lain" Max mengangguk. "Aku akan lewat depan. Kalau dugaanku benar, dia akan berlari ke arahmu nantinya"

Max paham. Dia segera memisahkan diri dari Luo, membelok ke arah yang ditunjuk partnernya dan berlari lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Luo sendiri mengikuti alur pelarian terkasangkanya. Dia tahu betul daerah ini, seperti yang digambarkan oleh kepala pencopet disini, siapapun yang lari dari arah depan, akan mengambil jalur sama yang berakhir di gedung kosong. Awalnya Luo tak peduli dengan denah yang diberikan kepala pencopet itu padanya, apalagi dia harus menebusnya dengan beberapa juta won. Namun dia baru yakin setelah kehilangan sepuluh penjahat yang semuanya menghilang di pemukiman ini. Kata penduduk sekitar, ada banyak celah untuk sembunyi, ada banyak jalan untuk kabur. Pemukiman ini sudah seperti labirin bagi orang-orang luar. Maka dari itu banyak penjahat yang memutuskan lari kemari dan terbebas dari pengejaran kemudian.

Luo telah mempelajari dan menghafal detail labirin berbentuk pemukiman penuh penduduk ini. Dia memang tak akan tahu kemana tersangkanya akan berlari, tapi dia tahu lewat mana bisa menemukannya.

Sekelebat banyangan orang berlari telah ditangkap Luo, dia memutuskan menembus kerumunan ibu-ibu yang sedang mencuci. Meloncati pagar tanpa peduli dimaki-maki pemiliknya, lalu menerobos masuk dapur orang hingga tembus ke depan rumah. Hasilnya, dia berada tepat lima meter di depan tersangka. Tersangka menghentikan larinya mendadak, terjatuh sejenak tapi segera bangkit dan berlari lagi ke arah kanan. Bukan mengejar penjahat itu, Luo malah berbalik arah. Dia tahu sekarang, kemana arah lari tersangka. Dia akan terus menghadangnya dan mengarahkannya agar berlari ke kanan, ke tempat Max sedang menunggu.

Seperti yang direncanakan Luo, tersangka terus kekanan dan berakhir menabrak Max di tikungan belakang gedung. Keduanya saling terjatuh, tapi Max lebih sigap untuk berdiri. Max berusaha menangkapnya namun dia dapat perlawanan. Sebuah pukulan mendarah di pipi kanan Max, dia tak terima lalu membalas pada ulu hati penjahat itu. Tersangka tersungkur beberapa detik, namun kembali berlari walau sempoyongan.

DOR

Luo menembak tepat ke lututnya membuat tersangka terhuyung lalu tersungkur ke tanah.

"Sengaja kutembak lututnya, biar dia tak bisa lari secepat itu lagi nantinya". Luo mengembalikan pistol ke sarungnya.

Max memborgol tersangka. "Dia akan cacat"

Ini di luar prosedur. Pengejaran, penembakan, penangkapan dan segala tidakan polisi ada aturannya. Kalau tersangka lari, tembak betis atau pahanya, bukan lututnya. Akan ada sanksi kalau polisi sengaja menembak lututnya hingga menimbulkan cacat permanen.

"Letnan Kim tak akan marah" Karena saat introgasi, Letnan Kim masuk ke ruangan. Tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tersangka memberontak dari ikatan dan memukul hitung Letnan sampai berdarah-darah lalu dia lari tanpa bisa dicegah. "Dia akan berterima kasih padaku", katanya santai.

"Tapi jangan ikutkan aku kalau Letnan marah" Luo melengos acuh. "Aku akan telepon polisi untuk membawanya ke kantor!"

J*****

"Mana Eunhyuk?" Kyuhyun fokus memutar-mutar pergelangan kakinya. "Kyu!", panggil Kibum saat Kyuhyun tak merespon.

"Dia keluar semalam"

"Eunhyuk akan segera pulang atau tidak?", tanya Kibum lagi sambil mondar mandir di kamarnya.

Bukan, bukan Kibum merindukan Eunhyuk. Detektif teman Kibum ingin mengintrogasi Eunhyuk, bagaimanapun juga dia tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun dan menghilang saat ledakan terjadi. Kalau Eunhyuk tak bisa dimintai keterangan, dia bisa jadi tersangka.

"Mana kutahu", jawab Kyuhyun masih fokus dengan terapi engsel kakinya. "Mungkin dia menemui parnetnya yang kemarin malam, atau mencari partner baru"

Petugas terapi mengoleskan krim perangsang agar otot pergelangan Kyuhyun lentur dan segera bisa berjalan normal. Dia meratakan, memijit sebentar sebelum mengaba Kyuhyun untuk mencoba gerakan putar-putar lagi.

"Bisa kau berikan nomor teleponnya padaku!", pinta Kibum. Kyuhyun hampir curiga kalau Kibum bukan benar-benar mengingikan Eunhyuk kembali untuk diintrogasi temannya, tapi diintrogasinya sendiri secara privat. "Ini penting. Kalau tak punya alibi, dia bisa jadi tersangka"

"Mungkin memang dia tersangkanya. Eunhyuk tak ada di rumah saat ledakan itu terjadi", kata Kyuhyun seenak jidatnya. "Tangkap saja dia!"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Dia sepupumu, tidak mungkin melakukan hal demikian"

Kibum memang sudah dibutakan oleh pesona Eunhyuk. Dia bisa bertahan saat berhadapan dengan sepupu Kyuhyun itu, tapi entah untuk waktu yang berapa lama. Mungkin kalau Kyuhyun tak ada ketika Kibum dan Eunhyuk sedang ngobrol berdua, saat itulah pertahanan Kibum akan runtuh. Dia percaya kata-kata Kyuhyun kalau Eunhyuk punya pesona demikian kuat, tapi Kibum tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak tergoda. Dia seorang detektif, dan detektif juga manusia yang kadang tergoda orang lain, seperti pembelaan Luo kalau dinasehati soal kelakuan playboy-nya.

"Dia akan pulang sore. Kalau kau mau mencegahnya pergi, tawarkan tubuhmu padanya", kata Kyuhyun sok acuh. "Dia akan tinggal malam ini"

"Kau ini bicara apa?", ulang Kibum. "Aku tak mungkin melakukan hal senista itu. Kau yang kekasihku kenapa aku harus tidur dengan orang lain?"

"Dilihat dari mukamu sudah mengatakan demikian. Tanya saja petugas terapi ini?" Petugas langsung menunduk, pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Kalau aku tak bersamamu, sudah pasti kau akan tidur dengannya", lanjutnya kasar.

"Kyu…", protes Kibum. Dia malu, ada orang selain mereka disitu tapi Kyuhyun berkata seolah benar saja. "Kau terdengar seperti pencemburu"

"Kalau tahu, kau tak akan memanasiku dengan adegan mengobrol intim dengan sepupuku"

Melihat Kibum memijit pelipisnya sambil mondar-mandir, petugas terapi merasa tidak enak. Dia menangkap aura pertengkarang diantara keduanya. Kyuhyun cemburu sedangkan Kibum tak memberi respon yang baik. Petugas melirik lingkar tangannya, jam disana menunjukkan pukul sepuluh kurang. Lima belas menit lagi terapinya selesai, tapi kalau dia harus bertahan diantara sepasang kekasih yang menebar kemarahan satu sama lain, mana tahan?

"Terapi hari ini selesai", putusnya. "Sering gerakkan kakimu, tapi jangan terlalu dipaksa" Kyuhyun berdehem mengiyakan. "Aku akan kembali besok pagi!", pamitnya sambil mengemasi alat-alat terapi.

"Terima kasih!"

"Telepon Eunhyuk, tanya dia ada dimana!", perintah Kibum. "Bilang padanya aku akan menjemputnya sekarang!", tambah Kibum tak tahu suasana sedang tak mengenakkan. "Kau akan kembali ke rumah sakit?", tanya Kibum beralih pada petugas terapi.

"Iya"

"Butuh tumpangan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku membawa mobil rumah sakit" Sedikit demi sedikit dia berjalan keluar kamar. Ketika Kibum menawarkan untuk mengantarnya ke pintu, dia menolak. "Aku tahu jalan keluar", jawabnya sambil tersenyum canggung. "Aku pergi sekarang!", pamitnya sekali lagi.

Petugas sudah keluar kamar, namun belum jauh ketika Kibum ngotot ingin Kyuhyun menelepon sepupunya. Kibum mau bertemu Eunhyuk, itu intinya. Memang alasannya untuk dibawa menemui teman detektif yang akan mengintrogasinya, namun Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Eunhyuk harus diintrogasi secepatnya, kau paham atau tidak?", kata Kibum jengkel. "Untuk mengusut masalahmu yang makin berlarut-larut, dia harus segera diperiksa. Ini demi kebaikanmu juga", lanjutnya diikuti dengusan kasar kepada Kyuhyun.

"Demi kebaikanku atau demi kebaikannya?" Kyuhyun masih santai menanggapi Kibum. Dia tahu kekasihnya itu sudah lupa dengan dua juta dolar yang dia tawarkan. Eunhyuk mulai menggantikan rupanya.

"Dua-duanya", jawab Kibum marah. "Yang terancam nyawanya adalah kau, tapi kalau Eunhyuk tak segera menemui tim penyidik, dia bisa disangka pelakunya"

"Dia memang pelakunya", pancing Kyuhyun.

"Demi apa kau menuduh sepupumu sendiri?", tanya Kibum makin naik pitam.

"Demi kekasihku yang mulai membelot", jawab Kyuhyun masih santai. "Demi dua juta dolar serta seks pertama kali yang kuberikan secara sia-sia"

"Kau…!", Kibum mengeram, namun dengan cepat menurunkan emosinya. "Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi. Tidak ada yang sia-sia disini. Aku akan tetap menjagamu sampai masalah ini selesai, dan selama itu aku tetap kekasihmu"

Sampai masalah ini selesai kata Kibum? Itu kalimat menyedihkan yang pernah didengar Kyuhyun. Lebih menyedihkan dari saat asetnya ditukar Heechul ke luar negeri, ataupun saat dia kehilangan ingatannya sejenak setelah menegak minuman berisi obat dari sepupunya itu. Memang dia yang memulai kontrak bernilai dua juta dolar ini, tapi Kyuhyun berharap diperlakukan layaknya kekasih meski waktunya terbatas. Kyuhyun menyukai namja, itu masalahnya. Dan dia menyukai Kibum, menyukai detektif itu karena tempo hari mencuri ciumannya di rumah sakit. Kyuhyun telah melakukan kesalahan dengan menawarkan dua juta dolar pada Kibum

"Aku tak pernah meneleponnya, dia yang selalu meneleponku", jawab Kyuhyun mencoba mengurai masalahnya sendiri. Melupakan perasaannya akan jadi pilihan sebelum berlarut-larut lalu Kyuhyun sakit sendiri. "Aku tak bisa beritahukan nomornya. Kalau kau mau, minta saja pada pembantuku"

Kibum meninggalkan Kyuhyun, bergegas menemui salah satu pembantunya. Disaat Kyuhyun berharap Kibum mengurungkan niat untuk mencari Eunhyuk, lalu menemaninya di rumah seperti yang ditugaskan Letnan Kim, Kibum memang datang lagi padanya. Bukan untuk menemaninya, tapi untuk membawanya serta.

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu. Cepat pakai baju hangat dan bawa jaketmu!", perintah Kibum yang kemudian pergi lagi.

*O****

Kibum menghentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang apartemen. Apartemen mewah dan baru. Sekitar enam bulan lalu launching dengan harga terendah satu setengah juta dolar. Kibum menanyai Kyuhyun tentang siapa yang dikunjungi Eunhyuk di dalam sana, tapi Kyuhyun menjawabnya ketus. Dia bilang partner bercintanya Eunhyuk, maka dari itu Kibum marah dan tak bicara lagi padanya. Kibum segera menjalankan mobilnya, menunjukkan tanda pengenal pada penjaga agar diberi akses masuk lalu membawa mobilnya ke basemant untuk diparkir. Dia juga menyeret Kyuhyun untuk ikut ke dalam gedung, walau menolak.

"Lantai 17 nomor kamar 32", kata Kibum sambil melihat nomor-nomor di dalam lift. "Kibum memencet nomor lantai. Lift tertutup kemudian terangkat.

"Kenapa tak menelepon dan menyuruhnya keluar saja?"

"Aku ingin tahu siapa yang ada dengannya sekarang. Bersama siapa dan dimana dia, bisa jadi alasan tepat untuk diajukan ke tim penyidik"

"Kukira kau cuma ingin membuktikan perkataanku. Dia benar-benar dengan partner seksnya atau tidak, iya kan?"

Kibum tak menanggapi Kyuhyun. Baginya, Kyuhyun sudah sangat keterlaluan. Dia tak peduli nasib sepupu, bahkan berani menuduhnya segala. Yang paling Kibum tak suka adalah sikap sok cemburu yang diperlihatkan terhadap Eunhyuk. Kibum hanya berusaha menolong Kyuhyun dan sepupunya, tidak ada niat lainnya, apalagi menyelingkuhi Kyuhyun. Walau statusnya pacar bayaran, Kibum tetap berusaha menjadi kekasih setia.

Setelah keluar lift, Kibum menggandeng Kyuhyun. Dia membawa kekasihnya itu menyusuri lorong apartemen, mencari nomor 1732 di pintunya. Kamar nomor 32 itu ada di deret kanan. Kyuhyun yang menemukannya duluan, sedangkan Kibum seakan kehilangan fokus karena ingin segera menemui dan menyampaikan maksud kepada Lee Hyukjae. Kibum memencet bel, tak lama kemudian Eunhyuk membuka pintu. Dia sudah sangat rapi, kelihatan sedang menunggu Kibum menjemputnya.

"Oh, kau ikut juga?", celetuknya ketika melihat Kyuhyun digandeng Kibum. "Kau sedang sakit, seharusnya istirahat saja di rumah", kata Eunhyuk sambil memberikan jalan keduanya untuk masuk.

"Mauku juga begitu, tapi Kibum memaksaku ikut"

"Kalian tunggu disini, aku akan mengemas pakaianku semalam"

Kibum menyuruh Kyuhyun duduk, sedangkan dia sendiri mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Mata detektifnya dia gunakan untuk menangkap semua informasi di rumah ini, menganalisa lalu menyimpulkan. Sayangnya dari yang dia lihat tak ada kesimpulan tentang pemilik asli apartemen ini. Kibum mau melangkah ke dalam, namun Eunhyuk segera keluar dengan tas jinjingnya.

"Kau mencari siapa?", tanya Eunhyuk yang melihat Kibum celingukan kedalam. "Temanku baru saja keluar. Sebenarnya hari ini dia bekerja agak siang, ingin kukenalkan dia pada kalian, tapi kalian datang terlambat"

"Jam berapa dia akan pulang" Eunhyuk menaikkan dahinya. "Temanmu, jam berapa dia pulang kerja?", ulang Kibum.

"Malam, sekitar jam sembilan. Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin mengenalnya?" Iya, Kibum ingin kenal teman Eunhyuk. "Lain kali saja kalau dia libur kerja"

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang saja"

Entah karena ada Eunhyuk atau apa, Kibum tak lagi menggandeng Kyuhyun saat turun dari lantai atas. Mereka jalan sendiri-sendiri, Kibum di depan dan Kyuhyun serta Eunhyuk berjajar di belakang. Dua saudara sepupu itu tampak tidak akrab. Saling bicara memang, tapi tanya jawab mereka terdengar sedang musuhan. Bertanya dengan nada angkuh dan menjawab dengan sinis. Begitu terus sampai di parkiran. Baru setelah Kyuhyun minta ijin ke toilet semuanya berakhir.

Kyuhyun pergi ke toilet, tapi tak mau diantar Kibum. Kibum sudah memaksa namun Eunhyuk berhasil membuatnya tinggal. Kyuhyun sendirian ke toilet, tidak benar-benar ingin kesitu, dia memutuskan mencuci tangan. Kyuhyun juga membasuh mukanya, menghilangkan kepenatan yang mulai dirasakannya pagi ini.

"Kupikir kau sudah mati", kata seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet.

Kyuhyun melirik lewat kaca di depannya. Dia melihat orang yang benar-benar tak diinginkannya sekarang. "Kupikir kau yang mati"

"Nyatanya kita sama-sama hidup, dan urusan kita akan segera berlanjut"

"Tidak", tolak Kyuhyun. Dia mengusap wajahnya sekedar menghilangkan tetesan air yang menghalangi penglihatan.

"Tidak kenapa?"

"Ada detektif sedang menungguku di luar, kau tak akan bisa menggangguku"

Seseorang itu menggeleng. "Dia terlalu jauh. Kalau kuselesaikan sekarang, dia tak akan tahu"

Kyuhyun menyesal menolak Kibum tadi. Harusnya dia memprediksi kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi kalau tak ada Kibum. Persetan dengan orang yang ada di depannya, dia bisa lari dan sampai di depan Kibum sebelum tertangkap.

Orang itu mencekali tangan Kyuhyun ketika hendak pergi. Hampir terjadi perkelahian, namun seorang lain menusukkan jarum suntik dari belakang. Jarum itu ditancapkan ke leher Kyuhyun, ditekan agar semua cairan di dalamnya masuk tubuh lalu menarik jarum keluar. Kyuhyun ambruk lebih cepat dari dugaan, dan menutup mata sebelum tahu siapa yang menyuntikkan obat bius padanya.

"Ini rencana B-nya", kata seseorang tadi yang masih memegang jarum suntik.

"Kau tahu dia akan melawan?"

"Ya"

**S***

Kibum sudah mengantar Eunhyuk ke ruang introgasi. Sekarang dia, Luo dan Max diintrogasi Letnan Kim di ruangnnya. Letnan sedang mondar mandir di hadapan mereka, mukanya garang, memerah dan marah. Baru saja berhasil menangkap penjahat sekarang mereka kehilangan dua orang sekaligus. Bukan penjahat, tapi Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Seperti keterangan Luo tadi, Changmin hilang saat dia dan Max ditugaskan berkunjung ke rumah sakit.

Changmin diajak berjalan-jalan oleh suster. Tujuannya agar Changmin nyaman, ingatannya cepat pulih dan normal lagi. Suster membawanya ke taman belakang rumah sakit dengan kursi roda. Luo dan Max meminta waktu bicara dan suster meninggalkan mereka. Luo bertanya banyak, Max juga tapi tak satupun yang dapat jawaban, Changmin seperti mati otaknya. Dia tak merespon apapun hingga Luo bilang kalau sebenarnya dia tampan sekali. Luo menawarkan diri jadi kekasih kalau Changmin sudah sembuh nanti. Spontan sebenarnya, Max saja sampai mencibir Luo. Tapi dari kalimat spontan itu Changmin tergeragap, matanya mengedip terus seakan memberitahukan ingatannya mulai kembali. Changmin segera berdiri, namun jatuh. Merangkak-rangkak, berpegangan pada apapun untuk berusaha berdiri tapi tak sanggup. Terkejut dengan reaksi yang ditimbulkan Changmin, Luo segera membantu, menggendong dan mendudukannya ke kursi roda. Takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya, mereka segera membawanya menemui dokter. Dan dua jam setelah Changmin diberi obat tidur, dia hilang.

"Kami sedang mencarinya Letnan", bela Max.

"Mencari dari tadi siang dan hampir malam begini kalian belum menemukannya?", bentak Letnan Kim. "Kau juga!", tambahnya pada Kibum. "Kau juga mencarinya dari tadi siang kan? Mana? Mana Kyuhyun?"

Changmin hilang, dugaan awal dia mengalami delusi. Dia sedang mencari potongan-potongan memorinya yang tercecer. Changmin bisa berada dimana saja, tergantung apa yang diingatnya saat itu. Sulit menemukan orang yang sedang mengalami proses kembalinya ingatan seperti ini, kecuali tahu betul tentang kegiatan dan tempat-tempat khusus bagi Changmin. Letnan Kim khawatir kalau Changmin bertemu dengan salah satu penjahat yang pernah mengahajarnya, dia bisa dibunuh. Selain tugas melindungi Changmin gagal, informasipun tak mereka dapat kalau dia mati.

Kyuhyun juga sama. Dia hilang ketika pergi ke toilet. Polisi dan pihak keamanan apartemen sudah mencoba mencari sampai area terjauh dari gedung, tapi nihil. CCTV juga sudah dicek, tak ada gambar Kyuhyun sama sekali kecuali terakhir kali dia berjalan ke arah toilet. Penyidik cuma menemukan tetesan obat bius di depan pintu kamar mandi. Pelakunya tak mengetahui obatnya menetes ketika sedang mempersiapkan pembiusan. Itu satu-satunya bukti untuk menyimpulkan bahwa Kyuhyun diculik.

"Kenapa dia bisa berjalan sendirian ke toilet?" Kibum diam ketika Letnan Kim menudingkan telunjuk ke mukanya. "Apartemen itu tidak se-privat rumahmu, Kibum!", bentaknya sambil mengibaskan lengannya kemudian kembali mondar-mandir. "Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir, agent hebat sepertimu bisa seceroboh ini. Sudah berapa kali kau kutegur agar tak meninggalkan Kyuhyun, ha? Lebih dari dua kali dan kau tetap melakukannya!"

Kibum tak bermaksud begitu. Dia sudah menawarkan diri mengantar Kyuhyun, bahkan memaksa untuk ikut serta ke toilet. Tadi siang memang sedikit tak mengenakkan, kalau dia tetap menggandeng Kyuhyun dan mengabaikan permintaan Eunhyuk untuk tinggal di parkiran, dia tak akan kehilangan Kyuhyun.

Saat Kyuhyun tak kembali dalam sepuluh menit, Kibum sudah berfirasat buruk. Kibum segera berlari ke arah toilet untuk memastikan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Tak mendapati kekasihnya ada disana, itu menjawab firasat buruk yang dirasakannya. Kibum merasa sesak nafas saat itu, pikirannya menciut merasakan kehilangan. Dia sudah berlari kesana kemari sebelum melapor ke pihak keamanan, tetap tak mendapati Kyuhyun dimanapun. Dan setelah polisi serta pihak keamanan turut mencari dengan hasil sama gagalnya, Kibum merasakan kehilangan yang lebih besar lagi. Terakhir dadanya terasa nyeri saat penyidik mengatakan Kyuhyun diculik, bisa jadi nyawanya terancam. Kibum menyesal sumpah demi apapun dia menyesal telah mengabaikan Kyuhyun.

"Sebelum ada berita kematian dari keduanya, berarti kita masih punya kesempatan", kata Letnan sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya. Diatas perban yang dilekatkan melintang ditulang hidung patahnya. "Kita batasi pengusutan masalah ini. Seminggu. Kalian punya waktu tujuh hari itu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini sebelum Jendral Kang datang kemari"

"Jendral Kang akan datang?", tanya Luo menjadi wakil pembicara dari ketiganya.

"Ya", jawab Letnan Kim tak mau berteriak lagi. Beliau sangat pusing, lebih pusing dari ketika harus memilih antara mematuhi perintah presiden atau keluarga besar Kyuhyun. "Kalian tentu tak mau Jendral menghadiahi predikat terburuk untuk devisi kita" Ketiganya setuju. Kedatangan Jendral Kang bisa jadi buruk karena mereka kehilangan Changmin sebagai salah satu saksi kunci serta Kyuhyun sebagai korban.

"Letnan", potong Max. "Ijinkan kita mencari kembali, kita janji akan menemukan mereka secepatnya"

Luo dan Kibum mengangguk untuk meyakinkan atasannya.

Letnan Kim setuju. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengerahkan seluruh agent-nya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Letnan menyerahkan semua pada bawahannya, informan-informan sudah dihubungi, bahkan penjahat-penjahat yang ada di bawah kendali mereka ditawari sejumlah uang demi masalah ini. Sebelum Jendral Kang datang, semuanya harus selesai.

Letnan melempar map lumayan tebal ke hadapan tiga bawahannya. Beliau menyuruh ketiganya mempelajari informasi di dalamnya. Informasi sama dengan yang dibagikan pada semua detektif yang terlibat dalam kasus ini.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk!" Letnan Kim berteriak.

"Letnan!", sapa petugas itu sambil hormat.

"Ada apa?"

"Tiga tersangka kita mengaku. Kami butuh Anda di ruang introgasi", lapornya cepat.

"Aku akan kesana"

Petugas itu hormat lagi sebelum meninggalkan tempat. Tepat setelah petugas tadi keluar, petugas lain datang. Dia hormat juga pada Letnan Kim, mengabaikan keberadaan Kibum dan teman-temannya kemudian mulai memberi informasi.

"Letnan", kata detektif itu sambil melirik sebentar ke arah teman-teman detektifnya. "Berita sedikit buruk"

"Kau kemari bawa berita buruk tapi kau tak tampak takut"

Detektif Chang Kee, keturunan China-Korea. Seangkatan dengan Kibum tapi kemampuannya hampir menyamai Luo. Dia detektif yang mencintai pekerjaannya lebih dari apapun, tapi tak begitu suka dengan yang namanya hormat menghormati sesama. Dia detektif kedua yang sering kena marah setelah Luo.

"Jendral Kang akan datang lebih cepat. Tiga hari lagi", katanya santai.

"Apa?", teriak Letnan Kim. "Kau jangan main-main, Chang"

"Tidak" Chang melirik ke arah tiga temannya, semuanya memiliki ekspresi sama terkejut seperti Letnan Kim. "Tadi aku juga sama takutnya mendengar berita ini", terangnya.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?" Letnan tak percaya. Kalau sampai Chang membuat berita palsu dia perlu dihajar saat ini.

"Bagian informasi baru menerima telepon dari Jendral, Beliau bilang akan datang lebih cepat untuk membantu menyelesaikan masalah ini" Demi apa Jendral Kang mengatakan hal barusan. Bekerja dengan Jendral sama dengan masalah besar. Kesalahan kecil bisa berujung pemecatan. "Bagian informasi akan meyampaikan laporan lengkapnya nanti"

"Sialan!", umpat Letnan.

Chang memulai lagi. "Seorang informan menemukan baju rumah sakit dengan logo rumah sakit tempat Changmin di rawat. Segala perban yang melekat di tubuhnya juga ditemukan di tempat yang sama", lapornya. "Di jalan perumahan elite dekat rumahnya"

"Sudah ada yang pergi kesana?" Chang mengangguk. "Segera laksanakan tugas kalian. Temukan Changmin dan Kyuhyun secepatnya!" perintah Letnan Kim.

"Siap!", jawab Kibum, Luo dan Max. Mereka keluar sesegera mungkin, tapi tidak dengan Chang.

"Kau juga, Chang!", bentak Letnan. "Mau kusuruh kau menyalin seluruh laporan ke bentuk tulisan?", Chang menggeleng cepat. Dia sama dengan detektif lainnya, lebih suka berkeliaran di luar dari pada berurusan dengan kertas-kertas di kantor. "Cepat pergi!"

"Siap!" Dan Chang menyusul teman-temannya.

***H**

"Hyuk, aku sudah menelepon Jung. Dia akan menjemputmu dan mengantarmu ke rumahku"

"Lalu kau mau kemana?"

"Mencari Kyuhyun"

"Aku ikut"

"Tidak" Eunhyuk tidak boleh ikut, apapun alasannya. "Kau tinggal di rumah saja. Jangan pergi kemanapun karena bisa jadi kau akan mengalami hal sama seperti Kyuhyun" Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Di rumah ada banyak orang, ada dua polisi juga yang akan menjagamu"

"Aku merasa lebih aman bila bersamamu"

Kibum kali ini menggeleng. Selain dia tak bisa fokus mencari sambil menjagai Eunhyuk, ada kemungkinan kalau dia juga akan tergoda lagi oleh sepupu Kyuhyun ini. Lebih baik dia mencari dengan orang lain.

"Kau harus berada di rumah. Aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu!", Kibum terpaksa bilang begitu. Padahal dia lebih tak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau akan kabari aku kalau Kyuhyun ketemu, kan?"

"Tentu"

Rela atau tidak, Kibum tetap pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk. Teman-temannya telah menunggunya. Mereka akan bagi tugas, Luo tetap berpartner dengan Max sedangkan Kibum dengan Chang. Namun sayangnya Chang punya agenda tersendiri. Dia diminta menangani masalah lain hingga Kibum harus pergi sendiri. Kibum memulai dari titik awal Kyuhyun hilang. Disana ada banyak petugas yang bisa membantunya mencari Kyuhyun.

"Detektif Kim, Nona Young ingin bertemu anda", lapor seorang petugas.

"Aku sedang bertugas"

"Dia punya informasi tentang obat bius itu"

Kibum tertarik. "Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Di lab-nya"

"Terima kasih!"

Kibum sampai di lab Young lima belas menit lebih cepat dari perkiraan perjalanan. Dia mengebut demi secuil informsi yang akan Young berikan padanya.

"Young, Kau punya informasi apa?", tanya Kibum tergesa memasuki ruangan.

"Oh, kekasih Cho Kyuhyun. Kau terburu-buru rupanya"

"Sangat. Kekasihku hilang dan aku harus menemukannya"

"Aku dengar kecerobohanmu itu" Kibum mendengus bukan pada yeoja di depannya tapi untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa gagal menjaga Kyuhyun.

Young bersikap hati-hati. Dia mengabaikan Kibum hanya untuk menguji sebuah sample yang entah dari mana dia dapat. Ditaruh dibawah mikroskop dan di lihatnya secara teliti.

"Mengenai obat bius tadi", kata Young. "Jenisnya banyak beredar dipasaran, namun punya sedikit perbedaan dari obat lainnya" Yong menunjukkan tiga sample berbeda. "Dua di kanan ini komposisinya sama walau merknya berbeda, tapi yang ini", tunjuknya pada sample kecil di sebelah kiri. "Ini berbeda. Obat bius ini punya ciri tersendiri walau khasiatnya sama. Dan hanya Kian Farma yang memproduksinya"

"Kian Farma?"

"Perusahaan farmasi terbesar di Korea. Mereka memproduksi segala jenis obat dan peralatan kedokteran. Hasil produksinya hampir menyebar ke seluruh dunia" Itu tidak membantu. Kibum tak tahu menahu soal obat-obatan, tapi dia bersabar karena yakin bahwa Young punya informasi penting. "Kau sudah baca ketika Kyuhyun keracunan, atau sengaja diracuni sepupunya?"

"Heechul?" Young menggerak gerakkan telunjuknya membenarkan. "Dia meracuni Kyuhyun untuk dimanipulasi otaknya. Agar bisa diajak keluar dari Korea"

"Ya, tapi sebenarnya itu bukan benar-benar racun. Obat itu melumpuhkan syaraf otak untuk sementara, setelah lumpuh otak bisa dimanipulasi. Tentu dengan resep tersendiri" Young menerangkan. "Obat ilegal, cuma pihak militer yang punya ijin penggunaannya. Digunakan untuk melumpuhkan penjahat kelas Internasional dan memanipulasi otaknya menjadi sekutu" Young semakin bersemangat menerangkan, apalagi Kibum lumayan antusias. "Obat itu tak bisa diprediksi reaksinya, karena seluruh percobaan gagal bahkan sebelum mereka sempat memanipulasi penjahatnya"

"Dan obat seperti itu diberikan pada Kyuhyun?", Kibum miris mendengarnya.

"Itu salah satu contoh gagalnya. Kyuhyun tak benar-benar sekarat otaknya, tapi makin jenius. Tidak semua percobaan menjadi orang jenius, dia sedang untung saja" Baiklah, kali ini Kibum bernafas lega. "Tetap saja itu disebut produk gagal. Dan kau tahu siapa peoduksennya?"

"Kian Farma", tebak Kibum.

"Tepat", kata Young. "Sekarang, apakah orang pertama yang memberikan produk dari Kian Farma itu sama dengan orang kedua yang membius Kyuhyun?"

"Heechul? Aku akan menyuruh orang menyelidikinya!" Kibum ingin segera pergi, Kyuhyun sedang dalam pencariannya sekarang. "Terima kasih infonya"

"Kau juga perlu menyuruh orang untuk menyelidiki Kian Farma? Kudengar pemiliknya punya moyang yang sama dengan Kyuhyun"

"Benarkah?" Young menggendikkan bahu, tak yakin. "Akan kulakukan!"

****U*

Chang benar-benar kalap, dia menangkap orang sesukanya. Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun dan Shindong. Ketiganya dipenjarakan tanpa bukti apapun. Chang juga melarang siapapun membukakan pintu sel mereka bertiga tanpa seijinnya. Bahkan dia mengancam akan menembak kalau ada yang berani meski itu Letnan Kim sendiri. Dia tak punya bukti memang, tapi instingnya menyuruh demikian.

"Aku baru saja melakukan video call dengan Kim Heechul, dia benar-benar ada di Itali sekarang ini", kata partner yeoja Chang. "Dia pria yang tampan", pujinya. "Tapi juga sangat cantik kalau dia mau menjadi yeoja"

"Pria yang tampan sekaligus cantik, apa sebutannya?"

"Androgini"

"Ya. Kau pernah bertemu orang seperti itu sebelumnya?"

"Model dan actor Kim Jaejoong", jawabnya. "Aku pernah menghadiri fans meeting-nya"

"Tangkap dia!" perintah Chang.

"Kau gila. Atas dasar apa dia harus ditangkap? Karena dia androgini?", cibir si yeoja.

"Kau benar, aku gila", eluhnya sendiri.

"Bagus kau sadar. Sekarang lepaskan tiga pembisnis yang kau penjarakan itu!"

"Tidak, tidak. Itu lain soal. Mereka ada hubungan dengan kasus ini. Instingku bilang begitu"

"Hanya modal insting? Sinting kau!", maki si yeoja. "Tunggu Letnan Kim tahu dan kau yang akan menggantikan ketiga orang itu dalam sel"

"Dari pada kau mengoceh terus, carikan aku tiket PP ke Italy yang terbang besok" Chang mulai beranjak. "Aku akan kembali tengah malam nanti"

"Aku menolak!", kata yeoja itu

"Lalu tenggorokanmu berlubang karena peluruku?"

"Bangsat kau!", maki si yeoja sekali lagi. Chang sudah jauh bahkan untuk sudah menghilang ditelan belokan lorong kantor saat si yeoja mulai mengomel.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Max mengagetkan si yeoja. Tiba-tiba sekali berada tepat di belakangnya. "Mengomel tak baik untuk kesehatan"

"Karena Chang dengan seenak jidatnya menyuruhku mencari tiket ke Itali untuk besok. Maskapai mana yang terbang ke Itali di awal pekan?" eluhnya. "Kenapa kau ada disini, harusnya kau menemani Luo mencari Changmin"

"Justru aku kesini karena ingin mencari Changmin"

"Changmin tak sedang main kesini", jawabnya ketus.

"Aku mau kau carikan tiket untukku dan Luo ke Jepang hari ini, kalau tak ada besok juga boleh" Si yeoja menggeletukkan giginya. Tadi geram dengan Chang, sekarang dengan Max. "Changmin terdaftar salah satu pesawat yang terbang ke Jepang tadi sore. Dia bersama seseorang bernama Junsu"

"Aku tidak kenal Junsu"

"Demikian juga aku"

"Aku bukan petugas pencari tiket"

"Kalau begitu suruh orang mecarikannya untuk kami" Si yeoja mau menolak, tapi Max menambahkan. "Kekasihmu dalam pengawasanku, kalau kau menolak dia akan masuk penjara bersama kawanannya"

Sialan dua kali lipat. Max adalah detektif yang menangkap bisnis gelap kekasih si yeoja. Dia tak menangkap kekasihnya karena Max mau bertukar dengannya. Max dapat informasi, dan kekasihnya dapat jaminan kebebasan sementara.

"Kau sama brengseknya dengan Chang!"

"Kami satu devisi!", jawab Max sambil melenggang pergi.

*****A

"Siapa mereka berdua?"

Seseorang bertubuh jangkung menggandeng namja mirip Kyuhyun di stasiun kereta. Disampingnya ada orang lain yang menyeret koper kecil. Namja mirip Kyuhyun itu tak berontak, sepertinya sedang teler oleh obat.

"Siapa mereka berdua?", ulang Kibum lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kibum sedang bersama petugas pengamat CCTV. Mereka mengamati rekaman yang diberikan salah seorang polisi diambil dari stasiun kereta cepat jurusan Seol-Busan. Di CCTV menunjukkan kejadian itu tepat sejam Kyuhyun hilang. Dua orang yang menggiring Kyuhyun penampilannya lelaki, tapi Kibum curiga kalau mereka menyamar. Seorang yang tubuhnya jangkung jalannya sedikit terseog walau tak sedang menopang Kyuhyun di lengannya. Yang kecil, tubuhnya terlalu seksi, gaya jalannya saja melambai seperti wanita. Wajah mereka tak terlihat sama sekali, giliran terekspos sedikit muka itu tampak palsu. Pasti telah ditempel sesuatu di muka mereka.

"Siapa mereka?", tanya Kibum untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Mereka memakai muka palsu. Kumis, dan segala aksesoris di wajah itu tempelan"

"Bisa kau mencari tahu siapa mereka berdua?"

"Tentu saja. Celah kecil bisa kumanfaatkan untuk membuka kedok mereka"

"Bagus, cari tahu secepatnya. Telepon aku kalau kau sudah tahu", perintah Kibum. "Aku akan ke Busan untuk mengambil Kyuhyun kembali"

"Masalahnya Detektif…", cegah petugas itu. "kalau dua orang yang ada disana memakai muka palsu, kemungkinan namja mirip Kyuhyun itu juga palsu"

"Kau yakin mereka bertiga palsu?"

"Tidak juga. Aku akan mencoba mencari tahu, tapi butuh waktu"

"Kyuhyun hilang dari tadi siang, kalau benar yang ada di CCTV itu dia, berarti mereka sudah di busan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Bisa jadi mereka berpindah lebih jauh"

Petugas itu menggeleng. "Busan adalah tempat bagus untuk menyembunyikan diri. Mereka tak akan berpindah setidaknya untuk dua tiga hari kedepan"

"Semoga kau benar", ucap Kibum. "Kalau begitu aku harus bergegas ke Busan. Berjanjiah meneleponku kalau kau berhasil mengetahui siapa mereka"

"Pasti Detektif"

Kibum pergi lagi. Seakan tiada lelah dia menuju stasiun kereta cepat Seol-Busan saat itu juga. Kibum tak bisa pergi sendiri, dia menelepon kantor dan meminta seseorang untuk menemaninya ke Busan. Sambil menunggu dia menyempatkan diri menelepon ke nomor Kyuhyun, tapi kecewa setelah tak mendapati jawaban. Dia memutuskan duduk di bangku tunggu, menyandarkan punggungnya dan memejamkan mata sejenak.

Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyuhyun kekasihnya itu sekarang sedang diculik. Entah dimana dia berada, Kibum sangat mencemaskannya. Kemarin, di jam yang sama seperti sekarang Kyuhyun sudah tidur. Kibum yang menemaninya, dia juga yang memeluknya. Sekarang namja yang dipeluknya semalam itu telah ada di tangan penjahat. Kibum takut seandainya Kyuhyun diperlakukan buruk apalagi sampai mau dibunuh. Sumpah demi apapun Kibum belum siap untuk menerima berita kematian Kyuhyun, dia belum mau berpisah dengan Kyuhyun sekarang. Bukan dua juta dolar sebagai alasan, tapi sesuatu tak bisa dia sebut yang membuatnya nyaman bersama Kyuhyun. Meski dia dianggap sebagai kekasih bayaran, dibeli dan dikatai gigolo, Kibum rela asal itu Kyuhyun.

Kibum rindu tuannya, orang yang telah membelinya. Kyuhyun.

"Kibum!", panggil seorang yeoja, tergopoh berjalan ke arah Kibum.

"Kenapa kau terlambat?", sambut Kibum kesal.

"Kenapa katamu? Kau yang berada disini lebih dulu tapi kau menyuruhku mengantri tiket. Sekarang kau tanyai aku kenapa terlambat? Orang macam apa kau ini?"

"Orang yang mencemaskan kekasihnya yang sedang diculik", jawab Kibum malas.

"Kyuhyun diculik itu gara-gara kau. Kalau dia ketemu nanti, akan kusarankan untuk mencari kekasih lain"

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku?"

"Hari ini sudah ada dua orang menjahatiku dan sekarang tambah kau. Aku tak bisa diam saja dijahati", protes si yeoja. "Chang mau melubangi tenggorokanku kalau tak mencarikannya tiket ke Itali. Max akan memenjarakan kekasihku kalau tak mencarikan tiket ke Jepan dan sekarang kau mau mengancamku apa agar aku membelikan tiket ke Busan?"

"Aku tidak akan mengancammu. Lagipula kau sudah membeli tiketnya"

"Kau benar", celetuk si yeoja sambil berdecak. Dia melupakannya cepat, segera menyerahkan satu tiket untuk Kibum dan mencari tempat duduk mereka.

Dalam kereta si yeoja memandangi Kibum di tempat duduknya, di perjalanan Seol-Busan malam ini.

"Kenapa memandangiku?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Si yeoja tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya, memegang tangan Kibum dan menepuk-nepuknya.

"Kau tak perlu sungkan untuk bercerita padaku. Aku ini pendengar yang baik"

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Kibum, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan kekasih karena perpisahan. Tapi aku tak tahu rasanya kehilangan kekasih karena masalah sedemikian pelik. Kau pasti sangat mencemaskan Kyuhyun"

"Apa aku terlihat mencemaskannya?"

"Sangat", jawabnya. "Aku tahu kau mencintainya, maka dari itu aku bersedia menemanimu ke Busan meski jam kerjaku telah habis"

"Aku tidak mencintainya", sangkal Kibum.

"Kau memang akan kuat kalau terus menyangkal, tapi akan lebih baik kalau kau mengakuinya. Detektif juga manusia, jadi juga bisa sedih", katanya mengcopy kalimat Luo.

"Jangan campuri urusanku, yeoja sialan"

"Terserah, tapi percayalah kalau kau mencintai Kyuhyun dan sebaliknya Kyuhyun mencintaimu, dia akan bertahan demi kau"

"Ada kemungkinan dia hidup lebih lama karena cinta?"

"Tentu. Cinta selalu menunjukkan jalan untuk bertahan", terang si yeoja. "Kalaupun Kyuhyun akan dibunuh, dia pasti bisa mengulur waktu demi bisa kau temukan"

"Aku mencintanya", kata Kibum spontan. "Apa aku bia menemukannya dengan kalimat itu"

"Tidak", Kibum merengut berasa dibohongi oleh rekannya. "Tapi kau menemukan jalan untuknya"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu"

Maksudnya, karena mencintai Kyuhyun, Kibum rela kesana kemari. Karena mencintai Kyuhyun, Kibum selalu cari cara untuk menemukannya. Dan karena mencintai Kyuhyun, dia menutupi kegalauannya demi terlihat tegar di depan orang lain. Itu jalan bahwa dia ditunjukkan cinta untuk mencari Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan tahu kalau sudah menemukannya", kata si yeoja sambil menepuk tangan Kibum beberapak kali lagi.

Jadi Kibum mencintai Kyuhyun atau tidak?

To be continue

Terima kasih, sampai ketemu lagi!


	7. Chapter 7

Mr. Detektif

Kibum, Kyuhyun

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

Changmin dan Kyuhyun ditemukan

Chang baru saja mengamuk, hari itu dia sampai di Itali, hari itu juga dia harus kembali ke Korea. Sesaat dia mengaktifkan handphone-nya, seorang petugas yang ada di Korea menghubunginya, mengatakan bahwa Heechul baru saja tiba di Korea. Chang langsung menukar tiketnya untuk penerbangan kembali. Sampai di Korea dia dikejutkan dengan pembebasan tiga pembisnis tawanannya. Jelas dia mengamuk, pasalnya tidak ada yang mengaku saat dia menanyakan siapa yang membebasakan ketiganya. Teman-temannya malah terkesan menyingkir dan tak ada yang mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Kalau Letnan Kim tak datang saat itu, Chang sudah pasti menghancurkan seisi kantor.

Lain Chang lain juga dengan Max dan Luo, keduanya pergi ke Jepang dan kembali hari ini juga. Mereka berhasil menyelidiki hubungan Changmin dan Junsu. Junsu saudara sepupu Changmin yang tinggal di Jepang, dia datang untuk melihat keadaan Changmin. Sebenarnya dia juga akan membawa dan merawat sepupunya itu di Jepang, tapi karena dokter tak mengijinkan Changmin dibawa bepergian untuk saat ini, Junsu pulang sendirian. Luo dan Max tak memeriksa lebih dulu apakah Changmin benar-benar ikut ke Jepang, jadinya salah informasi. Mereka berhasil menanyai Junsu, tapi tak berhasil menemukan Cgangmin, karena Junsu sendiri bilang bahwa dia tak jadi mengajak sepupunya itu ke Jepang.

"Maaf Tuan Choi, keberadaan Tuan Cho tidak bisa kami beritahukan kepada anda. Setelah kejadian ledakan itu, kami dari pihak kepolisian memutuskan menyembunyikan dan mengawal ketat Tuan Cho", jawab seorang petugas ke seberang telepon. "Tentu saja, untuk saat ini kami berani jamin keadaan Tuan Cho baik-baik saja. Sangat baik malahan. Setelah kami berhasil mengusut kasus tabrakan dan ledakan rumah itu, Tuan Cho pasti bisa ditemui lagi. Mohon pengertiannya, ini demi kebaikan Tuan Cho", kata petugas itu berbohong.

Ini ke-tiga belas kalinya Siwon menelepon kepolisian untuk menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun. Karena dia tak tahu sama sekali soal ledakan dan kepindahan Kyuhyun ke rumah Kibum, dia mulai mencari Kyuhyun. Tak menemukan Kyuhyun dimanapun lalu menelepon ke kantor polisi. Tiga belas kali menelepon dan tiga belas kali pula dia menerima jawaban yang sama. Kepolisian tidak mau ada yang tahu bahwa Kyuhyun diculik, atau publik akan menganggap kinerja mereka buruk. Toh sekarang Kibum dan kawan-kawan sedang mencari Kyuhyun.

"Begini saja Mr. Choi, bila keadaan benar-benar memungkinkan pihak kami akan mengijinkan Tuan Cho untuk menelepon Anda" Petugas mendengarkan Siwon bicara lalu dia mengiyakan semua perkataan itu. "Tentu, kami berjanji soal itu. Terima kasih atas kepercayaannya!" Tanpa menunggu lama petugas itu segera menutup telepon.

"Siapa?", tanya petugas lainnya.

"Biasa, orang yang akhir-akhir ini menelepon menanyakan keadaan Cho Kyuhyun", jawabnya santai. "Ngomong-ngomong apa hubungan Choi Siwon dengan Kyuhyun? Bukankah mereka cuma rekan kerja?"

"Memangnya rekan kerja tak boleh saling mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain?" Tentu saja, itu berlaku juga di kepolisian. Tapi agaknya ada beberapa yang tak melakukan itu. Malahan satu dua diantara mereka suka mengumpankan partnernya demi menarik penjahat kekuar lalu menangkapnya. "Atau dia punya perasaan khusus untuk Cho Kyuhyun itu"

"Apa dia belum tahu kalau Kyuhyun jadi kekasih Kibum?"

"Mungkin. Semoga dia tak menjadikan Kibum sebagai rival kalau tahu soal itu", kata petugas satunya sambil memeriksa email masuk.

"Kibum akan kalah tampan darinya?", tanya rekannya.

"Bukan hanya itu. Dia juga kalah kaya dan kalah pintar"

Rekannya setuju, tapi sebelum dia menimpali, orang yang mereka bicarakan melangkah masuk kantor.

"Ada yang menyebut namaku?"

Untungnya Kibum tak mendengar dengan jelas, hingga kedua petugas itu bisa leluasa mengangkat bahu.

Kibum lusuh, kotor dan berantakan. Saat berangkat hingga sekarang dia belum mandi, pengejaran yang dia lakukan sampai ke Busan gagal total. Tidak, tidak begitu gagal. Hanya salah target. Fokusnya adalah menemukan Kyuhyun, untuk itu dia mengejar tiga namja yang salah satunya mirip Kyuhyun di stasiun. Sampai di Busan, dia dibantu oleh polisi lokal. Mereka sudah menemukan lalu menangkapnya, namun ketiga orang itu mengaku tak tahu menahu soal Kyuhyun. Mereka cuma pemuda-pemuda yang akan berlibur ke Busan, ketika tiba-tiba seseorang datang lalu menawarkan uang asal mau menggunakan kostum dan bergaya seperti yang dipinta orang itu. Mereka juga tak ingat sama sekali muka orang yang menyuruh.

"Kibum, kusarankan kau segera mandi sebelum Letnan Kim mengomel untuk ketiga kalinya pagi ini" Chang, Luo dan Max sudah kena omel, lalu sekarang Kibum akan menyusul kalau tidak menuruti sarannya. "Kau bau, amat sangat bau", katanya sambil mengibaskan telapak tangan di depan hidung dan mulutnya

Kibum mengendus bajunya sendiri, merasa tak mendapati apa yang dikatakan si petugas, dia beralih ke ketiaknya. Kibum akhirnya mengernyit. "Cuma sedikit", dalihnya.

Pantas yeoja partnernya ke Busan dari tadi duduk jauh-jauh darinya. Malah sekarang pulang duluan sebelum melapor ke kantor.

"Aku masih belum menemukan Kyuhyun, kau paham!"

"Apa hubungannya kau tidak mandi dengan belum menemukan Kyuhyun?", tanyanya sambil menyengir benci. "Aku tahu dia kekasihmu, tapi kau harus pikirkan, saat menemukaannya tapi kau dalam keadaan bau, apa yang akan dikatakannya?"

"Dia akan berterima kasih lalu akan bilang, 'Aku mencintaimu, Kibum!", jawab Kibum seenaknya. "Cinta tak peduli bau badan"

"Lalu dia akan memelukmu dan menciumu?" Kibum mengangguk. "Mimpi saja kau! Aku berani bertaruh dia akan memutuskanmu sehari setelahnya" Kibum terbawa pikiran itu, bisa jadi Kyuhyun akan memutuskannya sehari setelahnya. Kyuhyun itu tipe orang yang suka kebersihan. Bau badan sepertinya tak bisa ditelerirnya. "Dan kau bilang apa tadi? Cinta? Kau tahu, secinta-cintanya Kyuhyun padamu, dia akan memilih orang lain yang lebih bersih dan tak bau"

"Biasanya aku juga tak bau"

"Maka dari itu mandi sekarang juga!"

Dia benar, tidak ada cinta yang bisa dihubungkan dengan bau badan. Dia juga benar sehari setelah semua berakhir, Kyuhyun pasti akan meninggalkannya sesuai perjanjian mereka. Tapi Kibum bertekad saat menemukan Kyuhyun nanti, dia ingin dapat ucapan terima kasih beserta pelukan hangat dari kekasihnya itu. Minus kata cinta dan ciuman, yang penting dapat sesuatu sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah.

"Aku akan mandi!", putus Kibum langsung melenggang ke arah kamar mandi kantor.

"Baguslah. Kudoakan Kyuhyun mempertahankanmu setelah ini", ujar petugas itu.

Kibum berdecak kesal, tapi dia terus berjalan.

"Kibum!", panggil petugas yang baru saja menerima email. "Mandi yang cepat, aku dapat informasi bagus untukmu!"

Kibum hendak berhenti namun mengurungkan niat ketika jelas-jelas karena bau badannya dia tidak diterima di lingkungan kantor. Dia mengangguk lalu segera pergi.

Banana

"Letnan, Heechul bersedia menemui kita siang ini. Di restoran Francis seberang Kingdom apartemen. Jam setengah dua belas…", petugas itu melihat jam tangannya. "satu setengah jam dari sekarang"

"Bagus, kau bisa menemuinya nanti!"

"Siap, Letnan!"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak!", tolak Chang. "Kim Heechul itu bagianku. Aku yang harus menemuinya nanti, kau urus masalah lain saja"

"Hah, tidak bisa Chang. Dia bagianku", protes si petugas.

"Kau tahu apa soal introgasi? Aku detektif hebat disini, aku yang pantas menemuinya"

"Ini bukan introgasi penjahat. Kita menemui Kim Heechul cuma untuk mengajukan pertanyaan biasa, kalau kau yang datang salah-salah kejadian memenjarakan tiga pembisnis itu akan terulang lagi"

"Terserah, tapi aku mau menemui Kim Heechul siang ini. Menghalangi jalanku, mati saja kau!"

Yang lain malas ikut bicara, kalau Chang sudah adu mulut, dialah yang harus menang. Semua dikumpulkan untuk menerima tugas baru dari Letnan Kim, bukan menyerobot tugas orang lain. Tapi entahlah, Chang terobsesi sekali ingin menemui Heechul.

"Ribut disini, kalian berdua yang mati!", potong Letnan Kim. Chang dan petugas tadi seketika diam. "Nama-nama kalian sudah kucatat disini" Letnan Kim marah sambil menepuk tumpukan kertas yang dipegangnya. "Semua punya tugas masing-masing, termasuk kau!", tunjuknya pada Chang.

Heechul datang ke Korea, Changmin tidak ikut ke Jepang dan Kyuhyun juga tak ada beritanya keluar Seol, bisa dikatakan semua orang itu ada di kota. Letnan Kim telah menyusun agenda baru dan membagi-bagi tugas pada anak buahnya. Kali ini tidak salah lagi, sebelum Jendral Kang datang nanti sore, mereka akan menemukan titik terang.

Kemarin kepolisian banyak mendapatkan keterangan soal kasus Cho Kyuhyun, tentang Kian Farma serta hubungan pencurian mobil dan tabrakan disengaja itu. Kominitas pembalap liar yang tempo hari sempat ditangkap, perwakilan mereka datang dan menjelaskan bahwa ada beberapa anggota tak resmi mereka yang dicurigai terlibat tindak kekerasan terhadap Changmin. Sebagai rasa terima kasih kepada pihak kepolisian karena mereka tidak dipenjara, tapi diberlakukan sebagai tahanan luar, kelompok itu mengadakan penyelidikan sendiri terhadap anggota. Mereka menemukan beberapa kecurangan yang dilakukan lima orang. Agar tahu lebih dalam, nama-nama mereka telah diserahkan pada polisi beserta bukti-bukti sementara. Sehari saja bukti-bukti lanjutan telat didapatkan kepolisian. Lima orang yang dilaporkan itu memang terlibat penganiayaan Shim Changmin. Mereka adalah agen ganda, selain ikut komunitas pembalap liar, mereka juga bekerja pada Changmin. Mengingat kelimanya adalah anggota tidak tetap di kelompok pembalap, juga pekerja paruh waktu di tempat Changmin, bisa jadi mereka ikut kelompok lain lagi. Orang seperti mereka adalah tipe penjahat yang lebih tertarik dengan uang banyak. Siapa yang bisa menawarkan uang lebih banyak, dialah bosnya. Kemungkinan seperti itu, ada orang yang menawarinya uang untuk membunuh Kyuhyun.

Mengenai Kian Farma, perusahaan farmasi terbesar di Korea itu memang benar punya moyang yang sama degan Cho Kyuhyun. Pemilik Kian Farma satu kakek buyut dengan ayah Kyuhyun. Pemiliknya meninggal empat bulan yang lalu menjadikan harta warisan dan seluruh asetnya jatuh ke anak-anaknya. Soal peredaran obat yang dilarang itu, tentu berkaitan dengan perpindahan tampu kekuasaan. Tanpa sepengetahuan pemilik baru, seseorang telah mengeluarkan obat perusak otak, atau memang salah satu anak sengaja memberikan ijin pengeluarannya secara bebas.

Dua hal itulah yang akan diselidiki oleh para detektif. Terlepas dari Chang, Max, Luo dan Kibum yang tak mendapatkan apapun di kasus ini, mereka akan dapat tugas itu nantinya.

"Chang, kau pimpin sepasukan polisi ke distrik tiga. Ada pergerakan pembalap jalanan disana. Bagaimanapun caranya temukan lima berandal itu"

"Siap, Letnan!", jawab Chang.

Tentu Chang siap, dia dapat tugas yang lebih memacu adrealin dari pada mengintrograsi Heechul.

Letnan Kim beralih ke tugas berikutnya. "Kau, kau dan kau", tunjuk Letnan Kim pada Max, Luo dan seorang petugas. "Pergi ke St. 71 Blok 701, ada beberapa petugas yang sudah menunggu kalian disana. Geledah semua rumah, seluruh ruang di gedung itu!", perintah Letnan Kim.

"Ada kemungkinan Changmin disana?", tanya Luo.

"Iya, kamera pengintai di jalanan menunjukkan sosok mirip Changmin berjalan masuk ke blok 701"

Changmin pernah beberapa kali datang ke blok itu sebelumnya. Memang tidak pasti apa yang dikunjungi Changmin disana, namun mengingat disana pernah tinggal sekelompok pembunuh bayaran, mereka perlu waspada. Bukan berarti dengan diketahuinya tempat tinggal pembunuh bayaran, lalu pembunuhnya tidak pernah datang kesana lagi. Bisa tiba-tiba mereka kembali kesana tanpa diketahui pihak polisi. Namanya juga pembunuh, apalagi buron, bisa berada dimanapun asal tak tertangkap. Karena hal itu, mungkin Changmin terlibat sesuatu hal berkaitan dengan pembunuhan.

"Hati-hati di lantai 3 rumah no. 2 pernah tinggal pembunuh-pembunuh bayaran. Bisa saja mereka kembali kesana tiba-tiba"

"Siap, Letnan!"

Letnan Kim mengangguk lalu kembali dengan tugas berikutnya. Hampir seluruh detektif dan petugas polisi dapat tugas, mulai hal paling mudah hinga tersulit. Giliran Kibum, dia cuma dapat perintah untuk melihat keadaan sepupu Kyuhyun di rumahnya sebelum kemudian kembali ke jalanan untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Letnan Kim tak mau tahu, sebelum Jendral Kang datang sore nanti, Kibum harus mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun. Kalau tidak, Kibum dilarangnya datang ke kantor selamanya.

"Laksanakan tugas masing-masing!"

"Siap!", jawab serentak petugas-petugas itu.

Sebagian kembali ke meja kerjanya sebagian lagi berkemas untuk menyergapan. Untuk Chang sendiri sudah keluar paling awal. Beda dengan Kibum yang penampilannya sudah lebih baik dari pada saat dia datang, tapi gesture badan malasnya tetap sama.

"Kibum!", panggil seorang petugas yang diawal tadi menjanjikan berita bagus untuknya.

"Apa?", jawabnya malas.

"Aku punya data pembicaraan telepon rumah Kyuhyun, baru saja dikirim oleh operator ke emailku" Dia berkutat dengan komputernya, lalu mengeklik icon print untuk mencetak kiriman data itu. "Tunggu sebentar!" Tiga lembar cetakan selesai, segera diambil dan diserahkan pada Kibum.

"Kibum memeriksanya. "Apa yang janggal disini?"

"Lembar pertama intensitas telepon masih sama, dari keluarga, dua teman Kyuhyun dan beberapa klien. Hampir semunyaa panggilan masuk dan diangkat oleh pembantu Kyuhyun. Lihat di lembar ke dua dan ketiga. Ada beberapa nomor asing masuk, dan ketiga panggilan itu dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun"

"Bagaimana dengan sepupu Kyuhyun yang datang beberapa hari lalu?"

"Lee Hyukjae?", petugas mengangguk. "Tidak, panggilan itu dilakukan sebelum sepupunya datang ke Korea"

"Kau sudah mengecek nomor-nomor ini?"

"Tentu", jawabnya. "Pembantu-pembantu Kyuhyun memang sering melakukan panggilan keluar tapi semua nomor terulang di data telepon sebelum-sebelumnya, tapi untuk tiga nomor itu mereka menyangkal. Kyuhyun yang pasti melakukan panggilan", terangnya. "Sudah ku cek, ketiga nomor terdaftar dengan nama pemilik fiktif. Dan sekarang nomor-nomor itu tidak aktif"

Kibum menerima lembaran lain dari petugas itu. "Ini posisi terakhir nomornya aktif?" Si petugas mengangguk. "Aku akan menyisir tempat-tempat itu", putusnya. "Tapi bisakah kau minta isi percakapan ini?"

"Tidak", jawabnya sambil menggeleng. "Pihak operator tidak menyediakan layanan itu"

"Baiklah, aku berangkat sekarang!"

"Semoga kekasihmu cepat ketemu!", doa si petugas.

Banana

"Dimana aku sekarang?", tanya Kyuhyun frustasi.

Kyuhyun mondar-mandir di depan TV yang menyala. Menghalangi pandangan seseorang lain yang tengah duduk di sofa. Kyuhyun diculik, tapi anehnya dia tidak mengalami kekerasan sama sekali. Bahkan dia tidak diikat atau disembunyikan di tempat gelap. Dia hidup enak, sekarangpun berada di sebuah apartemen mewah yang kebetulan Kyuhyun tak tahu letaknya.

"Dimana ini?", tanyanya lagi sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Kyu, bisa kau duduk diam di sebelahku? Aku tak bisa menonton TV", pinta orang itu.

"Tidak bisa. Kau menculikku padahal aku sudah menolak. Kenapa kau melakukannya?", tanya Kyuhyun marah. "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan"

Seseorang tadi membuang nafas. Bukan bermaksud maklum dengan tingkah Kyuhyun, tapi dia tak ambil pusing. Kyuhyun tak memberikan alasan kenapa dia menolak diajak bersembunyi padahal sudah jelas-jelas hidupnya terancam oleh orang-orang tak dikenal. Bukan bermaksud ingin menculik Kyuhyun, tapi demi kebaikan teman bisnisnya itu dia harus melakukannya.

"Kali ini kau harus menjawab, sebenarnya kenapa kau menolak ajakanku kemari?"

"Sudah kubilang aku dalam perlindungan polisi, kalau kau membawa paksa begini bisa-bisa kau disangka penculik. Kau akan dipenjarakan"

Seseorang itu angkat bahu. "Aku menyelamatkanmu", dalihnya.

"Menyelamatkan dari apa? Tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa padaku"

"Tabrakan itu?"

"Iya aku memang ditabrak, bukan berarti mereka langsung merencanakan pembunuhan ulang setelah tahu aku belum mati", jawab Kyuhyun kasar. "Aku dibawah lindungan polisi", ulangnya sambil berhenti mondar-mandir.

Seseorang itu tak terpengaruh. Dia malah asyik mengganti-ganti chanel mencari acara yang paling bagus.

"Yang kudengar kau koma karena dikeroyok. Heran, kenapa kau terlihat baik-baik saja?", tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Seseorang tadi angkat bahu lagi. "Aku ini orang hebat. Nyawaku saja ganda, sudah pasti tak mungkin ada orang yang bisa membunuhku dengan mudah", jawabnya sombong. "Lagipula kau juga baik-baik saja setelah tabrakan maut itu. Kulihat cuma kakimu saja yang jadi pincang"

"Aku tidak pincang!", sangkalnya. "Nanti juga bisa jalan normal kembali"

Kyuhyun capek mondar-mandir dan berdiri. Dia kemudian duduk di sebelah orang itu.

Ini sudah hari ketiga dia dipenjara di apartemen. Jangankan keluar ruangan, mengintip saja dia tak diijinkan. Kata seseorang yang menculiknya, demi kebaikannya. Kalau ada mata-mata musuh melihat, lalu mengirimkan penembak jitu untuk membunuh, akan sia sia usahanya membawa Kyuhyun kemari. Jadi diawasi secara ketat adalah tindakan yang diambil si penculik.

"Changmin", panggil Kyuhyun. "Apa tidak ada berita yang memuat pencarianku?", tanyanya sambil berharap.

"Tidak. Yang ada berita pencarianku", jawab Changmin santai. "Kelihatnnya polisi tak mau repot-repot mencarimu. Mereka pasti mengira kau sudah mati"

"Tidak mungkin. Kalau Kibum tahu aku diculik, dia pasti mencariku", jawab Kyuhyun congkak. Merasa hidupnya menguntungkan orang banyak, jelas polisi akan mencarinya. Dia harus ditemukan dalam keadaan hidup, begitu persepsinya. "Kibum itu detektif hebat. Kalau sampai dia menemukanku dan mengira kau penculiknya, jangan minta bantuanku kalau kau dijebloskan ke penjara"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun malas. Demi apa dia menyombongkan detektif bernama Kibum itu? Itu bukan Kyuhyun sekali. Manusia yang hanya peduli tentang pekerjaan dan hidupnya sendiri tiba-tiba menyanjung orang lain. Pasti ada yang salah dengan Kyuhyun?

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau Kibum akan sampai disini sebelum…"

"Sebelum Kibum sampai disini, coba jelaskan apa yang membuatmu berkali-kali menyebut namanya?" Kyuhyun mengernyit. Apa dia tidak bilang kalau Kibum itu detektif yang ditugaskan melindunginya? "Bahkan saat tidur saja kau menyebut namanya? Jangan bilang kau rindu padanya"

Kyuhyun menggeleng mantap, tapi agaknya Changmin tak percaya.

"Dia detektif yang ditugaskan untuk melindungiku"

Cuma detektif pelindung tapi Kyuhyun menyebutnya bak panglima perang. Detektif pelindung hampir sama derajatnya dengan bodyguard, berarti Kyuhyun menyanjung seorang bodyguard. "Kibum itu seorang detektif. Perawakannya pasti tinggi besar, badannya kekar, otot-ototnya menonjol dan dadanya lebar seperti lelaki idamanmu"

"Idaman apanya?", sangkal Kyuhyun sambil merebut remot dari tangan Changmin lalu mengganti chanel TV. Dia berusaha tidak terpacing lalu mengatakan memang ada hubungan antara dia dengan Kibum. Dan itulah alasan dia tak mau diajak sembunyi dari orang-orang yang ingin membunuhnya. "Kibum itu jelek, ototnya lembek, dia juga pendek", lalu mengatakan kebalikannya.

"Dia detektif kriminal kan?", Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sering kerja diluar ruangan. Pasti kulitnya coklat karena terbakar matahari. Katamu kau suka yang seperti itu"

"Iya, tapi Kibum tidak seperti itu"

"Lalu seperti apa?", pancing Changmin.

"Biasa saja"

"Jujur saja padaku, siapa tahu aku mengijinkanmu menelepon Kibum" Kyuhyun mulai terpengaruh. Kalau iya Changmin mengijinkannya menelepon, Kibum adalah orang pertama yang dia hubungi. Dia ingin tahu apa Kibum juga rindu seperti yang dirasakannya sakarang. "Kalau dia memang detektif hebat, kau akan kuperbolehkan menemuinya"

"Yang benar?" Changmin balik mengangguk. "Dia kekasihku", jawab Kyuhyun jujur. "Aku merindukannya", tambahnya lagi. "Sekarang ijinkan aku meneleponnya!", pintanya tak sabar.

Changmin hampir tertawa, tapi Kyuhyun memelototinya hingga tawanya gagal keluar. "Kau bilang dia jelek, bukan tipemu. Jadi lebih baik kau tak usah meneleponnya, apalagi menemuinya", kata Changmin menggoda.

"Keparat kau!", teriak Kyuhyun sambil melempar remot ke kepala Changmin. "Jangan main-main denganku!"

Changmin sempat berteriak kesakitan. Kepalanya juga belum sembuh benar, sekarang sudah kena timpuk dari Kyuhyun. Kalau dia kembali lupa ingatan seperti kemarin-kemarin bagaimana? Sebelum Kyuhyun lebih menyiksanya, dia mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya. Mengaktifkan lalu menyerahkan benda itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku ini orang yang suka menepati janji. Seperti janjiku menolongmu kabur dari pembunuh-pembunuh itu, juga janjiku memperbolehkanmu menelepon kekasihmu"

"Isshhh!", Kyuhyun mencibir Changmin. Sambil menunggu handphone start, Kyuhyun mulai mengingat-ingat nomor telepon Kibum. "Kemana yeoja sialan itu, kenapa beli makanan saja lama sekali"

"Seperti kau tak tahu Jessy saja. Bertemu dengan namja berkantong tebal, dia pasti lupa dengan tugasnya. Salah-salah kita bisa mati kelaparan hari ini", jawab Changmin asal.

Bersamaan pintu apartemen dipencet, saat itu juga handphone di tangan Kyuhyun berbunyi. Changmin mengira Jessy sudah berada di depan pintu. Dia sudah terlanjur bahagia tak jadi kelaparan untuk hari ini. Secepat mungkin pergi ke depan untuk membuka pintu sedangkan Kyuhyun mengangkat telepon.

" _Changmin, jangan buka pintu. Ada segerombolan orang tak dikenal disana. Bertahan di dalam, aku akan panggil polisi sekarang!"_ , perintah Jessy lalu telepon ditutup sepihak.

Kalau Jessy yang menelepon barusan, berarti yang memencet bel apartemen adalah segerombolan orang itu.

"CHANGMIN, JANGAN BUKA PINTUNYA!", teriak Kyuhyun sambil melompat dan berlari menghampiri sahabatnya.

Banana

Jessy mendial nomor telepon kantor polisi sembari berlari-lari kecil menuju lift. Setelah tersambung dengan seorang petugas dia segera melaporkan kejadian barusan. Dengan menyinggung nama Changmin dan Kyuhyun, laporan Jessy ditanggapi serius. Petugas segera mencatat alamat, dan menyarankan Jessy untuk menjauh dari tempat itu agar dia selamat. Petugas juga menyuruhnya melapor pada keamanan apartemen untuk mendapat pertolongan awal. Jessy melakukan apa yang diarahkan padanya sebelum polisi datang.

Yeoja penggila uang itu menerobos kerumunan orang setelah keluar dari lift, dia berteriak minta tolong pada pihak security apartemen. Setelah mendapat perhatian hampir seluruh orang, dia mengatakan bahwa dua temannya yang berada di salah satu kamar apartemen didatangi segerombolan orang jahat. Sesegera mungkin security mengambil langkah, segera mengecek kebenaran pengaduan Jessy

Seorang security naik lewat lift dan seorang lain lewat tangga. Yang lewat lift sampai lebih cepat, namun kedatangannya disambut dengan tendangan keras tepat setelah pintu lift terbuka. Agaknya penjahat-penjahat itu tahu kedatangannya. Security itu diseret keluar dari lift lalu dipukuli oleh seorang penjahat yang badannya gempal. Tenaganya kuat, hingga security tak sekalipun dapat membela diri. Dia berakhir terkapar di lantai.

"Akan datang yang lain lagi", tebak penjahat gempal itu.

"Cepat selesaikan. Dobrak saja kalau tak segera dibuka!", perintah seorang lagi pada empat kawananya yang berada di depan pintu apartemen Changmin.

Tepat selesai kedua penjahat itu bicara, pintu dibuka oleh Changmin. Sama seperti yang didapat security. Changmin dapat tendangan diperutnya sampai jatuh terjerembab ke lantai ruangannya. Empat penjahat melesat masuk. Dua mengurus Changmin dan dua lagi mengejar Kyuhyun yang masuk ke dalam kamar.

Changmin ditarik paksa, diberdirikan walau masih meringis-ringis menahan sakit di perutnya. Seseorang memeganggi tubuhnya dari belakang sedangkan seseorang lain melepaskan pukulan ke mukanya. Dia ditahan untuk tak terjatuh demi menerima pukulan berikutnya. Tiga, empat, lima pukulan bersarang di wajahnya. Pelipisnya bocor, hidungnya patah, bibirnya robek dan yang mengenaskan lagi matanya lebam, pandangannya kabur dengan banyak darah mengalir melewati matanya. Begitu Changmin berusaha berontak, tendangan lain melesak ke perutnya. Ulu hatinya tertohok oleh siku penjahat, seketika membuatnya tak bedaya. Changmin bukan namja petarung, dia tak tahu sedikitpun cara membela diri di sebuah pertarungan. Dia jelas kalah, dia yakin hidupnya akan berakhir hari ini juga. Tepat setelah seorang penjahat menarik belati dari balik jaket kulit, tubuh Changmin sudah memberat. Sebelum sempat dihunuskan ke perutnya, Changmin pingsan. Tubuhnya kemudian dilepas dan dibiarkan terjatuh ke lantai yang sama.

Dua penjahat yang lain berhasil mendobrak pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah siap dengan besi di tangannya, dia peretel dari railey gantungan pakaian dalam lemari. Untuk mempertahankan diri tentunya. Kyuhyun memukul lengan seorang penjahat saat dua orang itu bergegas menghampirinya. Dia dikeroyok. Pukul sana, pukul sini, hanya satu dua pukulan yang mengenai penjahatnya. Dia berhasil berkelit saat balasan pukulan demi pukulan ditujukan padanya, sayangnya ketika dia hendak mengambil celah untuk kabur dia tertangkap. Salah seorang penjahat berhasil menarik rambutnya. Kyuhyun berteriak merasakan sakit di kulit kepalanya. Tak berselang lama, penjahat itu menghantamkan kepalanya di tepian ranjang. Tiga kali, hingga Kyuhyun roboh.

Kyuhyun belum kehilangan kesadarannya, mengumpulkan tenaga lalu meluncurkan tendangan keras pada selangkangan penjahat itu. Kesakitan Kyuhyun terbalas lunas dengan raungan kesakitan si penjahat. Ketika seorang lain sibuk dengan temannya yang kesakitan, Kyuhyun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari. Belum sampai pintu, besi yang tadi dia bawa menghantam bahunya, menghantam kepalanya dan menghantap punggungnya sampai dia roboh untuk kedua kalinya. Ternyata penjahat itu licik, dia tak mungkin membiarkan Kyuhyun lari. Kyuhyun masih belum menyerah, dengan menyeret tubuhnya keluar kamar, dia menendang pintu sampai mengenai penjahat satunya. Ketika dia mulai merasa ada celah untuk lari, dua penjahat lainnya menunggu di hadapannya.

"Kau harus mati hari ini!", kata penjahat itu sambil menendang Kyuhyun di mukanya.

Kyuhyun pingsan juga seperti Changmin.

Banana

Luo dan Max seakan berlomba lari ke dalam apartemen tempat dilaporkannya Changmin dan Kyuhyun berada. Mereka diikuti segerombolan polisi yang langsung terbagi dua. Satu bagian ikut Luo lewat tangga, satu lagi ikut Max lewat Lift.

Max dan gerombolan yang mengikutinya sampai lebih dulu. Pemandangan yang pertama mereka lihat adalah dua orang security yang terkapar babak belur di lantai. Max meninggalkan dua orang petugas untuk mengurusi security itu. Dia bergegas ke kamar yang dilaporkan, tapi cuma ada sisa-sisa penganiayaan disana. Tidak ada Changmin, tidak ada Kyuhyun, juga penjahat yang dikatakan. Max segera keluar.

"Mereka pasti ke atas!", aba Max ketika melihat Luo sudah bergabung. Dia, Luo dan beberapa polisi kembali ke lift dan menekan tombol lantai paling atas. "Apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun?", tanyanya dalam perjalanan ke atap.

Luo menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan menebak"

"Mereka berdua punya apa sampai harus dikejar penjahat-penjahat?" Max mendengus. Gerakan tubuhnya menandakan tidak sabar ingin segera sampai atas dan beraksi melawan penjahat-penjahat itu. Beda dengan Luo, dia punya pengalaman lebih banyak. Bisa tenang, tapi otaknya menyusun strategi paling tepat digunakan di situasi yang seperti ini. "Ada berapa orang yang dilaporkan tadi?", tanya Max berpindah ke polisi-polisi di belakangnya.

"Lebih dari lima"

"Menurut laporan, mereka berbadan besar dan terlihat tenang saat memasuki apartemen. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini"

"Pembunuh bayaran maksudmu?", tanya Max

Si polisi mengangguk.

Setelah bunyi 'Ting', pintu lift terbuka di lantai paling atas. Mereka harus naik satu lantai lagi dengan tangga.

"Ingat, waspada! Apapun bisa terjadi disituasi seperti ini", kata Luo. "Setelah melewati pintu, dua ikut Max kekanan, dua lagi ikut aku ke kiri!", abanya.

"Siap!"

Luo memimpin rekan-rekannya. Naik lewat tangga curam menuju atap gedung, lalu mendekat ke pintu. Pengaman pintu atap rusak, jadi sudah pasti penjahat-penjahat itu ada diana. Sesuai aba-aba Luo, mereka membagi tim kekanan dan kekiri. Mencoba tidak berisik dan mencari tempat penjahat-penjahat itu berada. Setelah ketemu mereka mendekat tanpa menimbulkan suara lalu menyergap penjahatnya.

Adu tembakan tak terelakkan. Dua polisi tertembak, tapi kesemua penjahat dapat terus bersembunyi. Hingga akhirnya peluru penjahat-penjahat itu habis dan memutuskan berkelahi satu sama lain. Polisi-polisi kwalahan melawan satu penjahat saja. Max untungnya berhasil memenangkan perkelahian dengan seorang penjahat, meski penuh luka lebam, sayatan senjata tajam dan kesusahan berdiri tegak karena kelelahan. Lain polisi-polisi dan Max, Luo malah dengan mudah melumpuhkan dua penjahat yang terlihat paling kekar. Tak ada luka sedikitpun di tubuhnya selain nafas-nafasnya yang memburu karena terlalu keras berkelahi. Menit berikutnya bantuan datang, beberapa polisi lain ikut bergabung dan keempat penjahat berhasil diringkus.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Luo yang nafasnya sudah kembali normal.

"Sialan, aku hampir kalah dengan penjahat itu"

"Yang penting penjahatnya berhasil ditangkap dan kau tidak mati" Luo menepuk lengan kanan Max, tapi Max langsung menjerit. "Tergores sedikit saja reaksimu seperti yeoja"

"Tergores kepalamu!", bentak Max. Sudah tahu sayatan pisaunya sampai mengeluarkan darah banyak di lengan, masih tega Luo menepuk bagian itu, mengatainya seperti yeoja pula. "Lain kali aku tak mau berpartner dengamu lagi!"

"Jangan mengeluh terus, bantu aku cari Kyuhyun dan Changmin!"

Mereka mencari kesekeliling atap, tapi tidak ketemu. Polisi-polisi juga ikut mencari sampai sudut terkecil juga tidak mendapatkan hasil, sampai seseorang melongok ke bawah gedung baru mereka menemukannya. Changmin ditemukan di gondola yang digunakan untuk membersihkan kaca gedung. Sepertnya dia dilempar penjahatnya, namun tersangkut disitu. Walau kemungkinan dia mengalami patah tulang, dan mungkin gegar otak juga, tapi dia masih hidup.

"Mana Kyuhyun?"

"Kau sadar atau tidak kalau penjahat barusan cuma ada empat orang?", Max mengangguk. "Kalau laporannya lebih dari lima orang, kemana yang lainnya?"

"Mereka membawa Kyuhyun", tebak Max. "Lewat mana? Menunggu Kita keatap lalu mereka turun?"

"Kemungkinan begitu. Ayo cari mereka sebelum jauh!"

Luo berlari lagi diikuti Max yang belum menyerah walau sudah babak belur. Setelah menghubungi petugas dibawah gedung untuk mewaspadai sekitar, mereka segera meluncur ke bawah. Kebetulan Kibum sudah berada di TKP dan yang menerima pesan barusan adalah polisi di dekatnya, jadi Kibum segera patroli ke segala arah gedung apartemen itu untuk menemukan Kyuhyun dan penjahatnya.

Kibum melihat tiga orang mencurigakan diparkiran mobil. Dua orang diantaranya menyeret sesuatu, orang tampaknya. Karena tidak jelas, dia segera berlari mendekat. Lalu dari jalak pandanganya yang makin dekat, dia melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang diseret-seret itu. Seseorang membukakan pintu mobil mini van lalu dua lainnya mengangkat dan melempar Kyuhyun ke dalamnya. Kibum geram melihat perlakukan tiga penjahat itu. Dia segera mendatangi ketiganya sebelum mereka meninggalkan parkiran.

Disusul oleh beberapa petugas polisi, Kibum menghadang jalan penjahat. Mereka terlibat adu pukul. Satu roboh, satu bangkit dan berkelahi. Begitu terus hingga seorang penjahat berhasil mencekit Kibum sampai detektif itu menggelepar tak mampu bernafas. Satu polisi berinisiatif mengeluarkan pistol, mengarahkannya pada si penjahat lalu berhasil menembak punggung penjahat yang mencekik Kibum. Penjahat itu meninggalkan Kibum yang masih berusaha bernafas normal, dia mendatangi si polisi ingin membalas, namun sebuah tembakan lagi diluncurkan melubangi dada kiri si penjahat. Penjahat itu ambruk dan tak bergerak lagi. Penjahat lainnya juga berhasil ditangkap dengan bantuan Luo dan Max.

Tujuh penjahat berhasil diatasi, Empat luka ringan, dua luka berat karena tembakan dan satu mati di tempat. Kyuhyun dan Changmin juga telah ditemukan. Kondisi mereka sama sekaratnya seperti saat ditemukan waktu itu.

Banana

"Detektif Kim", panggil seorang suster. "Tuan Cho, sudah sadar", katanya ketika Kibum mengalih pandang padanya.

"O", jawab Kibum terkejut.

"Tuan Cho ingin bertemu dengan Anda. Silakan masuk!"

"Terima kasih!"

Kibum masuk ruangan dimana disana ada Kyuhyun terbaring dengan segala perban di tubuhnya. Hampir persis seperti pertama kali Kibum melihatnya. Sesaat setelah Kibum duduk, suster dan dokter yang baru saja memeriksa Kyuhyun berpamitan sambil membawa seluruh peralatannya keluar.

"Hallo!", sapa Kibum.

"Hallo kepalamu, setelah aku dihajar baru kau menemukanku", marahnya. "Kau benar-benar kekasih tak berguna!"

"Aku berusaha menemukanmu secepatnya, tapi kalah cepat dengan penjahat-penjahat itu"

Jessy sudah bercerita. Sebenanya dia dan Changmin yang menculik Kyuhyun. Tujuannya bukan penculikan, tapi diajak bersembunyi. Mereka bertiga adalah teman, bukan rival berebut kekasih seperti yang diketahui publik selama ini. Menurut cerita Jessy, sekitar dua bulanan ini Kyuhyun sering mendapat surat ancaman untuk segera meninggalkan Korea. Kalau dilihat dari ancamannya jelas bukan dari keluarga Kyuhyun sendiri. Ada pihak lain yang menginginkan dia pergi dari Korea. Awalnya ancaman itu dianggap biasa saja oleh Kyuhyun, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, dia sering diganggu, diteror bahkan akan dibunuh. Puncaknya waktu itu dia ditabrak sampai hampir mati.

Keterlibatan Changmin dan Jessy berawal ketika mereka akan makan malam bertiga. Mereka dihadang oleh beberapa preman yang juga menginginkan kematian Kyuhyun. Bertiga mereka berhasil melawan, bahkan sampai melaporkannya ke polisi. Preman mengaku disuruh tapi tidak tahu siapa yang menyuruhnya. Mereka dipenjara, tapi Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Jessy masih berkeliaran seperti biasa tanpa peduli keselamatan mereka. Lalu Changmin mengalami perampokan, setelah dia mengetahui tempat disembunyikan mobil-mobilnya itu, dia kesana bersama anak buahnya tanpa melapor ke polisi. Nyatanya anak buahnya berhianat, memukuli Changmin sampai dikira telah mati lalu mencuri mobilnya dan berusaha membunuh Kyuhun. Mereka juga mau membunuh Jessy, tapi karena yeoja itu tak pernah menetap disatu tempat, dia selamat sampai saat ini.

"Kau beberapa hari tak sadarkan diri, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?", tanya Kibum tidak peka. Sudah tahu Kyuhyun sakit, dia masih tanya.

"Lebih buruk dari yang kemarin-kemarin", jawabnya seperti yang benar-benar dirasakannya sekarang. "Aku tak bisa menggerakkan tanganku, kakiku, badanku dan kepalaku sakit"

"Kata dokter itu efek kau tak bangun lebih dari tiga hari. Nanti kau juga akan kembali normal"

"Sialan", umpatnya. "Apa banyak luka di mukaku?", tanyanya khawatir. Khawatir dia cacat permanen di bagian wajah lalu tidak ada orang yang menyukainya. Itu berita paling buruk.

"Sedikit. Nanti kubelikan Bio Oil untuk menghilangkan bekas lukanya" Kyuhyun mendengus tak terima. Tandanya dia kemungkinan akan berubah jelek setelah ini. "Jangan khawatir begitu. Luo bilang kau masih tetap tampan walau penuh luka di mukamu"

"Kalau menurutmu?"

Kibum menggaruk pipinya. "Ya, sama", jawabnya tak mau cari alternatif jawaban lain.

"Ya sudahlah. Kalau kekasihku sendiri tidak yakin, berarti aku memang akan jadi jelek", kata Kyuhyun pasrah. "Aku punya banyak uang, aku akan operasi plastik nanti"

"Tidak perlu", tolak Kibum. "Aku tidak bohong, kau masih tampan seperti kemarin-kemarin" Kyuhyun tidak percaya. "Lagipula entah kau tampan atau jelek, aku menerimamu apa adanya. Untuk apa operasi plastik", kata Kibum mengungkapkan posisinya sebagai kekasih. " Aku serius kali ini"

Kyuhyun mengiyakan saja.

"Bagaimana keadaan Changmin?"

"Dia belum sadar"

Kyuhyun berdehem mengerti.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jessy?"

"Dia baik"

Kyuhyun berdehem lagi.

"Bagaimana penjahat-penjahatnya?"

"Kau sendiri sedang sakit, tak perlu tanya keadaan orang lain", bujuk Kibum. "Istirahat saja yang banyak!"

Kyuhyun masih menanggapi dengan deheman. "Aku baru bangun, kau tak memberiku ciuman selamat sadar dari sekarat?" Kyuhyun mau melucu rupanya.

"Akan kuberikan, tapi dengan satu syarat. Setelah ini kau jangan hilang lagi. Kalau kau jauh-jauh dariku, aku susah mengjagaimu. Paham!"

"Tak usah banyak bicara, cium saja aku!"

Kibum berdiri, menempel ke ranjang Kyuhyun lalu menundukkan badannya. Menyejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Kyuhyun, dan menempatkan posisi bibir mereka atas bawah.

"Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu!", kata Kibum sebelum menyatukan bibir-bibir mereka.

Kibum melingkarkan tangannya ke badan Kyuhyun. Tidak benar-benar mengeratkan pelukannya, tapi sekedar memeluk ringan. Bibir mereka yang menyatu dengan erat. Satu sama lain menyesap, melumat dan menghisap. Kibum meraup bibir Kyuhyun, hampir memasukkan lidah ke mulut kekasihnya kalau saja sebuah deheman tidak menghentikannya.

"Sebaiknya kalian berhenti sebelum Letnan Kim masuk kesini!", itu suara Chang yang seketika membuat Kibum menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Setelah berita darinya soal kedatangan Jendral Kim yang dipercepat itu tidak benar, dia diancam skors seminggu oleh Letnan Kim. Namun karena Chang telah berhasil menangkap orang-orang yang telah menghajar Changmin dan menabrak Kyuhyun, hukumannya dihapuskan namun tetap dapat marah dari Letnan Kim dan hampir seluruh anggota kepolisian. "Kita akan introgasi cepat, setengah jam saja. Setelah itu kau boleh melanjutkan yang tadi", kata Chang langsung mengambil tempat di sofa.

Kibum menurut dengan kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Kibum, biasanya orang yang baru sadar, tubuhnya tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Jadi kusarankan jangan tiduri dia sekarang, kau tak akan dapat sensasi enaknya!", saran Chang sambil menggeleng-geleng. "Percaya padaku, aku pernah merasakannya!"

Seandainya Kyuhyun itu sehat, dia pasti sudah menyumpalkan selimut rumah sakit ke mulut detektif itu. Chang beruntung kali ini

To be continue

see you soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Mr. Detektif

Kibum, Kyuhyun

Happy reading!

Garis Keturunan Cho

Kibum keluar dari rumah Ren dengan muka lesu. Dia dan Ren tidak bertemu dan juga tidak saling kontak lebih dari seminggu. Niatan Kibum hari ini datang untuk mengajaknya kencan, sekaligus memberikan uang berbentuk cek yang diberikan Kyuhyun untuk ongkos sewa Kibum. Bertamu seperti biasanya, Kibum duduk di sofa bersama orang tua Ren. Sebari menunggu Ren yang entah sedang apa di kamarnya, mereka ngobrol. Awalnya obrolan ringan seperti bisa-biasanya tapi ujungnya ada kalimat tidak mengenakan keluar dari mulut appa-nya Ren.

"Bukan Appa tidak setuju hubungan kalian, tapi umur antara kau dan Ren itu terpaut jarak cukup jauh. Dia masih kuliah, itupun baru semester berapa? Dia masih sangat hijau untuk urusan pacar-pacaran" Kibum jelas tahu kemana arah pembicaraan itu. Bukan kali ini saja appa Ren membicarakan hal yang sama. "Bagaimana kalau kalian mengambil jarak dulu, setidaknya sampai dia lulus dan bisa mandiri"

Alasan lainnya, Kibum seorang detektif, kalau dia terus berurusan dengan penjahat lalu penjahatnya suatu hari balas dendam pada Kibum lewat Ren, putranya itu bisa berbuat apa? Ren cuma anak kecil yang bahkan berkelahi melawan yeojapun kalah, lalu dia harus berurusan dengan bahaya yang lebih besar? Sebagai orang tua, appa dan eomma-nya khawatir. Lebih baik dibenci anaknya sekarang karena memisahkan hubungan mereka dari pada suatu hari nanti menyesal.

Ren mendengarnya tadi, dibagian ketika appa-nya meminta Kibum tak datang lagi ke rumah mereka. Istilah orang tua, memisahkan hubungan mereka secara halus, tapi dampaknya buruk untuk Ren. Anak kuliahan itu langsung berlari kembali ke kamarnya, mengunci pintu dan tak mau bicara pada siapapun. Alhasil sekarang Kibum bingung sendiri. 250.000 itu mau diberikan pada siapa? Tidak mungkin juga harus dikembalikan pada Kyuhyun.

Yang membuat Kibum lesu dan tak bersemangat adalah statusnya sekarang. Dia sudah bukan kekasih Ren. Sebentar lagi masalah Kyuhyun terpecahkan, tentunya hubungan mereka juga segera berakhir. Kibum galau kalau harus menjomblo. Memang untuk mencari pasangan itu bukan perkara sulit, tapi juga tidak mudah. Membayangkan Ren yang tak banyak menuntut, cinta padanya dan mau diajak apa saja tanpa protes. Lalu Kyuhyun, meski kekasihnya yang satu itu bukan tipe namja manis seperti Ren, setidaknya Kyuhyun kaya. Dia untung 2 juta dolar karena memacarinya. Kalau Kibum mau yang seperti mereka, harus cari dimana?

Sedang enak-enaknya melamun, bahu Kibum ditepuk dari belakang. "Kibum" Ada Eunhyuk disitu. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Kibum tertawa canggung. "Patroli!"

"Kau bukan polisi patroli, untuk apa melakukannya?"

"Terkadang ada anak-anak muda yang melakukan jual beli narkoba di daerah sini. Kami perlu waspada itu" Untungnya Eunhyuk tak tahu kalau perumahan ini terkenal dengan kawasan paling aman dari segala tindak kejahatan. "Kau sendiri sedang apa di daerah ini?"

"Aku baru menjenguk Kyuhyun. Mobilku mogok di ujung jalan sana", tunjuknya ke arah dia datang tadi. "Tidak ada taxi lewat sini, jadi aku harus jalan ke ujung satunya" Keterangan Eunhyuk diangguki Kibum. Selain aman, hampir setiap rumah disini punya kendaraan sendiri, jadi tak ada taxi lewat kalau tak dibooking dulu.

"Aku sudah selesai patroli, kalau kau mau, aku bisa memberimu tumpangan"

"Kedengarannya bagus. Aku sudah capek jalan dari sana tadi"

Sambil mengajak Eunhyuk berjalan ke arah mobilnya diparkir, Kibum mulai mendekati Eunhyuk. "Kau sudah makan siang atau belum?"

"Harusnya aku sudah menikmati makan siangku sekarang, tapi kau tahu sendiri mobilku mogok"

"Kalau begitu kutraktir kau makan siang sekalian"

"Boleh juga"

Eunhyuk namja yang manis, walau kata Kyuhyun dia itu punya jiwa penggoda dan Kibum percaya, tetap tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia suka. Seumpama setelah ini dia berpisah dengan Kyuhyun, maukah Eunhyuk jadi kekasihnya? Bukankah Eunhyuk juga sama kaya dengan sepupunya? Soal partner Eunhyuk yang kata Kyuhyun suka ganti-ganti itu, belum terbukti kebenarannya. Lagipula kalau Eunhyuk sudah punya kekasih tetap, tak mungkin dia mencari orang lain. Kibum masih percaya diri kalau dia itu namja yang gentleman, namja yang bisa memuaskan siapapun pasangannya, jadi Eunhyuk tentu bisa dihandlenya kalau namja itu mau dengannya.

Kibum membawa Eunhyuk ke sebuah restoran. Karena Eunhyuk baru saja cerita soal makanan kesukaannya, Kibum membawanya ke restoran yang spesial menyajikan menu kesukaan Eunhyuk. Kibum memarkir mobilnya di pelataran resto, dekat dengan jalan raya. Dia sendiri masih belum membuka kunci pintu mobil meski mobilnya sudah terparkir sempurna.

"Hyuk" Eunhyuk menoleh padanya. "Kau manis sekali", pujinya, kelepasan.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Semua orang juga bilang begitu padaku"

"Aku mau tanya, tapi kau jangan marah" Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum. Kibum terdengar kekanakan, hampir sama dengan semua namja yang pernah ditemuinya. "Kata Kyuhyun kau punya jurus-jurus penggoda. Apa itu benar?"

"Kenapa? Kau merasa tergoda?", tanya balik Eunhyuk.

"Jujur saja aku tergoda padamu, tapi bukan tergoda karena jurus-jurusmu itu" Eunhyuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda tak paham. "Aku tergoda, karena itu kau"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu"

"Maksudku, punya jurus godaan atau tidak, aku tetap akan tergoda padamu"

Eunhyuk tertawa ringan. "Bilang saja kau suka padaku"

"Begitulah"

"Semua orang juga suka padaku, Kibum. Kalau kau suka padaku, lalu mau kau kemanakan sepupuku?" Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Kecuali kau tak suka dengan Kyuhyun dan segera meninggalkannya, mungkin aku akan pertimbangkan untuk menerimamu"

Bagaimana ya? Sejujurnya Kibum suka dengan Kyuhyun. Ini baru rencana, kalau dia sudah putus dengan Kyuhyun nanti, dia berniat memacari Eunhyuk. Bukan bermaksud memanfaatkan sepupu Kyuhyun ini, tapi kalau tidak dikatakan sekarang nanti diambil orang.

"Aku menyukai Kyuhyun, tapi sepertinya dia tak menyukaiku", terang Kibum. "Menurutku cepat atau lambat hubungan kita akan segera berakhir"

"Dan kalau kalian berakhir kau akan memintaku jadi kekasihmu?" Kibum mengangguk. "Yang benar saja kau ini, itu namanya kau jadikan aku sebagai pelampiasan". Eunhyuk berdecak pura-pura kesal.

"Tidak, Hyuk. Aku juga menyukaimu, sama seperti aku menyukai Kyuhyun"

Eunhyuk memandang Kibum tak percaya, namun dia tersenyum maklum. Selama ini Eunhyuk tak pernah punya hal-hal khusus untuk menarik atau menggoda orang lain, tapi seperti yang dikatakan orang, mereka tergoda. Berarti memang dia punya bakat alami dalam hal itu.

"Dibanding dengan Kyuhyun, seberapa besar sukamu padaku?" Kibum masih memeilih kata-kata untuk menjawabnya. "Kalau persepsimu salah, ternyata Kyuhyun juga suka padamu. Kalian tak jadi berpisah, lalu aku bagaimana?" Belum dapat jawaban pertanyaan pertama, dia dapat pertanyaan kedua. Kibum tak bisa menjawab yang itu. "Kau mau menduakan kami? Kau mau kami berbagi kekasih, begitu?" Dan pertanyaan yang ini juga tak bisa dijawabnya. "Aku tak mau dijadikan selingkuhan"

"Hyuk…"

"Dan aku tak mau menunggumu berpisah dengan Kyuhyun"

"Sebenarnya…"

"Pikirkan saja dulu. Kalau dalam waktu dekat kau berniat berpisah dengan sepupuku, kau bisa segera memberitahuku"

"Kau akan menerimaku?"

"Mungkin", jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum janggal. "Kibum, bisa kau buka pintunya. Aku lapar dan ingin segera makan!", pinta Eunhyuk yang segera dipenuhi Kibum.

Eunhyuk keluar lebih dulu. Dia harus memutari mobil Kibum untuk menuju ke pintu resto. Saat berada di belakang, sebuah mobil berhenti di dekat Eunhyuk. Seseorang dari kursi kemudi berpindah tempat lalu membuka pintu sebelah dan menarik Eunhyuk masuk mobilnya. Eunhyuk sempat berteriak karena kaget. Namun setelah itu, mobil segera dilajukan bersama Eunhyuk dibawa serta.

Kibum kaget mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk. Dari kaca depan, dia melihat sepupu Kyuhyun itu dibawa pergi. Eunhyuk di culik. Kibum segera keluar mobil, menengok jalanan ke arah mobil tadi membawa Eunhyuk. Bodohnya dia tak segera masuk mobilnya sendiri lalu mengejar penculik itu. Kibum terlambat hampir beberapa menit, dan ketika Kibum menyusul dengan mobilnya, dia kehilangan jejak mobil penculik.

Wine

"Luo, catat laporanku barusan!", bentak Kibum pada partner detektifnya. "Catat! Cepat catat!", perintahnya lagi.

"Aku bukan polisi bagian pelaporan, kalau kau mau melapor, sana pada tempatnya!" Luo malah asyik membaca komik detektif setelah mengusir Kibum.

"Eunhyuk benar-benar diculik. Aku melihatnya sendiri"

"Bukankah kau juga seorang detektif, kenapa tak mengejar penculiknya?", kata Luo. "Kau malah kemari"

Kibum mendengus seketika. Dia kemari bukan berarti tak mengejarnya, Kibum kehilangan jejak. Melapor ke kantor adalah tindakan tepat untuk minta bantuan. Luo salah satu detektif yang pas untuk dimintai bantuan, tapi begini tanggapan yang Kibum dapat dari temannya itu.

Max lewat, dia menyapa Kibum dan Luo sejenak namun langsung pergi ketika Kibum hendak laporan soal penculikan. Chang juga lewat, dia malah sama sekali tak melirik teman-teman detektifnya itu. Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, namun Chang menolak. Katanya dia punya tugas yang sangat penting, tidak dapat ditunda. Alhasil Kibum kembali pada Luo.

"Ayolah, bantu aku menemukan penculik itu!", pinta Kibum. Dia merasa bersalah karena hilangnya Eunhyuk saat namja itu bersamanya. Kalau keluarga Kyuhyun tahu, dia pasti disalahkan. "Heh, kau yang disana!", tuding Kibum pada seorang polisi yang sedang menyeruput kopinya. "Carikan nama pemilik mobil Audi warna putih dengan nomor DO 464 AE!", perintahnya.

"Untuk apa?", tanyanya setelah meletakkan cangkir kopi dan beralih mengigit roti.

"Dia menculik Eunhyuk!"

"Siapa Eunhyuk?", tanyanya lagi setelah menelan rotinya.

"Jangan banyak tanya, cari saja!", bentak Kibum.

Petugas itu mendesis. Dia segera mengalihkan pandang langsung menuju komputer. Petugas itu menunduk dan berkutat dengan keyboardnya.

"Siapa Eunhyuk?", tanya Luo meneruskan pertanyaan polisi tadi.

"Dia sepupunya Kyuhyun"

Luo meninggalkan komiknya, lalu fokus pada Kibum. "Sepupunya Kyuhyun diculik?" Apa mungkin ini masih masalah yang sama dengan yang dihadapi Kyuhyun? Gagal membunuh Kyuhyun lalu beralih pada sepupunya? Luo jadi penasaran. "Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi kalau Eunhyuk itu sepupunya Kyuhyun!"

"Kukira kau sudah tahu. Bukannya dia sudah kesini sebelumnya?"

"Hah, kau kira aku bisa mengingat seluruh nama orang Korea yang datang kemari?", tegur Luo. "Kalau dia benar-benar diculik, ini pasti ada hubungan dengan gagalnya pembunuhan terhadap Kyuhyun"

Mendengar pembicaraan barusan, semua petugas yang ada di kantor segera bersiap. Siapa tahu jasanya digunakan.

Kibum menceritakan lagi kronologi kejadian penculikan itu. Semua mendengarkan dengan seksama. Satu sama lain segera menimpali dengan kemungkinan kemungkinan yang terjadi, hingga yeoja yang kemarin ikut Kibum ke Busan mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan padanya.

"Kau bilang kalian sedang berada di depan restoran saat penculikan itu terjadi?" Kibum mengangguk cepat. "Kau berselingkuh denganya?"

Kibum langsung gelagapan. Semua orang menghentikan pekerjaannya demi mengalihkan mata pada Kibum. Dia jadi terintimidasi. Kibum tidak berselingkuh dengan Eunhyuk, kejadian tadi baru dalam tahap pendekatan.

"Tidak!", jawab Kibum yakin. Amat yakin. "Dia baru menjenguk Kyuhyun dan mobilnya mogok. Sekalian menawarinya tumpangan, aku mengajaknya makan siang", terangnya.

"Kyuhyun tahu kau mengajaknya makan siang?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Mereka sepupuan, kalau aku beramah tamah dengan sepupu Kyuhyun itu sudah wajar"

"Wajar darimananya?", marah yeoja pendukung hubungan Kibum dengan Kyuhyun itu. "Kau sedang ada di perumahan itu, lalu mobil Eunhyuk mogok di daerah yang sama. Tidak mungkin kalau hal itu tidak kalian rencanakan. Apalagi hari ini kau bilang belum menemui Kyuhyun, tapi sudah mengajak namja lain makan siang"

"Itu cuma ajakan makan biasa. Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya", bantah Kibum.

"Aku tahu isi otakmu, Kibum"

"Iya, iya terserah kau. Yang penting aku tidak selingkuh"

"Kau tidak selingkuh, tapi akan selingkuh", tambah si yeoja tak mau kalah.

"Sudah jangan bahas ini lagi. Sekarang ini menemukan Eunhyuk lebih penting. Terlambat sedikit dia bisa dibunuh", kata Kibum khawatir.

Luo gusar tadinya, ingin sekali meninju Kibum yang jelas-jelas menyelingkuhi Kyuhyun. Kemudian keinginannya tertunda ketika dia sadar kalau temannya selingkuh, jalan menggantikan posisi Kibum akan lebih mudah. Luo menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya kemudian.

"Aku bisa membantumu, tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Aku tahu apa syaratnya. Aku tidak akan melakukannya!"

"Ya sudah, cari saja selingkuhanmu itu sendiri" Kibum menggebrak meja Luo, namun si empunya masih anteng menanggapinya. "Aku tak tega melihat Kyuhyun kau selingkuhi, lebih baik kau serahkan dia padaku. Akan kurawat dia dengan baik"

"Aku tidak selingkuh!", bantah Kibum keras. "Kau tak mau membantu, aku cari sendiri. Semoga Letnan Kim dengar kelakuanmu ini!" Bukannya merasa terancam, Luo malah menggendikka bahunya. "Kalian juga tak mau membantuku?", tanya Kibum beralih ke petugas-petugas lain.

"Kami bantu, tapi soal selingkuh…"

Kibum memotong perkataan itu dengan mengumpat pada semua orang yang ada di ruang kantor. Dia sudah tegaskan kalau tidak ada perselingkuhan antaranya dengan Eunhyuk, masih saja teman-temannya tak percaya. Kibum benar-benar tak bisa melihat penculikan Eunhyuk diabaikan. Eunhyuk bisa kehilangan nyawa nantinya.

"Kibum, Kibum!", panggil seorang petugas sebelum Kibum beranjak. "Nama pemilik mobil itu, Lee Donghae. Dia manager pemasaran di perusahaan penjual barang elektronik. Di pusat dagang elektronik Naam" Perusaahan penjualan merangkap distributor terbesar di bidang elektronik. Nampaknya masalah Kyuhyun berhubungan dengan orang-orang berkelas. Perusahaan-perusahaan besar dan tentu orang-orang pintar. "Aku dapat nomor teleponnya"

Kibum segera berlari ke mejanya sendiri. Dia mengambil telepon, lalu mendial nomor-nomor yang dibacakan si petugas. Menunggu beberapa detik, lalu telepon itu diangkat.

"Apa benar ini Lee Donghae, menager pemasaran Naam Elektronik?" Kibum tampaknya mendapat pembenaran dari sebarang. "Saya Joshua Luo, Detektif kepolisian, ingin menanyakan beberapa hal kepada Anda. Apa Anda sedang sibuk sekarang?" Luo memelotot, karena dengan kurang ajar Kibum telah menggunakan namanya tanpa ijin.

" _Kalau ingin bertemu denganku sekarang, tidak bisa. Aku sedang makan siang dengan kekasihku. Kalau nanti sore, aku akan sediakan waktu"_ , jawab Donghae. _"Maaf Detektif Luo, apa ada masalah serius berkaitan denganku?"_ , tanyanya khawatir.

"Iya, sedikit serius, tapi belum tentu berkaitan dengan Anda" Kibum hampir yakin, dari nada bicaranya, manager pemasaran itu tak tahu menahu soal kejadian penculikan. Mungkin saja, mobil Donghae dicuri seperti milik Changmin waktu itu lalu digunakan untuk kejahatan. "Saya bisa menemui Anda nanti, tapi boleh saya bertanya sesuatu sekarang?"

" _Bila benar-benar mendesak, tentu saja boleh"_

"Apa Anda kehilangan mobil?", tanya Kibum to the point.

" _Mobil?"_ , Donghae terdengar bingung. _"Tidak aku sedang menggukan mobilku barusan"_

"Ada kasus penculikan yang kemungkinan pelakunya menggunakan mobil Anda saat melakukan aksinya"

" _Benarkah?"_ Donghae sedikit khawatir. Dia meminta ijin untuk menengok mobilnya di luar restoran, namun masih menemukan mobil itu di tempat yang sama. _"Mobilku masih di tempat sama, Detektif"_

"Mobil Anda merek Audi warna putih dengan nomor polisi DO 464 AE?"

" _Benar, itu mobilku"_ Disebelahnya seseorang menanyakan ada apa pada Donghae. Walau cuma lewat telepon dan terdengar lamat-lamat, Kibum seperti kenal dengan suara itu, tapi dia tak yakin. _"Tidak tahu, Hyuk. Polisi mengatakan mobilku digunakan untuk menculik orang"_ , jawab Donghae pada seseorang itu.

"Anda dengan siapa sekarang?"

" _Kekasihku. Sedang makan siang"_ , jawab Donghae ragu-ragu. _"Kalau memang ini sangat mendesak, aku bisa ke kantor polisi sekarang!"_

"Tidak perlu Tuan Lee. Kemungkinan ada yang membuat duplikan plat mobil Anda. Kami akan mencari tahu lebih lanjut. Kalau perlu keterangan dari Anda, kami akan menghubungi lagi"

" _Tentu, Detektif. Aku akan sangat senang kalau bisa membantu"_

"Terima kasih!"

Kibum menutup teleponnya. Hampir membanting gagangan itu dengan kasar, namun urung saat hampir semua orang memandang padanya. Perasaannya langsung tidak enak. Dia barusan dengar Lee Donghae menyebutkan panggilan Hyuk pada kekasihnya. Apa Hyuk itu berarti Eunhyuk, atau Hyuk-Hyuk yang lain? Kalau benar Eunhyuk adalah kekasih Donghae, berarti penculikan tadi hanya salah paham biasa?

"Bagaimana?"

"Belum jelas", jawab Kibum ambigu. "Aku akan mengurusi ini sendiri. Ini tidak begitu pelik seperti kasus Kyuhyun"

"Kau tidak mau perselingkuhanmu terbongkar kan?", tebak si yeoja.

"Aku tidak selingkuh", bantah Kibum lagi sambil mengambil langkah cepat meninggalkan kantor.

Champagne

"Ada apa denganmu?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil menerima kupasan jeruk dari Leeteuk. Dia bukan bertanya pada temannya, tapi bertanya pada Kibum yang duduk lemas di sofa. Dari tadi dia datang sampai saat ini, kekasihnya itu belum berkata apapun selain salam sapa saat datang. "Kibum, aku bertanya padamu?"

"Tidak apa-apa", jawabnya malas.

"Kau ada masalah di kantor?", tanya Leeteuk ikut-ikutan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit lelah"

Doble lelah menurut Kibum. Lelah karena orang tua Ren tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungannya dengan putra mereka. Lelah juga karena Eunhyuk ternyata sudah punya kekasih. Padahal belum sampai sebulan semenjak kejadian Eunhyuk datang pertama kali langsung nangkring di atas tubuhnya malam itu, sekarang dia sudah punya kekasih. Pantas saja siang tadi tak begitu tertarik dengan tawaran pacaran darinya. Ternyata Kibum kalah cepat dengan namja sialan bernama Donghae itu.

Setelah menyadari telepon Eunhyuk yang masih aktif, Kibum mendapat kabar dari sepupu Kyuhyun itu. Eunhyuk mengatakan kalau sedang makan siang dengan temannya. Dia minta maaf karena pergi tanpa pamit. Ketika Kibum sok ingin tahu teman Eunhyuk, namja berjuluk penggoda itu menyebutkan nama Donghae. Lalu menjelaskan kalau Donghae adalah pemilik apartemen yang waktu itu ditinggali Eunhyuk. Dia bahkan menjanjikan akan mengenalkan Donghae pada Kibum nantinya.

Eunhyuk memang penggoda sialan bagi Kibum, setelah Donghae menyebutnya kekasih, Eunhyuk bilang teman. Kibum menggalau lagi, ketika namja di ujung teleponnya bilang akan menginap di apartemen Donghae.

Dalam sehari sial berkali-kali lipat diterima Kibum. Diputuskan paksa dengan Ren, di tinggal kencan oleh Eunhyuk dan sebentar lagi pasti Kyuhyun mendepaknya dengan 2 juta dolar.

"Lebih baik kau pulang dan istirahat", saran Leeteuk. "Aku bisa menjaga Kyuhyun disini"

"Tidak, Hyung. Dia detektif, lelah itu sudah jadi makanannya sehari-hari. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuknya istirahat. Tugasnya masih sama, menjagaiku 24 jam", kata Kyuhyun sadis hampir terdengar seperti diktator. "Dia baru datang, kemana saja sepanjang pagi sampai siang ini?"

Leeteuk meringis kasihan pada Kibum, namun membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku ke kantor menanyakan penyelidikan kasusmu" Kyuhyun mendecih tapi diam-diam tertarik pembicaraan itu. Leeteuk juga. "Orang-orang yang menabrakmu dan menganiaya Changmin sudah mengaku. Yang kemarin mendatangi kalian di apartemen itu juga dipenjarakan, tapi mereka masih tutup mulut kalau ditanya nama bos-nya"

"Apa ini akan memakan waktu yang lama? Maksudku untuk mengorek keterangan dari mereka itu"

"Tergantung", jawab Kibum mulai menegakkan badan. Dia bersemangat kalau membahas tindak kejahatan. "Polisi punya banyak cara untuk membuat mereka bicara. Kalau mereka tetap tak mau membagi informasi, kita yang akan mencarinya sendiri"

"Aku tahu polisi sehebat itu", puji Leeteuk. "Ini belum ada sebulan dan kalian sudah menangkap penjahatnya"

"Belum. Belum semuanya"

"Iya, bosnya saja. Setelah mereka semua tertangkap, kau akan sebebas dulu, Kyu", kata Leeteuk senang. Dia, Kyuhyun dan Siwon bisa leluasa berbisnis lagi. "Aku jadi tidak sabar. Siapa orang yang ingin sekali membunuhmu itu?"

Kyuhyun merampas paksa jeruk di tangan Leeteuk. Harusnya dia dapat asupan buah itu, tapi Leeteuk lebih fokus dengan kasus yang dibawa Kibum. Kyuhyun memang tertarik, tapi tidak harus sebahagia temannya. Dia yang jadi korban disini, haruskah dia bahagia? Walau sudah dua kali beruntung tidak mati di tangan penjahat, bukan berarti dia bisa beruntung lagi untuk berikutnya.

"Kibum, aku perlu berterima kasih padamu juga pada semua temanmu. Karena ada kalian, aku jadi lega dengan keselamatan Kyuhyun"

"Buat apa kau berterima kasih padanya, Hyung? Kasusnya belum selesai. Lagipula itu memang tugas mereka" Leeteuk menoel lengan Kyuhyun. Menegurnya, karena tak baik bicara begitu pada Detektif yang telah menyelamatkannya. "Kan sudah kuberitahu, karena Kibum lengah aku diculik dan hampir dibunuh" Pintarnya Kyuhyun, dia tak bercerita soal penculikannya dilakukan oleh Changmin, sahabatnya sendiri. Dan untuk penjahat-penjahat yang datang, itu salahnya Kibum. Kibum kurang sigap, harusnya sebagai kekasih dia datang lebih cepat.

Kibum jadi malas untuk kembali bercerita. Dia punya kekasih rasanya seperti musuh.

"Kibum, jangan ambil hati omongannya", kata Leeteuk sambil tertawa canggung.

"Terima kasih telah diingatkan"

"Oh, karena kau sudah ada disini, aku harus kembali ke kantor. Ada yang perlu kuurus" Leeteuk memindahkan keranjang jeruk dari pangkuannya ke meja. Dia segera berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celananya agar sisa kulit jeruk yang menempel jatuh ke lantai. "Nanti malam aku akan datang lagi. Kau tak usah beli makanan diluar. Nanti kubawakan!"

Leeteuk menunduk pada Kyuhyun, hampir seperti mencium pipi temannya, namun ternyata dia mendekatkan bibir ke telinga Kyuhyun. Leeteuk membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk. Belum selesai berbisik, Kyuhyun mengernyit lalu mendorong Leeteuk menjauh. Nampaknya dia tidak suka dengan apa yang dibisikkan Leeteuk padanya.

"Cepat pulang sana!" usir Kyuhyun. "Jangan macam-macam denganku, Hyung!", ancamnya entah karena masalah apa.

"Perlu kuberitahu Siwon kalau kau ada disini? Dia cemas sekali tak mmendengar kabarmu hampir seminggu" Bagaimanapun Leeteuk tetap menganggap bahwa berpacaran dengan Kibum adalah caranya Kyuhyun mencari perlindungan. Tentang benar-tidaknya mereka pacaran, Leeteuk tak mau Siwon tahu. Karena dia lebih setuju kalau Kyuhyun dengan Siwon, bukan dengan orang lain.

"Tak perlu. Aku temui dia kalau sudah keluar dari sini"

"Baiklah, Aku pergi sekarang"

Leeteuk segera mengambil kunci mobil yang dia tinggalkan di meja. Dia berpamitan pada Kibum dan bergegas pergi keluar ruangan.

"Aku akan minta ijin dokter untuk pulang lebih cepat!", ujar Kyuhyun bersamaan Kibum beralih ke bekas tempat duduk Leeteuk. "Setelah kakiku patah sekarang bahuku. Kalau rawat jalan di rumah aku bisa sembuh lebih cepat"

Sebelum duduk, Kibum menundukkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. Bukan mau berbisik seperti yang dilakukan Leeteuk, tapi untuk berbagi ciuman. Ciuman basah yang harus mereka lakukan sehari sekali. Tiba-tiba saja hal seperti itu tertulis di perjanjian tak kasat mata mereka. Ciuman sehari sekali. Ciuman biasa kalau ada orang lain dan ciuman basah kalau mereka sedang berdua. Sementara itu, kalau waktu pacaran mereka masih panjang, daftar perjanjian akan bertambah. Pelukan mungkin, atau seks sebulan sekali. Seminggu sekali lebih bagus.

"Kau tak punya rumah lagi, masih ingat?" Selesai ciuman lalu duduk di kuris Leetuk.

"Numpang di rumahmu. Memang apa gunanya kekasih kalau tak boleh di tumpangi tinggal?" Kibum mendecih mendapati kelicikan kekasihnya. "Aku keluar uang 2 juta dolar, kau pikir cuma untuk menyewa tubuhmu? Berlaku juga untuk semua aset yang kau punya, kecuali kekasihmu"

"Kau sudah membayar dengan uang lain", terang Kibum tak lupa 250.000 ribu untuk Ren. Masalahnya uang itu masih dikantonginya. Tidak mungkin dia mengambilnya sendiri, itu maruk namanya. "Aku perlu menemui kekasihku lalu menyerahkan uang itu padanya"

"Kapan?"

"Besok kalau bisa" Berbohong sedikit. "Kebetulan aku juga merindukannya. Biasanya aku tak tega meninggalkannya kalau dia pasang muka memelas. Dia itu manis sekali" Kibum berlagak masih memiliki Ren. Biar saja, menyenangkan diri sendiri walau kenyataannya lain.

Bibir Kyuhyun berkedut, sebelah bawah mata kanannya juga. Hal seperti itu terjadi kalau dia merasakan tidak enak hati. Seperti gagal transaksi atau kehilangan klien. Mendengar Kibum membicarakan kekasihnya, hatinya tidak enak ternyata.

"Temui dia secepatnya lalu kembali kemari", perintah Kyuhyun. "Jangan coba-coba menginap di rumahnya selagi kau punya tanggungan melindungiku!"

"Khusus besok malam aku ijin pulang telat. Aku akan berangkat sore dan pulang agak malam", ucap Kibum sambil mengambil jeruk yang tadi ditinggalkan Leeteuk. "Kau tak tahu rasanya merindukan orang. Setelah beberapa minggu tak ketemu, tidak mungkin aku cuma menemuinya, menyerahkan cek darimu lalu pergi begitu saja. Aku merindukan hal lain juga" Kibum mengupas jeruknya, asal bersih lalu membelahnya dan memasukkan potongan besar dalam mulutnya.

"Kau bilang merindukanku saat kemarin aku diculik", kata Kyuhyun gusar, marah. Dia juga pernah merasakan rindu. Disaat yang sama ketiks dia diculik Cahngmin.

"Kau sudah ketemu, jadi tidak rindu lagi"

"Oh, jadi kau berharap aku diculik dulu sampai berhari-hari baru kau akan merindukanku"

Kibum memuntahkan isi jeruk ke telapak tangannya lalu melemparkannya dalam keranjang. Mulutnya disumpal dengan potongan jeruk yang baru. "Bukan begitu. Aku rindu hal lain yang kau tak bisa mengobati rinduku untuk saat ini" Kibum mengisyaratkan kalau dia rindu tidur dengan Kyuhyun. Eh, maksudnya rindu tidur dengan kekasihnya, dan Kibum dengan kata-katanya memberikan makna kalau kekasih satunya yang bisa melakukan itu. "Kau sakit, bergerakpun susah, bagaimana kau memuaskanku"

Kyuhyun mengernyit jijik, tapi tak memungkiri kalau dia memang tak sanggup melakukan itu sekarang. Dia benar-benar sakit, untuk ditambahkan sakit dari Kibum, Kyuhyun tak siap.

"Lagipula, kalaupun kau bisa palingan cuma sekali", ejek Kibum sambil memakan sisa jeruknya. "Tunggu kau sembuh dulu, biar bisa maksimal"

Mulut Kibum penuh, makan sambil bicara membuat sebagian air jerus merembes keluar mulut. Kibum menarik selimut Kyuhyun dan menyeka mulutnya. Kyuhyun tersentak menarik balik selimutnya dan kembali memasang muka jijik.

"Kau jorok sekali!"

Terkadang begitulah kelakuan detektif. Tidak hanya Kibum, detektif lainpun sama.

"Letnan Kim tadi kesini dan bilang akan menemuiku lagi besok. Kau mau ke rumah kekasihmu itu, ha?" Kibum mengernyit. Pantas ketika dia ke kantor tadi siang, atasannya itu tidak ada di ruangannya. "Letnan bilang Jenderal besar negara akan datang kesini juga", katanya sok menjadi orang penting.

"Jendral Kang mau kesini?", tanya Kibum kaget. Sebegitu hebatkah pengaruh Kyuhyun dan keluarganya? Jendral Kang pasti diutus langsung oleh Presiden. "Ya, kan aku perginya sore hari. Jendral dan semuanya pasti sudah pulang"

"Mereka akan datang sore hari", jawab Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau mau dipecat, silakan menginap di rumah kekasihmu"

"Tidak jadi. Aku kesana lain kali saja", ralat Kibum. Toh dia memang tak mungkin ke rumah Ren lagi. Ini namanya kebohongan yang hampir jadi petaka. "Aku bisa menitipkan cek-nya pada tetangganya. Tetangganya itu temanku", terang Kibum pada pertanyaan yang tak pernah ditanyakan padanya. "Kau mau jeruk, kukupaskan!", tawar Kibum berubah baik setelah ancaman pemecatan tadi.

"Tidak!"

Whisky

Hampir semua petugas berkumpul di kantor hari ini, tak terkecuali Kibum. Mereka berdiri dan hormat ketika rombongnan Kapten Kim memasuki kantor. Katanya hari Jenderal Kang yang datang, utusan langsung dari Presiden, tapi nyatanya Kapten Kim beserta dua anak buahnya yang kesini.

"Mana Letnan kalian?", tanya Kapten pada salah seorang polisi.

"Siap Kapten, Letnan ada di dalam!", jawabnya keras, tegas dan tegak bagai tentara.

"Kau tak perlu bersikap kaku seperti ini", kata Kapten Kim sambil menepuk lengan si polisi. "Santai saja!", katanya sambil berlalu masuk ke ruang lebih dalam.

Kapten beserta dua anak buahnya melewati satu demi satu petugas kantor di devisi ini. Devisi yang dipimpin satu anak buahnya, Letnan Kim. Letnan Kim itu lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Kapten sendiri, tapi mereka berteman cukup akrab. Apalagi sebagai atasan yang lebih muda, Kapten tak membedakan dengan siapa dia harus berteman. Maka dari itu bekerja di bawah naungannya lebih nyaman dari pada di bawah Kapten-Kapten lainnya.

Letnan Kim hormat pada Kapten Kim, setelah dapat balasan mereka bersalaman lalu tertawa bersama sambil mempersilakan beliau duduk.

"Kupikir devisi ini benar-benar akan dibekukan. Aku sudah merasa jantungku mau meledak, untung kau yang datang"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan devisi yang kau pimpin ini?", tanya Kapten sambil menyamankan diri di kursi. "Ada masalah dengan anak buahmu?"

"Justru masalah datang dari pemberitahuan Jenderal Kang yang akan datang hari ini. Kau kan tahu sendiri siapa Jenderal Kang. Selain pimpinan perang nomor satu di Korea, beliau juga tangan kanan Presiden. Aku takut kesalahan kecil disini bisa membuat devisiku dibekukan"

Kapten tertawa. Makhlum kalau bawahan sekaligus temannya itu takut dengan sang Jenderal. Semua polisi juga tentara pasti tunduk pada Jenderal Kang mengingat posisinya yang sangat tinggi, mereka yang tak kenal baik dengan beliau pasti menganggap Jenderal adalah sosok menakutkan. Dulu Kapten Kim juga sama takutnya, namun setelah lebih dekat, mengenal baik sang Jenderal, persepsi itu luntur dengan sendirinya. Jenderal Kim itu orangnya memang tegas, tapi tidak terkesan kejam sama sekali.

"Kibum", panggilnya ketika melihat detektif asuhannya itu lewat. "Ambilkan minum untuk Kapten Kim"

Kibum menoleh kanan-kiri, lalu menunjuk mukannya sendiri.

"Iya, kau. Pergi ke pantry dan ambil minum untuk Kapten Kim!", perintahnya lagi.

"Tak perlu repot-repot"

"Tidak repot. Anak buahku orangnya rajin semua. Mereka baik dan loyal terhadap sesama. Jiwa persaudaraan mereka tinggi, makanya sering membantu satu sama lain", terang Letnan sambil tertawa tawa. "Sekalian kau ambilkan air untukku juga. Minumku sudah habis!", katanya beralih pada Kibum.

Kalau Letnan Kim tadi tidak bohong soal kebaikan anak buahnya, Kibum sudah pasti menolak. Anak buah Letnan Kim tidak ada yang benar-benar baik, kalau ada kasus saja mereka kompak selebihnya masa bodoh dengan satu sama lain. Setelah ini Kibum serta semua polisi akan ingat, jangan lewat depan ruangan Letnan kalau ada tamu penting datang, bisa-bisa jadi OB mendadak seperti Kibum sekarang ini.

Kibum mendecih samar, lalu melenggang malas ke arah dapur kantor.

"Mana Josh, aku tidak melihat dia di luar?"

"Mungkin sedang ada pekerjaan. Sebentar lagi dia juga akan datang"

"Bagaimana kerjanya, mengecewakan atau tidak?"

"Dia mulai berubah. Waktunya banyak didedikasikan untuk pekerjaan", tutur Letnan Kim. Iyalah, tidak mungkin Letnan menjelekkan kelakuan Luo sedangkan detetif itu sekarang berada di bawah asuhannya.

"Oh begitu ya" Kapten Kim mengangguk-angguk. "Kadang-kadang aku merasa khawatir padanya. Mau jadi apa kalau kelakuannya tetap seperti itu, tapi baguslah kalau dia sudah mulai berubah"

Kim Kangin atau lebih dikenal dengan Kapten Kim, dia duda beranak satu. Umurnya masuk 46 tahun, dua bulan lagi. Beliau sangat dekat dengan Luo. Yang mengadopsi Luo, membesarkannya dan mengajarinya menjadi polisi. Suatu hari dia dikenalkan dengan dunia kriminal yang lebih ahli. Luo direkrut sebagai tim khusus, jadi snipper dengan berbagai keahlian tapi akhirnya turun pangkat jadi detektif polisi. Awalnya Luo menyesal dan merasa bersalah pada Kapten Kim yang telah memberinya banyak pengajaran namun tetap kalah dengan nafsunya, namun Kapten memaafkannya. Setelah dimaafkan bukan dia tambah baik, tapi kebiasaan susah menahan godaan wanita itu makin menjadi. Sekarang apa kata Luo saja, Kapten Kim sudah menyerah.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Cho muda itu?", tanya Kapten mulai masuk ke niat kedatangannya kesini.

"Kausunya sudah terbuka, hanya saja mereka belum menyebut nama dalangnya"

"Oh!", seru Kapten. "Sebenarnya selain mewakili Jenderal Kang, aku punya hal yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian. Ini mengenai silsilah keluarga Cho"

Kibum datang dengan dua gelas air putih, masih-masih di sebelah tangan kanan dan kirinya. Letnan Kim memprotes cara Kibum membawanya. Tidak sopan, harusnya Kibum membawa nampan. Tapi peduli amat, Kibum bukan OB. Lagipula kalau membawa nampan tidak jamin airnya tidak tumpah kalau Kibum yang membawanya. Sekali lagi, Kibum bukan OB.

Kibum tak berpindah jauh, dia berdiri di samping dua anak buah Kapten Kim yang tak bersuara sejak tadi.

"Beberapa dekade lalu moyang Cho itu memiliki tanah yang begitu luas. Beberapa diantaranya di wilayah Yeonggwang, Kori, Wolseong dan Uljin. Kau tahu di empat wilayah itu sekarang digunakan untuk apa?" Letnan Kim tidak mau menebak. "Reaktor nuklir" Letnan terkejut, jadi penasaran, begitu juga Kibum. "18 reaktor nuklir negara kita ada di tanah keluarga Cho. Wilayah-wilayah itu memiliki uranium melimpah, hingga pemerintah bisa mendirikan reaktor nuklir disana. Sebagai pembangkit listrik, untuk diekspor ke negara lain, juga untuk pertahanan negara. Dalam hal ini untuk pembuatan bom nuklir. Dari sinilah 10% lebih pendapatan negara di dapat" Kapten menghentikan penjelasannya. Dia meneguk air yang dibawakan Kibum lalu kembali bercerita. "Pemerintah bukan tak mau membeli tanah-tanah itu, atau melakukan bagi hasil, tapi keluarga Cho sendiri yang menolak. Mereka menyerahkan hasil itu pada pemerintah, dengan tidak menjual tanah mereka tapi juga tidak meminta sepeserpun hasilnya. Saat pemerintah memaksa memberikan sebagian hasil olah nuklirnya, Moyang Cho malah mengalokasikannya untuk mensubsidi masyarakat. Maka dari itu listrik serta hal yang berbau nuklir di negara kita murah"

Pendengar di ruangan Letnan Kim bertambah beberapa orang. Ada Luo dan Max, lalu Chang serta beberapa staff. Mereka kagum, bangga dengan Moyang Cho yang baik itu. Berpindah pada Kibum, begitu beruntungnya dia telah memacari salah satu keturunan Cho.

"Lalu keluarga itu terpecah, Cho yang sebagian bermukim di luar negeri dan Cho yang di dalam negeri. Moyang Cho dulu punya dua anak. Semua tanah yang dimiliki keluarga di berikan kepada anak pertama, Cho luar negeri. Lalu semua harta benda dan aset perusahaan diberikan pada anak kedua, Cho dalam negeri. Dihitung sama rata. Anak pertama masih memegang tatanan sama untuk mendonasikan keuntungan nuklir pada masyarakat Korea sampai sekarang. Tapi antara dua Cho itu memiliki perjanjian. Bahwa bila semua keturunan Cho pertama keluar dari Korea, semua tanah beserta isinya jatuh ke keturunan Cho kedua"

"Apa sebelum itu Cho pertama memang sudah banyak yang berpindah ke luar negeri?" Ada hal jangan. Kenapa tiba-tiba para Cho mengubah kewarganegaraan mereka?

Kapten Kim menggeleng. "Mereka keluar karena sering mendapat teror dari orang-orang tak dikenal. Pemerintah sudah menduga itu kelompok Cho lain, tapi keluarga Cho pemegang tanah tak mau menuduh apalagi melaporkan saudara mereka sendiri. Dan keadaan itu berlaku sampai sekarang"

"Oh!", Letnan Kim sampai takjub. "Jadi Kyuhyun itu Cho terakhir dari keturunan anak pertama yang masih menetap disini?" Kapten mengangguk. "Pantas pemerintah sangat peduli padanya"

"Kekhawatiran pemerintah sudah sampai puncak ketika mendengar percobaan pembunuhan terhadapnya. Dia mati dan seluruh kekayaan berpindah tangan pada Cho lain. Pemerintah pasti akan rugi besar kalau sampai tanah tanah itu diambil paksa"

Tentunya seluruh garis keturunan Cho tahu soal perjanjian itu. Ini ada hubungannya juga dengan Kian Farma. Mereka Cho terkuat dari keturunan kedua, setelah ayah mereka yang lembek itu mati, anak-anaknya pasti berfikir untuk merebut harta Cho dari pihak lainnya. Menakut nakuti Kyuhyun adalah jalannya. Toh keluarga Kyuhyun lebih sayang nyawa keluarga, mereka akan terus menyuruh Kyuhyun keluar Korea dari pada dibunuh di negara sendiri. Tipe-tipe keluarga yang mementingkan kebersamaan.

Kapten Kim menjatuhkan dokumen tebal ke meja Letnan Kim. "Itu adalah arsip negara. Silsilah keluarga Cho beserta semua kejadian dimasa lalu sampai masa sekarang ditulis disitu"

Kalau begitu, cara apa yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk menyelamatkan negara sekaligus menyelamatkan Cho Kyuhyun? Mencuri surat perjanjian konyol itu dan meleburkannya kah?

"Tidak mungkin menghancurkan perjanjian mereka. Tidak mungkin juga memenjarakan semua Cho yang tinggal di Korea tanpa bukti", kata Kapten Kim.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita perbuat?"

"Hal pertama, berikan kenyamanan tinggal pada setiap Cho dari keturunan anak pertama. Memberikan rasa aman pada mereka, membujuk agar mau kembali ke Korea. Biarkan mereka beranak-pinak di negara sendiri"

Letnan Kim menyengir garing. Membiarkan Cho beranak pinak maksudnya apa? Kalau soal keamanan, polisi bisa usahakan, tapi soal membujuk mereka kembali ke Korea itu tugas pemerintah. Kembali soal anak pinak tadi, berarti Kyuhyun tak sepatutnya berkencan dengan anak buahnya.

"Jadi Kibum tak bisa pacaran dengan Kyuhyun?" Letnan Kim menunjuk kasihan pada anak buahnya itu. "Mereka tak bisa menghasilkan keturunan"

Kapten beralih pandang pada Kibum. "Dia kekasih Kyuhyun? Todak masalah selama keturunan Cho itu banyak. Yang terpenting membuat mereka nyaman di Korea. Kau tak ada niat akan berpisah dengannya dalam waktu dekat?"

Kibum tak bisa menjawab selain menggeleng lalu mengangguk.

"Kalau bisa jangan. Buat dia tergantung padamu dan memutuskan terus tinggal disini"

Bisa jadi alasan bagus untuk tetap bersama Kyuhyun, maka dari itu Kibum mengangguk. Masalahnya, apa Kyuhyun mau terus bersamanya?

"Hal berikutnya, kalau ada masalah seperti ini lagi, tangkap penjahatnya. Cari bukti agar dalangnya juga bisa dipenjarakan"

Sudah jelas seperti itu intruksi dari atasannya Letnan Kim. Mereka harus siaga akan apapun yang terjadi. Selain melindungi rakyat dari tindak kejahatan, memecahkan kasus dan memenjarakan tersangka, mereka juga punya tugas menjagai Kyuhyun juga keluarganya kalau berada di Korea.

Beer

"Hyung… Leeteuk Hyung!", panggil Kyuhyun untuk ketiga kalinya.

Leeteuk masih memandang ke pintu keluar ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Sejak Letnan Kim beserta rombongannya keluar beberapa menit yang lalu. Leeteuk seperti dejavu melihat salah satu orang di rombongan tadi.

Kyuhyun menoel Leeteuk sampai temannya itu terkejut, gelagapan dan salah tingkah.

"Kau ini kenapa Hyung?"

"Aku sepertinya pernah lihat orang besar tadi"

"Letnan Kim? Beliau sudah pernah menemui kita di rumah sakit, Hyung!"

"Bukan-bukan. Yang besar satu lagi" Leeteuk beralih pada Kibum. "Siapa orang itu?"

"Kapten Kim", jawab Kibum tak tahu menahu.

"Kapten Kim ya? Dia mirip dengan tetanggaku dulu. Dia berteman dengan appa-ku walau usia mereka terpaut cukup jauh. Kim siapa ya, aku sedikit lupa" Leeteuk melihat Kibum bingung sendiri terhadap keterangannya. "Kim Yoongwon kan? Iya itu namanya". Leeteuk sampai tertawa bertepuk tangan bangga pada diri sendiri.

"Kim Kangin namanya"

Teman Kyuhyun itu jadi lesu kembali, tebakannya salah. "Jadi bukan ya?"

"Kalau kau penasaran, temui dia agar lebih jelas. Kibum pasti tahu alamat rumahnya"

"Tidak", jawab Kibum. "Tapi aku tahu alamat kantornya"

"Kalian ini, aku cuma ingat tetanggaku. Kalau bukan, ya sudah" Leeteuk tampak kecewa tapi dia menutupinya. "Badanku capek sekali. Aku pulang sekarang, mau istirahat!", pamitnya langsung melenggang sebelum diiyai Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Dia jatuh cinta!", celetuh Kyuhyun.

"Pada Kapten Kim?" Kibum bergidik. "Kapten itu duda beranak satu, dua dengan Luo. Sebentar lagi putrinya menikah dan pasti akan punya anak. Masa Leeteuk hyung suka dengan calon kakek-kakek sepertinya?"

"Cinta itu tak pandang usia"

"Lagi pula Leeteuk hyung tak seperti kau yang suka sesama jenis" Kibum pasang muka jijik. Mungkin lupa diri, dia juga suka sesama jenis kan? Bahkan menjalih hubungan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak mau menanggapi kekonyolan Kibum. "Tadi sepupuku menelepon" Alihnya ke topik lain.

"Eunhyuk?"

"Bukan", jawab Kyuhyun sebal. "Heechul hyung. Dia bilang pernah ditemui polisi karena kasusku. Bilang pada kawan-kawanmu, Heechul hyung tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini"

"Kapten Kim tadi sudah jelaskan banyak hal" Kibum mengambil tempat seperti biasanya, duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. "Jadi itu alasan kau sangat dipentingkan pihak negara? Memang sejak dulu kau keturunan orang kaya"

"Kalau negara saja berlaku baik padaku, kau juga harus melakukannya. Aku ini bukan orang sembarangan, kau tahu!"

"Aku tahu!"

"Dua hari lagi aku akan pulang. Tinggal di rumahmu selama renovasi rumahku masih berjalan"

"Kau harus bayar sewa"

"2 juta dolar masih kurang banyak?"

"Kau belum memberikan sepeserpun padaku"

"Nanti", kata Kyuhyun kesal. "Kuberi uang sewa sekalian, aku orang kaya katamu. Sewanya akan kubayar sepuluh kali lipat dari yang kau minta!", kata Kyuhyun congkak.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun sanggup melakukan apapun dengan uangnya, tapi Kibum tak mau dibayaran dengan uang. Kalau dia minta apa yang dikatakan Kapten Kim tadi, apa Kyuhyun bisa memenuhinya? Jadi kekasihnya saja seumur hidup, atau paling tidak sampai Kibum menemukan kekasih baru setara Ren dan Kyuhyun baru Kyuhyun boleh meninggalkannya.

"Nanti kuhitung biaya sewamu perbualannya"

Kibum berdiri, menundukkan kepala pada Kyuhyun dan mulai proses ciuman basah mereka. Selesai dengan ciuman, Kibum memakai jaketnya, lalu mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Cari makan malam. Aku lapar!"

Kyuhyun menaikkan bahunya sejenak lalu membiarkan Kibum pergi.

To be continue

See you next week!


	9. Chapter 9

Mr. Detektif

Sekali lagi gue kasih tahu bahwa gue log in di ffn pakai email, dan email gue aktif terus di hp. Jadi kalau lu kirim review, follow ataupun favorite, saat itu juga bakal di kirim ke email gue (tergantung sinyal internet dan paket data gue). Entah lu punya akun atau tidak dalam ffn, review lu tetap masuk ke email gue. Dan saat itu juga gue bakal baca. Review bagi gue adalah apresiasi tertinggi dari readers, masa iya gue lewatin begitu saja. Mengenai kenapa gue g bales review, jezz… internet gue non unlimited, harap maklum ya. Selain terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya, gue g tahu lagi musti ngomong apa.

Sebagai rasa terima kasih, gue update ff ini. Kalau ini telat dari janji gue, gue minta maaf. Gitu aja, happy reading!

Kihyun FF

Rate: T (kalau gue ganti M, cuma bisa dibuka kalau reader atur rate ke All)

Genre: Romance, Crime

Mature ada dan akan ada lagi

Musim Cinta

Kasus Kyuhyun hampir berakhir, setelah memberikan peringatan pada anak cucu Cho kedua yang tinggal di Korea, Letnan Kim akan menyegel berkas milik Kyuhyun lalu menyimpannya dalam lemari arsip. Kepolisian tinggal mengikuti arahan pemerintah, jadikan pemberitahuan masal bahwa Kyuhyun beserta keluarganya adalah aset negara. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang dapat perlindungan khusus. Apabila ada siapapun dengan sengaja atau tidak melakukan tindak kejahatan terhadap mereka, akan ada tuntutan hukum dengan sanksi berat.

Luo baru saja pulang dari tugas itu, tugas mendatangi Jong Hyun dan Jong Hun, memberi pengertian seperti saran Letnan Kim. Pengertian bahwa Cho bersaudara pewaris Kian Farma itu harus menjaga sikap terhadap saudara jauhnya, Cho Kyuhyun juga saudara-saudara yang lain. Dia juga menambahkan akan berhadapan dengannya atau petugas-petugas lain kalau sampai berencana bahkan berbuat buruk pada mereka. Bukan hanya dua bersaudara Cho itu, seluruh kerabat dari Cho yang tinggal di Korea akan mendapat ancaman yang sama. Ok, itu bukan peringatan, tapi ancaman yang dikeluarkan langsung dari mulut Luo. Bagi Luo mengancam akan menimbulkan efek jera pada mereka, lagipula untuk keselamatan Kyuhyun, tidak bisa main-main. Luo akan merasa bersalah kalau Kyuhyun terluka untuk kesekian kalinya, karena Kyuhyun adalah satu dari tiga namja yang sangat diidamkannya.

"Upss!", seorang petugas wanita membalikkan badannya saat menemukan Luo berdiri telanjang di ruang ganti pria. "Kenapa tak memakai bajumu di kamar mandi!", protes yeoja itu.

"Ini ruang ganti, siapapun boleh ganti baju disini. Telanjangpun diperbolehkan. Lagipula kenapa kau masuk ruang ganti pria?" Luo tak mengindahkan dengusan teman kerjanya. Dia asik menggosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk yang entah milik siapa. "Aku baru mandi, segar sekali", katanya pamer.

"Aku juga tahu kau baru mandi", protesnya. "Aku mencari Kibum, bukan untuk melihatmu telanjang. Pakai sesuatu untuk menutupi selangkanganmu!"

Bukannya segera bergerak, Luo menengok kebawah. Memang dia telanjang, lalu kenapa? Disini tidak ada larangan untuk telanjang, kalau yeoja itu datang dialah yang harus menyesuaikan diri. Luo menggeser tubuhnya, berdiri di cermin besar dan berposter seperti bina raga. Dia kekar, abs-nya sempurna dan proporsi tubuhnya pas. Dengan kulit kecoklatan eksotisnya, dia bisa berbangga diri saat tak pernah ada seorang yeojapun menolaknya. Kecuali yeoja buta tentunya.

Ketika si yeoja menoleh, bukannya kagum melihat Luo yang pamer dengan keindahan tubuhnya, dia malam memasang wajah jijik. Dan inilah satu dari yeoja buta itu. Matanya melihat tapi hatinya buta. Itu terbukti dari si yeoja yang memilih kekasih seorang kriminal dari pada rekan kerjanya sendiri, atau orang lain yang lebih baik.

"Kubilang pakai bajumu!", bentak yeoja itu.

"Kau tak mengatakan seperti itu tadi"

"Terserah, yang penting aku tidak mau melihatmu telanjang!"

"Kalau begitu berpura-puralah tak melihatku", kata Luo santai.

"Cih!", decih si yeoja. "Aku punya mata dan mataku tidak buta" Iya, hatinya yang buta. "Setidaknya pakai handukmu!"

"Handukku hilang"

"Lalu yang kau pakai menggosok rambutmu itu?"

"Ini milik Kibum!

"Pantas"

"Pantas apanya?"

"Selain tak punya malu, kau juga suka menggunakan barang orang lain tanpa ijin. Pantas Kyuhyun lebih memilih Kibum daripada kau" Luo murka kalau membahas soal itu. Dia sudah minta berkali-kali agar Kibum memutuskan Kyuhyun, tapi selalu ditolak dengan berbagai alasan. Apalagi hampir semua orang termasuk Letnan Kim mendukung hubungan mereka. Kalau Kibum bukan temannya, dengan tangannya sendiri akan diputuskan hubungan keduanya. "Suka suka kau lah. Kau telanjang atau tidak, aku juga tak akan tertarik padamu. Katakan dimana Kibum dan aku segera pergi dari sini!"

"Asal kau tahu yeoja tengik, tubuhku lebih bagus dari Kibum, prestasiku lebih tinggi darinya dan pengalamanku berpacaran lebih banyak dari dia juga"

"Tapi yang kutahu tubuh bagusmu, prestasi dan juga pengalaman cintamu tak membuat Kyuhyun tertarik", tegas yeoja itu. "Aduh sayang, aku tak mau berdebat dengan orang sepertimu. Aku cuma mau Kibum"

"Kibum tak mau denganmu"

"Ok, kuralat. Kyuhyun mau Kibum dan aku perantaranya. Ada telepon untuknya, sekarang!"

Luo dan si yeoja adu mata. Saling melotot memancarkan listrik-listrik kebencian diantara keduanya. Si yeoja dengan tampang bengisnya masih berdiri di dekat pintu ruang ganti sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Luo, dia tersingung karena dibilang kalah dari Kibum soal Kyuhyun. Dia tahu unggul segalanya dari Kibum, tapi cinta tak pernah berpihak padanya. eh, sebenarnya selalu, tapi tidak untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Luo masih berdiri juga, di depan cermin dengan tubuh bugilnya. Dia akan mengeram kalau tidak dikagetkan seseorang yang sama telanjangnya keluar dari bilik mandi.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Melihat Kibum sama-sama telanjang, Luo tertawa keras. Kemenangan satu sama dengan si yeoja. Tadi siapa yang mengatakan kalau dia tak tahu malu, membedakannya dengan Kibum yang ternyata sama tak tahu malunya dengan Luo. Si yeoja saja yang tak tahu kalau hampir semua detektif disini tak punya malu, mereka bisa saling telanjang dalam ruangan yang sama kalau sedang istirahat sepulang tugas. Lagipula, mereka tak mungkin tertarik satu sama lain.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?", tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Kenapa kau telanjang?", bentak yeoja itu. Dia cuma ditanggapi kerutan dahi oleh Kibum. "Bangsat Kibum, seharusnya tak kubela kau di depan Luo" Si yeoja mencak-mencak, menendang tempat sampah di dekatnya namun tidak terguling.

"Kau membelaku untuk apa?"

"Aishhh. Cepat pakai bajumu!", bentaknya lagi.

"Aku perlu mengeringkan tubuh dulu. Handukku hilang", jawabnya sama santai seperti jawaban Luo tadi.

"Handukmu dicuri Luo", katanya keras.

"Kau mencuri handukku?", tanya Kibum sesantai orang bodoh bertanya pada orang bodoh lainnya. Pasalnya dua namja dewasa saling telanjang dan saling tanya jawab, kalau tidak disebut orang gila pasti orang bodoh.

"Pinjam. Handukku tertinggal di loker. Itu, kau pakai handukku saja!", jawab orang bodoh satunya sambil menunjuk handuk yang tergantung di lemari loker.

Selain tidak tahu malu, memakai barang orang tanpa ijin, Luo juga seorang pembohong. Si yeoja melotot, mengeratkan giginya berasa mau menerkam duo orang bodoh kurang ajar di depannya. "Aku tak mau tahu, dalam waktu lima menit kau sudah harus berada di depan mejaku atau kubilang pada Kyuhyun kalau kau tak datang kesini hari ini!", ancamnya sambil memalingkan tubuh dengan kasar.

"Kyuhyun meneleponku?", tanggapnya biasa saja. "Dia bisa menelepon ke nomorku, kenapa harus perantara dia?" Sambil menarik handuk Luo dari lemari, Kibum dan temannya itu adu balap mengeringkan badan. "Ada apa dengan yeoja itu?"

"Dia sakit hati karena Max mengancam memenjarakan kekasihnya"

"Sudah kubilang untuk mencari kekasih lain padanya", tutur Kibum. "Tapi dia bilang cinta"

"Biar dia makan cinta kekasih penjahat tercintanya itu!"

Luo terkekeh besama Kibum.

"Ngomong-ngomong…", lanjutnya setelah selesai tertawa dan mulai prosesi pasang baju. "Kapan kau putus dengan Kyuhyun?"

Kibum berhenti menggenakan celana panjangnya. Dia menyempatkan duduk dan berpikir sejenak. Entah demi persahabatan atau demi Kyuhyun, Luo ikut duduk di dekat Kibum, menunggu temannya itu berfikir.

"Entahlah", jawabnya membuat Luo menghela nafas malas.

"Daripada kau tersiksa batin berkencan dengan Kyuhyun sedangkan hatimu memilih pacar kecilmu itu, lebih baik kau putuskan dia. Biar aku yang menggantikan posisimu!", katanya bijak. Terlalu bijak untuk sebuah maksud yang jelas sudah diketahui seluruh anggota kepolisian.

"Aku sudah tak berhubungan lagi dengan Ren", jawabnya lesu tapi tidak sedih. "Aku mau dengan Kyuhyun saja"

"Kau putus dengan pacar kecilmu itu?" Kibum mengangguk. "Lalu kau mau terus dengan Kyuhyun sebagai pelampiasan? Kau tahu Kibum, Kyuhyun itu bukan orang yang tepat untukmu. Dia punya scandal besar dengan keluarga dan pemerintah. Kalau terus bersamanya, bisa jadi sisa hidupmu terbuang sia-sia. Cari kekasih lain saja!" tutur Luo. "Kyuhyun bisa membawamu pada masalah terus-menerus, atau kau bisa mati kapan saja sebagai tumbalnya. Kalau saranku, selamatkan dirimu dan serahkan dia padaku!", kata Luo mantap.

"Kupikir juga begitu" Luo ingin merangkul Kibum, mengutarakan kesenangan hatinya karena pendapat Kibum barusan. "Tapi sepertinya aku menyukainya!" Dan Luo mengharamkan keinginannya tadi. Merangkul Kibum itu najis sebelum temannya itu memutuskan Kyuhyun dan menyerahkan padanya. "Aku selalu merindukannya kalau kita jauh"

"Apa?", tanya Luo kaget. Dia tidak boleh percaya kalimat Kibum barusan.

"Apanya yang apa?" Kibum ikut terkaget.

"Kau bilang selalu merindukannya?", tanya Luo sambil pasang muka horor.

"Kau salah dengar!", jawab Kibum sambil bergegas memakai celananya. Dia menggosok rambutnya sedikit lagi agar tak terlalu basah. "Aku lupa handphoneku lowbatt, mungkin aku memang ditelpon Kyuhyun" Kibum segera mengambil kemeja, pistol, dan beberapa barang pribadi. "Lima menitku habis, kita bisa bicara lagi nanti!", pamitnya sambil tersenyum paksa. Kibum tergesa keluar sambil telanjang dada, menghindar dari Luo adalah pilihan tepat saat ini. Kibum tak mau terjadi pertumpahan darah cuma gara-gara Kyuhyun. Dia belum mau mati karena memang belum mau berpisah dengan Kyuhyun.

Sotong

"Kau mau uangnya kuberikan dalam bentuk cek atau kutransfer ke rekeningmu? Kalau kau mau cash, aku tak punya uang cash sebanyak itu", kata Kyuhyun sambil menata diri merebah ke ranjang Kibum. "Membawa uang cash dalam jumlah banyak beresiko kena rampok"

Kibum baru datang, baru masuk kamar dan Kyuhyun sudah membicarakan soal uang. Dia mengerti kalau hubungan mereka akan segera berakhir. Seperti perjanjiannya dulu, Kyuhyun aman dan Kibum dapat uangnya. Nyatanya Kibum sendiri tidak begitu rela berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Dua juta dolar tidak lagi membuatnya terpesona, tapi pemilik uang itulah yang lebih mempesona sekarang ini.

"Perjanjiannya kau akan bertugas menjagaiku sampai kapan?"

"Sampai kasusmu berakhir" Kibum melepas jas, melemparnya ke sofa. Dia juga melongarkan dasinya lalu menjatuhkan diri di sofa yang sama. "Setelah itu semua terserah padamu, mau ada polisi tiap hari menjagaimu atau kau mau menyewa bodyguard sendiri. Kalau dari kepolisian cukup membayar kompensasi wajar, tidak semahal kalau menyewa bodyguard"

"Begitu ya?" Kyuhyun bersandar ke ranjang dan mulai memainkan smarphone-nya. "Kalau menurutmu bagaimana baiknya?"

"Sewa detektif pribadi lebih aman"

"Kau mau aku menyewamu? Lalu memberimu uang lebih banyak?"

Kibum tak menjawab, karena bukan itu maksudnya.

"Aku akan membayarmu lagi setelah keluar dari sini. Renovasi rumah butuh waktu yang lama, sedangkan aku tak bisa tinggal disini lebih lama lagi. Apartemen Eunhyuk selalu kosong, dia pulang ke sini selalu tinggal di rumahku atau rumah partner-nya itu, jadi aku bisa gunakan apartemennya untuk sementara waktu"

"Pembantumu?"

"Kubawa serta. Apartemen Eunhyuk bisa menampung mereka semua"

Kyuhyun kaya, itu kenyataan yang tak bisa dilupakan Kibum. Kalau soal uang jelas Kibum kalah telak. Seumpama Kibum mau Kyuhyun tetep tinggal, memperpanjang kontarknya sebagai kekasih untuk seumur hidup tentu akan susah kalau membadingkan kekayaan mereka berdua. Memang Kibum bukan orang yang kekurangan, tapi untuk hal ini harta Kibum tak mungki bisa membuat Kyuhyun memperpanjang kontraknya. Perlu cara lain, menyewanya sebagai detektif pribadi contohnya, tapi Kyuhyun baru saja menolaknya. Selain itu Kibum sendiri adalah detektif pemerintah, tak bisa disewa siapapun tanpa ijin atasannya. Kewajibannya melayani negara, bukan melayani seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kibum melepas sepatu sebelum berdiri. Dia mengeluarkan dasi yang sudah longgar lalu kemejanya dan juga ikat pinggang. Kibum berjalan ke ranjang, menjatuhkan diri di matras, tengkurap di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tumben sekali. Pertanyaan Kyuhyun hampir seperti prosesi pacaran remaja labil. "Pembantuku membuat makanan enak hari ini"

"Aku sudah makan dengan Luo. Kami punya kedai langganan yang murah meriah tapi tak kalah enak" Bukan menyindir Kyuhyun yang apa-apa harus serba sehat, enak dan mahal. Kedai itu memang langganan hampir seluruh pegawai kantor polisi, apalagi kalau tanggal-tanggal tua, kedainya akan ramai. "Kau mau dengar apa yang kulakukan hari ini?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa? Ini soal penyelesaian kasusmu"

"Tidak. Aku mau tahu beres saja. Lagipula ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau meninggalkanku dengan alasan dipanggil Letnan Kim ke kantor. Letnan Kim tidak pernah memanggilmu selama kau ditugaskan untuk menjagaiku" Kyuhyun meletakkan smarphone-nya di meja. "Kau bosan bersamaku kan? Makanya terus cari alasan untuk menjauh"

"Tidak, siapa bilang begitu?" Kibum berguling, telentang lalu menggeser badannya lebih dekat pada Kyuhyun. "Aku memang berbohong, bukan karena bosan padamu"

"Lalu untuk apa? Membiarkanku sendirian, agar ada yang menculikku lagi? Kelihatannya kau senang kalau aku diculik dan disiksa, kau jadi ada pekerjaan kesana kemari dengan alasan menyelamatkanku"

Demi Tuhan Kibum tak mungkin setega itu. Kehilangan Kyuhyun waktu diculik Changmin dan Jessy saja sudah membuatnya ketar-ketir, tidak mungkin dia sanggup melihat Kyuhyun diculik lagi. Kibum sering ijin ke kantor karena dia rindu bekerja, dia rindu berjemur di terik matahari, rindu berjaga di semak-semak sepanjang malam, juga berlarian, berkelahi lalu adu tembak. Dia rindu mendapat luka dan tentu saja merindukan keberhasilan menangkap penjahat dengan aksi heroik ala detektif. Kibum ingin menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun, tanpa ada embel-embel sewaan dan bodyguard. Jadi selain bisa bermesraan layaknya pasangan lainnya, Kibum tetap bisa menjalani rutinitas pekerjaannya.

"Aku ingin bekerja lagi"

"Menjagaiku bukan bagian dari pekerjaan?"

"Pekerjaan. Tapi aku butuh yang lebih penting, yang lebih heroik"

"Aku tidak penting maksudmu?"

Kibum jadi gelagapan, salah kata. Segera dia duduk bersandar di tempat yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Dia mau menjelaskan kalau Kyuhyun itu penting, bukan cuma untuk negara tapi untuk diri Kibum sendiri.

"Kyu…"

Atau lebih baik Kibum jujur.

"Kalau aku mengembalikan 2 jutamu, bagaimana?"

"Berarti kau tipe orang yang dermawan. Aku bisa terima kembali, nanti bisa disalurkan pada badan amal" Kibum bukannya senang dibilang dermawan, dia malah lesu. Kibum memurukkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun, mendengus lemah tak bergairan. "Memangnya kenapa tiba-tiba kau menolak uang sebanyak itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin jadi dermawan saja", jawabnya frustasi.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun tak bicara lagi. Kyuhyun kembali sibuk dengan smartphone-nya setelah dapat sms. Kibum sampai ikut membaca isi pesan di handpnone Kyuhyun. Tentang pekerjaan. Siwon mengatakan kalau perusahaan mereka menang tiga tender. Semuanya klien lama yang merilis produk baru. Selalu suka dengann ide-ide cemerlang dari perusahaan Kyuhyun, maka dari itu tak segan mereka menjalin kerja sama lagi.

"Kyu.."

Kyuhyun meletakkan smartphone-nya lagi sebelum menanggapi Kibum. "Apa?"

"Kita bicara jujur-jujuran saja"

"Aku jujur, kau saja yang suka berbohong"

"Bukan itu" Kibum menegakkan badannya sebelum mulai. "Sepertinya aku menyukaimu"

"Jadi itu alasanmu mengembalikan uang dariku? Kau mau jadi kekasihku betulan?" Kibum mengangguk mantap. "Karena apa? Bisa mendapatkan uang lebih banyak dari itu maksudmu?" Bagian ini Kibum mengerutkan dahi. Kibum tahu derajatnya jauh dibawah Kyuhyun, tapi tidak menyangka Kyuhyun menuduhnya demikian. "Aku tidak tertarik"

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa", kata Kibum sambil menggeser diri ke tepi. "Aku mencoba jadi dermawan, simpan uang darimu itu. Soal yang tadi, lupakan saja!" Kibum beranjak, menjauh dari Kyuhyun sambil memereteli kancing kemejanya.

"Kau mau kemana?", tanya Kyuhyun bingung dengan tingkah Kibum.

"Mandi"

Ketam

Kyuhyun hampir termakan omongan manis Kibum. Bukan sesuatu yang manis sebenarnya. Kibum ingin benar-benar pacaran dengannya, itu manis menurut fersi Kyuhyun sendiri, tapi kemudian dia mengingkarinya. Kibum bukan tipe orang yang romantis, tapi apa yang dikatakannya tadi sedikit banyak membuat Kyuhyun senang. Sesuatu yang manis menurut Kyuhyun akan berakhir pahit, makanya dia menolak Kibum. Bisa jadi Kibum memang menginginkan harta lebih banyak dari 2 juta dolarnya. Bisa juga Kibum dompleng popularitas darinya, secara dia dapat perhatian khusus dari pemerintah. Biar pangkatnya naik, mungkin saja.

Setelah pintu kamar mandi ditutup penyesalan itu baru datang. Bagaimana kalau Kibum serius? Bagaimana kalau detektif itu memang mulai menyukainya, seperti yang terjadi padanya?

Kalau menengok hari-hari kemarin, dimana dia ingin punya kekasih namja tapi tak pernah kesampaian, sedih sekali. Bukan Kyuhyun jual mahal, atau dia pilih pilih, itu karena dia belum menemukan orang yang cocok. Dan ketika hari itu dia terbaring di rumah sakit dengan luka di sekujur tubuh dan kakinya yang patah, orang itu datang. Berwujud seorang detektif kaku berparas tampan. Kyuhyun jatuh cinta, namun belum yakin. Dengan mengajak Kibum pacaran kontrak senilai 2 juta dolar, Kyuhyun ingin meyakinkan hatinya. Dia tidak peduli kalau awalnya Kibum tak menyukainya, dia juga tak peduli kalau Kibum sudah punya kekasih, yang dia peduli saat itu harus jadi kekasih Kibum.

Keberuntungan hampir semua berpihak padanya. Nilainya yang tinggi di mata pemerintah, kekayaan dan ketampanannya sudah pasti mudah menggaet Kibum ke pelukannya. Kyuhyun rela bersakit-sakit tidur dengan Kibum walau sebenarnya dia belum siap, hanya karena kedatangan Eunhyuk yang mendadak membuatnya cemburu. Takut Kibum tertarik dengan sepupunya itu, takut Kibum cuma minat pada uang yang ditawarkannya, jadi dia harus tawarkan sesuatu yang lain. Bermodal percaya pada Kibum, dia serahkan semuanya

Barusan Kibum membuka peluang cinta selebar-lebarnya, tapi otak jenius Kyuhyun malah memikirkan kemungkinan lain. Kemungkinan Kibum memanfaatkan uangnyalah, populatitasnyalah, lalu apa lagi? Ujung-ujungnya dia menyesal punya otak jenius dan mulut tak bisa di rem.

Masih duduk dengan posisi yang sama, Kyuhyun menoleh pada pintu kamar mandi. Dia sudah putuskan, saat Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi, dia akan mengajaknya bicara masalah yang tadi. Tentu saja menerimanya jadi kekasih sungguhan.

"Sedang apa kau?", tanya Kibum yang nyatanya sudah keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa Kyuhyun sadar.

"Ha?"

"Sedang apa kau, bengong begitu?"

"Tidak ada"

Kibum tidak membahasnya lagi. Dia pindah fokus ke lemarinya, mengambil pakaian lalu mengenakannya. Kibum menggunakan celana jins hitam dan polo kaos, memakai ikat pinggang, menyisir rambut dengan rapi, menambahkan gel dan berakhir menyemprotkan minyak wangi ke bajunya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Kyuhyun cemas, pasalnya Kibum tidak terlihat ingin berangkat tidur dengan dandanan itu. "Kau mau keluar?"

"Ya", jawabnya sambil menyisipkan dompet ke saku belakang celana. "Aku akan menemui Chang dan Max, mungkin mereka butuh bantuan. Kau tidur saja, akan kusuruh Jung berjaga di luar kamar. Kalau ada apa-apa cepat telepon aku"

"Apa teman-temanmu sedang mengusut kasus baru?" Kibum ragu menjawab, namun dia tetap mengangguk. "Kau tidak seperti ingin membantu memecahkan kasus. Penampilan dan gayamu seperti orang mau ke diskotik"

Hampir tepat, Kibum memang akan keluar menemui Chang dan Max yang tadi sore katanya akan berpesta di café karaoke. Kibum sendiri menolak untuk ikut, namun karena barusan moodnya dibuat buruk oleh Kyuhyun, dia memutuskan datang kesana. Keadaan Kyuhyun sudah sangat baik, ada Jung, tukang kebun dan tiga pembantu Kyuhyun di rumah ini, kalau Kibum meninggalkannya sekali lagi sepertinya tidak akan jadi masalah.

"Bukan ke diskotik, aku menemui mereka di tempat lain"

"Kau pulang jam berapa?"

Kibum mau protes, untuk apa Kyuhyun tahu kapan dia akan pulang? Namun urung ketika sadar tugasnya menjagai Kyuhyun masih belum habis saat ini. Kyuhyun berhak tahu kemana dan kapan dia akan kembali, karena Kibum masih terikat kontrak, juga terikat pekerjaan dengannya.

"Aku akan pulang pagi. Kau mau titip sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun ingin bicara, tidak ingin lainnya. Tapi ya sudahlah, mungkin Kibum butuh waktu berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Siapa tahu kalau hari ini juga dia mengatakan menerima Kibum jadi kekasih betulan, tapi Kibum tak percaya lalu dia menyangka Kyuhyun mempermainkannya. Semuanya akan gagal begitu saja. Masih ada hari esok, Kyuhyun bisa bersabar. Kesabaran selalu berbuah manis, seperti yang selau dipraktekkan dalam menghandle pekerjaannnya.

"Tidak"

"Kau ingin bicara sesuatu?"

"Tidak juga"

"Sebelum aku keluar…"

"Besok saja"

"Kau yakin?"

Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang tidak rela disini? Kyuhyun tak rela Kibum keluar rumah dan sepertinya Kibum sendiri tak rela keluar sebelum mendengar sesuatu dari Kyuhyun.

Kibum angkat tangan setelah Kyuhyun menggeleng mantap. Dia memutuskan bergegas, memakai kaos kaki, sepatu kets dan juga meraih jaket dalam lemarinya. Kibum sempatkan menghampiri Kyuhyun, mengecup pucuk kepalanya lalu melenggang tanpa meninggalkan kalimat lagi.

Nyatanya keluar dari kamar, dia tidak segera pergi. Kibum memutuskan ke dapur, mengambil minum lalu membawanya ke ruang tamu. Dia duduk disana setelah meletakkan air putihnya di meja. Memikirkan hal barusan, mood buruk yang menjadikannya berbohong, meninggalkan Kyuhyun lagi demi kepentingannya sendiri. Seharusnya dia menahan diri, berbuat baik pada Kyuhyun sebelum mereka bebar-benar berpisah. Dan tanpa meminum airnya, dia memutuskan kembai ke kamar. Menemui Kyuhyun.

"Ada yang terlupa?", tanya Kyuhyun yang tadinya sudah memejamkan mata. Dia terganggu dengan datangnya Kibum membuka pintu dengan kasar. "Kunci mobil?"

"Tidak" Kibum melepaskan dan melempar jaketnya ke sofa bertumpuk dengan jasnya. Dia juga melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya di tempat yang sama. "Kupikir Chang dan Max sedang ada tugas dan butuh bantuan, ternyata mereka pergi karaoke. Barusan mereka menelepon, aku urungkan niat untuk datang" Dia berpindah ke lemari, mengeluarkan kaos oblong dan cenala pendeknya. Kibum berganti pakaian saat itu juga. "Lebih baik tidur dari pada diolok-olok mereka karena tak bisa menyanyi"

"Kau tak bisa menyanyi?"

Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya, memberi ruang untuk Kibum tidur disampingnya.

"Bisa, sekedar lagu kebangsaan. Tadi kau mau mengatakan sesuatu padaku, berhubung aku tak jadi pergi, katakan saja sekarang" Kibum menjatuhkan diri di sebelah Kyuhyun. Mendesah lega setelah punggungnya bertemu dengan empuknya matras sebelum kemudian memberi atensi pada Kyuhyun. "Memang kau mau bicara apa?"

"Soal kekasihmu. Kau sudah memberikan uang itu padanya?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Aku putus dengannya sebelum sempat memberikan uang itu. Cek-nya masih ada di laci kalau kau mau mengambilnya lagi"

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kalau itu benar, dia tidak perlu repot-repot menyuruh Kibum memutuskan kekasihnya. Kalau Kibum bohong, bagaimanapun caranya Kyuhyun akan buat mereka putus. "Kau baru mengembalikan 2 juta dolar, kalau kuminta uang itu juga kau mau dapat apa? Ambil saja!"

"Tidak, tidak. Nanti kukembalikan padamu"

"Aku tidak mau, berikan saja pada orang lain"

"Kau memang kaya, tapi jangan buang-buang uang"

"Setiap kali aku mengeluarkan uang, aku akan dapat berkali kali lipat", kata Kyuhyun congkak. "Berikan saja pada orang lain" Kibum meliriknya prihatin, prihatin karena telah menyukai orang kaya yang loyal atau lebih tepat disebut boros. "Kenapa?"

Kibum menggeleng.

"Kau tidak merasa sayang menolak semua uang dariku?"

"Aku sudah merasa cukup dengan gajiku. Kupikir-pikir lagi, buat apa punya uang banyak kalau cuma ditimbun di bank"

"Kau bisa mengajak kekasihmu liburan, mentraktirnya makan dan membelikannya barang-barang mahal"

"Aku tak punya kekasih. Baru saja kubilang padamu sudah putus dengannya, dan sebentar lagi putus denganmu juga"

"Kalau begitu kau harus mempertahankanku. Sekali lagi minta aku jadi kekasihmu dan aku akan menerimamu dengan syarat aku satu-satunya untukmu"

"Jangan main-main denganku?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dia diam, Kibum ikut diam. Detik berikutnya mereka saling lirik, saling pandang kemudian tersenyum bersamaan.

"Kau mau jadi kekasihku, Kyu? Aku janji kau akan jadi satu-satunya kekasih bagiku"

"Kau tidak romantis, tapi karena kau memenuhi syarat, aku menerimamu"

Lalu keduanya saling mendekat, saling melekat dan saling jatuh cinta.

Kerang

"Auuuu!", teriak Kibum ketika tiba-tiba kepalanya ditabok berulang kali.

Kyuhyun tersentak bangun, begitu juga Kibum. Ketika Kyuhyun sibuk menyembunyikan tubuh telanjangnya di balik selimut, Kibum malah terbengong hebat. Ada penyusup masuk kamarnya. Bentuknya namja, namja cantik dengan segala pesonanya namun sayang mukanya sangar. Kibum ingat wajah seperti itu, wajah yang gambarnya diperlihatkan Luo tempo hari padanya. Sepupu jahat Kyuhyun, Kim Heecul.

"Kau meniduri sepupuku?", tanyanya sambil menuding tepat di depan bola mata Kibum.

"Dia kekasihku", jawab Kibum sekenanya.

"Dia juga sepupuku"

"Ya aku tahu" Dan sebuah tempelengan mendarat di kepala Kibum sampai si empunya kepala mendesis kesal. Dia mau melawan namun tak enak hati dengan Kyuhyun. Heechul dilihat dari perawakannya saja kalah jauh dari Kibum, sekali pukul pasti pingsan. Tapi mendengar kejahatannya selama ini, tampaknya Heechul licik dan bermulut kasar. "Kenapa kau memukulku?" Sekali lagi Heechul mendaratkan tangannya. Maunya ke kepala, karena Kibum berkelit, akhirnya tangan Heechul mengenai pipinya.

"Karena kau meniduri sepupuku"

"Dia kekasihku, terserah kita mau berbuat apa"

"Dia dalam perlindunganku", kata Heechul tegas.

"Dia dalam perlindunganku", balas Kibum mengeluarkan kalimat yang sama.

Ketika Heechul hendak memukul lagi, Kibum menangkap tangannya. Benar saja, Heechul tak berkutik lagi. Mulutnya saja nyerocos tapi tangannya tak bisa gerak sama sekali.

"Bangsat, lepaskan aku atau kulaporkan polisi!"

"Kibum lepaskan dia!', perintah Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan lapor polisi!", ancam Heechul setelah dilepaskan Kibum. Tangannya sakit, merah di pergelangan. Tandanya dia tak pernah dikasari sebelumnya.

"Hyung dengarkan aku!", pinta Kyuhyun. "Kibum ini kekasihku"

"Kata Eunhyuk kau memacari seorang detektif, kenapa malah memacarinya?"

"Ya dia memang detektif, Hyung!", terang Kyuhyun. "Kau mau lapor polisi untuk apa, dia sendiri polisi"

"Oh!", seru Heechul. "Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi"

"Kau main pukul saja, tak mau tanya dulu"

"Aku cemas padamu, tiba-tiba kau ada dikamar yang bukan milikmu, telanjang dengan namja tak dikenal, tubuhmu bekas dicumbui, kau pikir aku tak takut kalau kau diperkosa olehnya?" Lagi-lagi Heechul menuding Kibum.

"Sejak kapan kau mencemaskan keadaanku?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil berdecak sebal. "Karena kau sudah tahu Kibum kekasihku, jangan bicarakan soal ini lagi. Hubunganku dengan Kibum, bukan urusanmu"

"Cih!"

"Sekarang katakan untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

"Menemui detektif Kim. Aku perlu bicara dengan orang yang melindungimu itu"

"Dia Detektif Kim!", tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Kibum.

"Aku Kim Kibum"

"Ya ampun, kau tidur dengan detektif yang melindungimu sendiri, Kyu" Eluh Heechul. "Cepat mandi, aku ajak kalian makan siang. Kutunggu di luar!"

Heechul keluar cepat, membuka dan menutup pintu dengan kasar.

"Bagaimana sepupumu bisa ada disini?"

Kyuhyun angkat bahu. "Dia selalu seperti itu. Aku akan mandi duluan!"

Ubur Ubur

Heechul memindahkan dua sosis dan telur mata sapinya ke piring Kyuhyun lalu mengisi piringnya dengan roti gandum dan menetesi olive oil. Heechul juga mengambil potongan jeruk sunkish yang dipesannya pada pembantu, lalu sayuran warna warni. Terakhir mayonaise tawar di tepi piringnya. Piringnya penuh, penuh dengan tumbuhan mentah kecuali roti gandumnya.

Kyuhyun menuang isi piringnya ke piring Kibum, sedangkan dia makan roti dengan selai blueberry. Lalu Kibum, diam saja. Makan yang ada, anggap itu semua rejeki. Toh yang masak pembantu Kyuhyun, belanja pakai uang Kyuhyun juga. Dia tinggal makan, tak perlu protes.

"Jadi kenapa kita makan disini, kau bilang akan mengajak kami makan siang?"

"Ini belum siang. Lagipula kalian belum sarapan, kita makan disini sama saja" Heechul memasukkan daun berwarna ungu kemulutnya, lalu daun hijau berbentuk runcing-runcing. Katanya itu salad, tapi Kyuhyun lebih suka menyebutnya makanan kambing. "Aku mau menukar balik asetku"

"Tidak sekarang", jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

"Lalu kapan? Aku mau infestasi di perusahaan temanku"

"Nanti Hyung, aku pasti kembalikan semua asetmu. Sekarang aku masih butuh pertukaran aset kita"

"Aku tidak mau punya aset di Korea", tolak Heechul.

Kibum membuka suara. "Aku tak tahu permasalahan kalian, tapi sekarang kalian dilindungi disini. Kau bisa tinggal di Korea selama kau mau. Kalau bisa, kembali kesini sekalian"

"Kau dengar kata-kata Kibum, Hyung!"

"Terima kasih, tapi aku nyaman tinggal di luar negeri" Heechul menghentikan makannya. "Kibum, kau tahu waktu itu seseorang menanyaiku soal ini? Soal pertukaran aset antaraku dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka bertanya dari nadanya mengatakan seolah-olah aku yang menukarkan asetku dengan milik kekasihmu ini", terangnya sambil mencibir keji ke arah Kyuhyun. "padahal dia yang menukarkannya"

"Ada orang-orang dalam perusahaanku yang akan mengalihkan kekayaanku. Mereka bisa mendapat tanda tanganku tanpa aku sadar yang kutanda tangani, Hyung. Besabarlah sedikit, setelah aku berhasil menemukan orang itu, menendangnya keluar dari perusahaan, baru aku kembalikan semua keposisi semula" terang Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah kehilangan uang puluhan juta dolar karena kelalaianku mengeluarkan tanda tangan, Hyung. Mengertilah!"

"Sewa orang pintar untuk menyelidiki pegai-pegawaimu biar si bangsat itu cepat ketemu"

"Aku sudah menyewa beberapa, tapi kau juga tahu kalau perusahaanku punya pegawai yang tak sedikit. Butuh waktu untuk penyelidikan skala besar" Kyuhyun menengok pada Kibum. "Perusahaanku dalam masalah, jadi terpaksa aku melakukan itu"

Jadi penukaran aset itu berlaku sebaliknya? Heechul tak ada salah sama sekali soal itu. Jangan-jangan, klien yang memutuskan kontrak dan kejadian koma-nya Kyuhyun dulu bukan salah Heechul juga. Waktu di rumah sakit kemarin Kyuhyun mengatakan padanya kalau Heechul tak ada hubungannya dengan kasus Kyuhyun, apa itu tandanya memang benar Heechul tak salah apapun?

"Kau pasti mengira aku licik", kata Heechul pada Kibum. "Tapi kau perlu tahu, kekasihmu ini lebih licik dariku"

"Hyung, kau mengatai sepupumu sendiri", protes Kyuhyun.

"Nyatanya kau memang licik"

"Demi kebaikan itu perlu kulakukan, tapi jangan sebut aku licik. Aku cuma terlalu jenius"

"Jenius kepalamu!", protes Heechul. "Tahu begini, kubiarkan saja kau mati saat obat itu merusak otakmu"

"Heechul hyung, kau kasar sekali!"

"Terserah aku mau bicara apa", katanya ketus. "Jadi kapan kau akan kembalikan asetku?"

"Beri aku sebulan. Untuk infertasimu, kau bisa pakai uangku dulu"

Heechul mengiyakan tanpa protes. Lagipula selicik-liciknya Kyuhyun juga demi kebaikan sepupunya itu sendiri. Heechul sebagai keturunan Cho yang sayang saudara-saudaranya, pasti tak tega kalau perusahaan Kyuhyun digerogoti musuh dari dalam. Yang penting dia masih bisa menggunakan uang Kyuhyun untuk infestasi bisnisnya sendiri.

"Kau juga jangan menandatangani apapun yang berasal dari Korea"

"Aku tahu", kata Heechul kasar. "Aku sudah selesai makan. Setelah ini ada pertemuan dengan temanku. Kibum, kalau kau tak ada acara, bisa antar aku ke tempat pertemuan itu!"

"Tidak masalah!", jawab Kibum setelah menelan makanannya.

"Masalah, aku tidak mau ditinggal sendirian disini", protes Kyuhyun.

Heechul mendecih. "Cuma mengantar seberapa lamanya? Lagipula disini ada banyak orang, tak ada yang berani menyakitimu

"Aku sedang dalam mode tak ingin berpisah dengan Kibum"

"Kau ikut saja", tawar Kibum.

"Sekalian jalan-jalan?", pinta Kyuhyun.

"Kalau itu maumu"

"Aku mau sepatu baru. Aku juga lama tak beli es krim di luar, kau mau belikan untukku kan?"

"Apapun itu!", jawab Kibum sok romantis.

Heechul mendecih sekali lagi. Mencibir pasangan yang sedang kasmaran di depannya.

Udang

Kyuhyun sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Kibum bahwa Heechul memang tak punya salah apapun padanya. Semua tentang Heechul yang dituduhkan selama ini tidak benar. Sama seperti pertengkarannya dengan Changmin gara-gara Jessy dulu. Semuanya rumor belaka. Kyuhyun memang jenius memanipulasi banyak hal, tapi dalam hal cinta dia tak sejenius itu, buktinya saat Kibum menanyakan masalah Heechul, dia segera menjelaskan semuanya. Mungkin takut Kibum salah paham lalu meninggalkannya atau takut Kibum melaporkannya ke polisi dan memenjarakannya. Dia juga bersedia dibawa ke kantor polisi untuk mengklarifikasi berita kejahatan Heechul. Asal Kibum yang meminta, dia akan turuti.

Setelah klarifikasi, Kyuhyun menunggu Kibum yang berdalih ke kamar mandi. Dia menunggu di depan meja Max. Supaya Kyuhyun ada teman untuk diajak ngobrol selama Kibum ke toilet. Untungnya Luo dan yeoja pendukung hubungan Kibum dan Kyuhyun sedang tidak ada di tempat, jadi keadaan kantor adem ayem walau ada Kyuhyun disitu.

"Kibum memperlakukanmu dengan baik kan?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

Pertanyaannya keliru. Max mau tanya kenapa pipi Kibum tadi terlihat merah? Apa Kyuhyun memukulnya? Tapi karena tidak mungkin Max terang-terangan menuduh Kyuhyun, dia membalik pertanyaannya.

Max menggeleng. "Baguslah kalau Kibum baik padamu", jawab Max sambil tertawa garing. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih mencintai Kibum kan?"

"Pertanyaanmu aneh"

"Ada seseorang lain yang suka denganmu?"

"Siapa? Kau? Maaf, aku masih mencintainya. Dan sepetinya aku tak mau mencintai orang lain selain Kibum"

"Bukan. Bukan aku, tapi temanku", terang Max. "Lupakanlah. Yang penting kau bahagia dengan Kibum. Nanti aku bilang padanya kalau kalian tidak ingin berpisah"

Kyuhyun tahu siapa yang dimaksud Max. Itu Luo, karena detektif satu itu sering sekali cari muka kalau berada di dekatnya. Pernah merayunya beberapa kali, tapi Kyuhyun tak tertarik. Waktu menelepon Changmin kemarin, sahabatnya itu juga bercerita kalau Luo merayunya. Jadi bisa dikatakan kalau Luo itu namja perayu. Untungnya Changmin juga sama tak tertariknya seperti Kyuhyun.

"Max, sebenarnya aku mau mengajak Kibum kencan malam ini, tapi aku tak tahu tempat mana yang bagus. Kibum juga sering berada di luar rumah, bisa jadi sudah pernah kesemua tempat. Aku maunya kencan ke tempat yang sama sekali belum pernah dikunjunginya atau kukunjungi. Kau punya saran?"

"Kencan? Malam ini?"

"Iya"

Max menggosok hidungnya. Berpikir sejenak sebelum berkata-kata.

Max jenis namja romantis, dia tahu bagaimana memperlakukan pasangan dengan baik. Tempat-tempat romantis dia juga tahu, tapi kalau romantis fersi orang kaya seperti Kyuhyun, dia agak sanksi.

"Sebenarnya aku tahu banyak tempat yang keren, tapi aku tak yakin kau mau kesana"

"Aku mau"

"Masalahnya itu bukan tempat khusus orang kaya"

"Yang kaya aku, bukan Kibum. Aku bisa menyesuaikan diri" Bukan menyombongkan kekayaan sebenarnya, hanya keyataan saja. "Ayolah, beritahu aku"

"Kau yakin?"

"Asal tempatnya sekeren yang kau katakan, aku sangat yakin", kata Kyuhyun mencoba akrab dengan Max untuk dapat list tempat kencan terbaik. "Kapan kapan kusponsori kencanmu dengan kekasihmu. Ke Jeju atau ke Busan, terserah kau"

"Benarkah?", tanya Max girang. "Kutulis alamatnya untukmu!"

Max menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum Kibum bergabung dengan mereka. Setelah kertas diserahkan dan dikantongi oleh Kyuhyun, Kibum datang dan mengajak Kyuhyun segera pergi.

"Terima kasih bantuannya, Max!"

"Ahh, senang kalau bisa membantumu, Kyu"

"Kalian saling membantu apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu, segera pulang sana!", usir Max sambil membuat gesture pengusiran dengan kedua tangannya. "Nikmati kencanmu!", teriak Max sebelum Kyuhyun dan Kibum keluar kantor.

Kibum bergandengan tangan dengan Kyuhyun ke arah mobil mereka. Mengabaikan petugas-petugas yang memandanginya curiga. Mereka memang sepasang kekasih, sudah sepantasnya terlihat mesra saat jalan berdua.

"Kau memberitahu Max kalau kita akan berkencan?", tanya Kibum sembari dia membuka pintu mobil untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Aku minta saran darinya" Ketika Kibum sudah menyusulnya ke mobil, Kyuhyun menambahkan. "Dia orang yang romantis, punya segudang pengalaman kencan dan tak pernah mengecewakan pasangan"

"Dari mana kau itu?"

"Dari caranya bicara dan dari bentuk bantuan yang diberikannya padaku" Kyuhyun menyerahkan daftar yang dibuat Max tadi. "Bawa aku kesalah satu tempat itu sekarang!"

Kibum meneliti daftarnya, dia tahu semua tempat-tempat itu tapi tak pernah sekalipun pergi kesana. "Yang paling dekat saja. Kita bisa kunjungi yang lainnya nanti"

"Ok!", sahut Kyuhyun. "Satu lagi, tadi Max tanya sesuatu padaku tapi belum sempat kujawab"

"Pertanyaan apa?" Kibum menyahut sambil menyalakan mobilnya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentus saja aku mencntaimu. Kalau dia tanya lagi, aku yang akan menjawabnya"

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk puas. "Aku juga mencintaimu", katanya sambil tersenyum sendiri.

Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang menanyakan pertanyaan tadi?

To be continue

Tidak begitu bagus, tapi semoga terhibur

See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Mr. Detektif

Kibum, Kyuhyun

(Kihyun FF)

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Crime

Doble Bodyguard

Changmin menggeliat di tempat tidur. Merenggangkan tulang kakunya tapi tidak berlebihan. Dia masih ingat, belum sembuh benar dari luka waktu itu. Untuk kali ini Changmin terbangun setelah lebih dari dua belas jam tertidur, bukan karena terlalu lama tapi karena kedinginan. Pembantunya pasti tak tahu kalau dia tak menyalakan pemanas ruangan sebelum tidur tadi sore. Ketika Changmin hendak turun dari ranjang, dia melihat sekelebat bayangan dari bawah pintu kamar. Ada seseorang di depan pintu. Changmin tidak yakin itu pembantunya. Pukul satu malam tidak mungkin ada pembantunya yang masih terjaga

Mengingat Changmin pernah terlibat dengan masalah Kyuhyun, dia bisa jadi target pembunuhan juga. Walau penjahatnya sudah ditangkap, tapi dalang di balik kejahatan itu masih ada di luar sana. Kalau benar teori itu, maka seseorang yang ada di luar kamarnya sekarang mungkin salah satu kiriman bos penjahat. Changmin bergegas turun dari ranjang. Bersikap waspada dengan mencari apa saja yang bisa digunakan untuk senjata. Setelah mendapat vas bunga keramik dia berdiri di belakang pintu, menunggu kesempatan untuk memukul kalau penjahat itu sampai masuk ke kamarnya.

Tok tok tok

Anehnya pintu diketuk, kemudian seseorang memanggilnya dari luar.

"Min…" Tidak keras, tapi juga tidak lemah. "Changmin…"

Changmin ingat logat panggilan itu. Suara husky yang sering didengarnya ketika dia masih dirawat di rumah sakit. Sebenarnya Changmin sebal dengan si empunya suara, tapi karena gigih sekali mendekati Changmin, mau tak mau dia diterimanya sebagai teman.

"Ini aku, Luo. Boleh masuk!" Entah dia bertanya atau sekedar memberi tahu, nyatanya Luo mulai memutar kenop pintu. Ketika Luo mendorong pintu membuat celah, Changmin menempatkan diri di depannya. "Astaga, Changmin!" Luo terlonjak kemudian mengelus dadanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari?" tanya Changmin kasar. Dia marah, malam-malam begini diganggu detektif mesum sepertinya.

"Kau belum tidur ternyata," kata Luo mengalihkan perhatian Changmin.

"Itu bukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari?" ulangnya.

Luo tersenyum sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Pembantumu meneleponku, katanya satpam di rumahmu tak bisa meneruskan tugas malam ini, aku disuruhnya datang. Sekarang kau masih dalam perlindungan polisi, kalau terjadi apa-apa saat tak ada yang menjagamu pihak polisi akan dicela masyarakat."

"Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Kau bisa pulang sekarang!" Walau Changmin sudah menduga tak akan mampu mengusir Luo dari rumahnya, setidaknya dia mencoba.

"Tidak bisa. Ini tugas!"

"Kalau tugas kenapa kau baru datang setelah tengah malam?" Kalaupun Luo datang dari sore, Changmin tak akan tahu. Dia tidur terlalu awal, tapi untuk mengetes benar-tidaknya Luo dikirim kemari karena tugas, dia patut menanyakan itu. "Kalau satpamku tak bisa berjaga, pasti mengatakan padaku sebelumnya."

"Ini dadakan. Satpammu tak enak badan sebelum tengah malam tadi. Kau kemungkinan sudah tidur. Pembantumu menelepon kantor polisi, petugas dikantor menyuruhku datang kemari." Luo menjelaskan seolah cuma dialah yang sanggup menjalankan tugas ini.

Changmin tidak yakin Luo berkata benar. Kalau Luo datang kemari untuk menggantikan satpamnya, dia pantas tahu soal itu. Lagi pula kalau berniat untuk berjaga, dia harusnya berada di luar bukan berusaha masuk kekamarnya.

"Aku tidak percaya. Kutanyakan dulu pada pembantuku."

"Eitsss, tunggu dulu. Dengar penjelasanku!" Luo mendorong Changmin masuk ke kamarnya. Dia juga menutupnya dari dalam setelah ikut masuk. "Pembantumu sudah kusuruh tidur lagi setelah membukakan pintu, kasihan kalau dia kau bangunkan."

Changmin di gandeng Luo, di tarik ke tempat tidurnya lalu di dudukkan di ranjang.

"Kau jelas tahu kalau dalang dari kejahatan yang selama ini menimpamu dan Kyuhyun masih belum tertangkap, dia bisa mengirimkan orang untuk mencoba membunuhmu lagi." Changmin tidak terpengaruh. "Kalau ada agent sepertiku disini, penjahat tak akan bisa apa-apa. Aku akan melindungimu."

"Anggap aku percaya, kau memang datang kemari untuk menggantikan satpamku." Luo ikut duduk di samping Changmin. "Tapi kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku, harusnya kau berada di luar?"

"Kalau aku lebih dekat denganmu, lebih mudah juga menjagaimu", dalihnya. "Lagipula di luar dingin"

"Kau sudah lihat kalau aku baik-baik saja. Kau boleh meninggalkan kamarku sekarang!" pinta Changmin. "Di sebelah ada kamar tamu, kau bisa istirahat disana!"

"Bukan begitu rencananya. Kau tidur di kasurmu, aku akan tidur di sofa, tapi di dalam kamar ini." Changmin tidak suka rencana itu. "Itu demi kebaikanmu," tambah Luo.

Kebaikan Changmin adalah tanpa ada Luo disekitarnya. Dia baru saja bangun, kalau Luo ada di kamarnya, dia mau berbuat apa? Luo itu rusuh, kalau dia terjaga pasti akan terus diajak bicara sepanjang malam, kalau dia tidur jangan-jangan dia akan diperkosa. Pokoknya, Luo harus keluar dari kamarnya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam, keberadaanku disini murni untuk menjagamu", kata Luo meyakinkan Changmin. "Sekarang kau bisa kembali tidur, sementara aku numpang ke kamar mandi. Sebelah mana kamar mandimu?"

Changmin menunjuk salah satu pintu dan Luo segera kesana. Saat Luo dalam kamar mandi, Changmin segera berdiri. Berjalan ke arah jendelanya, menyibakkan tirai dan melihat kebawah. Pos satpam di dekat gerbang masuk masih terang. Satpamnya juga terlihat ada di dalam sana. Jadi Luo bohong padanya? Lalu untuk apa dia datang malam-malam begini?

Jagung

Ternyata bukan hanya Luo yang datang tengah malam, Kyuhyun juga meneleponnya saat ini. Dia bilang akan datang bersama Kibum. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan, sudah dekat dengan area rumah. Changmin disuruh menunggu kedatangan mereka, baru setelah itu akan dijelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

Lima menit menunggu, mobil Kyuhyun masuk area rumah Changmin. Kyuhyun dan Kibum, turun, langsung masuk ke rumah yang sudah dibukakan oleh si empunya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

"Kau bisa berikan aku minuman panas dulu sebelum kita cerita?" pinta Kyuhyun sambil berjalan ke dapur diikuti Changmin dan Kibum.

"Pembantuku sudah tidur, aku tak tega membangunkannya jam segini. Kalau kau mau, kutunjukkan dan buat air panasmu sendiri."

"Boleh. Kau punya coklat bubuk kan?"

"Ya." Changmin masih mengekor sahabatnya, tapi memilih jalan lebih dekat dengan Kibum. "Kibum, aku punya sedikit masalah di kamarku. Kalau kau tak keberatan untuk membantuku."

"Jangan macam-macam, dia kekasihku!" tegas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit kesal hari ini. Kencannya tak berjalan lancar, penyebabnya adalah hal yang membuatnya ikut Kibum datang ke rumah Changmin saat ini. Seperti yang disarankan Max, mereka pergi ke tempat kencan, sesampainya disana seseorang menelepon Kibum, menyuruhnya datang ke kantor saat itu juga. Atas desakan Kyuhyun, Kibuk menolak dengan dalih tak bisa meninggalkan Kyuhyun karena itu masih jadi tugasnya sebelum Letnan Kim sendiri yang menyuruhnya berhenti. Karena si penelepon mengatakan, masalah itu berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun juga, mau tak mau mereka kembali ke kantor.

"Baru punya kakasih sekali saja kau sudah berubah posesif" ejek Changmin. "Aku tidak berniat menggoda kekasihmu. Luo ada di kamarku, aku mau Kibum mengusirnya!" Changmin ditanggapi gerutuan oleh Kyuhyun. "Ngomong-ngomong aku berkencan dengan temannya Jessi. Kalau kau masih ingat orientasi seksualku, aku straight"

"Sedang apa dia disini?" tanya Kibum mengabaikan dua sahabat yang saling ejek.

"Aku sudah bertanya, tapi dia tak menjawab." Changmin meralat. "Menjawab tapi bohong."

Di dapur. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dua cangkir, bubuk coklat dan susu kental dari dalam kulkas. Dia membuatnya dengan air panas dari mesin otomatis di dapur itu. Setelah mengaduknya, menyerahkan salah satu cangkir pada Kibum.

"Ada yang mengirim surat ancaman ke apartemen Jessy. Suratnya diketik dan diprint dengan isi nama kita bertiga yang harus meninggalkan Korea…"

"atau kalian akan menerima akibatnya," lanjut Kibum. "Walau surat itu terkesan seperti surat kaleng biasa dengan ancaman tak jelas, polisi memutuskan memperketat perlindungan kalian. Karena di rumah Kyuhyun juga dikirimi surat yang sama, kemungkinan kau juga dapat. Itu mungkin yang jadi alasan Luo datang kesini, untuk mengecek sekaligus melindungimu."

"Melindungiku? Maksudmu aku akan diikutinya terus seperti kau mengikuti Kyuhyun?"

"Seperti itulah kira-kira," jawab si suara husky dari ambang pintu dapur. "Maaf aku tak segera menjelaskannya dari tadi. Aku tak ingin kau bangun tengah malam hanya untuk mengkhawatirkan hal sepele seperti ini," kata Luo sok perhatian pada Changmin. "Aku sudah tahu kalian pasti datang, tapi kenapa secepat ini. Kau merusak rencanaku saja, Kibum."

Tadinya setelah selesai dengan urusan surat ancaman, idetifikasi, pemetaan dan infestigasi pada Jessy dan Kyuhyun, mereka mau pulang dan istirahat. Satu detektif hebat ditugaskan untuk menjaga satu orang. Jessi dijagai detektif perempuan, senior Kibum di akademi detektif dulu. Yeoja itu harus menolak, selain kehidupan pribadinya terusik, pekerjaannya mengumpulkan uang dengan memacari orang-orang kaya jelas terganggu. Nyatanya penolakan Jessy balik ditolak oleh seorang staff kantor polisi. Alhasil dia pulang sambil menggerutu, dia pasti memikirkan cara untuk bersikap baik di depan detektif kalau tak mau disebut yeoja jalang.

Kyuhyun jelas maunya dijagai Kibum. Secara mereka sepasang kekasih, memisahkan Kyuhyun dari Kibum sama dengan masalah dengan negara. Kepolisian masih menganggap kalau Kyuhyun mencintai Kibum dan akan bertahan di Korea hanya bila detektif itu terus bersamanya. Mereka tak tahu kalau sebenarnya antara keduanya punya hubungan lebih serius dari itu. Makanya mengumpankan Kibum pada Kyuhyun adalah salah satu cara terbaik. Untuk Changmin sendiri, seorang polisi terlanjur menghubungi Luo. Kyuhyun sudah bilang kalau Changmin tak akan suka dengan adanya Luo disekitarnya, namun Luo terlajur setuju dan langsung menuju rumah Changmin saat itu juga. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun mengajak Kibum datang ke rumah Changmin, sekedar menemani sahabatnya kalau merasa suntuk dengan adanya Luo.

"Kibum, kau bawa handphone?" tak curiga, Kibumpun mengangguk. "Ada nomor Letnan Kim kan?" Kibum mengangguk lagi sambil merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Changmin.

"Memang kenapa kau menelepon Letnan?" tanya Luo saat Changmin sudah mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinga.

"Kalau memang aku harus dijagai polisi, aku tak mau kau yang jaga. Letnan Kim pasti dengan baik hati akan menukarmu dengan detektif lain!" jawab Changmin seketika membuat Luo melotot.

Jagung

Siwon tergesa memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun. Mukanya tampang tak senang, padahal ini hari pertama Kyuhyun kembali bekerja. Biasanya kalau melihat Kyuhyun, Siwon selalu cerita, bawaannya enak untuk diajak bicara. Kali ini tiba-tiba namja itu terkesan tak sabaran, apalagi saat mengulurkan berkas pada Kyuhyun.

"Tuan Ma bilang belum menerima uang darimu. Sekertarisnya menelepon lebih dari sepuluh kali dalam seminggu ini. Tuan Ma sendiri menghubungiku dan Leeteuk hyung empat kali. Dia ingin bicara langsung denganmu?"

"Tuan Ma?" Kyuhyun bingung. Nampaknya baru pertama kali itu dia dengar nama barusan. "Tuan Ma yang mana hyung?"

"Tuan Ma, pemilik perusahaan clothing dari China. Kau menginfestasikan uang pada perusahaannya tanpa bilang pada kami. Memang uang yang kau gunakan adalah milik perusahaanmu, tapi setidaknya kau beritahu kami kalau ujung-ujungnya ada masalah seperti ini."

Kyuhyun tak paham soal infestasi itu. Bukannya dia sendiri tak datang ke kantor sejak tabrakan. Lagipula dari pada uang digunakan untuk infestasi perusahaan lain, lebih baik digunakan untuk buka usaha baru. Kyuhyun adalah tipe orang yang congkak, mana mau kalau sahamnya bercampur dengan milik orang lain. Dia mau jadi yang superior di perusahaannya sendiri.

"Aku punya banyak pekerjaan Kyu. Kalau kau punya kendala infestasi, seharusnya bisa diselesaikan sekertarismu." Kyuhyun masih tak menjawab. Dia berusaha mengingat siapa Tuan Ma yang dimaksud Siwon. "Coba kau lihat copy-an kontrak kerja antaramu dan perusahaan itu!"

Kyuhyun mengambil map yang baru saja diberikan Siwon padanya. Membaca sekilas poin-poin penting kemudian mendengus setelah sampai pada nominal uang yang ada di kertas itu. Perusahaan pakaian KW? Dan Kyuhyun mau infestasi disana? Dengan nilai kehormatannya yang tinggi, tidak mungkin Kyuhyun melakukan hal konyol seperti ini. Perusahaan clothing brand terkenalpun Kyuhyun tak sudi infestasi, kenapa pula dia menanda tangani persetujuan dengan perusahaan seperti ini?

"Hyung, kau sudah baca isi persetujuan ini?"

"Tentu, dan aku tak habis pikir kenapa kau menanda tangani perjanjian seperti itu?" kata Siwon sambil menggeleng-geleng prihatin.

"Kau pikir aku sudi dengan kerja sama sepeti ini?"

"Tidak, tapi nyatanya kau melakukannya."

"Berarti kau tak benar-benar mengenalku."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku mengenalmu, hanya saja hal ini benar terjadi. Tidak ada orang yang serta merta menandatangani dan melepaskan uang sebegitu banyak dengan mudahnya, selain kau," kata Siwon frustasi. "Aku memang tak percaya, tapi…"

"Siwon…" panggil Leeteuk yang masuk diikuti sekertaris Kyuhyun. "Kyu, kau harus membaca semua map ini sebelum menjelaskannya." Sekertaris Kyuhyun menyerahkan sekitar 10 map kehadapan Bos-nya. "Yue yue menemukan semua berkas ini ditumpukan berkas lain yang akan dia serahkan padamu!"

Yue yue, sekertaris Kyuhyun keturunan China itu memberi sedikit penjelasan. "Ini sedikit janggal Bos. Sebelum kukirim ke perusahaan yang tertera di alamat, aku memeriksanya kembali seperti yang kau perintakan waktu itu. Lima perjanjian yang kau tanda tangani ini bermasalah. Beberapa aku ingat, tapi yang lain tidak. Map-map itu tidak datang melalui aku." Yue yue menyarankan Kyuhyun membaca satu perjanjian yang paling banyak terdapat kejanggalan. "Perusahaan ini pernah mengadakan perjanjian denganmu. Dulu kau melepas jutaan dolar untuk mendanai mereka, itu jauh sebelum kau menyuruhku meneliti ulang berkas yang sudah kau tanda tangani."

"Aku ingat perusahaan ini, tapi dulu pengajuan dananya bukan untuk pengembangan perusahaan, tapi untuk acara amal atau sebangsa itu" Kyuhyun membaca berkas dari perusahaan yang sama tapi pengajuan kali ini secara blak blakan mengatakan untuk pendanaan perusahaan pribadi. "Apa ada yang mengubah isinya?"

Yue yue menggeleng bersamaan dengan Leeteuk "Kita ditipu, Bos!"

"Itulah kenapa uang perusahaan kita menghilang banyak," terang Leeteuk. "Yue yue menemukan lima berkas baru dengan kedok penipuan yang sama. Menemukan empat berkas yang sudah kau tanda tangani, tapi uang dari perusahaan tak bisa cair. Semua yang tak bisa cair itu setelah Heechul menukar aset kalian. Aku tak tahu Heechul itu sebenarnya baik atau buruk, tapi karena pertukaran uang perusahaan yang akan hilang jadi tertahan."

Leeteuk dan Siwon masih tak tahu kalau pertukaran itu Kyuhyun sendiri yang melakukannya. Dia sudah curiga soal uang perusahaan yang hilang, menyelidikinya dengan mamasukkan beberapa orang pintar yang menyamar jadi pegawai. Yue yue juga tahu, dia satu-satunya orang dalam yang terlibat dengan rencana Kyuhyun. Makanya setiap berkas yang keluar dari bos-nya, diperiksanya ulang. Yang menemukan kejanggalan berkas itu bukan hanya sekertarisnya, tapi sebagian besar ditemukan oleh orang sewaan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi Tuan Ma itu menipu?" tanya Siwon masih belum move on dengan masalah infestasi yang dia bawa.

"Mungkin itu masalah lain, Hyung," jawab Kyuhyun. "Supaya perjanjian kerja ini terlihat betulan, orang yang melakukannya mengadakan kerjasama dengan satu perusahaan yang nyata."

"Pelakunya orang dalam. Wah itu bukan aku, Kyu!" sangkal Siwon berusaha membela diri pada sesuatu yang tak dituduhkan padanya.

"Kyuhyun tidak menuduhmu!" bentak Leetek. "Aku akan lapor polisi, sekarang!"

"Tunggu dulu, Hyung!" cegah Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau lapor sekarang, mereka akan menghilangkan jejak"

"Mereka? Maksudmu banyak orang?"

"Sepertinya begitu karena diawal-awal dulu pekerjaan mereka rapi, tapi makin kesini makin buruk. Kau lihat perjanjian yang diajukan dengan Tuan Ma? Apa mungkin aku sudi infestasi di perusahaan pakaian KW? Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari tiga bulan mereka sudah membuat ulah lagi sampai sepuluh perjanjian. Itu tandanya mereka tidak sabaran. Ada beberapa orang bodoh bergabung di tim mereka."

"Kau benar. Kita selidiki sendiri secepatnya, temukan bukti lalu laporkan mereka."

"Karena sudah tahu uangnya tak mengalir ke rekening mereka, bisa jadi mereka sudah tahu kalau kita sudah mengetahuinya. Sebaiknya kita selidiki lebih cepat sebelum mereka menghilangkan bukti, Bos!" usul Yue yue.

"Setuju!" jawab Siwon paling awal. Dia tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dalam perusahaannya ada penyusup, menggelapkan uang.

Jagung

"Kau tinggalkan Shim Changmin dimana?" teriak Letnan Kim dari dalam ruang kerjanya.

Kibum yang terpejam di kursi kerjanya, menyungingkan senyum. Dia amat menikmati rekan kerjanya dimarahi oleh atasannya sendiri. Itu Chang, detektif yang ditugaskan menggantikan Luo menjagai Changmin. Tentu saja Chang yang mengakui diri sebagai detektif super itu merasa turun pangkat. Dia detektif yang suka berurusan dengan penjahat kelas atas, gara-gara semalam Changmin menelepon minta penjaganya ditukar, Chang yang kena sial. Dia ditunjuk langsung oleh Letnan untuk melindungi Changmin. Kalau bahasa detektifnya, turun pangkat jadi bodyguard. Sama seperti yang dirasakan Kibum waktu pertama kali ditugaskan menjagai Kyuhyun.

"Kau tinggalkan Shim Changmin dimana?" tanya seorang pegawai menirukan Letnan mereka menanyai Chang. Dia tertawa kecil, disusul tawa petugas lainnya.

"Jangan jadi Letnan kedua disini! Aku tak melakukan apapun pada Letnan Kim, bukan berarti aku tak akan melakukan apapun pada kalian juga!" ancamnya sambil menuding siapa-siapa yang tadi menertawakannya.

"Relaks Chang! Kita tidak bermaksud meledekmu. Letnan Kim ada benarnya, kau meninggalkan Changmin sendirian itu berbahaya. Kalau terjadi hal seperti sebelumnya, bisa saja pekerjaanmu jadi taruhannya."

"Dia sedang berada di perusahaannya, banyak orang disana, tidak mungkin ada yang berani menyentuhnya. Lagipula penjagaan disana ketat."

"Bukankah Changmin belum sembuh benar? Dia sudah pergi kerja?" tanya seorang yeoja. "Pantas dia kaya, dalam keadaan sakit saja terus memaksa bekerja."

"Changmin selain kaya juga tampan. Mengingat perseteruannya dengan Kyuhyun soal yeoja bernama Jessy itu tidak benar, pasti sekarang dia tak memiliki kekasih," kata yeoja lain.

"Kau benar," sahut yeoja sebelumnya. "Changmin suka yeoja yang seperti apa ya? Chang, kalau dia tak sibuk, coba cari alasan untuk membawanya kemari. Siapa tahu mereka tertarik dengan salah satu diantara kita," kata si yeoja yang kemudian tos dengan yeoja disebelahnya.

"Dasar yeoja genit," celetuk salah seorang petugas.

Kibum kembali tersenyum mendengar pembicaraan rekan-rekan kerjanya. Dia menikmati suasana dulu dia dihina dengan status bodyguard, sekarang Chang yang dapat predikat sama.

"Ngomong-ngomong sekarang Kibum juga meninggalkan Kyuhyun." Kibum mulai tak senang namanya disebut. "Jangan-jangan kalian berdua sekongkol untuk menyelakakan dua sahabat itu!"

"Jangan bercanda!" sangkal Chang. "Kita detektif, bertugas melindungi masyarakat bukan mencelakakan." Kibum menyetujuinya kali ini. "Lagipula aku dan Kibum kemari untuk mengetahui perkembangan kasus ini dari kalian. Coba, seberapa banyak yang sudah kalian dapat!" Sekarang gantian beberapa petugas gelagapan ditanyai balik. Sebagian lagi malah pura-pura berkutat dengan pekerjaan mereka, tandanya belum terlulu banyak yang mereka dapat. "Tae, Letnan menyuruhku menanyakan hal ini padamu!"

Tae sub langsung menggigil, kenapa juga kasus penyelidikan surat kaleng itu diserahkan padanya? Menyesal dia tak segera pulang kemarin malam.

"Surat di rumah Kyuhyun dan Changmin diantarkan pos. Di apartemen Jessy diantarkan oleh seorang anak kecil. Gambarnya tertangkap oleh kamera gedung. Sidik jarinya yang tertinggal juga sudah diperiksa, milik seorang anak bernama Lee Minhyuk. Usianya 12 tahun, dia yatim piatu yang tinggal dan diurusi oleh nenek dan kakeknya. Belum ada keterangan lebih lanjut, polisi sedang ditugasnya kesana," tutur Tae sub.

"Yang lain?" tanya Chang ke teman-teman lainnya.

"Informasi yang kita dapat belum akurat. Nanti setelah semua jelas, kalian berdua akan diberitahu," jawab seorang yeoja. Sumpah dia mengarang soal itu. Mereka hanya punya secuil informasi yang tak bisa dikatakan ada hubungan erat antara kasus surat kaleng dan kejahatan sebelumnya, maka dari itu dia berusaha berbohong pada dua detektif itu. Toh Kibum dan Chang bukan atasan, mereka tidak wajib melapor pada keduanya. "Sebaiknya kalian segera menemui Kyuhyun dan Changmin dari pada Letnan Kim marah lagi. Kalau kami dapat informasi baru, Tae sub akan menghubungi kalian secepatnya!"

"Yah, kenapa aku?" Si yeoja langsung melotot sambil mengeretakkan giginya. Dia mengirimkan isyarat agat Tae sub diam, ini cuma rencana agar dua detektif di depan mereka segera meninggalkan kantor. "Baiklah baiklah. Aku akan menghubungi kalian nanti!"

Chang menyeret Kibum keluar kantor. Dia sudah tahu kalau teman-teman di kantornya sedang tak suka keberadaan mereka. Karena Chang belum ingin menemui Changmin dia merencanakan untuk melakuakan patroli keberuntungan. Siapa tahu dia menemukan sedikit pencerahaan soal kasus baru ini.

"Kibum, bagaimana soal surat kaleng ini?"

Kibum mengangkat bahu. "Tidak begitu mengkhawatirkan. Ancamannya saja tidak jelas, tapi pihak kepolisian sudah heboh sendiri. Ralat, atasan atasan kita yang heboh," kata Kibum sambil menggaruk kulit kepalanya.

"Karena ini meyangkut Kyuhyun, makanya mereka heboh. Paling-paling ajang cari muka pada pejabat tinggi negara!"

"Jaga bicaramu, kedengaran salah satu atasan, kau bisa dipecat!"

Chang acuh saja, memang seperti itulah dia, susah diatur dan suka melawan aturan. Dia sering mendapat teguran dari atasan, sesering Luo. Bedanya kalau Chang kaku dan tak bersahabat, kalau Luo mesum dan sok bersahabat.

"Heran, dari sekian banyak orang kenapa Kyuhyun harus berurusan dengan kerabat jauhnya sendiri. Investigasi jadi lebih susah." Kibum tak menanggapi Chang, dia hanya mengekor kemana temannya itu melangkah. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Seperti hubungan sepasang kekasih pada umumnya."

"Sepertinya kau tak berniat untuk meninggalkannya walau suatu hari nanti kasus ini selesai," tebak Chang. "Kau bertahan dengannya karena uang dan posisinya atau karena hal lain?"

Ternyata Chang punya pemikiran yang jitu soal hubungan Kibum dengan Kyuhyun. Baguslah ada yang menanyakan hal itu, Kibum bisa jujur sekalian. Dia menyukai Kyuhyun, begitu juga sebaliknya, jadi tak perlu berpisah. Kalau ada yang menuduhnya gila harta Kyuhyun, Chang pasti bukan salah satunya.

"Aku menyukainya," jawab Kibum to the point

"Kau bisa jatuh cinta juga?" Chang mengejek. "Kyuhyun juga menyukaimu, hubungan kalian akan bertahan lama." Tu kan, Chang tak mempermasalahkan soal harta. Mengajaknya bicara tentang Kyuhyun lebih menyenangkan dari pada bicara dengan Luo.

"Aku menyukainya," ulang Kibum sambil memasang wajah kasmaran orang stoic. Jatuh cinta tanpa ekspresi. Kebetulan Chang akrab dengan pokerface, makanya dia paham apa yang dirasakan Kibum.

"Apa yang menarik darinya selain harta dan kedudukan?"

"Dia jenius"

"Dan tubuhnya bagus. Jangan pungkiri itu, aku bisa membaca isi otakmu bahwa kau sering menidurinya!"

Memang, tapi tidak sesering yang Chang bayangkan. Mereka tak punya banyak waktu untuk bercumbu. Kyuhyun sering sakit, lalu banyak masalah, juga pekerjaan yang bertumpuk-tumpuk membuat waktu bercinta mereka berkurang. "Tidak juga. Hanya beberapa kali."

"Bagus seperti itu, dari pada kau jadi maniak seks seperti Luo!" Luo bukan maniak seks, Kibum tahu itu. Hanya karena temannya itu sering gonta ganti pacar bukan berarti dia maniak. Tapi Kibum juga tahu kalau Chang tak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. "Kudengar dia menyukai kekasihmu!"

"Menyukai Changmin dan menyukai orang lain juga. Dia memang seperti itu kan?"

"Pantas Changmin minta tukar bodyguard. Tapi kenapa aku yang jadi bodyguardnya?" kata Chang sambil menghela nafas lemah. "Ngomong-ngomong aku akan jalan-jalan." Jalan-jalan ala detektif itu sekalian penyelidikan. "Kau mau ikut? Kita kembali sebelum jam kantor Kyuhyun dan Changmin habis."

"Aku ikut!"

Jagung

Kyuhyun tak meninggalkan kantor sebelum Kibum datang menjemputnya. Dia meneleponnya sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu tapi Kibum belum datang sampai sekarang. Sudah ditelpon ulang dua kali, kekasihnya itu hanya mengatakan sedang berada di jalan. Tahu Kibum datang telat, Kyuhyun tak sudi menunggunya di lobi kantor. Selain jadi bahan perhatian anak buahnya, setiap orang yang akan keluar kantor selalu menyapa dan menunduk dulu padanya. Kyuhyun risih terus-terusan diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Bos, kau sudah keluar lebih dari sejam yang lalu, kenapa masih disini?" tanya Yue yue. Yeoja itu itu sudah membawa sebagian barang kantornya. Berniat pulang sama seperti yang lainnya.

"Menunggu seseorang."

"Tuan Choi dan Tuan Park kelihatannya sudah pulang."

"Bukan mereka, tapi Kibum," jawab Kyuhyun ketus. Terbawa suasana jengkel karena terlalu lama menunggu. Dia tidak biasa diperlakukan seperti ini, orang lain yang biasanya menunggu.

Yue yue belum pernah dengan nama Kibum disebut Bos-nya sebelum ini. Dari jajaran pembisnis yang pernah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan, nama itu belum pernah di dengarnya. Mungkinkah Kyuhyun punya rekan bisnis baru? Atau Kibum adalah kerabat Kyuhyun? Kalau menyangkut keluarga, Yue yue tidak tadak tahu sama sekali.

Kyuhyun melirik sekertarisnya yang masih di samping tempat dia duduk. "Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Kupikir kau butuh teman menunggu."

"Tidak perlu. Segera pulang sana!" usir Kyuhyun galak.

Yue yue mengangguk, berpamitan kemudian segera mengambil langkah menjauhi Bosnya. Memang seharusnya dia pulang. Menghadapi Bos-nya akhir-akhir ini jadi lebih sulit. Setelah kecelakaan, mereka saling tak bertemu dalam waktu yang lama. Semua pekerjaan dibicarakan lewat telepon, setelah Kyuhyun kembali ke kantor, Yue yue baru tahu Bos-nya berubah. Lebih kearah yang tak bisa ditebak. Dalam sehari saja, dia mendapati Kyuhyun berubah mood, berubah ekspresi berkali-kali. Kalau ada hal lain yang dipikirkan itu bagus, tandanya Kyuhyun telah membuka peluang untuk mengembangkan hati dan pikirannya selain di bidang bisnis.

Yue yue hanya belum terbiasa, Kyuhyun yang selalu serius saat membahas sebuah pekerjaan tadi sempat melamun di hadapannya. Dia juga menangkap ekspresi galau Bos-nya saat memandangi tponselnya sendiri. Kemudian Kyuhyun kaget dan panik saat Yue yue meminta perhatiannya, seperti maling tertangkap tadi membuat sekertaris keturunan China itu heran, ketika Kyuhyun mendapat panggilan. Bos-nya tersenyum senang setelah melihat nama si penelepon, mengangkat panggilan itu dengan suara ceria, bicara sambil tersenyum-senyum namun terakhir marah-marah dan menutup teleponnya dengan kasar. Mungkin karena kecelekaan, teror dan masalah musuh dalam perusahaan membuat pribadi Bos-nya berubah. Atau kesalahan bukan terletak pada Kyuhyun, tapi pada Yue yue yang mengintip saat Bos-nya sedang menelepon?

Kibum berpapasan dengan Yue yue dekat pintu depan. Karena tak kenal, mereka hanya saling lewat, namun Yue yue sempat melihat pistol di balik jas Kibum. Yue yue curiga, menghentikan langkahnya sebentar untuk mengamati kemana perginya orang barusan.

"Kau terlambat hampir dua jam, Kibum!" marah Kyuhyun setelah Kibum berada di hadapannya.

Oh, itu yang namanya Kibum, namja berpistol muka ganteng tapi sangar itu kenalan Kyuhyun. Merasa Kibum tidak marah dibentak Bos-nya, Yue yue yakin kalau Kibum sebangsa penjaga, bodyguard pribadi Kyuhyun. Kalau memang begitu, aman meninggalkan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Sudah kubilang aku datang dari tempat yang jauh. Aku ikut patroli bersama Chang" Kyuhyun mendecih. Dia mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata melirik padanya. "Ayo pulang!"

Meski sebenarnya dia ingin menggerutu, Kyuhyun tak melakukannya. Dia ingat tempatnya tidak tepat untuk merajuk dihadapan Kibum. "Kita makan malam dulu!", katanya kemudian berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan lobi.

"Makan malam sekarang?" tanya Kibum sambil mengekor Kyuhyun. "Ini masih sore."

"Aku mau kencan hari ini, terserah kau mau membawaku kemana asal kencan yang kemarin terbayarkan."

"Aku masih menyimpan list tempat romantis yang kau minta dari Max kemarin. Kita kesalah satu tempat itu, atau ketempat yang kemarin tak jadi kita datangi?"

"Yang kemarin saja. aku ingin makan disana."

"Ok!" Kibum menyusul Kyuhyun, berjalan sejajar dengan kekasihnya itu. "Ngomong-ngomong satpam perusahaanmu marah saat aku memarkir mobil depan kantor. Sudah kubilang kalau aku detektif polisi, tapi dia tak percaya. Kubilang aku menjemputmu, dia juga takpercaya. Baru setelah bilang aku kekasihmu, satpam itu tak marah lagi. Dia cuma menyuruhku menepikan mobil kemudian mempersilakanku masuk kemari."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi tak suka. "Kau bilang aku kekasihmu?" Kibum megangguk "Selain Leeteuk hyung, disini tak ada orang tahu kalau aku punya kekasih."

"Kau tak mau orang lain tahu hubungan kita?"

"Tidak juga. Mereka hanya tahu aku punya hubungan dengan Jessy, bukan dengan sesama namja. Apalagi itu kau, detektif polisi yang tadinya ditugaskan melindungiku. Kalau ada orang yang tahu pasti mengira aku cinta lokasi denganmu."

"Nyatanya memang begitu."

Saat keduanya keluar pintu lobi, hendak menghampiri mobil. Mereka bertemu dengan Yue yue lagi. Yue yue sedang berdiri dekat pos, baru saja bicara dengan satpam disitu.

"Kenapa kau juga belum pergi?"

"Aku segera pergi, Bos. Menunggu teman," jawab Yue yue mengkopi jawaban Kyuhyun tadi. "Ngomong-ngomong Bos, benar Tuan ini kekasihmu?" tanyanya hati-hati. Yue yue pasti dengar pernyataan barusan dari satpam.

"Ya. Dia yang kutunggu dari tadi." beralih pada Kibum. "Kibum, ini Yue yue, sekertarisku!"

Yue yue dan Kibum saling menyapa, tanpa salaman. Kibum mengenalkan diri sebagai detektif polisi bukan bodyguard seperti yang tadi Yue yue kira. Untungnya Yue yue cepat tahu soal pekerjaan asli Kibum, kalau tidak lalu Yue yue keceplosan mengatakan kekasih Kyuhyun seperti bodyguard, bisa-bisa dia dipecat Bos-nya.

"Kami pergi duluan!" pamit Kyuhyun sambil menyeret Kibum menuju mobil mereka.

Setelah keduanya masuk ke mobil, mobil dijalankan sampai keluar area kantor, Yue yue dan satpam baru bernafas lega.

"Kukira tadi dia bodyguardnya si Bos," kata Yue yue lega karena kaliamt itu tak terucap di depan Bos-nya. "Menurutmu bagaimana hubungan mereka itu?"

Satpam menggeleng. "Mungkin Tuan Cho sudah bosan dengan Nona Jessy," jawab satpam.

"Mungkin juga." Yue yue setuju dengan penjaga kantor di sampingnya itu

Jagung

Scene romantis antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun itu hanya ada saat mereka sedang bercinta. Maksudnya ketika mereka sama-sama telanjang di atas ranjang kemudian melakukan hubungan badan, bukan bercinta ala remaja yang jalan berdua lalu memadu kasih. Dalam hubungan Kyuhyun dan Kibum, memadu kasih atau istilahnya pacaran adalah hal kekanakan. Mereka bukan remaja labil yang cintanya harus diekspresikan dengan saling menggegam tangan kemudian menyanjung kekasihnya dengan kalimat cinta. Kibum lebih suka langsung menyentuh Kyuhyun lalu memulai percintaan mereka, sedangkan Kyuhyun ikut apa kata Kibum.

Seperti kencan tadi sore yang belangsung hambar. Tempat dan suasana romantis, makan malam enak tapi hubungan keduanya biasa saja. Tidak ada kalimat romantis, pegangan tangan atau ciuman dan pelukan, yang ada keduanya saling bercerita masalah di kantor masing-masing. Soal penyusup di kantor Kyuhyun juga kasus surat kaleng yang dibesar-besarkan di kantor kepolisian Kibum. Habis makan malam, Kibum merasa bosan berada di tempat itu, dia mengajak Kyuhyun pulang padahal Kyuhyun sendiri masih betah. Dari pada tak menuruti Kibum lalu jadi bertengkar, Kyuhyun ikut saja. Sampai di rumah baru tahu alasan Kibum mengajaknya pulang, karena dia ingin bercinta.

"Ambilkan air untukku!" perintah Kyuhyun setelah merebahkan punggungnya di kasur.

Mereka baru menyelesaikan ronde ketiga, Kyuhyun kelelahan tapi Kibum terlihat biasa saja.

"Aku mau buat kopi, kau mau kopi juga?"

"Tidak. Aku mau air."

"Tunggu sebentar. Kau jangan tidur!"

"Hmmm."

Kibum beranjak dari tempat tidur, memakai celana pendeknya kemudian keluar dari kamar. Ketika Kibum masuk ke dapur, kebetulan pembantu Kyuhyun sedang membuat kopi untuk penjaga rumah dan sopir.

"Detektif Kim," sapa pembantu itu. Meski sempat terkejut melihat kekasih Tuannya bertelanjang dada, dia masih menyapa dengan ramah. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Buatkan aku kopi hitam dan segelas air untuk Kyuhyun." Pembantu itu mengangguk, meninggalkan kopi yang telah dia buat untuk membuat kopi baru. "Apa kau suka dengan rumahku?" tanya Kibum selagi pembantu itu mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Suka, hanya saja pekerjaan kami jadi lebih sedikit," jawab pembantu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Takut dia tak mampu berpaling kalau sudah terpaku pada tubuh setengah telanjang Kibum. "Kami merasa tidak enak bekerja sedikit sedang gaji kita tetap."

"Kyuhyun tak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu. Asal kalian mau terus bekerja untuknnya, dia pasti senang." Pembantu itu mengangguk-angguk lagi. "Setelah renovasi rumah Kyuhyun selesai, kalian pasti diboyong lagi kesana.

Selama bekerja dengan Kyuhyun, pembantunya belum pernah melihat Tuannya jatuh cinta sampai sejauh ini. Kyuhyun suka tinggal dengan Kibum, kalau rumahnya sendiri sudah selesai direnovasi apa Kyuhyun akan kembali kesana?

"Detektif Kim, kau akan ikut tinggal disana?" Kibum menanggapi dengan gelengan. "Tapi Tuan sepertinya tak akan pergi tanpa Detektif Kim ikut serta."

"Aku tak bisa tinggalkan rumah ini. Mungkin sekali dua kali aku akan menginap disana."

"Oooh." Kibum terdengar meyakinkan, tapi entah dengan Kyuhyun tinggal tanpa Kibum nantinya. "Aku menaruh satu sendok teh gula, mau kutambahkan, Detektif?"

"Tidak, itu cukup. Aku akan bawa ke kamar sekarang!" Kibum membawa cangkir kopi di tangan kanannya dan segelas air di tangan Kiri. "Oh ya, besok aku akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dan akan pulang larut. Bilang pada Jung untuk mengantar jemput Kyuhyun ke kantor." Setelah diangguki pembantu, Kibum meninggalkan dapur.

Memikirkan tentang perpindahan Kyuhyun, pembantu tadi ada benarnya. Ketika renovasi rumah selesai, Kyuhyun pasti memboyong pembantunya kembali kesana, tentunya itu memisahkan Kibum dengan Kyuhyun. Kibum sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri, demikian juga Kyuhyun, tapi itu sebelum mereka bersama. Sekarang setelah mereka jadi kekasih apa masih bisa tinggal sendiri-sediri lagi? Kalau dari statement mereka yang mengatakan keduanya bukan remaja lagi, seharusnya tinggal sendiri-sendiri bukanlah hal serius, apalagi tadi Kibum mengatakan bahwa dia bisa sekali dua kali menemui Kyuhyun di rumahnya. Namun Kibum merasa tak rela kalau terpisah jarak diantaranya dan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kalau rumahmu sudah selesai direnovasi, kau akan bawa semua pembantumu kembali kesana?" Kyuhyun mengangguk sebelum mencondongkan gelas air ke mulutnya. "Kau punya tiga pembantu, bagaimana kalau kau tinggalkan satu disini?"

"Jadi kau lebih suka pembantuku yang tinggal disini, bukan aku?"

"Sebenarnya aku suka kau yang tinggal disini, tapi mengingat kau tak bisa memasak dan membersihkan rumah, kurasa percuma. Lagipula untuk apa rumah besarmu kalau si empunya tak tinggal disana?"

Kibum menelusup dibelakang Kyuhyun, melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke perut dan menjatuhkan kepala di leher kekasihnya. Badannya mulai dingin, efek telanjang dan pergi ke daput tadi. Dengan menempel pada Kyuhyun, badannya akan menyerap panas darinya. Setidaknya begitu pemikiran Kibum.

"Kalau aku tinggal disini, kita bisa sewa pembantu untuk bersih bersih dan memasak." Namun Kyuhyun segera menambahkan, "Tapi benar juga, untuk apa aku tinggal disini kalau punya rumah besar dibiarkan kosong? Bagaimana kalau kau yang tinggal di rumahku?"

Kibum jarang ada di rumah. Kalau ada kasus penting, bisa sampai berhari-hari tak pulang ke rumah. Meski rumah ini tak memiliki kenangan yang khusus, namun disinilah Kibum menghabskan hari-hari membosankan kalau tak ada pekerjaan serius atau sedang libur. Rumah ini sudah punya keistimewaan di hati Kibum.

"Aku akan sering datang ke rumahmu." Kibum menjilat leher Kyuhyun, meninggalkan cairan lengket dari lidahnya di kulit. "Untuk menafkahimu."

Kyuhyun bergidik geli. "Kita tidak menikah. Lagipula aku punya banyak uang, memberiku uang tidak ada gunanya."

"Nafkah batin," sela Kibum. "Kau tak akan dapat hal sama dari orang lain. Cuma aku yang bisa melakukannya," tangan kanannya menggosok perut telanjang Kyuhyun naik turun, sedangkan tangan kiri melingkar erat di dada.

"Kau tidak memanfaatkan uangku tapi memanfaatkan tubuhku? Katanya kau mencintaiku."

"Itu satu paket." Waktu itu Kyuhyun sendiri yang bilang, dapat kekasih juga dapat tubuhnya Kyuhyun. Toh mereka saling cinta. Bukankah seks itu masuk dalam sebuah kebutuhan? "Ayo main lagi sebelum tengah malam!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas prihatin. Sepertinya dia salah mencintai orang. Dia tak pernah tahu kalau semua detektif nafsu seksnya tinggi. Untungnya semua karena cinta, kalau bukan, Kyuhyun tak akan sudi digagahi Kibum berkali kali.

"Kau tak minum kopimu dulu!"

Kibum tidak menjawab, memilih membaringkan Kyuhyun dan merangkak naik ke atas tubuhnya.

To be continue


	11. Chapter 11

**Mr. Detektif**

(Kihyun FF)

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Crime

Hi, ketemu lagi. Happy Desember ceria. Selamat membaca!

 **Bukti bag. 1**

"Kau ingat pernyataan Kyuhyun dan pembantu-pembantunya saat terjadi ledakan di rumahnya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kupikir aku tahu siapa pelakunya."

Tadinya Kibum tak peduli lagi dengan ledakan gas itu. Selain yang dituduh Kyuhyun adalah Eunhyuk, sepupunya sendiri, Max sudah pasti menebak kalau pelakunya adalah orang dalam. Kibum juga akan menebak hal sama kalau dia yang menangani kasus itu. Dan kemungkinan besar pelakunya memang Eunhyuk. Karena besarnya keinginan keluarga untuk membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari Korea, meledakkan rumah adalah salah satu cara memuluskan rencana. Asal tak melukai Kyuhyun, kan? Motif seperti itu hanya Eunhyuk yang punya.

Menjatuhkan tuduhan pada Eunhyuk tidak etis. Tujuan namja itu hanya menakuti sepupunya sendiri, tidak lebih. Kyuhyun tak akan setuju kalau sepupunya dijadikan tersangka. Meski Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk tidak akur, mereka tetap keluarga yang saling melindungi. Dan kalaupun Eunhyuk jadi tersangka, memenjarakannya pun akan susah. Keluarga besarnya akan membela, salah-salah pihak kepolisian yang dituntut balik dengan tuduhan pencemaran nama baik. Jadi meneruskan kasus ledakan itu tidak ada gunanya lagi.

"Aku juga tahu siapa pelakunya, tapi kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Kibum melempar pandang pada Max, Max yang sudah memandangnya lebih dulu setuju dengan pernyataan Kibum. "Salah satu dari mereka yang tentunya kebal dengan hukum."

Max mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Aku akan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menarik laporan itu, biar kasus ini bisa segera ditutup."

"Segera lakukan atau petugas seperti kita akan terlihat bodoh karena terus mendalami kasus ini!" Max menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya sebagai kepala penyelidikan atas ledakan rumah Kyuhyun, dia terhindar dari tindakan bodoh menyebutkan pelaku yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah salah satu keturunan Cho sendiri. "Aku tak habis pikir, motif apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu?"

Max menggeleng heran bukan kepalang. Kibum juga. Tapi apa yang digelengkan Max dan Kibum ternyata beda. Keluarga besar kepolisian tahu permasalahan keluarga Cho, kalau Max mengatakan tidak tahu motifnya, berarti dua hal. Max lupa atau dia sedang memikirkan motif lain.

"Tentu saja untuk membawa Cho terakhir keluar dari Korea. Bukankah kau sudah mendengar soal keluarga besar Cho Kyuhyun?" Kibum mengingatkan kembali. "Atau kau mencoba mencari motif lain yang sebenarnya tak ada?"

Ternyata Max dan Kibum beda persepsi.

Max menyengir, mengabakan taruhan siapa yang benar, siapa yang salah dalam menebak pelaku peledakan tabung gas di rumah Kyuhyun. Mereka sama-sama yakin pelakunya adalah orang dalam. Sama-sama yakin kalau pelakunya kebal hukum. Tetapi keduanya berbeda keyakinan soal motif dan tentu beda pelaku. Kibum memang kenal dengan orang-orang yang dekat dengan Kyuhyun, dia punya pendapat sendiri soal pelaku. Max yang mengawali penyelidikan ledakan itu, dia juga punya pendapat sendiri soal pelakunya.

"Kalau soal itu aku juga tahu. Tapi menurutku ledakan itu bukan untuk menakuti Kyuhyun agar segera keluar dari Korea." Max memutar kursinya, menarik diri beserta kursi kerjanya mendekati meja Tae sub. Dia menggeledah map-map yang tertumpuk di sana, dan menarik satu. Membawanya mendekat kembali pada Kibum. "Kau sudah pernah melihat laporan telepon rumah Kyuhyun sebelum terjadi ledakan tentunya." Kibum mengangguk. "Sudah tahu apa yang janggal juga?"

"Apa maksudmu janggal?" Kibum memicing ingin tahu. "Beberapa nomor tak dikenal yang ada di daftar?"

"Ya, dan siapa yang menggunakan telepon rumah Kyuhyun untuk menelepon nomor-nomor itu." Max berhenti sebentar untuk membuka map, menarik selembar dan menyerahkannya pada Kibum, catatan telepon yang pernah dilihat Kibum sebelumnya. Beberapa nomor yang dikatakan janggal dilingkari di kertas itu. "Sebelumnya nomor-nomor itu terdaftar atas nama seorang nenek, atas nama seorang guru TK, dan penjual kue beras keliling. Semuanya tinggal di Incheon."

"Ada hubungan dengan orang-orang di rumah Kyuhyun?"

"Sama sekali tidak." Awalnya mantap mengatakannya, namun Max akhirnya ragu. "Sedikit berhubungan, tapi bukan dengan orang-orang di dekat Kyuhyun."

Dari eksprsi yang ditunjukkan Kibum, lelaki itu menaruh curiga pada orang luar. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan Max sebelumnya, pelakunya adalah orang dalam. Kibum jadi bimbang. Sebenarnya siapa yang meledakkan rumah Kyuhyun? Dia memutuskan diam selama Max menjelaskan, toh dia sama sekali tak ikut penyelidikan itu. Jadi sedikitpun tak tahu soal kasus itu.

"Kita sudah menyelidikinya sampai ke sana. Mereka mengaku tidak kenal dengan Kyuhyun, juga semua orang-orang di dekat Kyuhyun. Mereka juga kehilangan telepon sebelum tanggal ledakan itu terjadi."

Kekasihnya dalam masalah apa lagi sekarang? Setelah percobaan pembunuhan, kecurangan di perusahaan, surat kaleng, sekarang dengan telepon gelap. Bahkan masalah itu belum selesai sepenuhnya. Kyuhyun terkenal dengan kekayaan dan silsilah keluarga terpandang, namun terlalu kontroversi. Memang untung Kibum bisa memacarinya, tapi betul kata Luo, Kyuhyun membuatnya susah dengan bejibun masalahnya.

"Tapi kita menemukan hubungan dengan masalah ini."

Chang datang, tidak tertarik dengan masalah ledakan, tapi karena mejanya dekat dengan meja Max, mau tak mau dia ikut mendengar cerita Max. Kemudian satu demi satu petugas kantor yang keluar makan siang kembali ke meja masing-masing. Kehadiran mereka tidak mengganggu Kibum dan Max, malahan akan seru kalau di hadapan banyak orang Max bisa mengungkap kasus ini, meski tak bisa memenjarakan pelaku.

"Si nenek punya cucu, guru TK itu punya adik, dan penjual kue beras itu punya anak," seperti sedang mendongeng, tapi Kibum dan beberapa orang yanga da di dekat mereka setia mendengarkan dongeng dari Max. "Ketiga anak itu sekolah di tempat yang sama, Incheon High School, sekolah negeri yang banyak dimasuki anak-anak dari keluarga menengah ke bawah. Hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun adalah, ketiganya dapat beasiswa dari Kyuhyun pribadi sejak SMP sampai tamat SMA."

Kibum baru ingat kalau keluarga Cho memang dermawan. Kyuhyun juga. Perusahaannya rutin menyumbang di badan amal, memberi beasiswa pada anak-anak berprestasi tapi kurang mampu. Dan Kyuhyun sendiri secara pribadi juga mengeluarkan uang untuk membiayai anak-anak sekolah. Masalahnya sekarang hubungan antara anak-anak itu dengan Kyuhyun lumayan dekat. Terakhir kali, seperti yang diceritakan Max, Kyuhyun menghadiri olimpiade sains tingkat nasional salah satu anak dibiayainya. Meski tidak menang, Kyuhyun katanya bangga dengan anak itu. Dan anak itu adalah cucu dari nenek yang tinggal di Incheon.

Polisi sudah didatangkan untuk meminta keterangan si anak. Keterangannya sangat mengejutkan. Dia mengaku pernah diajak bertemu, jalan-jalan, belanja, dan makan oleh Kyuhyun. Si anak menceritakan soal kesehariannya di sekolah, termasuk kejadian menyenangkan dan menyedihkan jadi anak sekolahan. Dan ketika dia bercerita soal kejadian lucu di laboratorium sekolah, Kyuhyun tertarik. Cerita itu mengenai ledakan gelas kaca berisi air yang tidak sengaja kejatuhan secuil natrium yang dipegang gurunya, sontak semua anak berteriak dan sebagian lagi lari keluar laboratorium karena mengiranya bom. Tapi sebenarnya tidak terjadi apa-apa selain pecahnya gelas kaca tadi.

Yang mengejutkannya, si anak mengaku ditelepon Kyuhyun lewat nomor neneknya beberapa hari sebelum ledakan. Meminta secuil natrium untuk membuat kaget teman-temannya, hanya untuk iseng. Lalu menyuruhnya meletakkan di kotak pos depan rumahnya. Kyuhyun juga meminta anak itu untuk meninggalkan _handphone_ beserta nomornya di sana dengan alasan akan memberikannya handphone dan nomor yang baru yang lebih bagus. Akan dikirim langsung ke rumahnya. Dan anak itu mencuri secuil benda yang diminta Kyuhyun dari laboratorium sekolahnya. Tidak akan ketahuan, karena yang diambilnya hanya sebesar tiga butir beras.

"Kyuhyun meledakkan rumahnya sendiri? Tidak mungkin!" Kibum tertawa keras.

"Mungkin!" Max menghentikan tawa Kibum. "Kau pikir buat apa Kyuhyun pergi ke dapur sedangkan selama ini dia tidak pernah berurusan dengan ruangan itu? Kau pikir kenapa semua orang bisa berada di luar ruangan saat ledakan terjadi?" Kibum masih menggeleng. Sebagai orang yang paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun sekarang ini, dia tidak percaya kekasihnya melakukan sesuatu yang merugikan diri sendiri. "Jarang sekali seorang pembantu terlalu detail memperhatikan pergerakan majikannya, apalagi saat mereka berada di dapur. Pembantu pasti agak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Saat pembantu lengah, Kyuhyun menjalankan aksinya."

Memang tidak mungkin itu terjadi, maka dari itu Kibum dan beberapa orang tertawa.

"Karena Kyuhyun punya motif yang aneh, kan?" tebak seorang wanita yang duduk paling jauh dari mereka.

"Tepat!" teriak Max, memberinya pujian. "Karena punya motif yang tidak biasa, dia meledakkan rumah."

"Dia keracunan obat dari Kian farma dan jadi jenius, dan orang jenius itu tak beda dengan orang gila. Siapa tahu Kyuhyun meledakkan rumahnya karena tergila-gila dengan tindakan ekstrim seperti itu."

Kibum melotot, dan wanita yang baru saja mengatai Kyuhyun gila langsung sembunyi di balik layar komputernya. "Jangan macam-macam denganku! Kyuhyun itu kekasihku dan kau baru saja menyebutnya gila!" ancam Kibum. Suaranya membahana di ruangan.

Si wanita mengangkat kepalanya lagi. "Astaga, jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta betulan dengannya?" Memang Kibum jatuh cinta betulan dengan Kyuhyun, tapi tidak ada orang yang tahu kalau hubungan Kibum dan Kyuhyun sekarang betulan. Hanya Chang yang tahu soal hubungan serius mereka. "Kalau begitu selamat untuk hubungan kalian yang tak akan pernah berakhir!"

"Bukan begitu. Kyuhyun adalah aset negara, kita tidak boleh sembarangan kalau tidak mau berurusan dengan pemerintahan negara."

Kibum tutup perkara dengan wanita itu.

"Betul Kibum. Kyuhyun jadi jenius itu masalahnya. Kalau segelintir natrium bisa meledakkan gelas, dia juga pasti tahu ledakan sekecil itu akan jadi besar kalau digabungkan dengan gas." Max menoleh pada Chang, meminta pendapat soal perkataannya barusan. "Chang, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Chang mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak ikut penyelidikanmu."

Max menyesal menanyai Chang. Dia kembali pada Kibum kemudian. "Kau salah satu detektif yang bisa membaca gerak tubuh dan ekspresi mikro pada wajah seseorang, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Karena dia orang penting, aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya dengan detail," dalih Kibum.

Max percaya karena selama ini Kyuhyun dianggap korban dari segala musibah yang dialami, jadi tidak mungkin ada hal mencurigakan darinya. Kyuhyun jadi luput dari pandangan siapapun. Tapi Chang tidak percaya. Gesture mencemoohnya terlihat jelas dari bibirnya yang mencebik walau tidak diarahkan pada Kibum. Dia tidak percaya Kibum tidak pernah memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan detail. Bukan hanya gerak tubuh dan ekspresi mikro Kyuhyun saja, lekuk terkecil dari tubuh Kyuhyun pasti sudah dihafal jelas oleh Kibum. Hanya saja teman detektifnya itu tak bisa mengartikan apapun, entah Kyuhyun yang terlalu lihai atau Kibum yang terlalu bodoh.

"Chang, kau pernah lihat Kyuhyun. Bagaimana menurutmu soal dia?" Kibum tahu dirinya kurang dalam hal ini, jadi sebagai orang yang tahu hubungan mereka, Chang dimintai bantuan.

Chang mengangkat bahu lagi. "Dia kekasihmu, jangan tanya padaku!"

Tidak mengambil hikmah dari penyesalan Max saat meminta pendapat Chang, sekarang Kibum jadi ikut menyesal. "Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" Dia kembali pada Max.

"Karena tidak ada motif yang jelas dan kemungkinan masih ada beberapa keterangan lain yang bisa kita dapat dari dua anak lainnya, rahasiakan saja soal ini." Max mengambil kertas di tangan kibum, memasukkan dalam map, dan menutup map itu. "Aku akan menemui salah satu dari mereka sore ini, semoga tidak ada yang mengejutkan lagi soal Kyuhyun." Dia menepuk lengan Kibum dengan mapnya, kemudian menggeser diri beserta kursinya ke meja Tae sub, mengembalikan map itu.

"Kibum!" Wanita tadi kembali ke perkara awal. "Sekarang ini kita kembali tak tahu siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Kalau memang benar dia rela meledakkan rumahnya sendiri demi kesenangan, bisa jadi dia menyengsarakanmu demi kesenangan juga." Kibum tersenyum acuh, dia tidak takut. "Kalau hanya menyengsarakan, tapi kalau sampai membunuhmu, bagaimana? Saranku, mulai sekarang kau harus hati-hati!" Dan kali ini senyum acuh Kibum musnah digantikan perasaan was-was.

.

.

"Lee Chulkyu," gumam Kyuhyun.

Dituliskan di kertas yang dipegangnya sekarang, Chulkyu adalah asisten wakil manager keuangan di perusahaannya. Kyuhyun tahu Park Donghae, wakilnya Leeteuk. Mereka sering bertemu dalam berbagai rapat dan berbagai acara, namun asistennya, Kyuhyun tak mengingatnya sama sekali. Yang dituliskan juga dalam laporan, wakil manager keuangan sama sekali tak tahu kalau asistennya melakukan banyak kecurangan. Tapi wajar, asisten selalu tahu pergerakan atasannya, sedangkan atasan tidak tahu sama sekali pergerakan asistennya. Seperti semua kegiatan Kyuhyun diketahui Yue yue, tapi Kyuhyun tak tahu sama sekali kegiatan sekertarisnya itu.

Chulkyu berhasil mengajak beberapa orang dalam perusahaan untuk melakukan kecurangan bersama, namun beberapa bulan setelahnya dia mengundurkan diri. Itu alasan kenapa tindakan mereka agak kacau belakangan ini.

"Itu salinan dokumen dari tim penyelidik di kantormu?" Kibum sudah berdiri di luar kamar mandi, menggosok rambutnya yang basah saat Kyuhyun menyebutkan nama barusan. Dia mendekat. Mengumpulkan beberapa kertas, menyatukannya, lalu menggesernya lebih dekat pada Kyuhyun. Dia menempati sebelah ranjang itu kemudian. "Butuh berapa lama menyelesaikan masalah perusahaanmu?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang pada Kibum. Kali ini kekasihnya itu tidak sembrangan lagi telanjang setelah mandi. Seperti beberapa hari lalu, mentang-mentang berada di rumah sendiri, di kamar sendiri, Kibum telanjang saat keluar dari kamar mandi bertepatan dengan pembantu Kyuhyun yang sedang mengantarkan minuman. Kibum tidak malu, pembantu Kyuhyun yang malu. Kaget sampai menjatuhkan nampan beserta seluruh isinya ke lantai kamar. Kyuhyun mengomeli Kibum, dan sejak waktu itu kalau Kibum ingat membawa baju sebelum mandi, dia akan langsung memakai bajunya. Kalau tidak ingat dia akan memakai handuknya.

"Tidak akan lama lagi," jawabnya sambil kembali membaca lembaran di tangannya.

"Siapa Lee Chulkyu? Pelaku?" Kibum menarik satu bantal, menempatkan di belakang punggungnya sebelum dia bersandar.

Kyuhyun mengiyakan. "Sayangnya dia sudah mengundurkan diri sebelum aku tahu ada masalah internal perusahaan. Dia berhasil menarik banyak karyawan untuk bekerjasama menggerogoti uangku." Kibum mengambil alih kertas itu, membacanya selagi Kyuhyun menambahkan penjelasan. "Agaknya orang ini cukup pintar. Dia tahu cepat atau lambat kecurangannya akan kuketahui. Ketika aku mengetahui kecurangan itu, pasti akan kucari mereka sampai dapat. Maka dari itu dia membujuk karyawan sebelum keluar dari perusahaanku, lalu pergi sebelum ketahuan hanya untuk menyamarkan jejak."

"Bukti sudah terkumpul?"

"Sudah, bahkan siapa saja yang terlibat sudah diketahui." Kyuhyun mengumpulkan sisa kertas yang berserak, mengambil yang dipegang Kibum juga. Menyatukannya dan mengembalikannya dalam map. "Leeteuk hyung ditemani tim yang kusewa membuat laporan ke kantor polisi tadi siang. Mulai besok polisi akan mengambil alih semuanya," tambahnya sambil meletakkan map di nakas.

"Setelah masalah perusahaanmu selesai, kau akan bertukar aset kembali dengan Heechul?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau akan kembali ke rumahmu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi. "Kau masih perlu dilindungi polisi?" Kyuhyun menggeleng, dan gelengan itu entah kenapa membuat Kibum lega.

"Tidak perlu ada polisi lagi di rumahku. Cukup ada kau!" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis sekali. Jarang-jarang dia tersenyum tanpa sebab begini, kali ini karena Kibum telah membuatnya nyaman maka dari itu dia tersenyum bahagia. "Kau akan tinggal di rumahku, kan?"

Pergi pagi, pulang sore seperti suami yang pergi kerja.

Sejujurnya Kibum setuju-setuju saja, toh selama ini dimanapun dia tidur tidak jadi masalah. Dia punya rumah juga jarang ditinggali. Tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun selain lebih dekat dengan kekasihnya sendiri juga lebih mudah mengawasi Kyuhyun dari orang-orang yang berniat mencelakainya. Tapi itu sebelum Max mengatakan soal pendapatnya tadi siang, juga sebelum teman wanitanya di kantor mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan Kyuhyun akan tega menyengsarakannya. Bukan Kibum takut dengan tindakan kekerasan yang mungkin akan dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya, seperti selama ini dia berjibaku dengan bahaya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, tapi Kibum takut kalau dia akhirnya mati ditangan kekasihnya dengan cara yang tidak elit. Itu mencoreng nama baik seluruh detektif polisi di dunia ini.

Dan bila memang hal itu terjadi pada Kibum, pemerintah akan menetapkan kematian Kibum sebagai kasus yang tak bisa dipecahkan karena pembunuhnya adalah orang yang keluarganya punya andil besar dalam membangun negara. Kibum ngeri membayangkannya.

Kyuhyun kebal hukum.

Cih!

"Kau kenapa?" Kibum menutup matanya saat Kyuhyun mendekat. Bukan ekspresi menutup mata saat hendak berciuman, tapi menutup mata dengan ekspresi tak ingin melihat muka Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu meninggalkan rumahmu dan pekerjaanmu. Hanya ingin kau menjadikan rumahku sebagai persinggahan. Kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti ini!"

"Bersikap seperti apa? Kalau aku sudah kembali ke kesatuan detektif, aku akan jarang pulang." Kibum berdalih. "Tidak akan punya cukup waktu untuk singgah di rumahmu, bahkan di rumahku sendiri."

"Setidaknya kau akan pulang entah kapanpun itu, dan aku mau kau pulang ke rumahku!"

"Tdak keberatan aku jarang mengunjungimu?"

"Tidak keberatan!" jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Kau juga tidak bisa meneleponku kapanpun, kecuali aku yang meneleponmu duluan." Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi menyangka Kibum tidak bisa ditelepon karena membuat affair dengan orang lain. Namun Kibum segera menjelaskan, "Aku mungkin sedang berada di lokasi pengintaian, jadi tidak bisa sembarangan dihubungi."

"Ok. Aku tidak keberatan karena itu memang jadi resikoku menjadi kekasih seorang detektif, kan?" Kyuhyun menangkap maksud Kibum. "Tapi jangan coba-coba selingkuh di belakangku. Kau sudah janji menjadikanku sebagai kekasih satu-satunya untukmu!"

Sialnya Kibum mendengar kalimat barusan sebagai ancaman. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun adalah orang yang angkuh dan bisa melakukan segala macam hal dengan uang dan kekuasaannya, tapi Kibum baru sadar sekarang kalau sifat seperti itu bisa berimbas buruk padanya juga. Kibum membayangkan seumpama waktu bisa diulang, dia akan menolak menjadi penjaga khusus untuk Kyuhyun. Menolak tawaran jadi kekasih bayaran atau kekasih betulan. Menolak untuk jatuh cinta pada…

Ah, jatuh cinta itu yang sekarang menjadikan posisi Kibum sulit. Satu sisi dia mencintai Kyuhyun luar dalam, tapi di sisi lain dia takut pada kekasihnya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaumu!" ucap Kibum bukan tanpa maksud. Dia berusaha meredam seumpama Kyuhyun ingin bertindak buruk padanya. "Aku mencintaimu, apa mungkin aku selingkuh?"

"Tidak," Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi, mendekat lagi. "Aku tahu kau tak akan melakukannya." Dia mendekatkan badannya, mencodongkan tubuhnya lalu mengecup bibir Kibum sekilas. "Aku juga mencintaimu!" lalu mencium Kibum sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri, berpindah ke pangkuan Kibum untuk bermanja- manja. Mengecupi bibir Kibum berkali-kali sebelum kemudian mennggunakan tangannya untuk menjalari dada Kibum. Menarik terpian kaos Kibum ke atas untuk dilepaskan, namun Kibum menghentikan gerakannya. Tidak menyerah, Kyuhyun mengecupi leher Kibum, rahannya, wajahnya, telinganya, namun Kibum menghentikannya lagi.

"Kau tidak mau tidur denganku?"

"Bukan begitu."

"Sedang tidak mood?"

"Juga bukan begitu."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Kibum meraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun, mengecupnya sebelah kiri kemudian sebelah kanan. "Biasanya aku yang minta duluan, melihatmu melakukan ini aku jadi tidak tega. Kau tak boleh kelihatan jalang seperti ini."

Tumben sekali. Biasanya dari mata Kibum, Kyuhyun bisa membaca kalau kekasihnya itu menginginkannya jadi jalang sat mereka berhubungan. Kyuhyun tidak sudi, tapi sekarang dia bersedia jadi seperti itu, tapi Kibum melarang. Tetapi Kyuhyun senang mendengarnya.

"Aku sudi jadi jalang hanya untukmu."

"Tidak!" larang Kibum. "Selalu aku yang boleh memulainya!" Kemudian dia mengembalikan ciuman Kyuhyun.

Meski hari ini Kibum merasa was-was, dari tadi mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan ketakutannya itu, tetap saja dia tak bisa menahan diri kalau urusan ranjang. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah lebih dulu tahu kenikmatan yang biasa dirasakannya dengan Kyuhyun. Untuk menolaknya dia tak kuasa. Lagipula kalau dia mneolak hanya karena takut dibunuh Kyuhyun, malah akan ketahuan kalau dia ketakutan. Mending disimpan dulu masalah ini, seperti apa yang dianjurkan Max tadi siang.

.

.

Yue yue baru saja protes. Sekertarisnya itu mengembalikan beberapa dokumen yang katanya salah ditanggapi Kyuhyun. Ada yang salah menaruh tanda tangan, ada yang berkas tak perlu ditanda tangani malah ditandatangani, juga ada berkas yang hanya perlu dibaca tapi dikembalikan lagi pada Yue yue. Yang terakhir brosur yang terselip secara tak sengaja diantara map-map itu malah dibahas panjang lebar olehnya.

Kyuhyun tengah tidak fokus bekerja. Bahkan sekarang dia melamun sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpen ke meja.

"Kyu, kau kurang menuliskan satu nol di cek yang harus diserahkan pada yayasan."

Leeteuk sudah berada di depan meja yang mau tak mau membangunkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. "Kau masuk tidak mengetuk pintu dulu, Hyung?" Terkejut, namun tidak ada ekspresi kaget sama sekali.

"Sejak kapan aku mengetuk pintu saat masuk ke sini?"

"Tapi kau mengagetkanku."

"Kalau tidak melamun kau tidak akan kaget." Leeteuk meletakkan ceknya di meja. Persis di depan Kyuhyun. Menuding ke bagian kosong dibelakang deretan angka nol. "Tambahkan nol-nya!"

"Kau kan bisa menambahkan nol sendiri."

Bukan masalah menambahkan nol di cek itu saja, tapi juga soal aduan dari Yue yue yang mengatakan kalau bos-nya agak aneh mulai pagi ini. Terlalu banyak melamun jadi banyak melakukan kesalahan. Leeteuk hanya ingin melihat benar-tidaknya Kyuhyun melakukan kesalahan karena melamun. Bukan Kyuhyun sekali kalau melamun jadi alasan melakukan kesalahan.

Sekali lagi dia menuding pada cek itu, mengabakan agar Kyuhyun cepat-cepat memperbaiki cek yang akan di serahkan ke yayasan. Kyuhyun mendecih. Dia meraih pulpennya lalu menambahkan satu nol di belakang angka-angka itu. Leeteuk mengambilnya segera dan memasukkannya dalam kantong jas.

"Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tapi jangan buat kesalahan saat kerja. Kalau butuh bantuan katakan padaku," katanya yang kemudian berniat segera pergi. Dia sedang buru-buru, menyerahkan sendiri cek itu ke yayasan amal yang rutin disumbang oleh perusahaan.

"Aku sedang memikirkan Kibum." Kyuhyun berkata bahkan sebelum Leeteuk membalikan badan. "Aku curiga padanya."

"Dia ikut campur pekerjaanmu?" Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku rasa dia memang tidak akan ikut campur. Kibum tak tahu masalah bisnis, dia cuma tahu tentang hukum. Lalu kau curiga karena apa?"

"Aku curiga dia mulai bosan padaku."

Leeteuk tertawa.

"Aku serius, Hyung."

"Aku juga serius. Selama ini kau pacaran dengan Kibum hanya untuk bertahan di Korea, kan? Untuk mendapat perlindungan khusus darinya."

"Ya, tapi aku tak bisa kehilangan dia."

Leeteuk tertawa lagi.

"Semua masalah yang menimpamu hampir selesai. Kepolisian telah menetapkan kau sebagai aset negara yang tidak boleh diganggu oleh siapapun. Kau dilindungi secara tak langsung, jadi buat apa takut kehilangan Kibum?" Bukan tanpa alasan Leeteuk mengatakannya seenak jidat. Dia bermaksud mengetes Kyuhyun, apakah yang dilakuakan dengan Kibum selama ini berpengaruh pada kepribadian Kyuhyun atau tidak? "Cari saja orang lain. Ada banyak polisi yang posisinya lebih tinggi darinya."

"Dan yang posisinya lebih tinggi jelas lebih tua, Hyung. Mereka sudah tidak bekerja di lapangan lagi, berarti berpacaran dengan orang seperti itu sama sekali tak bisa menjamin keselamatanku."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun diasumsikan Leeteuk bahwa temannya itu masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang lebih penting selain pekerjaan dan dirinya sendiri. "Kalau begitu cari orang lain yang sama mudanya dengan Kibum, tapi punya kemampuan lebih hebat darinya." Sekali lagi Leeteuk mencoba, siapa tahu Kyuhyun hanya ingin bermain-main dengan orang berlabel kekasih.

"Hyung, kau paham atau tidak yang barusan kukatakan padamu?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Kau curiga Kibum bosan denganmu, dan kau takut kehilangannya," ulang Leeteuk. "Kyu, masih banyak orang yang bisa melindungimu meski dia bukan polisi. Kalau memang perlindungan secara dekat sangat kau butuhkan, kenapa tidak pilih orang yang dekat juga?"

Melihat Leeteuk tak menanggapi baik apa yang jadi keresahannya, Kyuhyun curiga teman sekaligus partner kerjanya itu masih belum paham kalau Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada Kibum. Ingin hidup dengan Kibum, dan tak ingin orang lain selain detektif satu itu. Selama ini memang dia menanamkan paham pada Leeteuk bahwa kebersamaannya dengan Kibum sebatas simbiosis mutualisme, mengingat Leeteuk akan lebih mendukung Siwon yang ada di posisi Kibum. Tapi melihat kemesraannya dan Kibum yang tidak dibuat-buat, kenapa Leeteuk masih belum berfikir ke arah percitaan yang sebenarnya?

Kalau Leeteuk memang belum tahu, Kyuhyun tak mungkin bisa minta saran darinya.

"Kau pasti sedang terburu-buru. Aku tak akan menahanmu lebih lama lagi." Kyuhyun bertindak acuh sekarang, dan Leeteuk tahu itu tidak bagus.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk memilih selain Kibum, hanya saran!"

"Akan kupikirkan saranmu itu."

"Tapi kau mengusirku, bararti tak suka apa yang kukatakan tadi." Leeteuk mendesah pasrah kalau Kyuhyun memang marah. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak bermaksud masuk ke area pribadi Kyuhyun, apalagi menyuruhnya memilih orang lain. "Aku tak akan ikut campur lagi soal hubunganmu dan Kibum."

"Hyung, aku tidak mengusirmu. Aku hanya tahu kau buru-buru. Cek itu harus diserahkan pada mereka yang membutuhkan. Selain itu, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk memanggilkan Yue yue. Aku butuh bantuannya untuk memperbaiki semua berkas yang kukacaukan hari ini. Tidak ada niat mengusirmu sama sekali."

"Oh, kupikir…" Leeteuk menghela nafasnya keras-keras. "Baiklah, aku akan panggilkan Yue yue!"

Leeteuk keluar dan itu membuat Kyuhyun lega. Dia sudah punya banyak masalah, termasuk yang terbesar adalah kecurigaannya tentang kekasihnya yang mulai bosan itu. Dia tak mau ditambah salah paham dengan temannya sendiri.

Yue yue muncul, menyengir dulu sebelum kemudian mengahadap Kyuhyun.

"Bos, Mr. Park bilang kau butuh bantuanku untuk mengatasi kekacauan berkas. Aku sudah memperbaikinya, kau tinggal mengecek dan menandatangi dengan benar. Kan tadi sudah kukatan padamu. Itu, berkasnya ada di mejamu sekarang!" tunjuk Yue yue pada tumpukan berkas di bawah lengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu. Sudah kuteliti, dan kali ini kutandatangani dengan benar."

"Oh," Yue yue menganguk-angguk. "Ada masalah lain, ya?"

Melihat sekertarisnya meminta ijin untuk duduk, Kyuhyun mengerti kalau sekertarinya itu tahu dia butuh bantuan lain. Yue yue selain bekerja dengan hebat, dia juga pendengar yang hebat. Bahkan tanpa diberitahu masalah sekalipun, dia mau memberi saran. Tipe-tipe wanita yang peduli dengan orang lain.

"Kau sudah pernah melihat kekasihku, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika Yue yue sudah duduk di depan mejanya. "Aku sedikit curiga padanya. Kupikir dia mulai bosan padaku."

Semalam ketika mereka bicara, Kyuhyun mendapati keganjilan dari sikap Kibum. Tidak biasanya Kibum tidak mesum padanya. Tidak biasanya kekasihnya itu menolaknya dengan alasan Kyuhyun yang minta duluan. Dan yang tepenting, semalam mereka hanya berhubungan secara kilat. Bagi Kyuhyun yang tahu sekali bagaimana kekasihnya selama ini, semua itu sangat janggal. Memang terlalu kekanakan kalau mempermasalahkan hubungan kilat yang membuat Kyuhyun sendiri tidak puas, namun dibalik semua itu pasti ada alasan. Seperti Kibum bosan padanya, atau Kibum menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Kalau Kibum bosan, cepat atau lambat Kyuhyun akan ditinggalkan. Memikirkan ditinggalkan Kibum membuat otak Kyuhyun serasa mau pecah. Bahkan mati rasa. Kalaupun Kibum menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi apa? Apa mungkin Kibum sedang ada masalah dengan teman-temannya, atau ada ancaman lain yang mengancam jiwanya hingga Kibum jadi terlalu khawatir?

"Darimana kau menyimpulkan kalau Detektif Kim bosan?"

"Feeling-ku saja. Semalam dia bertindak tidak seperti biasanya. Dia terlalu berhati-hati." Kibum memang terlalu berhati-hati, namun bagian hubungan singkat yang membuat Kyuhyun tak puas, rasanya tidak perlu diketahui sekertarisnya. "Ada sesuatu, tapi tidak dia ceritakan padaku."

"Bos, kekasihmu kan detektif. Dia harus menyembunyikan informasi penting soal pekerjaannya." Yue yue mengawali pendapatnya. "Kalau dia menyelidiki kasus penting, semacam gembong narkoba, mafia pajak, kasus yang berkaitan dengan isu politik, dia harus menyembunyikan informasi sekecil apapun dari semua orang"

Benar juga. Tapi apa pekerjaan akan berpengaruh terhadap hubungan mereka?

"Mungkin kasus yang dihadapi sangat sensitif. Menyangkut hidup dan mati, atau orang-orang berkuasa yang bisa saja berimbas pada orang-orang terdekat. Siapa tahu kekasihmu hanya mencoba menjauhkanmu dari hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Seperti pembalasan dendam, atau apalah…"

Benar juga. Tapi apa karena Kibum ingin menjauhkannya dari masalah harus menjauhkannya dari hubungan seksual yang berkwalitas juga? Ngomong-ngomong selama ini hubungan seksualnya dengan Kibum tidak berkwalitas, apalagi kalau detektif itu sedang menggila. Tapi yang semalam lebih tidak berkwalitas lagi. Kyuhyun tidak puas, dan dia yakin Kibum juga merasakan hal sama.

"Sementara _positif tinking_ dulu. Tidak ada salahnya bertanya pada kekasihmu secara baik-baik. Kalau ada masalah dalam hubungan, bisa diperbaiki dengan saling bicara. Tapi kalau masalahnya soal pekerjaan, sebaiknya kau maklum kalau kekasihmu sedikit berubah." Yue yue melepas sebuah nafas panjang, kemudian lanjut bicara. "Kalau masalah pekerjaan, hanya boleh ikut campur kalau dia minta tolong saja."

"Aku harus diam saja?"

"Kau harus melakukan yang terbaik."

Kyuhyun manyun. Yang terbaik untuk hubungannya dengan Kibum itu yang seperti apa? Kyuhyun tidak menginginkan yang muluk-muluk selama ini. Hanya ingin Kibum bersamanya, hanya ingin dia puas dengan lelaki itu. Hanya ingin dunia Kibum berpusat padanya. Tidak ada yang lain selain dia dan Kibum bersama. Jadi apa yang terbaik harus dia lakukan?

Saran Yue yue memang bagus, tapi terlalu universal. Tidak banyak mengena di permasalahan yang diajukan Kyuhyun. Namun dia hargai masukan wanita itu, lebih bagus dari masukan Leeteuk.

"Yah, sepertinya aku tidak bisa memberimu saran lebih banyak kalau kau sendiri belum tahu hal pasti tentang kekasihmu, Bos. Aku ambil berkas-berkas saja. Nanti aku urus semuanya."

Selain berniat memberi privasi pada Bos-nya, Yue yue harus mengerjakan tugasnya sebelum habis hari ini. Dia berdiri, meraih tumpukan berkas yang diserahkan Kyuhyun padanya, kemudian pamit keluar. Setelah benar-benar pintu ruang Kyuhyun tertutup beberapa detik, terbuka lagi dan menampakkan orang yang sama. Yue yue menjulurkan kepalanya di sana.

"Bos!" Kyuhyun segera menoleh padanya. "Apa saranku tadi mengena?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, hanya angkat alis. "Kau tidak sedang curiga kalau kekasihmu mendua, kan?" Segera alis Kyuhyun menurun tajam.

.

.

"Kalau kalian selalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin, kenapa tidak menolak tugas itu saja dari kemarin-kemarin!" Luo mondar-mandir. Geleng-geleng kepala terus di depan Kibum dan Chang yang bahkan tidak menganggapnya ada.

"Kyuhyun sedang bekerja," jawab Kibum.

Chang meng- _copy_ jawaban. "Changmin sedang bekerja."

"Kyuhyun dan Changmin sedang bekerja," ulang Tae sub yang kebetulan lewat setelah dari dapur. Di tangannya ada cangkir berisi kopi yang terus mengepulkan asap beraroma menggoda. "Letnan Kim sudah memberikan mereka kebebasan untuk datang dan terlibat lagi dalam kasus apapun selama Kyuhyun dan Changmin berada di kantor mereka."

"Kalau ada orang jahat pergi ke sana bagaimana?"

"Siapa orang jahat yang dengan bodohnya mau pergi ke kantor dengan keamanan ketat serta CCTV di mana-mana?"

"Kalau penembak jitu. Dari gedung mana saja bisa membunuh mereka dengan mudah. Kau pikir siapa yang bisa tahu Kyuhyun dan Changmin bakal terancam kematian oleh penembak jitu? Hanya detektif terlatih, bukan orang awam seperti penjaga-penjaga di kantor mereka."

Tae sub berhenti bukannya mau mendengarkan Luo. Dia hanya meniup isi cangkirnya beberapa kali kemudian menyeruput isinya. Setelah berkata, "Ah…" merasakan cairan hitam pekat itu mengaliri tenggorokannya, dia kembali berjalan. Kibum dan Chang malah sibuk dengan kegiatan remeh temeh di meja mereka.

"Kalian berdua sebagai detektif terlatih malah tidak peduli soal itu."

Kalau saja menyakiti orang tak ada hukumnya, Luo ingin memukuli Kibum. Mengikat lelaki itu, dimasukkan dalam karung kemudian membuangnya ke sungai Han. Dia juga ingin memukuli Chang, mengulitinya, memutilasinya, lalu menyumbangkan dagingnya ke penangkaran buaya. Mereka berdua tak pernah bersyukur atas apa yang diberikan Tuhan. Kyuhyun dan Changmin itu dua hal yang sangat mengagumkan menurut Luo, tapi kedua teman detektifnya itu sama sekali tak peduli. Malah mengingkarinya.

Luo sakit hati. Menginginkan berada di posisi mereka, namun tak pernah kesampaian.

"Bukan hanya mereka, aku dan semua orang yang ada di sini peduli dengan Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Tapi soal penembak jitu, itu sangat berlebihan." Tae sub meniup kopinya lagi, menyeruputnya lagi. "Kalaupun memang ada penembak jitu yang mengancam hidup mereka berdua, itu hanya kau!"

"Kau bukan detektif, diam saja kenapa, sih?"

Tae sub angkat bahu, sama sekali tak takut. Memilih duduk nyaman di kursinya, sambil mendengar ocehan Luo dari telinga kiri kemudian men- _translate_ -nya menjadi lagu seriosa lewat telinga kanan.

"Mulai hari ini, aku ambil alih Kyuhyun dan Changmin!" pekik Luo. "Aku muak dengan tingkah kalian yang tak memikirkan keselamatan mereka berdua!"

Tiba-tiba pintu runagan Letnan Kim terbuka. Si empunya ruangan keluar dari saja. Menyilangkan tangannya dan melotot ke arah anak buahnya. Semua pegawai terdiam seketika. Termasuk Kibum dan Chang yang dengan cepat pura-pura membaca kertas-kertas laporan.

"Aku juga muak dengan tingkahmu!" Letnan berteriak dan Luo mengkerut. "Kau cari orang lain saja kenapa? Kalau sudah tidak ada orang yang mau berkencan denganmu, fokus saja dengan kasus-kasus yang baru masuk. Jangan teriak-teriak di kantor saat aku sedang berada di sini!" Letnan Kim berdecak sebal. "Kalau aku sedang tak ada di sini, kau tetap kularang teriak-teriak. Juga kularang mendekati Kyuhyun dan Changmin!"

"Letnan, mereka…"

"Mereka akan bertanggung jawab kalau Kyuhyun dan Changmin ada apa-apa!" Letnan Kim hendak menyumpah, tapi tak jadi karena takut dicap buruk. "Pergilah patroli. Tangkap satu penjahat dan hadapkan padaku sebelum malam!" perintah Letnan yang kemudian masuk kembali ke ruangannya.

"Gara-gara kau!" tuding Luo pada Tae sub.

Tae sub melengos.

"Aku belum menyerah, Chang. Kalau kau memang tak suka jadi bodyguard-nya Changmin. Aku bisa…."

Chang memasang telunjuknya di bibir, mengambil _handphone,_ memeriksa penelepon sebelum mengangkatnya. Sungmin, ketua tim forensik yang beberapa hari lalu dimintanya tolong yang meneleponnya. "Changmin menelepon lebih awal," monolognya. Semata-mata untuk mengerjai Luo. "Kau sudah selesai bekerja?" Chang menjawab telepon itu. "Makan malam hari ini? Jadi lah. Tunggu, aku berangkat sekarang!" lalu mematikan telepon dan mengantonginya lagi. "Changmin mau mentraktirku makan malam hari ini. Tapi entahlah kenapa dia selesai kerja lebih cepat. Mungkin dia mau jalan-jalan dulu." Chang mengangkat bahunya. "Aku pergi dulu!" pamitnya hanya pada Kibum.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu!" teriak Luo, namun Chang sudah menghilang. "Aku tidak percaya padanya. Kau tidak percaya juga, kan?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Aku percaya."

"Tadi kau menggeleng!"

"Menggeleng apanya? Aku mengangguk. Eh tunggu-tunggu…" Kyuhyun meneleponnya. Kali ini Kyuhyun betulan, Bukan Kyuhyun bohongan seperti yang dilakukan Chang. "Kau mau bertemu denganku sekarang? Memangnya sudah selesai bekerja?" Kibum tidak mengada-ada, Kyuhyun memang ingin bertemu dengannya. "Baiklah, kujemput sekarang!" Setelah mengantongi handphone-nya, Kibum pamit pada luo. "Kyuhyun ingin bertemu denganku, aku pergi dulu!"

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau dan Chang memang ingin menghindar dariku, kan?" Luo tertawa keras. "Mana ada Kyuhyun dan Changmin mau meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi kalian. Cih! Bohong besar!"

"Terserah kau!" Kibum melenggang.

"Yaaa, berhenti menggunakan Kyuhyun sebagai alasan!" teriak Luo, kali ini Kibum juga sudah menghilang.

Letnan Kim yang malah muncul. "Luooo, berhenti berteriak atau kuplester mulutmu!"

To be continue


	12. Chapter 12

Mr. Detektif

(Kihyun FF)

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Crime

Hi, jumpa lagi!

Sorry nggak bisa ramaikan Desember ceria karena ada masalah sama jaringan internet. Moga-moga setelah ini laptop sehat terus, internet lancar jaya. Jadi sisa Desember bisa digunakan untuk ngebut ff Kihyun.

Selamat membaca dan mohon sabar sama yang namanya typo!

Bukti bag. 2

"Aku bertemu temanku saat perjalanan pulang. Karena dia tidak ada kendaraan, aku menawarinya tumpangan," terang Kibum yang sedang menyetir sambil bicara di telepon dengan Kyuhyun. "Tidak jauh. Rumahnya satu arah dengan kantormu. Setelah dia turun, aku langsung ke kantormu. Tidak lebih dari lima belas menit."

Kibum menoleh ke samping, mantan kekasih kecilnya duduk di sana. Membalas dengan senyum kaku meski Kibum tersenyum padanya dengan tulus. Yah, memang sangat kebetulan Kibum bertemu dengannya. Niatnya hanya lewat jalur ynag dia lewati sekarang agar lebih cepat sampai ke kantor Kyuhyun, tapi siapa sangka dia menemukan Ren yang baru pulang dari kampusnya. Dia bersama beberapa teman sedang menunggu bus di halte. Saat itulah Kibum berinisiatif memberi tumpangan, sekaligus ingin tahu kabar mantan kekasihnya itu setelah berpisah dengannya.

Awalnya berjalanan dengan mulus. Mereka tidak canggung meski berpisah beberapa bulan. Ren menceritakan kesehariannya masih dengan semangat, serasa mereka masih punya hubungan yang sama seperti dulu. Kibum juga masih senang bicara dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Sampai detik di mana keduanya sama-sama merasa masih saling menyayangi, Kyuhyun menghancurkan tahap lanjut yang akan mereka bangun. Kyuhyun menelepon mengatakan bahwa dirinya punya perasaan tidak enak. Dia hanya memastikan keadaan Kibum. Yang berarti tanda bahaya untuk Kibum. Dia tak bisa kembali dengan Ren, bahkan walau hanya berteman.

"Teman lama. Luo saja kenal dengannya." Kibum menambahkan. "Aku sudah sampai rumahnya. Kututup dulu teleponnya!"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Kyuhyun, Kibum menutup teleponnya. Kembali mengantongi ponsel itu, kemudian fokus menyetir.

"Sepertinya dia khawatir sekali. Kekasihmu, ya?" tanya Ren sambil memainkan jemarinya di atas pangkuan.

"Iya, baru beberapa minggu ini." Kibum menjawab sambil tersenyum kecut.

Ren membalas senyum dengan tak kalah kecutnya.

Gara-gara telepon dari Kyuhyun, suasana yang tadinya biasa saja mendadak jadi canggung. Ada sekitar tiga kilo lagi perjalanan menuju rumah Ren, jadi tidak enak kalau diam-diaman. Kibum berinisiatif mengawali pembicaraan lagi, setidaknya Ren tidak murung seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau sudah mulai ujian? Kupikir ini akhir tahun ajaran."

"Iya. Aku berniat mengebut pelajaranku, mengambil semester pendek agar kuliahku cepat selesai." Kibum hanya mengangguk, padahal Ren ingin Kibum tahu alasan dia ingin segera menamatkan kuliahnya. Namun karena terlanjur bicara, dia harus menjelaskannya tanpa diminta. "Aku ingin segera lulus. Ingin mencari pekerjaan agar bisa tinggal sendirian."

Kibum agak kaget bagian ini. Orang tua Ren tak mungkin setuju. "Kenapa kau ingin tinggal sendirian?"

"Biar aku tak dikekang lagi oleh Appa dan Eomma."

Mengingat hubungan mereka dulu tak disetujui orang tua Ren, Kibum paham maksud mantan kekasihnya itu untuk tinggal sendiri. Namun Kibum juga paham kalau ketidaksetujuan orang tua Ren beralasan. Perbedaan umur mereka salah satunya. Juga karena pekerjaan Kibum yang memiliki banyak resiko terhadap orang-orang terdekat.

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah punya kekasih baru, Hyung."

Kibum mengernyit, benar tebakannya kalau Ren melakukan itu untuknya. Namun setelah mengingat bahwa Kyuhyun adalah kekasihnya saat ini, sekarang atau nanti dia sudah tidak bisa kembali pada Ren. Kyuhyun jauh lebih baik dalam segala hal dibanding Ren. Kedewasaannya, kepintarannya, kekayaannya, bahkan resiko pertengkaran dengan Kyuhyun lebih membuat Kibum tertantang. Mereka punya Chemistry. Dan yang paling penting Kyuhyun punya kekuasaan yang kemungkinan kalau marah Ren bisa dilibasnya sampai habis. Kibum tahu betul soal itu, termasuk yang menjadikannya was was sedari kemarin. Kyuhyun meledakkan rumah dengan motif yang tidak jelas, berarti Kyuhyun juga bisa menghancurkan orang dengan motif yang sama tidak jelasnya.

Di luar dari itu semua, Kibum mencintai Kyuhyun. Resiko menjadi kekasih orang superior seperti Kyuhyun mau tak mau harus Kibum ambil. Asal Kyuhyun tidak minta tukar posisi saja saat mereka berada di ranjang yang sama.

"Ren, kurasa orang tuamu memisahkan kita bukan tanpa alasan. Umur dan pekerjaanku alasan yang tidak bisa dianggap sepele."

Ren mengangguk. "Aku tidak masalah kalau harus terus mengalami kemalangan karenamu."

"Tapi orangtuamu akan sangat mempermasalahkannya." Kibum memutar setirnya, membelok di tikungan terakhir perumahan tempat Ren tinggal. "Semua polisi disumpah untuk lebih mengutamakan keselamatan orang lain dibanding siapapun. Kalau bersamamu, aku tak bisa lebih mementingkanmu dari orang lain. Orang tuamu pasti tahu itu, makanya mereka tidak setuju dengan hubungan kita." Kibum berhenti selang dua rumah. Tentu saja agar tidak ketahuan oleh orang tua Ren.

"Aku pasti bisa menjaga diri sendiri, Hyung."

"Orang tuamu tak akan berpikir seperti itu."

"Lalu apa orang tua kekasih barumu menyetujui hubungan kalian?"

"Aku belum pernah bertemu mereka."

"Apa kekasih barumu bisa melindungi diri lebih baik dariku?" Dia mengajukan pertanyaan baru setelah jawaban pertama Kibum tak memuaskan.

Kibum mengangguk. Kyuhyun memang hanya bisa sedikit membela diri kalau lawannya pakai otot, tapi kalau pakai otak, siapapun pasti bisa dihancurkannya dengan mudah.

"Kau menyukainya, Hyung?"

Kibum mengangguk lagi.

"Sebesar apa cintamu padanya dibanding cintamu padaku saat kita masih pacaran dulu?"

"Ren, jangan suruh aku membandingan kalian berdua!" Kibum menarik tangan Ren. Mengelusnya untuk menenangkan. "Kalian punya kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing. Tapi cinta tidak bisa diukur."

"Aku tidak rela kau mencintai orang lain, Hyung!" Ren menarik tangannya. Agaknya benci dengan apa yang dikatakan Kibum barusan. "Terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang." Dia melepas sabuk pengaman, kemudian keluar.

"Ren!"

"Kau pulang saja, kekasihmu menunggu, kan?"

"Ren, aku akan mentraktirmu makan lain kali!"

"Tidak usah!"

Meski Kibum beberapa kali mengalami penolakan, tapi dia tidak pernah sakit hati. Sekarang melihat Ren yang ditolaknya, Kibum yang sakit hati. Tidak tega melihat mantan kekasih kecilnya itu bersikap ketus karena dia lebih memilih Kyuhyun daripada Ren. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, cintanya sudah berpindah. Janjinya juga sudah dibuat untuk setia dengan Kyuhyun. Hanya mantan kekasih rasanya tak bisa membuatnya melanggar apa yang sudah disepakatinya dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Walaupun Kibum masih terpengaruh perkataan Max kemarin, tidak membuatnya melupakan prosesi temu kangen dengan Kyuhyun. Masih ada ciuman dan pelukan tiap mereka berpisah dan bertemu lagi. Seperti kali ini, Kibum masih memberikan ciuman dan pelukan hangat meski Kyuhyun tak mau berlama-lama dalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun segera menyerahkan kertas yang isinya daftar tempat-tempat romantis pemberian Max. Kalau Kibum yang memegang kertas itu pasti sudah lecek, atau hilang entah kemana. Tapi Kyuhyun mengurusnya dengan baik. Bahkan ketika Kyuhyun menunjuk nomor terakhir di list itu, Kibum masih bisa membacanya dengan jelas.

"Tempat ini jauh dari mana-mana."

"Di luar Seol." Kibum membenarkan.

"Aku sudah mengeceknya. Walau tidak se-modern tempat-tempat di Seol, kelihatannya cukup bagus untuk di kunjungi."

"Kau mau kita ke sana sekarang? Ini di Busan, di pelosok. Tidak cukup waktu untuk berangkat, bersenang-senang, lalu pulang lagi. Setidaknya kita butuh menginap."

"Kalau begitu kita menginap."

Kembali lagi menjadi Kyuhyun yang permintaannya terkesan seenaknya. Kibum memang sudah terbiasa, tapi masih tak habis pikir kenapa sedikitpun Kyuhyun tidak berubah. Setidaknya mempertimbangkan bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang bisa bepergian seenaknya. Ada orang-orang yang mengincar nyawanya di luar sana. Selain itu masalah perusahaan yang berkasnya sudah dilimpahkan di kepolisian sudah mulai diselidiki, Kyuhyun harus berada di tempat kalau polisi ingin memintainya keterangan.

"Kudengar besok penyidik akan datang ke kantormu untuk mengurusi masalah kecurangan itu. Harusnya kau berada di kantor."

"Itu alasanku menyelesaikan pekerjaan lebih cepat hari ini. Aku mau kau membawaku ke kantor polisi." Kyuhyun memasang sabuk pengaman, kemudian menyamankan tubuh di dudukan mobil. "Aku mau memberi keterangan pada penyidik sekarang juga, setelah itu minta ijin untuk pergi ke tempat yang tadi."

"Memangnya ada sistem seperti itu di kepolisian?"

"Kau kan yang tahu soal hukum." Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya agar Kibum menjalankan mobil. Dia ingin segera keluar dari area perkantoran secepat mungkin. "Walaupun tidak boleh, kalau aku yang minta kurasa mereka akan mengijinkan."

"Masalahnya bukan hanya boleh tidaknya kau meninggalkan Seol saat kepolisian menyelidiki kecurangan di kantormu, tapi aku juga sudah kembali aktif di kepolisian. Hari ini ada kasus yang diserahkan padaku. Kasus pencemaran nama baik, kekerasan, dan pelecehan seksual anak seorang pejabat, Min Ah yang jadi partner-ku."

"Lalu kenapa kalau kau sudah menangani kasus lagi? Kau bisa ambil cuti beberapa hari, dan wanita yang barusan kau sebut sebagai partner-mu pasti bisa melakukan penyelidikan sementara waktu."

"Kyu, sebagai aparat negara kita sudah disumpah untuk mengesampingkan kepentingan pribadi." Dua kali Kibum menyebutkan sumpah kepolisian membuktikan bahwa dirinya polisi yang bertanggung jawab. Ren maupun Kyuhyun harus tahu soal itu. "Dan sebagai partner, aku tidak bisa melimpahkan kasus pada Min Ah seorang." Kibum malah mematikan mesin mobilnya, membuat Kyuhyun mendecih sambil menyilangkan tangan. "Lagipula kau masih dalam bahaya. Ingat surat kaleng itu, kan?"

Kyuhyun memalingkan mukanya keluar mobil. "Kan ada kau yang melindungiku." Namun dia menambahkan, "Kecuali kau memang mulai bosan dekat denganku!"

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Tidak bicara apa-apa. _Feeling_ -ku bilang begitu."

" _Feeling_ -mu pasti salah."

"Oh ya? Tahu dari mana _feeling_ -ku salah?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan denganmu."

Kyuhyun mendiamkannya sejenak.

"Kyu…"

"Tidak usah bicara lagi. Kalau kau memang tak mau pergi denganku ke tempat itu, ya tidak usah pergi. Antar aku pulang dan kau bisa kembali pada partner-mu itu!" kata Kyuhyun ketus.

"Kau terdengar seperti sedang cemburu." Kibum men- _starter_ mobilnya. "Aku tak akan ambil cuti, tapi kita bisa pergi ke sana akhir pekan nanti." Walau Kyuhyun masih tidak mau menghadapnya, Kibum yakin Kyuhyun sedang mempertimbangkan perkataannya barusan.

Kibum menjalankan mobilnya, meninggalkan pelataran gedung kantor sesuai permintaan kekasihnya itu.

Kihyun

Min Ah masuk kantor dengan lengan kanan diperban. Ada banyak goresan di mukanya, namun untungnya luka-luka itu tidak membahayakan nyawanya. Luka gores bisa hilang dengan salep-salep khusus. Luka di lengannya juga bisa sembuh tanpa bekas. Dia hanya terserempet pengendara motor yang sayangnya bisa kabur sebelum Min Ah dan petugas yang bersamanya berhasil mengenali pengendara itu.

"Chang, tolong bukakan rotiku ini!" Min Ah menyerahkan roti lapis rasa keju yang masih terbungkus plastik. Baru diambilnya dari kantong belanjaan yang dibelinya dari mini market terdekat. Chang mengambilnya, merobek plastik pembungkus dan mengeluarkan isinya. Min Ah langsung mengulurkan tangan kirinya, namun yang diterimanya hanya setengah roti saja. Chang memakan setengahnya lagi. "Dimintai tolong saja minta imbalan!"

"Jaman sekarang tidak ada yang gratis," katanya sambil mengigit sisa rotinya.

"Itu akan mengingatkanku agar lain kali tidak minta tolong padamu lagi!"

"Terserah kau. Menjauh dariku sana!"

Min Ah mendecih. Berjalan menjauh sambil mengigiti rotinya. Di meja kerjanya, ada Kibum tengah mencari informasi mengenai kasusnya lewat komputer di meja. Min Ah berdehem membuat Kibum mendongak padanya. Saling pandang sejenak sebelum kemudian Kibum menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, ada apa denganmu?"

Kibum menunjuk cangkir berisi teh panas yang barusan diantarkan _office boy_ padanya. "Habiskan rotimu dan minumlah, aku akan jelaskan." Kibum juga berdiri, menyorokkan kursinya pada Min Ah. Menarik wanita itu dan mendudukkannya di kursi. "Aku tak bisa datang lebih cepat sebelum mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke kantornya. Jadi kalau kau sampai dapat luka seperti itu, rasanya aku jadi punya hutang."

"Kau hanya merasa punya hutang? Tak merasa bersalah?" Kibum mengakui kalau dia salah, namu minta maaf bukanlah gayanya. "Tapi kau tak minta maaf?"

"Permintaan maaf tak harus ditunjukkan dengan kata-kata," dalih Kibum.

Melihat Min Ah meletakkan rotinya lalu mengambil cangkir, Kibum buru-buru mencomot setengah roti yang sebenarnya sudah jadi setengah setelah kejadian Chang tadi. Min Ah meneriakinya, namun Kibum terlanjur memasukkannya dalam mulut.

"Kau beli banyak, kenapa secuil roti saja kau ributkan?"

"Tak pernah belajar agama, ya? Mengambil makanan orang yang kesusahan itu dosa hukumnya."

"Aku lupa bagian itu." Kibum berdalih lagi. "Jadi ada apa dengan tanganmu?"

Min Ah tak jadi minum dan meletakkan kembali cangkirnya setelah tak sabar menunggu teh itu mendingin. "Aku terserempet motor."

Kibum menyengir "Kupikir kau berkelahi dengan orang-orang suruhan tersangka lalu kalah, aku sampai merasa bersalah karena tidak menemanimu menemui tersangka." Karena Min Ah jago bela diri, Kibum mengira Min Ah baru menghadapi banyak orang hingga dapat luka. Tapi mendengar partner-nya itu hanya keserempet motor, tidak ada gunanya lagi dia khawatir. "Aku sampai berencana membalaskan dendam."

"Sama saja. Gara-gara kau tak ikut denganku, aku kehilangan orang yang menyerempetku."

"Aku tahu orang yang cari masalah denganmu akhirnya akan jadi seperti apa." Kibum mengingatkan soal kejadian sebelumnya saat seorang pemuda menggoda Min Ah. Mencoba bertindak mesum, namun berakhir di rumah sakit. "Kau selalu berlebihan menanggapi orang-orang seperti itu."

"Aku ketua detektif di bagian pelecehan seksual. Memang itu yang harus kulakukan."

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi jangan hajar tersangka sampai masuk rumah sakit juga." Tidak habis pikir wanita berpenampilan menarik, wajahnya cantik, _body_ -nya ok, tapi suka memukuli orang. Pantas saja sampai sekarang Min Ah tidak memiliki kekasih. "Sudah untung mereka tidak berani menuntutmu, kalau sampai ada yang berani kau bisa menggantikan posisinya di sel tahanan."

"Sudah, jangan bahas itu!" Min Ah mengeluarkan satu roti lagi dari kantorng plastiknya. Kali ini rasa coklat. "Kau sudah baca laporan yang dibuat keluarga korban, kan?" Kibum menganggukinya. "Sore ini kita dijadwalkan menemui korban di rumahnya, kali ini kau harus ikut aku ke sana!"

Kibum mengiyakan.

"Kibum!"

Panggilan itu menghentikan pembicaraan antara Min Ah dan Kibum. Tae sub melambai langsung ke arahnya. Mengkodekan bahwa apa yang akan dikatakannya sangat penting untuk diketahui.

"Kau harus tahu pelaku kasus surat kaleng itu."

Sebelum beranjak, Min Ah menyodorinya roti dengan tangan kiri. Bukan untuk diberikan, tapi untuk dimintai tolong membukakan. Kibum meraih roti itu, membukanya, mengeluarkannya dari plastik, tapi seperti apa yang dilakukan Chang tadi, dilakukan juga olehnya. Kibum mengambil setengahnya, lalu meninggalkan Min Ah yang mengomel kesal. Kibum berpindah ke meja Tae sub kemudian.

"Anak yang terekam CCTV waktu itu sudah ditemukan. Darinya kita mendapati keterangan bahwa dia tidak tahu menahu soal isi surat itu. Dia bilang dibayar untuk meletakkan surat itu di sana."

"Pelakunya?"

"Kau akan terkejut kalau tahu siapa pelakunya."

"Jangan bertele-tele, katakan saja pelakunya!"

Tae sub tertawa kecil. Melihat ketidaksabaran Kibum membuatnya makin bersemangat mengulur waktu. "Kau tidak ingin menebaknya?"

"Orang yang menginginkan Kyuhyun keluar Korea, keluarga besar Kyuhyun sendiri," kata Kibum asal. "Tapi aku salah menebak akhir-akhir ini."

"Kau memang salah menebak." Tae sub tersenyum sebentar apalagi setelah melihat setengah roti di tangan Kibum belum disentuh sama sekali. "Bagi rotinya padaku dan aku akan menyebutkan pelakunya. Kujamin kau akan terkejut!"

Janji terkejut itu mengharuskan Kibum membagi roti hasil rampasannya dari Min Ah. Setengah dari yang dia pegang diberikannya pada Tae sub. Ketika sama-sama mengigit, kemudian mengunyah roti, Tae sub memulai lagi. Diawali dengan cerita timnya bertemu anak itu, mengetahui orang lain yang menyuruh dan membayar si anak, sampai pencarian orang itu.

Tim yang Tae sub kirim menemukan orang itu. Tidak bisa disebut orang sebenarnya, karena umurnya baru 17 tahun. Masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Orang tuanya hanya pedagang kue beras keliling. Tinggal di daerah Incheon pinggiran. Anak itu tidak punya masalah apapun yang berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun, Changmin, dan Jessy.

"Cuma iseng maksudmu?"

"Aku bilang tidak ada masalah apapun dengan mereka bukan berarti tidak ada hubungan." Tae sub mulai menghabiskan rotinya. Dengan mulut penuh dia menambahkan, "Dia juga mengaku di suruh. Kau akan terkejut mengetahui siapa yang menyuruhnya."

"Kau sudah tiga kali mengatakan aku akan terkejut mengetahui siapa pelakunya." Kibum mengikuti Tae sub, memakan habis rotinya. "Memangnya siapa orang yang kurang kerjaan mengirim surat kaleng itu?" tanyanya sambil mengunyah, untung tidak muncrat.

"Kekasih tercintamu, Kyuhyun!"

"UHUK!"

Kibum tersedak, tapi Tae sub hanya menepuk lengannya tanpa mau membantu lebih lanjut. Dia malah kembali ke layar komputer, membuka file, kemudian mencetaknya.

"Kami harap kalian bisa datang ke kantor polisi sewaktu-waktu bila dibutuhkan keterangannya." Seorang polisi senior berkata pada Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, dan Siwon yang berdiri berjajar di lobi kantor.

"Tentu saja. Kami siap dimintai keterangan." Leeteuk mewakili teman-temannya.

"Kalau begitu kami undur diri dulu," pamit polisi itu.

"Terima kasih."

Si polisi menyalami Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon. Keluar lobi, menaiki mobil yang kemudian meninggalkan gedung kantor Kyuhyun. Tiga mobil polisi lainnya menyusul di belakangnya. Empat mobil itu membawa 7 orang yang terlibat penggelepan dan kecurangan dalam perusahaan. Tinggal Chulkyu saja yang perlu ditangkap.

"Apa itu sudah semua?" Siwon hanya menebak.

"Aku harap tidak ada yang tersisa," jawab Leeteuk ringan.

"Kalaupun masih ada yang luput dari pengamatan penyidik, cepat atau lambat kita pasti akan menemukannya, Hyung."

"Kau benar, Kyu."

Ketika mereka berjalan hendak memasuki lift, Siwon menyerobot posisi Leeteuk. Menempatkan diri di tengah-tengah. Dia mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun lagi. Tersenyum semanis mungkin sebelum memulai aksinya.

"Aku bersyukur semua ini sudah berakhir." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. "Karena kau sudah melewati hari-hari yang berat akhir-akhir ini, kupikir kau berhak dapat liburan."

"Kurasa juga begitu." Leeteuk setuju.

"Bagaimana kalau kusiapkan liburan untuk akhir pekan. Kita bertiga ke pantai."

"Ide bagus." Masih Leeteuk yang menyutujuinya.

Pintu lift terbuka, Leeteuk masuk paling awal, diikuti Kyuhyun, kemudian Siwon. Posisi mereka berubah, tapi Siwon tetap berada di dekat Kyuhyun. Dia memencet tiga angka berbeda di dekat pintu lift untuk Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, dan dirinya sendiri. Pintu menutup, lift terangkat.

Siwon menoel Kyuhyun. "Kau masih ingat liburan kita yang terakhir?"

Ya, Kyuhyun mengingat semua hal yang pernah dilaluinya. Karena Kyuhyun menjadi lebih jenius, hal sekecil apapun jadi bisa dia ingat, termasuk hal buruk sekalipun.

"Kita mencoba main judi tapi kalah semua." Siwon tertawa sendiri.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan Leeteuk menyengir saja.

"Kau pernah bilang suatu saat akan mencoba berjudi lagi sekali-kali. Kita pergi ke sana dan mencoba peruntungan kembali."

"Kita tidak pernah untung dalam perjudian, Siwon." Leeteuk membuat pernyataan. "Hanya soal bisnis baru kita beruntung."

"Setidaknya kita bersenang-senang. Iya kan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Kusiapkan segalanya. Sabtu nanti kujemput kau di rumahmu!"

"Aku juga senang kalau bisa ke sana lagi, tapi akhir minggu ini aku sudah punya acara." Leeteuk dan Siwon memandanginya. "Liburan dengan kekasihku."

"Kekasihmu?" Siwon mengernyit. Agak kecewa. "Wanita yang kau perebutkan dengan Changmin itu? Kupikir kau tak ada hubungan dengannya."

"Aku akan berkencan." Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Pokoknya aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian. Ajak saja siapapun yang ingin liburan."

"Apa aku tak bisa ikut liburan denganmu?"

"Siwon hyung, aku barusan bilang akan berkencan. Tidak bisa mengajak orang lain selain aku dan kekasihku." Tepat saat itu lift terbuka pada lantai tempat ruangan Siwon berada. "Lain kali saja kita pergi liburan bersama," tambahnya sambil mempersilakan Siwon keluar.

Ogah-ogahan Siwon keluar lift, Leeteuk sampai harus mendorongnya. Dan ketika lift kembali tertutup, menyisakan Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk di dalamnya, Kyuhyun merasa agak sedikit lega. Siwon belum tahu kalau hubungannya dengan Kibum sudah sangat jauh. Mungkin Siwon juga tak tahu kalau tiap harinya Kibum mengantar jemput Kyuhyun, bahkan tinggal di rumah yang sama. Karena temannya itu punya perasaan khusus padanya, dan Kyuhyun tak punya perasaan yang sama, sedikit demi sedikit harus diluruskan.

"Kau berencana memberitahu Siwon kalau kau memacari Kibum?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Leeteuk jadi kasihan pada Siwon. "Bukankah kau bilang sedang mempertimbangkan saranku untuk mencari kekasih lain?"

"Iya, tapi sekarang aku masih dengan Kibum. Selama kita belum benar-benar putus, Kibum berhak dikenal orang sebagai kekasihku."

"Makin ke sini kau makin terbawa suasana dengan hubungan percintaanmu." Leeteuk menggeleng-geleng prihatin. "Aku takut orang mengira kau yang tergila-gila dengan Kibum."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Yang penting kenyataannya, Hyung. Aku yang lebih segala hal, Kibum yang jelas-jelas tergila-gila padaku." Agak congkak mengatakan hal barusan. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun mau Kibum tergila-gila padanya, tidak seperti sekarang ini yang mulai menunjukkan kebosanannya. Awal pertemuan hubungan mereka seperti maraton, cepat dan menggebu-gebu. Makin ke sini makin melesu, tinggal riak-riak kecil. Kyuhyun tak suka seperti ini. Dia mau hubungannya bertahan sampai nanti, sampai kiamat kalau bisa. "Walau anggapanmu hubunganku dengan Kibum hanya untuk saling menguntungkan, aku dan Kibum tetap berhak dapat liburan bersama."

Ting…

"Kita bicara lagi nanti." Kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Lift berhenti di lantai tempat ruangan Leeteuk berada. Leeteuk keluar sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Lalu pintu lift kembali tertutup, naik ke lantai tempat ruangan Kyuhyun berada. Hanya butuh beberapa detik Kyuhyun sampai ke lantainya. Disapa oleh Yue yue saat melewati ruangan sekertarisnya itu, kemudian masuk ruangannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengambil handphone-nya dari saku. Mendial nomor Kibum dan mendapati kekasihnya menjawab panggilannya dengan cepat.

"Kibum kau ada di mana sekarang?"

" _Di kantor."_

"Apa sangat sibuk?" Karena terdengar suara-suara berisik dari kantor Kibum. Suara Max, bercampur teriakan Luo, dan banyak lagi suara yang tak dikenalnya.

" _Setiap hari sibuk di kantor ini. Memangnya ada apa?"_

"Kita jadi ke Busan akhir pekan ini."

" _Oh…"_ Kibum terdengar tidak fokus, masih bimbang. _"Baiklah,"_ katanya kemudian. _"Ada yang harus kukerjakan. Kita bicarakan ini nanti malam saja."_

"Kau benar-benar sangat sibuk, ya?"

" _Iya, kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi kututup teleponnya. Aku harus mengintrogasi tersangka."_

"Ok, kita teruskan nanti malam!"

Telepon sudah ditutup. Kyuhyun makin yakin kalau Kibum memang sudah mulai bosan padanya. Dulu tidak seperti ini. Apapun kesibukannya, Kibum selalu ada untuk Kyuhyun, tapi akhir-akhir ini tidak lagi seperti itu. Memang Kibum pernah mengatakan kalau pekerjaannya bisa jadi longgar dan sibuk sewaktu-waktu. Tidak bisa senaknya menelepon atau sekedar bertemu Kyuhyun. Tetapi tebakan Kyuhyun kesibukan Kibum itu bukan semata-mata karena pekerjaan, tapi karena sesuatu yang lain. Kyuhyun sangat cemburu membayangkan sesuatu yang lain itu berhubungan dengan orang ketiga.

Kihyun

"Kyuhyun?"

Kibum mengangguk lesu.

"Kenapa kau perlakukan dia seperti itu?" Tae sub menghela nafas khawatir. "Kalau dia balas dendam pada kepolisian bagaimana?"

"Mengingat kitalah yang menyelamatkan dan melindunginya selama ini, dia tidak akan membalas dendam hanya karena aku menutup teleponnya. Lagipula kita memang sibuk, Tae."

"Sibuk membicarakan Kyuhyun!" Tae sub membuat cemoohan dengan suaranya. "Mengingat dia meledakkan rumah sendiri, mengirim surat kaleng berbentuk ancaman pada diri sendiri dan orang lain, aku rasa dia bisa membalas apapun yang kau lakukan padanya."

"Jangan menakutiku!"

"Aku tidak menakutimu. Hanya bicara kenyataan saja."

Ternyata anak sekolahan yang di suruh Kyuhyun menyiapkan dan mengirim surat kaleng ke rumahnya, rumah Changmin, dan apartement Jessy adalah salah satu anak yang sekolahnya dibiayai Kyuhyun. Anak itu mengaku pernah ditelepon Kyuhyun lewat nomor ibunya. Diajak jalan-jalan, belanja, dan makan. Kemudian dibelikan _handphone_ pribadi. Belum lama ini Kyuhyun menelepon lagi, menyusun skenario surat kaleng dengan motif mengerjai teman-temannya. Anak itu di suruhnya membuat dan mengirimkan surat kaleng. Namun tidak tahu sama sekali maksud terselubung dari permintaan Kyuhyun itu.

"Aku bingung apa motifnya."

Sama dengan Max kemarin yang juga bingung menentukan motif kejahatan yang dibuat oleh Kyuhyun. Heran, kan? Kyuhyun meledakkan rumah sendiri. Kyuhyun mengancam diri sendiri. Agakanya kalau bukan karena ganguan mental, tidak ada lagi motif lain yang cocok untuk Kyuhyun. Karena kebangetan kalau Kyuhyun melakukan semua hal itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

"Kita tunggu tim menemukan adik guru TK itu. Apa yang dilakukannya demi Kyuhyun?"

"Itu sama saja kau menuduh Kyuhyun."

"Memang aku menuduhnya."

"Aku juga menuduhnya!" serobot Max yang diam-diam mendengarkan pembicaraan Kibum dan Tae sub. Dia pernah dijanjikan disponsori liburannya oleh Kyuhyun, tapi bukan berarti harus membela kalau lelaki itu memang bersalah. "Hanya saja tuduhan yang sudah terbukti tidak ada pengaruhnya bagi Kyuhyun."

Si wanita yang kemarin menyebut Kyuhyun gila, kali ini ikut bicara lagi. "Sepertinya kekasihmu mengalami kerusakan otak yang lumayan parah."

"Kau mulai lagi!" tegur Kibum. "Berani bicara seperti itu kalau orangnya ada di sini?"

"Ya ampun Kibum, kau keterlaluan saat membelanya!"

"Kau keterlaluan saat mengaitanya!"

Perkara dengan si wanita ditutup.

Kembali kepada Tae sub. Temannya itu menopang dagu dengan tangan kanan, tangan kirinya membuka lembaran laporan yang disusun polisi-polisi suruhannya. Membuka lembar pertama, lembar ke dua, berhenti di lembar ke tiga. Dia membaca di sana.

"Kapan Kyuhyun diracuni sepupunya itu?"

"Bukan sepupunya yang meracuni Kyuhyun." Tae sub lupa kalau Kyuhyun sudah menjelaskan soal itu. "Dia sudah mendapat ancaman dari dulu," terang Max yang segera diangguki Kibum.

"Tadi aku hendak menyimpulkan kalau setelah diracuni dan jadi jenius itulah Kyuhyun memulai tindakan-tindakan konyol. Tetapi kalau dia sudah mendapat ancaman jauh sebelum itu, berarti motif untuk bersenang-senang atau karena Kyuhyun mengalami kerusakan otak tidak berlaku lagi."

Max mulai setuju.

Kibum tidak tahu harus setuju atau tidak.

"Mengingat dia banyak merekayasa keadaan, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau semua yang dialaminya selama ini adalah hasil rekayasanya juga."

Para wanita langsung merinding mendengarnya. Kyuhyun bukan orang yang kuat, tapi pemikirannya menakutkan. Ototnya tak bisa merobohkan tiang bambu, tapi otaknya bisa menghancurkan tembok beton, istilah begitu.

"Itu akan jadi tugas Kibum untuk mengetahui motif Kyuhyun!" Bukan dari Max, Tae sub atau pegawai lainnya. Itu dari Chang yang baru datang bersama Luo. "Satu-satunya orang yang bisa mendekatinya hanya kau, Kibum. Jangan perlakukan dia berbeda dari sebelumnya kalau kau tidak mau ketahuan telah mencurigainya. Dia bisa menjadikanmu sasarannya!"

"Kenapa kau jadi ikutan menakutiku!"

Chang hanya menyeringai. Tidak serius menakut-nakuti Kibum, namun serius dengan misi yang dikatakannya. "Coba kalian cari kejadian apa saja yang melibatkan Kyuhyun di dalamnya. Dalam hal ini Kyuhyun yang jadi korban!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk mencari referensi. Motif seseorang melakukan tindakan pengrusakan tidak hanya kejahatan, bisa juga karena sesuatu yang baik."

"Kalau kau beranggapan seperti itu, kemungkinan memang ada benarnya. Aku akan mencari semua kasus yang terdaftar yang melibatkan Kyuhyun!" Tae sub menarik diri dari pembicaraan.

Luo menepuk pundak Kibum. "Walau Kyuhyun yang kita ketahui sekarang terlihat lebih menakutkan dari sebelumnya, aku masih menyukainya." Namun yang dikatakannya barusan tidak semenggebu sebelum-sebelumnya. "Mungkin kau memang ditakdirkan untuk Kyuhyun!" Dan Luo ikut-ikutan menarik diri. Pergi ke mejanya sendiri meninggalkan Kibum.

Setelah semuanya kembali ke meja masing-masing, Kibum pun mengambil langkah sama. Dia menuju mejanya sendiri. Menyiapkan pertanyaan untuk korban yang akan ditemuinya sore ini mungkin akan membuatnya melupakan Kyuhyun sejenak. Chang mendekat padanya, berkata lirih agar hanya Kibum yang bisa dengar.

"Kyuhyun mencintaimu betulan, itu bisa jadi perlindungan yang hebat!"

Kibum hampir tertidur ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menjatuhkan diri di sebelahnya.

"Kau menyukai orang lain, kan?"

Bagai ditarik dengan kekuatan besar, Kibum membuka matanya karena terkejut. Apa Kyuhyun tidak salah bicara? Begitu yang dipikirkannya.

"Dapat pemikiran darimana?"

"Dari tindakanmu selama beberapa hari ini yang terkesan menjauhiku."

Seperti kata Chang, dia tidak boleh ketahuan. Kibum menarik Kyuhyun, membawa ke pelukannya. Mengecup dahinya, kemudian kembali memejamkan mata. "Memangnya ada orang yang bisa menandingi pesonamu di dunia ini?"

"Tidak ada, tapi perselingkuhan terjadi bukan hanya karena pasangan tidak memiliki pesona." Namun dia tetap melingkarkan lengannya di sekitaran pinggang Kibum. "Juga karena pintar menggunakan kesempatan."

"Aku memang punya banyak kesempatan, sayangnya hati ini tidak mengijinkanku menggunakan kesempatan itu." Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun, meletakkan telapak tangan itu ke dadanya. "Rasakan detak jantungku. Jantung ini hanya berdetak cepat terhadap dua hal, kalau akau sedang mengejar penjahat dan kalau aku sedang dekat denganmu!"

Kyuhyun mendengus, tapi menyeringai. Dan kemudian tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak suka kau gombali!"

"Aku tahu."

"Aku lebih suka kau cium."

"Aku juga tahu itu." Kibum membuka matanya, sekali lagi menarik Kyuhyun dan memberinya ciuman. "Kalau kau mulai merasa ragu, kau harus ingat kalau aku mencintaimu!"

"Kalau kau punya kesempatan dan tak bisa menggunakannya tapi ada orang yang memaksamu, aku akan membuatnya berhenti." Kalau sebelumnya kalimat seperti ini terdengar seperti kecemburuan semata, tapi sekarang lebih terdengar seperti ancaman. Kibum sadar, tapi harus tetap tenang. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu!" Kemudian mengubur mukanya di leher Kibum.

Kihyun

"Kibum, serahkan ini pada Kyuhyun!" Si yeoja pendukung hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun muncul lagi kali ini. Meletakkan kotak besar di meja Kibum. Dia mengambil _sticky notes_ dari meja sebelah, lalu menulisinya. Sebuah ucapan sederhana yang ditujukan pada Kyuhyun, kemudian merekatkannya di atas kotak itu. "Ini coklat bermerek yang kupesan dari kekasihku. Jangan coba-coba mengambilnya kalau Kyuhyun belum melihatnya dulu!"

"Pasti ilegal!"

"Jangan mentang-mentang kekasihku orang yang kau tandai sebagai pelaku kriminal, lalu semua darinya bersifat ilegal!" tudingnya. "Ini dibeli pakai uangku, tahu!" Dia melempar _sticky notes_ ke meja sebelah, lalu meninggalkan Kibum ke mejanya sendiri.

Detik berikutnya, Min Ah meletakkan berkas ke atas mejanya. "Baca dulu, kalau sudah cukup serahkan ke pengadilan untuk di proses!"

"Tanganmu sudah sembuh?"

Luka di wajah Min Ah sudah hilang. Baru kemarin wanita itu terlihat babak belur, sekarang sehat. Tangannya juga sudah terbebas dari perban. Hanya sisa goresan melintang, itupun samar-samar saja. Hebat, seakan dia punya kemampuan menyembuhkan diri dengan cepat. Min Ah membawa kantong plastik lagi. Kibum bisa melihat dalamnya ada beberapa roti lapis.

"Dokter terlalu membesar-besarkan luka kecil. Luka gores saja diperlakukan seperti luka sayatan pedang," jawabnya sambil melenggang santai menjauhi Kibum. "Jangan melirik rotiku seperti itu, aku tetap tidak akan membaginya padamu!"

Yang ketiga datang ke meja Kibum adalah Tae sub. Lelaki itu meletakkan foto-foto Kyuhyun dari berbagai sudut. "Aku tidak sedang menyuruh orang untuk menguntit kekasihmu. Ini foto-foto yang diambil dari CCTV dari beberapa kejadian. Rincian kejadian itu akan kucetakkan untukmu!"

"Ada lagi?"

"Memangnya kau mau apa lagi?" Kibum menggeleng. "Ya sudah. Hari ini aku punya pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan." Tae sub melangkah menjauhi Kibum.

Setelah tiga orang itu, siapa lagi? Kibum siap menerima orang berikutnya, tapi yang datang kali itu dalah Luo. Meletakkan _handphone_ -nya di meja Kibum sambil pasang muka muram.

"Gawat!"

"Apanya yang gawat?" Kibum meraih _handphone_ itu, melihatnya, tapi tak ada apa-apa di sana. "Apanya yang gawat? Tidak ada apapun di _handphone_ -mu!"

"Yang gawat bukan _handphone_ -ku, untuk apa kau melihatnya!"

"Kalau begitu untuk apa juga menaruhnya di mejaku?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Kenapa mereka malah meributkan _handphone_? Kembali pada kata gawat yang barusan di ucapkan Luo.

"Kekasihmu kecelakaan!"

"APAAA?" Kibum melonjak dari kursinya.

"Astaga, aku salah ucap!" Luo mendorong Kibum untuk tenang. "Mantan kekasihmu kecelakaan. Sekarang dia ada di rumah sakit!"

"Ren?"

Luo mengangguk. " Dia ditabrak orang!"

To be continue

See you dua hari lagi!


	13. Chapter 13

**Mr. Detektif**

(Kihyun FF)

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Crime

Harusnya posting semalam, karena lampu mati lama banget postingnya baru sekarang.

Kali ini spesial mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah me- _review_ semua ff-ku. _Review_ kalian mengingatkanku untuk tidak berhenti menulis. Kalau tidak ada jawaban apapun, bukan berarti tidak membaca review kalian ya. Hanya tidak cukup waktu untuk membalasnya satu persatu.

Terima kasih juga yang sudah membaca (nggak review). Kalian mau membaca saja bikin senang kok. Galakkan membaca walau hanya sekedar ff.

Terakhir selamat membaca episode kali ini. Kalau ada typo nonggol, abaikan. Berlalulah seperti kafilah yang mendengar anjing menggonggong.

Bukti bag. 3

Luo sialan!

Hampir saja Kibum kena serangan jantung setelah mendengarnya mengatakan kalau kekasih Kibum kecelakaan, nyatanya bukan Kyuhyun yang kecelakaan. Tetapi Kibum tetap hampir kena serangan jantung betulan setelah Luo meralat kalimatnya, lalu mengatakan bahwa Ren ditabrak orang. Dari wajah teman detektifnya itu Kibum melihat kesungguhan, atau boleh disebut situasi gawat. Kibum mengira keadaan Ren mengenaskan. Makanya saat itu juga dia bersedia diajak Luo ke rumah sakit.

Di rumah sakit, di ruang rawat tidak terdapat satu orang pun. Walinya Ren kemana? Apa mereka belum dapat kabar kalau anaknya kecelakaan? Padahal Kibum sudah was-was kalau kedatangannya sampai tidak diterima orang tua Ren.

Kibum dan Luo menunggu dokter yang sedang melakukan pemeriksaan di ruang rawat Ren. Luo duduk di kursi tunggu, sedangkan Kibum mondar-mandir di depannya.

"Apa keadaannya benar-benar gawat?"

Luo mengangguk. "Sangat gawat!" jawabnya sambil pasang wajah memprihatinkan. "Dia ditabrak," tuturnya sambil mengeram kesal, plus marah plus tidak tahan ingin meremat pelaku, plus pasang muka tidak karu-karuan. "Dia ditabrak orang tepat di depanku, Kibum!" Luo sangat dendam dengan orang yang menabrak Ren.

"Kau sudah menangkap pelakunya?"

"Pelakunya?" Luo mengeram lagi. Kali ini kesal bukan kepalang karena dia tidak bisa menangkap pelakunya. "Ya, pelakunya sudah minta maaf," lanjutnya masih marah dan kecewa. "Aku tidak bisa memenjarakannya."

Kibum tahu ada yang salah dengan perkataan Luo. Apa maksudnya sudah minta maaf? Apa maksudnya tidak bisa memenjarakannya? Apa pelakunya juga luka parah, lalu minta maaf sebelum mati? Kalau penabraknya saja sampai mati begitu, bagaimana dengan Ren?

Kibum mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Mondar mandir lagi setelah jawaban dari Luo tidak begitu membuatnya puas. Setelah kemarahannya mereda, dia berhenti.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ren? Dia akan hidup, kan?"

"Hah?" Luo terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, kan?" Kibum memperjelas pertanyaannnya.

"Memangnya aku bilang Ren akan mati?" Luo pasang muka bodoh. Melongo sambil menggerak-gerakkan mata ke kiri ke kanan. Hilang entah ke mana kemarahannya tadi? "Kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Dia tidak luka parah, kok!" tambahnya. Mengibas tangan sambil tertawa-tawa kecil.

"Jangan bercanda denganku. Tadi kau bilang keadaannya gawat sampai membuatku khawatir berlebihan, sekarang kau suruh aku untuk tidak terlalu khawatir. Apa maksudnya?"

Luo menggeleng sambil pasang wajah bodoh lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Ren? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

Luo garuk-garuk kepala sekarang. "Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya?"

"Jujur saja, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Sambil menunggu dokter selesai memeriksa Ren, sebaiknya kau duduk!" Dia menggeser posisi. Menepuk bangku sebelahnya untuk di tempati Kibum, tapi Kibum tak mau duduk. Malah pasang muka galak, melotot sambil memajukan dagunya. "Baiklah kalau kau tak mau duduk, aku akan jelaskan sambil berdiri juga."

"Kau duduk saja!" potong Kibum.

Luo angkat tangan. Dia tak jadi berdiri. "Begini ceritanya…" melihat Kibum mengernyit, Luo langsung paham kalau ceritanya harus cepat. "Baiklah baiklah, aku akan cerita cepat." Kemudian dia menyamankan posisi duduknya. "Kau masih ingat namja bertubuh eksotis yang pernah mengagalkan pengintaianku di pesta olah raga klub-nya Shindong?"

Namja ketiga yang akan dikencaninya setelah Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Yang membuat Luo kelabakan mencari tahu semua hal tentang namja itu, tapi tak ketemu sama sekali. Namja itu muncul lagi tadi pagi. Membawa mobil yang sama, berhenti di perempatan lampu merah saat Luo akan menyeberang jalan. Luo mengawasi wajahnya terus dan terus sampai berada di seberang jalan. Baru setelah lampu hijau menyala, mobil mulai berjalan lagi, Luo sadar dia harus mengejar namja itu. Dia berlari cukup cepat, tapi mobil yang ditumpangi si namja berjalan cepat juga. Sampai di lampu merah berikutnya, kesempatan untuk bertatap muka akan terwujud, Ren mengagalkan semuanya.

Tidak. Luo tidak menyalahkan Ren. Namja kecil itu melihatnya berlari, lalu memanggilnya. Karena Luo tidak merespon, Ren ikut berlari karena penasaran. Tepat di depan Luo, di jalur sepeda, Ren ditabrak anak sekolahan yang menggendarai sepedanya dengan cepat. Jidat Ren bocor, berdarah-darah terkena aspal. Anak sekolah itu juga jatuh, tapi tidak luka sama sekali. Karena merasa bersalah telah menabrak Ren, anak itu menangis keras sambil minta maaf. Ren tentu saja tak tega, maka dari itu dia memaafkannya. Dan Luo mau tak mau harus menolong Ren, melupakan sejenak namja bertubuh eksotis itu demi membawa Ren ke rumah sakit.

Sampai di rumah sakit yang kebetulan tidak begitu jauh dari perempatan itu berada, Luo meninggalkan Ren di sana. Dia berlari lagi ke perempatan lampu merah, tapi namja bertubuh eksotis itu sudah menghilang bersama mobilnya. Itulah kenapa Luo bilang kejadian ini sangat gawat.

"Gawatnya aku tak menemukan namja itu lagi setelah membawa Ren ke sini!" Luo berdecak sebal. Kali ini terungkap sudah alasan kemarahan dan kekecewaannya tadi. "Aku juga lupa tak menghafalkan plat nomornya."

"Jadi maksudmu yang gawat bukan keadaan Ren?"

"Tentu saja bukan!" Luo melengos sebal. "Kau pikir karena aku bilang Ren kecelakaan, dia akan mendapat luka serius dan akan mati? Kau berlebihan, Kibum!" tudingnya pada rekan kerjanya itu. Padahal yang lebih dulu menyebarkan berita secara berlebihan adalah dirinya.

"Kau bilang siapa yang berlebihan?" Kibum melotot lagi. "Kau mulai cari gara-gara denganku, ya?"

"Gara-gara denganmu apanya?" Luo balik melotot. "Kau pikir masalah hati ini tidak gawat? Setelah kau memacari Kyuhyun dan tak mau melepaskannya, hatiku hancur, Kibum!" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk dada kirinya keras-keras. "Setelah Changmin menolakku mentah-mentah dan malah memilih yeoja yang tidak seksi sama sekali, aku tidak sakit hati?" Dia menepuk dadanya lagi. "Sakit sekali!" tambahnya sambil pasang wajah merana.

"Ck!"

"Jangan berdecak! itu sama saja dengan mengejekku!" pekik Luo

Teman detektifnya itu aneh. Sudah masuk jajaran penembak jitu top Korea, malah membuat ulah sampai akhirnya dilempar ke kepolisian. Sudah jadi detektif hebat, masih suka mencari gara-gara sampai sering dimarahi atasan. Sudah jadi lelaki yang digilai semua yeoja, malah banting setir menyukai namja. Kalau sampai sekarang belum ada satupun namja yang menyukainya, berarti memang itu karmanya. Luo pernah menganggap Kibum dan Chang tidak bersyukur karena diberi tugas mengurus Kyuhyun dan Changmin, tapi dia sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak pernah bersyukur atas kelebihan yang diberikan padanya, makanya Tuhan menghukumnya.

Kalau begini Kibum jadi tak bisa marah pada Luo.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri, tak akan menyukai namja selain Kyuhyun, Changmin, dan namja eksotis itu. Kalau tak bisa mendapatkan satu dari ketiganya, aku harus kembali pada yeoja-yeojaku." Itu terdengar lebih baik di telinga Kibum, namun Luo mengatakannya seakan dunia mau kiamat. "Maka dari itu, kalau aku tidak segera menemukan namja eksotis itu, keadaanku bisa kacau. Gawat jadinya!"

"Apanya yang gawat?" Ren muncul dari ruang rawat yang sebenarnya hanya ruang periksa. Dahinya diperban, tapi kelihatan memang tidak parah. Lebih dari itu tidak ada luka lain. "Kibum hyung, kau datang ke sini juga?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik. Hanya luka kecil!"

"Aku yang membawa Kibum ke sini." Luo sudah menormalkan wajahnya. Tidak sedih seperti tadi. "Kupikir kau tidak bisa pulang sendirian dalam keadaan seperti ini. Takut kau celaka lagi, makanya aku panggil Kibum. Dia akan mengantarkanmu pulang!"

Luo memang sialan. Jadi itu maksudnya mengajak Kibum ke rumah sakit?

Kibum mendelik pada Luo, namun Luo pura-pura tak tahu.

"Aku bisa langsung pergi ke kampus. Lukaku tidak parah." Ren memegangi jidatnya yang diperban. Dia tidak akan bisa kembali lagi dengan Kibum, makanya sebisa mungkin tidak berinteraksi dengan detektif itu. Takut patah hati. "Lagipula, kalian pasti sibuk!"

"Aku sibuk, tapi Kibum tidak." Luo meringis. "Kibum, kau akan antar dia pulang, kan?"

Sama dengan detektif lain, Kibum orang yang tegaan, tapi untuk Ren, dia memberi pengecualian. Kibum bersedia mengantarnya pulang. Mungkin mentraktirnya makan dulu sebagai ucapan maaf yang kemarin.

Kihyun

Kibum sudah membaca laporan kejadian yang melibatkan Kyuhyun di dalamnya. Semua laporan yang masuk ke kepolisian kebanyakan kecelakaan kecil di mana Kyuhyun jadi korban. Kejadian jatuhnya lampu gantung di ballrome hotel, di acara lelang amal akhir tahun. Kejadian podium yang tangganya patah di acara penghargaan pembisnis sukses. Bocornya kapal pemancing yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun beserta rombongan koleganya. Dan beberapa kejadian lain seperti mobilnya yang tersenggol mobil lain di kemacetan lampu merah, kesalah pahaman sampai berakhir dengan perang lempar buah di acara pembukaan pasar buah terbesar di Korea, dan beberapa lainnya.

Sebagian kejadian tidak dilaporkan ke kepolisian tapi pernah disiarkan di TV, di majalah, dan surat kabar. Bagian ini membahas kesuksesan Kyuhyun dalam membawa perusahaan periklanannya memasuki jajaran perusahaan top lima Korea. Juga tentang profil Kyuhyun yang hampir tiap bulan mengisi beberapa lembar halaman di majalan bisnis Korea dan sebagian Asia.

Kibum sudah tahu kehebatan Kyuhyun, makanya dia tidak tertarik lagi bagian ini. Dia lebih tertarik pada kecelakaan kecil yang menimpa Kyuhyun hampir tiap tahunnya. Memang orang kaya hidupnya rumit, penuh dengan skandal. Tetapi kalau skandalnya selalu mengakibatkan kemalangan bagi diri sendiri, rasanya Kibum saja tidak akan sanggup. Lalu bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu bertahan hingga sekarang? Kalau bukan hebat maksimal, apalagi namanya. Kibum bangga punya Kyuhyun, tapi juga kasihan.

Tempo hari Chang mengatakan kemungkinan Kyuhyun menggila seperti sekarang dipicu oleh kejadian sebelum-sebelumnya. Selama terjadi kemalangan itu Kyuhyun selalu mendapat pertolongan terbaik dari berbagai pihak. Bisa jadi Kyuhyun makin haus dengan perhatian orang terhadapnya, maka dari itu dia melakukan tindakan yang menyengsaran diri sendiri. Walau pendapat Chang itu tidak masuk di akal seluruh detektif dan pegawai kantor polisi, bagi seorang psikolog, hal itu wajar.

Kim Na Ri, psikolog dari Universitas Seoul yang sering dimintai tolong oleh kepolisian didatangkan sore itu. Khusus untuk membahas masalah Kyuhyun, sebab akibat, dan cara menyembuhkannya. Na Ri menjelaskan panjang lebar soal kasus itu. Dia juga menceritakan kasus sama yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Kyuhyun haus perhatian atau dalam pandangan Na Ri haus kasih sayang, bisa disembuhkan. Dia menyarankan agar orang-orang terdekat, seperti keluarga, teman, dan kekasih, lebih mendekatkan diri pada Kyuhyun. Pertama-tama harus menumbuhkan kepercayaan Kyuhyun terhadap orang terdekat, lalu memberinya kasih sayang dan jaminan keamanan. Hal seperti ini harus dilakukan bertahap dan dalam jangka waktu yang lama, agar kesembuhannya permanen.

"Berarti Kibum akan terus jadi kekasihnya Kyuhyun?" pertanyaan itu terlempar begitu saja entah oleh siapa.

Lalu disambut oleh Na Ri sendiri. "Kibum, ini pertanyaan serius. Kau benar-benar ingin terus jadi kekasihnya Kyuhyun atau tidak?"

Kibum tidak menjawab, memang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Seseorang lain lagi yang menyeletuk, mengatakan bahwa Kibum diumpankan pada Kyuhyun. Selama Kyuhyun masih menjadi aset negara, selama itulah Kibum akan jadi kekasihnya. Sudah tanda tangan kontrak secara kasat mata. Tidak bisa dibatalkan kecuali Kibum atau Kyuhyun mati sebelum kontrak berakhir. Agak sadis penjelasan ini, tapi Kibum membenarkannya.

"Meski hanya umpan kau tidak boleh memberi kasih sayang setengah-setengah pada Kyuhyun. Kau harus ingat bahwa Kyuhyun adalah aset negara," kata Na Ri. "Ini akan jadi tugas berat, membuat Kyuhyun tergantung padamu agar tidak lagi mencari perhatian orang lain. Otomatis dia tidak akan mencelakai diri sendiri dan orang lain juga."

"Tapi Kibum tidak cinta pada Kyuhyun." Tae sub mengatakan dan Luo menyetujui. Walau protes Luo sudah berkurang sejak mendengar kenyataan Kyuhyun adalah tersangka peledakan rumah sendiri, kasus surat kaleng, dan mungkin masih ada hal lainnya, Luo masih menaruh harapan padanya.

"Siapa bilang? Kibum cinta padanya!" sangkal yeoja pendukung hubungan Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Yang menyetujuinya adalah Chang.

"Tidak. Tanya saja pada Kibum!"

"Iya. Kau saja yang tanya padanya, biar tahu!"

"Sudah cukup!" Letnan Kim menengahi. "Masalah cinta atau tidak, biar Kibum yang mengurusnya sendiri. Kalian diam saja!" Letnan melotot ke sana kemari. Setelah anak buahnya diam, Letnan baru berhenti melotot. "Na Ri, lanjutkan!"

Na Ri mengangguk. "Mencintai bisa jadi sangat sulit, tapi juga bisa jadi sangat mudah. Hanya bagaimana cara kau menarik ulur hatimu." Semua pendengar mengangguk-angguk meski banyak yang tidak mengerti. "Kibum juga bisa melakukannya. Kau harus menanamkan paham ke otakmu bahwa kau akan bahagia dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah segalanya bagimu. Semua yang ada pada Kyuhyun adalah semua yang menjadikanmu menyukainya. Tanpa sadar kau akan mencintainya lebih dari apapun di dunia ini."

Kedengarnya mudah di telinga wanita-wanita, tapi terdengar sulit di kepala sebagian lelaki di kantor. Kibum yang paling tahu. Dia sudah mengalami semua fase itu. Sekarang fase lain, fase di mana cintanya diuji dengan tingkah menyimpang yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Diuji oleh ketakutan saat dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Diuji oleh keraguaan Kibum terhadap kekasihnya sendiri. Namun ketika mengingat Kyuhyun bisa melewati masa-masa sulit ketika harus berjuang sendirian melawan teror keluarga, Kibum merasa terpacu. Dia juga harus bisa melewati ujian seperti ini, supaya Kyuhyun bisa diselamatkannya.

"Ujian cinta memang jauh lebih sulit dan rumit dari ujian apapun, tapi aku yakin kau pasti bisa!" Yeoja pendukungnya memberi semangat. Seperti halnya dia yang melewati ujian cinta bersama kekasihnya yang seorang berandal, Kibum juga akan melewatinya. "Kau harus buat Kyuhyun bahagia!"

Kibum pun mengangguk.

Maka dari itu ketika bersama Kyuhyun, Kibum mencurahkan segala bentuk perhatian padanya. Seperti saat ini, menjemput Kyuhyun di kantornya bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun menelepon dan menyuruhnya menjemput. Kibum menunggu lima belas menit sampai Kyuhyun keluar dari kantornya. Membawakan tas kerja dan membukakan pintu mobil ketika hendak masuk.

Mereka jalan-jalan sebentar, pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan dan membeli beberapa barang pribadi. Setelah itu Kibum mengajak Kyuhyun makan malam. Memilih restoran yang mahal dengan susana yang romantis. Kyuhyun saja sampai heran, dua kali menanyakan maksud Kibum memperlakukannya seperti itu, tapi Kibum tidak menjawab sama sekali.

"Kau memberiku coklat?" Kyuhyun memilih satu dari kotak penuh coklat yang diberikan Kibum padanya. "Aku tidak percaya kau bisa mendapat coklat seperti ini dengan mudah."

"Bukan dariku."

"Sudah kuduga!" Kibum menggerutu. Tadinya mau mengakui pemberian itu darinya, tapi Kyuhyun pasti tahu kalau dia berbohong. "Dari siapa?"

"Temanku. Dia yang membantuku mencarimu ketika kau di culik Changmin dan Jessy." Kibum meletakkan dompet, borgol, dan pinstolnya di atas meja. Lalu melepas jaket dan sepatu. Kemudian duduk sebentar di sebelah Kyuhyun. "Dia ikut kemanapun aku pergi, padahal dia sendiri sedang capek."

"Teman yang baik," celetuk Kyuhyun sambil membaca komposisi coklat di belakang kemasannya.

"Dia tidak benar-benar baik. Memang dia mendukung hubungan kita, dia penggemarmu, memberikan coklat seperti ini segala, tapi dia suka mengomel."

"Wanita memang seperti itu."

"Semua wanita yang ada di kantorku suka sekali mengomel. Kalau aku punya partner wanita, setiap kasusnya selesai telingaku selalu jadi tuli." Kibum melengos sejenak, namun kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum. "Kau terbiasa dengan wanita, tapi aku tidak."

Kyuhyun membuka coklat itu, mengigitnya sedikit. Coklatnya rasa Rum. Coklat Belgia yang dipadu dengan Rum Italy. Coklat itu hanya dijual di Eropa, kecuali seseorang dari Korea telah pergi ke sana untuk membelinya. Kyuhyun suka coklat itu. "Memang, tapi aku lebih terbiasa denganmu!" Lalu menyodorkan coklatnya pada Kibum. Kibum mengigitnya sedikit. "Bilang terima kasih pada temanmu, coklatnya enak!"

"Setahuku semua coklat rasanya seperti ini." Dia memulurkan tangannya, melingkar di belakang pundak Kyuhyun. Meminta satu gigitan lagi. "Kyu, minggu depan kau jadi pindah ke rumahmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Saat kita liburan, pembantuku akan memindahkan barang-barangku ke sana. Sesuai janji, kau harus sering tinggal bersamaku."

"Pasti."

Kyuhyun mengigit coklatnya lagi. Karena Kibum terlanjur mengatakan kalau semua coklat rasanya sama, Kyuhyun tidak lagi membagi coklat itu dengannya meski Kibum memohon sekalipun. Tapi Kibum punya cara lain, menyerobot coklat itu. Dan ketika Kyuhyun keukeuh tak mau membaginya, Kibum mengambilnya dari mulut Kyuhyun. Lalu perang lidah mereka dimulai.

Kihyun

Mereka baru mandi bersama. Sekarang tengah berbaring di ranjang. Berada di sisi-sisi kasur, berjarak dan bersekat guling. Satu sama lain terdiam lebih dari setengah jam. Mata mereka terpejam, tapi belum tertidur.

"Kibum!"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan banyak hal padamu."

Kibum membuka matanya. Menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan tersenyum ketika pandangan mereka beradu. "Kau mau mengatakan cinta padaku sebelum tidur? Sudah ketahuan. Tapi aku juga mencintaimu!" katanya cukup percaya diri menebak apa yang akan Kyuhyun ucapkan.

"Bagian itu kau sudah tahu, aku tak akan mengatakannya berulang-ulang." Kibum mengulingkan tubuhnya, mendekat sejengkal. Memasang kupingnya untuk mendengarkan Kyuhyun. "Ini masalah lain yang kemungkinan kau belum tahu."

"Soal apa?"

"Tapi kau tak boleh marah!"

Kibum tersenyum lagi. Terlalu banyak senyum sebenarnya terlihat aneh, tapi Kibum melakukannya demi Kyuhyun. Demi menumbuhkan rasa nyaman untuk kekasihnya itu.

"Soal ledakan rumah…"

"Kau sendiri yang meledakkannya, kan?"

Kyuhyun memiringkan badannya, menghadap Kibum. Mengernyit penasaran. "Kau sudah tahu?"

"Bahkan surat kaleng itu juga. Aku dan teman-temanku sudah tahu."

"Kau tidak marah?" Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak sampai teman-temannya Kibum tahu perbuatannya itu. "Teman-temanmu tidak marah?" Ketika Kibum menggeleng lagi, Kyuhyun langsung merasa bersalah. Pasti teman-teman Kibum banyak direpotkan dengan perbuatannya. "Juga kecelakaan itu…"

"Kecelakaan yang mana?"

Kibum tanya kecelakaan yang mana, berarti belum semua hal diketahui Kibum. Kyuhyun akan menceritakannya, dan akan minta maaf atas perbuatan anehnya itu.

"Kecelakaanmu itu kau sendiri yang buat?" Kali ini Kibum menaikkan nada pertanyaannya. "Kau merancang percobaan pembunuhan untuk diri sendiri?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Ah, Kibum salah tebak.

"Lalu kecelakaan yang mana?" Wajah Kibum mengeras, nampak gusar dengan pernyataan yang setengah-setengah dari Kyuhyun. "Kalau ada kecelakaan yang kau buat untuk dirimu sendiri, kepolisian tak akan simpatik lagi padamu. Walau kau merupakan aset negara, negara tak akan ambil pusing dengan keadaanmu."

"Kalau kepolisian dan negara tak lagi simpatik padaku, kau akan tetap simpatik padaku, kan?"

"Kyu, kita sedang membicarakan kecelakaan."

"Kita tak akan lagi membicarakan kecelakaan sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku." Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras. "Kau akan simpatik padaku apapun yang terjadi, kan?"

"Tentu saja!" jawabnya mantap.

"Kalau aku bukan aset negara, tak punya harta benda, tak punya kedudukan, kau akan tetap simpatik padaku?"

"Aku akan simpatik padamu meski kau bukan siapa-siapa sekalipun." Kibum jujur, tapi jawaban itu tidak membuat Kyuhyun puas. "Kau mengalami banyak hal sulit, tidak ada orang yang tidak simpatik padamu."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Tertawa untuk dirinya sendiri. Begitu menyedihkannya dirinya sampai semua orang simpatik padanya? Bahkan kekasihnya sendiri simpatik karena dia mengalami berbagai hal sulit. Jangan-jangan Kibum mau berlama-lama jadi kekasihnya karena simpatik? Tidak ada cinta, tidak ada kasih sayang, semuanya hanya karena simpatik.

"Berarti yang kulakukan selama ini sia-sia."

"Sia-sia?"

Karena Kyuhyun sudah menduga, kalau hubungan mereka diawali dengan perjanjian, maka berakhir dengan perjanjian pula. Meski Kibum pernah memutuskan perjanjian itu lalu mengajaknya pacaran betulan, tidak menutup kemungkinan itu hanya salah satu cara menyalurkan rasa simpatik Kibum dan kepolisian. Maka sia-sia semua yang dilakukannya untuk membuat Kibum cinta padanya dengan tulus.

"Soal cinta yang setiap hari kau umbar padaku, apa itu tulus?"

"Kau mempertanyakan ketulusan cintaku padamu?" tanya balik Kibum. "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang tidak tulus?"

"Kalau hanya bermodalkan simpatik yang kau ubah kalimatnya jadi cinta, itu namanya tidak tulus." Kyuhyun menyeringai lagi. Menertawakan diri sendiri lagi. "Aku hanya ingin mencintaimu dan dicintai olehmu. Menyerahkan segalanya dan melakukan banyak hal untuk tetap bersamamu, namun sia-sia. Kau hanya merasa simpatik, tidak lebih."

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi. Dia membalik badan, memunggui Kibum dan tertawa lagi.

Ini yang namanya Krisis kepercayaan diri. Sebesar apapun cinta yang ditunjukkan Kibum, kalau Kyuhyun mengalami krisis kepercayaan diri, cinta itu akan dianggap main-main. Kalau sudah begini akan susah membuat Kyuhyun percaya pada Kibum.

Kibum mengalah. Dia mendekat pada Kyuhyun, dekat sekali hingga menempel di punggung kekasihnya itu. Kibum melingkarkan lengannya di pingang Kyuhyun, menempelkan mukannya di belakang leher Kyuhyun, dan menciumi kulit leher itu.

"Aku memang mengatakan simpatik padamu meski kau bukan siapa-siapa." Bisik Kibum. "Tapi aku juga mencintaimu meski kau bukan siapa-siapa," tambahnya diikuti kecupan panjang di belakang leher Kyuhyun. "Coba tanyakan pada hatimu, apa yang barusan kukatakan tidak jujur?" Lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

Lebih dari sejam mereka tak bicara lagi. Kibum mengira Kyuhyun tertidur setelah tak ada pergerakan kecuali dada Kyuhyun yang naik turun. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun bergerak, hanya sedikit yang langsung membuat Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya, takut Kyuhyun beranjank dari ranjang. Namun ketakutan itu tidak terjadi. Kyuhyun hanya bergerak, meraih tangan Kibum dan menggenggamnya.

"Kecelakaan itu… aku membayar orang untuk melukai partner kerjamu dan mantan kekasihmu," kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. "Hanya luka kecil, tidak benar-benar membuat mereka celaka. Tapi aku sudah mengatur agar mereka mendapat dokter terbaik sebagai permintaan maaf. Dan memberikan uang kompensasi secara tak terduga."

"Untuk apa kau lakukan itu?"

Kibum harusnya tahu alasannya, tapi karena memang tidak tahu, Kyuhyun tak akan mengatakan apapun.

Kihyun

"Anak ketiga yang dihubungi Kyuhyun mengaku dibayar untuk mencelakai orang."

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Polisi setempat menahannya." Max geleng-geleng kepala. "Dia menangis seharian minta dipulangkan."

"Aku baru dari sana. Dia sudah kupulangkan." Luo melenggang santai, menarik satu kursi dan duduk di depan meja Max. "Anak itu anak yang sama dengan yang menabrak Ren tempo hari. Sepertinya dia menabrak secara tak sengaja, dan juga sudah minta maaf."

Tae sub memicingkan matanya. Heran, kenapa Luo tiba-tiba membebaskan orang hanya karena sudah minta maaf? Itu bukan Luo yang selama ini, kecuali dia ada maksud di balik itu.

Kibum duduk jauh dari mereka, lebih dekat dengan Min Ah. Sebenarnya mendengar pembicaraan Luo dan kawan-kawannya, tapi karena sudah tahu, dia tak ikut menimpali.

"Siapa Ren?" Tae sub ingin tahu.

"Mantan kekasih Kibum."

"Kebetulan atau kesengajaan anak yang diperintah Kyuhyun untuk mencelakai orang, menabrak mantan kekasih Kibum?" Tae sub mengerling pada Kibum. "Apa Kyuhyun mengenal mantan kekasihmu?"

"Mereka tidak saling mengenal," potong Luo. "Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas. Lagipula Ren ditabrak pakai sepeda, tidak ada luka serius, tidak ada indikasi kesengajaan."

"Karena kau menyukai Kyuhyun, makanya kau membelanya."

"Memang," kata Luo jujur.

"Itu alasanmu membebaskan tersangkanya?"

"Dia bukan tersangka!" tegas Luo.

Kibum tidak ikut bicara karena dia sedang menulis di _handphone_ -nya. Selesai menulis pesan berisi ringkasan kejadian semalam, lalu dikirimkanya ke nomor Na Ri. Semenit kemudian Kibum mendapat telepon dari psikolog itu, bicara sebentar kemudian membuat janji temu. Kibum harus membawa Kyuhyun ke tempat praktek Na Ri sore nanti.

"Kyuhyun yang menyuruh orang untuk menyerempetmu waktu itu." Kibum bicara pelan, khusus untuk di dengar Min Ah. "Dia yang memilih dan membayar dokter untuk merawat lukamu."

"Pantas saja pengobatanku gratis." Min Ah tak habis pikir. Dicelakai tapi diobatkan juga. Apa maksudnya coba? "Kekasihmu aneh sekali. Apa jangan-jangan dia punya kepribadian ganda?"

"Tidak. Dia mengalami krisis kepercayaan diri. Masih soal yang kemarin, Kyuhyun agaknya haus perhatian." Di sisi lain kantor, Max, Tae sub, dan Luo berdebat soal kecelakaan yang dialami Ren dengan suara keras. Kibum dan Min Ah sebaliknya, mereka diskusi berdua saja. Kibum tak mau kejadian kecelakaannya Min Ah diketahui mereka juga. "Dengan keadaan seperti itu aku harap kau tak menuntutnya. Oh ya, dia bilang sudah mengirimkan dana kompensasi padamu secara sembunyi-sembunyi."

Min Ah melotot. "Tahu dari mana nomor rekeningku?" Kibum mengendikkan bahu, tapi dia percaya kalau Kyuhyun bisa tahu banyak hal tanpa orang lain sadari. Min Ah langsung menuju komputernya. Membuka halaman _log in_ ke bank pribadi, kemudian masuk. Meneliti saldo tabungannya dan mendapati beberapa juta won bertambah ke tabungannya. "Ya ampun, aku jadi tidak tega. Tak ada sedikit lukapun yang terisa di kulitku, tapi aku dapat uang sebegitu banyak."

"Dia ada masalah di sini!" Kibum menunjuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Kasihan. Coba kau bawa Kyuhyun ke tempat Na Ri, dia pasti bisa meyembuhkannya!"

Kibum mengangguk. "Sore ini aku akan bawa dia ke sana."

Luo memanggil-manggil Kibum. Kerena tak ada respon dia memanggilnya dengan keras. Mau tak mau Kibum dan Min Ah mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

"Eh, Kibum." Luo mulai bicara saat Kibum memberinya perhatian. "Kau tak akan biarkan Kyuhyun dapat masalah, kan?" Kibum mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kurelakan dia untukmu, tapi kau harus menjaganya!"

Dia sudah berjanji pada semua orang termasuk pada Kyuhyun sendiri, akan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun.

"Jangan sampai Kyuhyun melukai diri sendiri! Jangan sampai Kyuhyun melakukan hal-hal berbahaya! Jangan sampai mereka ini…" sambil menuding teman-temannya, "…menangkap Kyuhyun apapun alasanya!" kata Luo terlalu bijak untuk ukuran orang yang asal bicara.

.

.

Teman Kibum ingin bicara katanya.

Kyuhyun heran kenapa teman Kibum ingin bicara dengannya di sebuah gedung yang dipenuhi tempat prakteknya dokter. Kyuhyun tidak berharap dibawa ke dokter, apalagi dokter bedah plastik, tetapi Kibum memang hanya membawanya lewat jajaran tempat praktek dokter bedah plastik. Terus berjalan, menuju lift, mengajaknya masuk dan memencet lantai 4 dalam gedung itu.

Sekeluar dari lift Kibum meraih tangannya, menggandeng dan menggenggamnya erat. Kibum membawanya berjalan melewati satu dua tempat prakter dokter lalu berhenti di sebuah ruangan atas nama Kim Na Ri. Terdaftar sebagai psikolog.

"Temanmu seorang psikolog?"

Kibum tidak menjawab. Dia mengangkat tangan Kyuhyun lalu mengecupnya.

"Kau pikir aku kenapa sampai membawaku ke psikolog?"

"Ikut aku sebentar!" Kibum menarik Kyuhyun. Membawanya menjauh dari tempat praktek Na Ri dan memasuki kamar mandi. Karena tidak banyak orang yang pergi ke lantai 4, kamar mandi lantai ini kosong. Kibum berhenti, Kyuhyun juga. Kibum menghadapkan Kyuhyun padanya, kemudian mulai bicara lagi. "Kau bisa sewaktu-waktu mencelakai diri sendiri dan orang lain. Aku tak tenang sebelum memastikan kau baik-baik saja saat aku sedang bekerja."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Tidak menyangka Kibum tega menuduhnya demikian. Memang kemarin-kemarin dia melakukan tindakan berlebihan dengan meledakkan dan melukai teman serta mantan kekasih Kibum, tapi itu ada alasannya. Bukan hanya sekedar untuk bersenang-senang, bukan juga karena dia punya kelainan mental seperti yang dipikirkan Kibum.

"Apa membawaku pada psikolog adalah solusinya?" Dia menarik tangannya dari Kibum. "Kau memperlakukanku seperti orang sakit jiwa."

"Kyu…"

Kyuhyun menyetop perkataan Kibum. "Tidak usah menjelaskan lagi. Aku akan datang pada temanmu itu. Kau tidak usah menemani, juga tidak usah menjemputku saat selesai nanti!" Kibum akan bicara, tapi Kyuhyun menghentikannya lagi. "Aku akan pulang naik taksi."

"Kau marah?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Tidak mengatakan apapun, langsung berbalik dan keluar dari toilet. Mengacuhkan Kibum yang mengekor sambil terus mencegahnya pergi. Kyuhyun baru berhenti ketika sampai depan tempat praktek Na Ri.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang!"

"Kyu, aku tidak bisa pergi kalau kau marah begini."

"Aku tidak marah." Katanya tidak marah, tapi wajahnya tidak enak dilihat. Dia juga belum mau disentuh Kibum. "Kalau kau takut sewaktu-waktu aku bisa melukai diri sendiri dan orang lain, aku memang harus diperiksa dokter. Tetapi kau akan tahu bahwa hasil pemeriksaannya akan menyimpang jauh dari apa yang kau bayangkan!"

Kibum tidak membayangkan apapun kecuali apa yang dikatakan Na Ri tempo hari, tapi agaknya hal itu mengganggu Kyuhyun. "Setidaknya ijinkan aku mengantarmu ke dalam."

"Tidak usah. Kembali saja ke kantor dan selesaikan tugasmu. Aku akan menelepon kalau pemeriksaannya sudah selesai."

"Kibum!"

Kibum mendongak, memandang ke asal suara. Ada yeoja pendukung hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun di depan mejanya. Wanita itu membawa kotak. Tebakan Kibum, coklat lagi seperti waktu itu. Kibum sedang tak ingin melakukan apapun kecuali menunggu telepon dari Kyuhyun atau dari Na Ri, jadi dia tak ingin berlama-lama mengalihkan pandang dari layar _handphone_ yang sekarang ada di atas mejanya.

"Taruh saja di situ, nanti aku berikan pada Kyuhyun!" lalu kembali memandang layar _handphone_.

"Apanya yang ditaruh di situ?" Kibum kembali memandangnya. "Kotak ini paket yang dikirim dari kantor pusat untuk Letnan Kim, bukan untuk Kyuhyun!"

"Lalu untuk apa kau memanggilku?"

"Hanya ingin tahu, kenapa kau tertarik sekali memandangi ponsel. Ada yang ingin meneleponmu?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Menunggu telepon dari Kyuhyun."

Yeoja pendukung hubungan Kibum dan Kyuhyun itu ber 'oh' ria, kemudian melenggang begitu saja.

.

.

"Kibum!"

Masih melakukan gerakan sama, dari layar _handphone_ mendongak ke muka Max. Teman detektifnya itu tengah memegang setumpuk kertas. Kelihatannya laporan suatu kasus yang telah terselesaikan. Tapi Kibum jarang sekali ber- _partner_ dengan Max, kalau Max mau memberikan kertas-kertas itu padanya, kemungkinan berisi laporan lain.

"Taruh di situ, nanti kubaca setelah Kyuhyun menelepon!" lalu kembali memandangi _handphone_ yang layarnya masih belum menyala.

"Hah?"

"Taruh di situ!"

"Apanya?"

"Laporan itu!" Kibum menunjuk kertas-kertas yang dipegang Max. "Taruh di sini!" sambil menunjuk bagian mejanya yang lenggang.

Max menunjuk kertas yang dipegangnya. Kibum mengangguk, kemudian kembali pada layar _handphone_ -nya. "Ini kertas-kertasnya Letnan Kim yang sudah tak terpakai." Tapi kelihatan seperti tumpukan kertas-kertas penting. Makanya Kibum menyangka kertas itu laporan sebuah kasus. "Letnan baru saja menyuruhku untuk menghancurkannya supaya data di dalamnya tidak diambil dan dipakai orang sembarangan. Tapi kalau kau mau menolongku menghancurkannya, aku akan sangat berterima kasih!"

Max hendak menaruh kertas-kertas itu ke meja, Kibum segera mencegahnya.

"Aku sedang sibuk. Suruh orang lain saja!" Kibum menutupi tepian mejanya yang akan ditempati Max, tapi Max menaruh kertas-kertas itu di atas tumpukan berkas yang belum pernah Kibum baca. Dia mulai meninggalkan meja Kibum. "Heh, ambil kembali sampahmu!"

"Sekarang jadi sampahmu!" sahut Max. "Sebelum Kyuhyun menelepon, bawa kertas itu ke mesin penghancur. Kalau kau tidak mau berpindah tempat, tunggu OB lewat dan suruh dia menghancurkannya!" tambahnya sambil lalu.

.

.

"Kibum!"

Telepon Kibum berbunyi. Dia segera pasang jari di depan bibirnya. Tetapi bukan Kyuhyun yang menelepon. Nomor rumah. Kibum tidak tahu nomor rumah siapa yang tertera di _handphone_ -nya sekarang. Daripada menebak-nebak, Kibum memilih segera mengangkatnya.

" _Hallo!"_ Seseorang bicara. Kibum kenal suara itu, suara pembantu Kyuhyun yang sekarang tinggal di rumahnya. Namun yang dipakai menelepon bukan nomor rumah Kibum. Pembantu-pembantu Kyuhyun sekarang ada di rumah Kyuhyun. "Kalian sedang ada di rumah Kyuhyun? Untuk apa ke sana, bukankah pindahannya baru akhir minggu ini?" Kibum mendapatkan penjelasan. Mereka ada di sana untuk memeriksa renovasi rumah, mengatur barang-barang lama yang masih bisa dipakai, dan mulai membersihkan rumah. Pembantu itu juga mengatakan tujuannya menelepon, yaitu menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun karena majikannya itu tidak bisa dihubungi. "Kyuhyun bilang hari ini dia agak sibuk. Nanti kalau kesibukannya sudah berkurang akan kusuruh dia menelepon kalian." Lalu telepon itu diakhiri.

Luo masih berada di depan mejanya ketika Kibum mengembalikan fokus padanya. Agaknya ada yang penting sampai dia tidak beranjak dari hadapan Kibum.

"Kau tadi mau bilang apa?"

"Itu pembantu Kyuhyun?" Kibum mengangguk. "Mereka selalu meneleponmu kalau tidak bisa menelepon majikan mereka?" Kibum mengangguk lagi. Habis siapa lagi yang akan ditelepon pembantu Kyuhyun kalau bukan Kibum. Kibum kan kekasih majikan mereka, otomatis tahu ke mana saja dan di mana saja Kyuhyun berada. "Memacari majikan mereka bukan berarti kau jadi majikan mereka juga, kecuali kau menikah dengan Kyuhyun."

"Kalau sudah dapat restu dari semua pihak aku pasti akan menikahinya," kata Kibum enteng, bak dapat ilham untuk menikahi Kyuhyun dari kata-kata Luo barusan.

"Aku bilang begitu bukan berarti aku menyuruhmu menikahinya!" protes Luo. "Aku lebih memilih Kyuhyun sendiri selamanya dari pada melihatnya menikah denganmu!" tambahnya dengan sadis.

"Kau bilang sudah merelakannya denganku. Sekarang berubah pikiran lagi."

"Kurelakan pacaran, tapi tidak kurelakan menikah denganmu. Meski hubungan sesama jenis sudah makin marak, tapi pernikahan sesama jenis masih tabu di Korea. Aku tak mau Kyuhyun menanggung malu karena menikah denganmu!"

Ada benarnya omongan Luo barusan. Kibum juga tak mau menanggung malu kalau memang menikah dengan Kyuhyun jadi bahan olokan masyarakat. Cinta harusnya tak membuat sengsara, kan? Jadi Kibum akan memilih bersama Kyuhyun tanpa perlu menikahinya. Kecuali pernikahan sejenis juga sudah marak di Korea, Kibum baru akan memikirkan soal pernikahan.

"Ya sudah. Aku tak akan menikahinya!"

Pernyataan Kibum membuat Luo puas. Detektif itu mengambil langkah untuk menjauhi Kibum tanpa menyebutkan apa kepentingannya menemuinya. Kibum yang merasa Luo perlu memberitahukan sesuatu sebelum pergi, mencegahnya. Menarik bagian bawah bajunya sampai si empunya baju kembali menghadapnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau belum memberitahuku apa urusanmu menemuiku!"

"Memang aku harus punya urusan dulu sebelum menemuimu?"

Kalau sudah begitu Kibum tak mau berlama-lama bertatap muka dengan Luo. Teman detektifnya yang satu itu agak-agak miring otaknya, jadi Kibum sebagai orang lebih waras harus mengalah. Dia menyuruh atau lebih tepatnya mengusir Luo pergi dari hadapannya.

.

.

Sudah sangat sore tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali belum meneleponnya. Jangan-jangan marahnya Kyuhyun belum hilang lalu memutuskan tak menelepon walaupun sudah selesai bicara dengan Na Ri. Kibum tidak sabar, dia langsung mengangkat _handphone_ -nya dari meja untuk menelepon Kyuhyun. Beberapa kali Kibum tak mendapati teleponnya ditanggapi Kyuhyun. Sampai akhirnya Kibum menyerah untuk menelepon Kyuhyun dan berpindah menelepon Na Ri.

Na Ri mengatakan Kyuhyun sudah meninggalkan tempat prakteknya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Soal hasil pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun, Na Ri bilang tidak terjadi kesalahan apapun. Hanya sedikit cara licik untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, tapi bisa dengan mudah diatasi. Na Ri juga mengatakan bahwa apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun itu semua berkaitan dengan Kibum sendiri. Lebih jelasnya akan dijabarkan besok saat Na Ri berkunjung ke kantor polisi.

Kemudian Kibum menelepon kantor Kyuhyun. Langsung tersambung dengan Yue Yue. Sekertaris Kyuhyun itu mengatakan kalau Bos-nya tidak kembali ke kantor sejak Kibum menjemputnya tadi siang. Yue Yue juga menyebutkan kalau malam ini Kyuhyun punya janji makan malam dengan Changmin dan Jessy, kemungkinan Kyuhyun langsung menuju tempat dua temannya itu berada. Jadi Yue Yue menyarankan Kibum untuk menghubungi salah satu dari teman Kyuhyun.

Menelepon Changmin, namja itu mengaku belum keluar kantor makanya belum bertemu Kyuhyun. Menelepon Jessy, malah mendapati yeoja itu bilang bahwa pertemuan mereka dibatalkan oleh Kyuhyun sejak siang tadi. Lalu Kibum harus menelepon siapa lagi untuk mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun?

"Kyuhyun ada di mana?" tanyanya ketika sudah kembai ke rumah tapi tak mendapati Kyuhyun di kamar mereka.

Pembantu Kyuhyun pasang wajah heran satu sama lain. Memang harusnya Kibum yang lebih tahu keberadaan Kyuhyun, terbalik kalau sekarang Kibum yang bertanya pada mereka.

"Dia juga tak mengangkat telepon dariku." Kibum berkeluh kesah sedikit. "Tadi siang Kyuhyun sedikit marah, tapi dia masih berjanji untuk menelepon setelah urusannya selesai."

Belum selesai berkeluh kesah pada pembantu Kyuhyun, Kibum menemukan cara. Dia segera meneleon temannya di kantor, yeoja pendukung hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, meminta bantuan untuk mengecek CCTV di gedung praktek dokter-dokter itu. Terutama CCVT di lantai tempat praktek Na Ri.

"Aku tahu itu melanggar aturan, tapi kau bisa melakukannya secara diam-diam, kan?" Yeoja di seberang teleponnya menolak, namun Kibum belum menyerah minta tolong. "Kyuhyun marah saat aku membawanya menemui Na Ri. Dia menyuruhku meninggalkannya di sana, lalu berjanji menelepon setelah sesi temu dengan Na Ri selesai, tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak menelepon. _Handphone_ -nya mati, dan semua orang tak tahu keberadaannya."

Kibum mengatakannya dengan nada frustasi membuat yeoja pendukung hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun itu merasa kasihan. Si yeoja minta waktu beberapa menit untuk memanipulasi ijin agar diberi akses masuk dan melihat CCTV gedung dari jarah jauh. Dan Kibum menunggu beberapa menit itu dengan sabar.

.

.

Telepon berdering, Kibum mengangkatnya.

" _Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangn Na Ri pukul 04.50 sore. Dia melewati pintu utama gedung pukul 5 lebih sedikit. Berdiri di tepian jalan, sepertinya menunggu taksi lewat. Namun yang tertangkap secara samar oleh kamera depan gedung, Kyuhyun ditemui seseorang. Tidak jelas siapa orang itu, tapi dia laki-laki. Dia membawa Kyuhyun pergi setelah sebuah mobil berhenti di depan mereka,"_ terang si yeoja.

"Menurutmu Kyuhyun di ajak atau dibawa paksa?"

" _Sebenatar-sebentar!"_ Si yeoja sedang meneliti ulang CCTV itu. Masih blur tapi dia mendapat sedikit pencerahan. _"Kyuhyun sepertinya dapat ancaman. Dia ditodong dengan benda tajam, tidak begitu terlihat apa benda itu, tapi aku yakin sekali. Lalu sedikit di dorong ke dalam mobil,"_ erangnya lagi. _"Astaga, Kyuhyun diculik!"_ pekik si yeoja.

"Apaaa!"

Kibum syok karena ini kali kedua dia kehilangan Kyuhyun karena penculikan.

To be continue

See you…


	14. Chapter 14

**Mr. Detektif**

(Kihyun FF)

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Crime

Kehilangan Desember, tapi Januari masih ceria, kan? Kesibukan akhir dan awal tahun nggak bisa disela. Sekarang update lagi dan akan lagi. Terima kasih telah menyukai ff ini. Salamat membaca!

Maafkan kalau ada typo…

 **Cemburu Membawa Petaka**

Semalam Kibum kembali ke kantor, menemui Si _yeoja_ untuk melihat sendiri isi CCTV itu. Sayangnya Si _yeoja_ mengatakan bahwa dia terlanjur menghapus CCTV yang didapat dari pihak pemelihara gedung. Hanya beberapa foto saja yang dia ambil dan cetak dari CCTV. Dia juga tak mau memintanya lagi karena takut ketahuan kalau ijinnya tadi palsu. Kalau Kibum berkeras ingin melihat CCTV itu, dia menyarankan untuk datang langsung ke pusat pengendali CCTV gedung praktek dokter itu.

Tetapi Kibum tidak pergi. Mau tak mau dia harus puas dengan foto yang dicetakkan Si _yeoja_. Toh seseorang yang katanya menghampiri dan mengancam Kyuhyun itu terlihat di foto. Hanya tidak jelas dan tak tampak mukanya. Dia terlihat menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun, atau menelusupkan lengan ke pinggang. Tak tahu apa yang dipegangnya saat itu, yang jelas Kibum juga meyakini kalau ada benda tajam di sana. Kemudian foto mobil yang baru datang. Foto seseorang yang berada di dalam mobil itu. Dan foto Kyuhyun didorong masuk. Terakhir foto belakang mobil yang menunjukkan plat-nya.

Si _yeoja_ banyak membantu malam itu. Mencari pemilik mobil yang ternyata curian. Mencari siapa kemungkinan penjahatnya dengan mendata saudara dekat, saudara jauh, teman, dan relasi bisnis Kyuhyun. Juga mencari kemungkinan orang yang sama di daftar pencarian penjahat. Namun tak menemukan orang yang tepat dengan ciri-ciri di foto. Dia juga membantu Kibum mengecek CCTV di semua jalur. Hanya menemukan di tiga titik, kemudian hilang. Mobil curian yang membawa Kyuhyun itu lenyap seperti masuk portal ke dunia gaib.

Lalu Si _yeoja_ menyerah. Dia pulang setelah lewat pukul tiga dini hari.

.

.

Semua anggota kepolisian yang bertugas di kantor cabang ini sudah tahu kalau Kyuhyun adalah kekasih Kibum. Kalau Kyuhyun hilang harusnya Kibum yang cemas. Dan memang Kibum cemas, cemas setengah mati setelah kemarin malam kekasihnya positif diculik. Tetapi yang sekarang tengah gemetaran, tubuhnya lemas, dan mau ambruk adalah Luo. Tubuhnya condong ke kanan, menabrak badan Kibum. Kemudian condong ke kiri, menabrak badan Chang. Begitu terus berkali-kali selama Letnan Kim belum mengijinkan mereka keluar dari ruangannya.

Letnan sedang memegang dagunya, berjalan mondar-mandir hanya untuk melemaskan otot betisnya yang kaku. Beliau sedang berfikir keras, menyusun rencana untuk memecahkan kasus penculikan Kyuhyun.

"Kejadiannya kemarin, kan?" Letnan Kim berhenti hanya untuk bertanya pada Kibum, setelah bawahannya itu menggangguk, Beliau mondar mandir lagi. "Lalu apa yang sudah kau dapatkan?"

"Foto-foto penculik, plat mobil, dan rute perjalanan mereka yang terputus."

"Bagus." Letnan mengangguk-angguk senang. "Mengingat Kyuhyun punya banyak musuh dari dalam, selidiki semua orang terdekatnya. Data semua klien yang berpotensi melakukan kejahatan pada Kyuhyun, juga orang-orang yang kemungkinan ada dendam padamu!" Letnan menunjuk Kibum.

Kibum menunjuk hidungya sendiri. Tidak percaya Letnan menjadikan Kibum salah satu penyebab hilangnya kekasihnya sendiri. "Aku tidak punya musuh, Letnan!" katanya dengan sangat yakin.

"Siapa tahu!" Letnan berkeras. "Awalnya memang tidak punya musuh, setelah memacari Kyuhyun kau jadi punya," sambil menunjuk Luo sebagai contohnya. Kalau dalam keadaan sehat, Luo pasti menentang kalimat barusan. Sekarang Luo sedang kelihatan cemas melebihi Kibum. Di mata Letnan Kim itu jadi bukti bahwa orang-orang di dekat Kibum juga punya potensi melakukan kejahatan pada Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak tahu kau sedang cemas betulan atau pura-pura. Yang harus kau tahu, cemasmu tidak akan membantu menemukan Kyuhyun!" Letnan Kim mengingatkan Luo.

Lagipula cemanya Luo juga tidak akan membawa Kyuhyun ke pelukannya. Kyuhyun sudah jadi miliknya Kibum.

"Kembangkan penemuan itu, lalu cari Kyuhyun sampai ketemu. Jangan sampai kejadian percobaan pembunuhan dulu terjadi lagi!" Letnan Kim mengeram. "Temukan dia dalam keadaan sehat!"

"Siap, Letnan!" Koor ketiganya.

Hanya Kibum dan Chang yang menjawab dengan lantang. Bukan berarti Luo tidak semangat untuk menemukan Kyuhyun, dia hanya sangat lemas hari ini.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Letnan Kim, Kibum dan Chang memapah Luo. Mereka mendudukkannya di kursi terdekat. Kibum kembali ke mejanya untuk mempelajari penculikan Kyuhyun lebih lanjut, begitu juga Chang yang membantu sebisanya.

"Kuatkan dirimu. Kali ini kita akan menemukan Kyuhyun sebelum dia terluka seperti dulu!" Chang menyarankan. "Kibum yang kekasihnya saja tegar, kenapa kau jadi cemas?" lalu tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan Luo.

"Aku tidak cemas, aku lemas," jawab Luo lirih. "Badanku gemetaran begini. Kepalaku pusing, dan perutku melilit."

"Aku tahu berita penculikan Kyuhyun membuatmu terkejut, tapi tidak akan mempengaruhiku. Tetap tidak akan kumentolerir perasaan sukamu pada Kyuhyun." Kibum menimpali tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Luo. "Sampai kapanpun dia hanya akan jadi kekasihku!"

Kibum cemas bukan main, namun dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk gemetaran seperti Luo. Dia harus bentindak cepat sebelum ada kejadian penganiayaan seperti ketika Kyuhyun diculik dulu. Seperti instruksi Letnan Kim tadi.

Meninggalkan Luo yang sedang tak punya tenaga. Semua orang sibuk dengan kasus ini. Belum kasus-kasus lain yang menumpuk butuh dipecahkan. Kecemasan Luo tidak pantas dibahas.

"Siapa yang menangani kasus penipuan di perusahaannya Kyuhyun?" Max bersuara. Seorang polisi yang baru masuk kantor, niatan melapor pada Letnan Kim, berhenti mendadak. Dia mengacungkan tangan sambil celingak celinguk mencari posisi datangnya suara tadi. "Kasus itu sudah ditutup?" Kemudian menemukan Max yang sebagian badannya tertutup oleh map-map tertumpuk tingi di mejanya.

"Kami baru menemukan posisi penjahat terakhir. Hari ini pernyergapan. Memangnya kenapa dengan kasus itu?"

Max menggeleng santai. "Kyuhyun diculik. Karena penjahat itu tahu bahwa dia masuk daftar pencarian orang, kemungkinan dia yang menculik Kyuhyun."

"Benarkah?" Si polisi melotot. Tidak terkejut karena khawatir, tapi terkejut karena senang kasusnya berkembang jadi lebih besar. Kalau dia bisa menangkap penjahatnya dan menemukan Kyuhyun, si miliarder yang diculik itu, mungkin dia bisa dapat penghargaan, naik pangkat, atau paling tidak dapat bonus dari atasan. "Kalau begitu aku akan menangkap penjahatnya dengan tanganku sendiri dan memastikan Tuan Cho ketemu dalam keadaan sehat!"

Max tersenyum miris. Dia membayangkan masa lalu, sebelum masuk jajaran detektif apa dirinya dulu juga seperti itu? Terlalu senang dan congkak kalau dapat kasus bagus. Sok bisa menyelesaikan apapun dengan kemampuan sendiri.

Dia menyingkirkan masa lalu, kembali ke kasus Kyuhyun. "Katakan padaku kalau kau sudah menangkap penjahat itu dan menemukan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan selamat. Tapi kalau tak menemukan Kyuhyun, lapor langsung pada Letnan Kim!" Polisi itu mengangguk masih sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Ya sudah. Teruskan pekerjaanmu!"

Si polisi meneruskan jalannya ke ruangan Letnan Kim.

.

.

"Kyuhyun dalam mode sakit otaknya, apa mungkin dia merencakan penculikan untuk dirinya sendiri?" Ini pertanyaan dari _yeoja_ yang selalu menganggap Kyuhyun gila.

"Kau mulai lagi!" pekik Kibum. Padahal Si _yeoja_ bicara tidak terlalu keras, tapi kebetulan telinga Kibum sedang dalam mode sensitif. "Kau kira Kyuhyun gila?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!"

"Tutup mulutmu kalau tidak mau kututup paksa!"

Ih, menakutkan kalau Kibum sedang marah. Si _yeoja_ memang menutup perkara dengan Kibum, namun bukan berarti dia takut. Hanya kasihan kalau lanjut berdebat nanti Kibum bisa frustasi.

"Tapi ada benarnya. Kalau dia bisa membuat ledakan di rumah sendiri, surat kaleng, juga kecelakaan minor pada mantan kekasihmu, dia pasti bisa merancang penculikan untuk diri sendiri," Tae sub menimpali. "Masih ingat pembahasan kita tempo hari, kan?"

"Tae…" Kibum protes.

"Penculikan sebelumnya juga dilakukan teman-temannya, kan?"

"Tae…." Kibum mengulang protesnya.

"Cinta segitiga dengan Changmin dan Jessy yang ternyata settingan. Pertukaran aset dengan sepupunya, dan tuduhan diracun kala itu juga tidak benar." Tae sub tidak mau berhenti. "Bagaimana pendapatmu, Chang?"

"Mungkin benar."

Penyataan Chang membuat Kibum kesal. Dia satu-satunya detektif yang tahu bahwa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun bukan settingan. Beberapa minggu belakangan ini mereka berdua juga dekat, tapi kenapa Chang tidak membelanya?

Tapi Chang segera menepuk pundak Kibum untuk membesarkan hati temannya itu. "Mungkin juga tidak. Yang terpenting adalah menemukan Kyuhyun. Masalah benar atau tidak kejadian ini disetting oleh Kyuhyun, bisa kalian tanyakan nanti kalau dia sudah ketemu."

Kali ini semua setuju dengan Chang termasuk Kibum. Meski dia tidak suka kekasihnya dipojokkan, tapi bukti-bukti yang sudah ada tidak bisa dipungkiri. Sekarang Kyuhyun seperti itu, tapi kalau Kibum bisa mengetahui penyebabnya dan sudah tahu bagaimana cara menghentikanya, dia akan lakukan cara itu untuk menyembuhkan Kyuhyun. Seperti yang Na Ri katakan tempo hari, Kyuhyun pasti butuh seseorang yang mengerti dia. Hanya itu intinya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Na Ri, psikolog itu punya hutang penjelasan padanya. Hasil pembicaraan dengan Kyuhyun kemarin dikatakan ada hubungan dengannya. Apa itu kode bahwa hanya Kibum yang bisa menyembuhkan Kyuhyun?

"Aku sudah minta rekaman CCTV dari tempat praktek Na Ri. Coba kau analisa rekaman ini!" Tae sub mengangsurkan _flash disk_ ke tangan seorang petugas yang lebih ahli dibidang analisis video. "Periksa rute yang kemungkinan digunkana mobil itu juga!"

"Aku menemukan alamat pemilik asli mobil itu. Kuhubungi dia sekarang juga" teriak seorang petugas. Dia langsung meraih gagang telepon di mejanya, memencet nomor yang tertera di layar komputer, kemudian menunggu teleponnya di angkat. "Hallo…" lalu dia bicara banyak dengan pemiliknya.

Begitu juga dengan petugas-petugas lain. Mereka bekerja sesuai keahlian masing-masing. Mereka berusaha memecahkan kasus penculikan Kyuhyun bersama-sama. Kalau sedang tidak peduli dengan teman, mereka jagonya, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak peduli dengan kasus yang masuk kepolisian. Pekerjaan mereka adalah menyelesaikan masalah yang berkaitan dengan hukum, jadi apapun perbedaan di antara mereka selalu terlupakan kalau sudah bekerja bersama. Gotong royong istilahnya. Satu kasus terpecahkan merupakan kebanggaan tersendiri bagi anggota kepolisian.

Ada yang mengecek CCTV, mencari data rekan bisnis Kyuhyun, mendata keluarga jauh Kyuhyun dalam hal ini Cho dari keturunan kedua. Ada yang langsung menelepon teman-teman Kyuhyun untuk dimintai keterangan, dan banyak lagi pekerjaan dilakukan petugas-petugas itu.

Kibum terharu, tapi perasaan terharunya terganggu ketika mendengar perut Luo mengelurkan suara. Kibum menoleh ke sana, teman detektifnya itu terpuruk di meja. Tengah merintih lirih sambil memijit kepalanya.

"Kau belum makan berapa hari?"

"Hah?" Luo tersadar mendadak. "Aku belum makan, ya?"

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. "Mana kutahu!" Dia memekik. "Kau baru ada kasus?"

"Iya. Tapi sudah terselesaikan!" Dia menghitung dengan jarinya. "Kurasa tiga hari sudah terselesaikan. Berkasnya sudah dilempar ke pengadilan tadi pagi."

"Selama tiga hari itu, kau ingat telah memakan sesuatu atau tidak?"

Kalau ada pemukul, apa saja yang penting bisa melukai kepala orang sampai gegar otak, Kibum akan gunakan untuk memukul kepala temannya itu. Biar gegar otak. Siapa tahu, kalau gegar otak, tingkah Luo bisa lebih baik. Tidak seenaknya membuat orang gemas campur geram seperti yang selalu dirasakan Kibum saat bicara dengan Luo.

"Tentu saja aku makan. Aku membeli satu set makanan mahal di restoran dekat bandara." Dia merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan dompet, kemudian menarik kertas dari dalam sana. "Nih, bon-nya saja masih ada!" Mengulurkan bon makanan itu pada Kibum. "Aku begini gara-gara Kyuhyun hilang. Sudah tak bisa kumiliki, sekarang dia diculik pula." Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kepala yang rasanya mau pecah itu tambah sakit setelah geleng-geleng tadi. Dia memilih meletakkan kepalanya ke meja. "Mendengarnya diculik tadi pagi, badanku langsung lemas, perutku melilit, dan kepalaku sakit bukan main. Sekarang harusnya aku membantumu menemukan Kyuhyun, tapi kau lihat keadaanku tak memungkinan begini," eluhnya masih sambil memijit kepala. "Kuserahkan pencarian Kyuhyun padamu. Segera temukan dia biar sakitku ini cepat sembuh!"

Kibum selesai membaca bon itu. Tidak ada yang salah. Memang benar Luo membeli satu set makanan mahal dari restoran dekat bandara, tapi tanggal belinya lewat dua hari yang lalu. Lalu setelah itu, mahkluk kurang ajar, suka cari perkara itu makan lagi atau tidak selama dua hari ke belakang ini?

"Kau ingat kapan beli makanan di restoran ini?"

"Tentu saja!" Luo menyengir bukan karena berniat mengejek, tapi sakit kepalnya pindah ke sebelah kanan saja. "Tadi pagi," katanya mantap, namun… "Eh, kemarin," dia meralatnya. Kali ini tidak begitu yakin. "Mungkin kemarinnya lagi. Aku lupa. Konsentrasiku tidak bisa terpecah ke hal lain selama aku sedang menangani kasus. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana aku!"

"Setelah itu kau makan lagi atau tidak?"

"Pasti lah aku makan."

"Makan apa? Di mana?"

Waduh, bagian itu Luo lupa. Atau memang dia memang belum memakan apapun?" "Aku tidak ingat. Tapi aku yakin sudah memakan sesuatu."

"Ya, aku juga yakin kau sudah memakan sesuatu."

Kalau belum makan selama dua hari, jadi lemas, sakit perut, dan sakit kepala, itu namanya kelaparan. Mengaku _shock_ karena Kyuhyun hilang itu salah. Kibum hampir saja percaya. Luo memang tidak mencoba berbohong, _timing_ -nya dengan penculikan Kyuhyun sangat tepat, namun dia tidak sadar kalau lemasnya itu karena lupa belum makan sampai dua hari. Tetapi khusus hari ini Kibum menyatakan benci pada Luo.

"Makan angin!" tambah Kibum.

Kibum berpaling dari Luo. Mengabaikan temannya yang sekarang tengah menyengir lebar menyadari kelalaiannya sendiri.

"Kau tetap harus tahu, Kibum, meski aku lemas karena lupa makan, sejujurnya aku juga mencemaskan Kyuhyun. Sangat cemas!" Kibum tidak merespon. "Aku akan makan, lalu mandi. Nanti kubantu kau mencari Kyuhyun."

Karena Kibum masih tidak merespon, Luo bangkit dari duduknya. Rasanya seperti _jetlag_ , _hangover_. Pandangannya berputar-putar, tapi dia memaksakan diri untuk beranjak. Dia mau ke kedai langganan. Beli makanan murah, enak, dan isinya banyak. Biar kebutuhan makananya selama dua hari yang telah lewat terpenuhi.

Kihyun

"Karena Kibum?" Koor beberapa orang.

Mereka semua menoleh pada Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum hanya sanggup memandang satu persatu temannya dengan muka masam. Dia dipelototi, dipandangi dengan amat remeh, bahkan sebagian dari teman sekantornya langsung pasang tampang menuduh.

Kibum tidak menyangka Na Ri akan melimpahkan semua kesalahan yang dibuat Kyuhyun padanya. Padahal selama ini tidak pernah sekalipun dia menghasud apalagi menyuruh Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Tahu sendiri kalau Kyuhyun itu aset negara. Kepolisian dan negara sangat mengagungkannya, mana berani dia membuat Kyuhyun melakukan kejahatan. Mana berani dia membuat Kyuhyun mencelakai diri sendiri demi dirinya. Lagipula Kibum mencinai Kyuhyun meski tidak banyak orang tahu. Jadi sangat tidak mungkin dia membuat Kyuhyun seperti itu.

"Kau membuat Kyuhyun jadi seperti orang gila?" _Yeoja_ yang kontra terhadap hubungan Kibum dan Kyuhyun membuka perkara lagi. "Ya ampun Kibum, Meski kau diumpankan tidak seharusnya membuat orang tak bersalah seperti Kyuhyun melakukan tindakan mengerikan seperti itu!" Dia geleng-geleng kepala. Melebih-lebihkan seolah apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun benar-benar mengerikan.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun pada Kyuhyun," belanya meski tak sedikitpun berpengaruh pada pernyataan yang barusan dilontarkan Na Ri di depan seluruh orang di kantor polisi.

"Kau pasti menghasudnya!" tuduh seseorang lagi.

Kibum menggeleng. "Tidak!"

"Atau jangan-jangan karena merasa terbebani berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun, kau mengacuhkannya. Kau selalu menganggapnya sekedar klien yang perlu dilindungi tanpa harus diberi perhatian!" tuduh seorang lain yang bahkan tidak masuk jajaran detektif. Sekedar lewat namun ikut melontarkan tuduhan pada Kibum. "Mengaku saja. Kita semua sudah tahu meski kau menyangkal!"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu!"

"Yang kita tahu dalam hubungan kalian hanya Kyuhyun yang cinta. Ditugaskan jadi kekasihnya, apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini? Sudah membuatnya bahagia atau belum?" Si _yeoja_ memulai lagi. Bahkan mukanya dibuat sesadis mungkin. Yang tadinya dengan seenak jidatnya menuduh Kyuhyun gila, sekarang membela Kyuhyun mati-matian. "Kalau dia menyakiti diri sendiri tentu saja karena dia tidak bahagia denganmu. Perhatian yang kau berikan semu belaka. Tandanya Kyuhyun kecewa padamu. Tandanya dia sakit hati dengan perhatian yang sama sekali belum pernah kau berikan padanya dengan tulus!" katanya lagi.

Di mana Luo, Max, Tae Sub, dan teman-temannya yang lain saat Kibum dicecar tuduhan seperti ini? Semuanya ada di dekatnya, namun hanya diam memandangi Kibum yang pasang muka memelas ke sana kemari. Paling dekat adalah Chang. Chang tahu kalau selama ini hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun bukan hubungan percintaan semu. Perhatian, kasih sayang, dan cinta yang Kibum berikan juga tidak semu seperti yang dikatakan Si _yeoja_. Tapi Chang sama sekali tidak bersuara. Kibum tidak keberatan kalau hubungan betulannya dengan Kyuhyun dibuka di hadapan seluruh orang, namun kalau dia sendiri yang bilang tak akan ada yang percaya. Butuh orang lain seperti Chang dan _yeoja_ pendukung hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun untuk membantunya.

"Kau belum tahu bagaimana sakitnya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kalau Kyuhyun sampai melukai diri sendiri hanya untuk menarik perhatianmu, berarti dia sangat kesakitan. Di sini!" tunjuknya pada dadanya sendiri. "Sakitnya di sini, Kibum!" sekali lagi menunjuk ke dada kirinya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, setelah Kyuhyun ketemu kau harus memilih satu dari dua hal yang kukatakan ini!" Dia hampir-hampir menggebrak meja demi menyadarkan Kibum. Tidak peduli meski Kibum atau beberapa orang lainnya punya jabatan lebih tinggi darinya. Bahkan Letnan Kim yang hendak memotong pembicaraan pun dihentikan olehnya. "Pacaran betulan dengannya. Belajar mencintainya. Beri dia perhatian dan kasih sayang yang tulus. Atau tinggalkan dia, biarkan orang lain membahagiakannya. Karena aku yakin ada orang yang lebih tepat untuk Kyuhyun di luar sana!"

"Aku sudah pacaran betulan dengannya!" Kibum mencoba keberuntungan dengan berkata jujur.

Namun hampir seisi kantor meremehkan pengakuannya. Satu dua orang malah tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Oh ya? Tidak usah membuat pengakuan yang jelas-jelas bohong!"

Kibum langsung tutup mulut.

Si _yeoja_ meneruskan, "Kalian setuju apa yang kukatakan tadi?" Dia mengitari seluruh ruangan dengan matanya. Meminta pendapat dari satu persatu orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Beruntung sekali semuanya mengangguk. Bahkan Chang ikut mengangguk seperti dihipnotis. "Nah, pikirkan dari sekarang kau mau lanjut atau berhenti dengan Kyuhyun?"

Mau tak mau Kibum mengangguk.

Tidak usah bicara soal hubungan bohongan atau betulan dulu. Yang harus dipikirkan sekarang adalah menemukan Kyuhyun. Saat Kyuhyun ketemu dan pastinya dalam keadaan sehat, Kibum berniat mengajak Kyuhyun untuk membuka hubungan betulan mereka di depan seluruh orang. Kalau dilakukan berdua tentu mereka akan percaya. Saat ini Kibum mengalah dulu dengan _yeoja_ itu.

.

.

Na Ri menceritakan hasil perbincangannya dengan Kyuhyun. Seperti yang dijanjikan Kyuhyun kemarin, Kyuhyun memang tidak punya kelainan apapun. Di sini Kibum merasa bersalah karena sudah tak percaya pada kekasihnya itu. Dia juga berniat minta maaf saat mereka bertemu lagi nanti.

Masih menurut cerita Na Ri, Kyuhyun melakukan semua itu karena merasa diabaikan oleh Kibum. Makin hari perhatian yang diberikan Kibum padanya harus makin besar. Saat jauh dari Kibum rindunya tidak tertahankan. Sedangkan Kibum sendiri tidak bisa ditelepon sesering awal hubungan mereka dulu. Kyuhyun juga merasa panas, sakit hati, cemburu istilahnya, tiap kali Kibum menyebutkan nama orang asing di depannya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa dia menjadi seperti itu sejak menjadi kekasih Kibum, yang jelas dia terllau posesif.

"Dia menyukaimu sejak lama. Sedikit beralasan kalau dia jadi posesif setelah mendapatkanmu!" Tidak seorangpun yang menginterupsi cerita Na Ri. Pekerjaan pun terlupakan demi mendengar cerita cinta Kyuhyun terhadap Kibum. "Dia jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali bertemu. Kau ingat pertemuan pertama kalian?"

"Di rumah sakit?"

Na Ri mengernyitkan dahi. "Jadi kau benar-benar lupa. Kyuhyun sudah mengingatkanku bahwa kau tak akan ingat pertemuan pertama kalian." Dia tersenyum menenangkan, seperti psikolog-psikolog lain yang menghadapi pasien dengan ramah. "Jauh sebelum itu kalian pernah bertemu. Ingat soal CPR yang kau lakukan padanya beberapa tahun lalu?"

Kibum garuk-garuk kepala. Teman-temannya yang pernah jadi partner Kibum ikut berpikir. Kapan Kibum pernah melakukan CPR pada Kyuhyun? Siapa tahu mereka jadi partner Kibum ketika kejadian itu berlangsung. Sayangnya tidak ada yang ingat. Kibum sendiri hanya mengingat ciuman yang dia curi dari Kyuhyun ketika kekasihnya itu tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit. Itu pertama kalinya Kibum merasakan berciuman dengan Kyuhyun. Sebelum itu agaknya tidak pernah.

"Dia bercerita bahwa pernah mengalami kecelakaan kapal bersama koleganya. Kapal yang ditumpanginya bocor dan tenggelem. Tidak ada korban jiwa karena banyak orang membantu polisi untuk menyelamatkan korban. Kau menyelamatkan beberapa, salah satunya Kyuhyun."

"Dia tenggelam?" Kibum sudah menggali ingatannya soal kejadian yang diceritakan Na Ri, tapi sama sekali tak menemukan gambaran kejadian itu. "Setahuku Kyuhyun bisa berenang." Dan memang Kyuhyun bisa berenang.

"Sekarang dia memang bisa berenang, tapi dulu dia belum bisa!"

Kibum salah satu detektif yang punya ingatan kuat. Semua kasus yang pernah ditanganinya bisa dia ingat dengan sangat detail, tapi tidak dengan kasus kapal bocor. Lagi pula kapal bocor tidak termasuk dalam kasus kejahatan yang pernah ditanganinya.

"Aku tidak pernah menangani kasus kapal bocor."

Tapi seorang petugas berpakaian polisi menginterupsi pembicaraan dua orang dengan belasan pendengar itu. Petugas itu hanya polisi biasa, tapi berani melangkah ke depan Kibum dan Na Ri, juga seluruh polisi berpangkat di kantor ini.

"Detektif Kim, saya sedang berpatroli di tepian danau pemancingan. Saya ingat betul Detektif Kim ada di sana kala itu. Membantu evakusi korban kapal pemancing bocor dan menyelamatkan beberapa orang."

Dia menceritakan detail kejadian. Kibum tengah tidak sengaja lewat. Tidak sedang tugas atau mungkin sedang istirahat. Yang jelas dia ada di sana waktu itu. Menolong beberapa orang. Kyuhyun adalah yang terakhir ditolong Kibum. Karena terlalu lama jatuh ke air, Kyuhyun pingsan dan Kibum memberinya CPR. Dia terus bersama Kyuhyun yang terlihat trauma sampai ambulan datang, baru dia pergi.

"Tuan Cho pernah menemui saya dan menanyakan tentang orang yang menolongnya. Karena waktu itu banyak sekali yang menolong Tuan Cho, saya tidak tahu kalau Detektif Kim yang dimaksudnya."

"Ya, dia benar!" Na Ri berterima kasih sebelum polisi itu menyingkir. "Kyuhyun mencarimu beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Dia bilang sangat senang ketika akhirnya kau muncul sebagai detektif yang menangani kasusnya. Mulai dari situ dia melakukan segala cara agar kau bisa dimiliknya. Dia melakukan segala cara agar kau hanya melihat ke arahnya."

"Maksudmu, dia sangat mencintaiku?" Agak tidak percaya mendengar kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah mencintainya dari dulu. Bangga tapi miris. Senang tapi juga kasihan. Kalau tahu kejadiannya seperti itu, dia akan membalas perlakuan Kyuhyun lebih dari apa yang sudah dilakukannya. "Mencintaiku dari dulu?"

"Begitu yang kudengar dari Kyuhyun sendiri." Cerita Na Ri membuat semua orang iri pada Kibum. Hanya karena pertolongan kecil plus CPR, Kibum dicintai Kyuhyun dari bertahun-tahun yang lalu. "Kyuhyun terobsesi padamu. Aku sudah memberinya perngertian, dan dia mengerti. Dia berjanji tidak akan melakukan pengrusakan lagi pada siapapun, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Dia juga bilang akan menekan ke-posesif-annya padamu. Karena detektif sepertimu tidak begitu peka terhadap hal yang berkaitan dengan perasaan, dia tidak akan bermain teka teki lagi. Dia akan terbuka, mengatakan apa yang dia suka dan tidak dia suka secara langsung padamu."

Didengarnya enak. Kyuhyun telah mengerti dan berjanji untuk menumpahkan perasaannya hanya pada Kibum. Tidak boleh lagi melibatkan orang lain, apalagi sampai melakukan tindak kriminal. Tapi bagian Na Ri mengatakan bahwa detektif tidak begitu peka terhadap hal yang berkaitan dengan perasaan tadi agak mengganggu. Menurut detektif paling senior di kantor ini, Chang, semua detektif penuh perasaan. Tidak perlu percaya perkataan Na Ri tadi. Detektif yang tidak pekaan itu hanya mitos.

"Jadi aku yakin kalau penculikan kali ini bukan Kyuhyun yang merancangnya sendiri!" Kali ini Na Ri membuat semua orang mengangguk percaya.

Kihyun

Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di luar. Bukan sedang disekap dalam ruangan, namun sedang didudukkan di sebuah kursi dengan kepala terbungkus kain hitam. Di sekitarnya sangat berisik. Banyak suara-suara namun tak satupun dia kenal. Yang dia tahu kemarin sore sekeluarnya dari gedung praktek Na Ri, dia didatangi seorang lelaki. Langsung menodongkan senjata ke perutnya dan menginstruksikan untuk ikut apa yang dikatakannya. Kemudian seorang lain datang dengan mobil, lalu dia dibawa masuk. Ditutup kepalanya dan dibawa pergi entah ke mana.

Semalaman Kyuhyun tak bisa tidur, terus berfikir apakah Kibum sudah tahu kalau dia diculik atau malah menganggapnya marah lalu kabur darinya. Kibum dan teman-temannya terlanjur percaya kalau semua yang terjadi padanya selama ini hanya settingan, Kyuhyun takut mereka juga menganggap penculikan kali ini settingan juga, seperti kala itu dia diculik Changmin dan Jessy. Kalau dulu dia selamat dari percobaan pembunuhan, kali ini tidak yakin akan selamat lagi.

Dia lelah sekali, kepalanya pusing, dan badannya lemas. Diikat dan tidak diberi makan sampai detik ini.

Suara pintu dibuka, seseorang masuk. "Bos akan datang sebentar lagi," lalu duduk di salah satu kursi kosong.

"Baguslah. Aku sudah bosan berdiam diri di sini terus," eluh seorang lainnya. "Sebenarnya untuk apa Bos menyuruh kita menculik orang?"

"Masalah pribadi sepertinya. Aku hanya mendengar selentingan kalau ini berkaitan dengan anaknya," seseorang lain lagi menjawab. "Kabarnya anak Bos terluka, dan itu gara-gara _namja_ ini. Bos menyuruh kita menculiknya, dia akan meminta pertanggung jawaban atas perbuatannya."

Anak bos? Kyuhyun telah melakukan kesalahan besar rupanya. Dia memang membayarl orang untuk melukai beberapa orang lainnya demi melampiaskan kecemburuannya terhadap Kibum. Tetapi tidak sama sekali terpikir bahwa orang tua salah satu korbannya akan menuntut balas. Seandainya Kibum membawanya ke psikolog lebih cepat, kemungkinan penculikan seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

Benar semua apa yang dikatakan Na Ri, bahwasana dirinya terlalu terobsesi dengan Kibum. Obsesinya menjadikannya posesif. Ingin mengekang Kibum, ingin menjadikan Kibum seperti maunya.. Kyuhyun tahu Kibum mencintainya, namun kasih sayang yang diberikan Kibum dirasa belum cukup. Dia terlalu serakah, menguasai Kibum tanpa ada orang lain boleh berhubungan dengan kekasihnya itu meski hanya berteman. Dia termakan kecemburuan yang dibesar-besarkan oleh perasaannya sendiri. Sedangkan Kibum adalah tipe lelaki yang tak bisa dikekang. Lelaki yang pergaulannya luas bukan hanya karena tuntutan profesi tapi juga karena mudah akrab dengan orang. Dan setelah kemauan Kyuhyun tidak bisa terealisasi, dia melakukan kebodohan dengan menyakiti diri sendiri demi mendapat perhatian dari Kibum, dan menyakiti orang lain demi melampiaskan kecemburuannya.

Boleh dibilang sekarang Kyuhyun menerima karmanya.

"Apa anak Bos terluka parah?"

Orang itu menggeleng tidak begitu yakin. "Aku tidak tahu terluka apanya. Dia tidak dibawa ke rumah sakit, tidak ada perawatan sedikitpun, tapi juga tidak keluar kamar sama sekali. Tidak ada orang yang diijinkan masuk kecuali pihak keluarga dan pelayan khusus."

"Jangan-jangan dia terkena penyakit menular!" tebak seseorang. "Orang ini menularkan penyakit pada anak Bos!" pekiknya cukup histeris seperti seorang pasien yang terdiagnosis penyakit kelamin atau jenis-jenis menyakit menular mematikan yang lainnya. Dia bergidik. Jarinya yang tadi menunjuk Kyuhyun langsung ditariknya. Takut kalau sampai menyentuh Kyuhyun lalu dia akan tertular juga.

"Tidak mungkin!" sangkal orang pertama. "Dia terluka, bukan terkena penyakit!"

Memang tidak mungkin, karena Kyuhyun hanya melukai orang, tidak menularkan penyakit pada orang. Lagipula Kyuhyun tidak penyakitan. Dia sehat. Tiap enam bulan sekali cek kesehatan dan terbukti sebagai lelaki sehat yang kemungkinan hidup panjang. Tentu kejadian penculikan dan pembunuhan tidak dihitung dalam hal ini.

"Jangan-jangan dia merusak wajah anaknya Bos. Mematahkan tangannya, kakinya, atau melumpuhkannya seumur hidup?"

Kyuhyun bersumpah tidak ada orang yang sampai terluka sebegitu parah. Dia membayar orang, membuatnya seperti kecelakaan biasa yang lukanya bisa dimaafkan dengan mudah. Dia memantau semua yang dilakukan orang bayarannya. Membayar pengobatan dan uang kompensasi dengan sangat baik. Tidak terjadi kendala apapun kecuali kecurigaan orang profesional seperti Kibum dan teman-temannya.

"Mungkin!"

"Ih seram!" Dia bergidik lagi. "Sepertinya dia lemah, bagaimana mungkin bisa melakukan kejahatan seperti itu?"

"Anak Bos lebih lemah darinya."

"Tapi kenapa Bos tidak memperbolehkan kita menyakiti orang ini?"

"Bos pasti ingin menghukumnya dengan tangannya sendiri!" Orang ini tertawa kecil. "Akan melakukan hal sama seperti yang dia lakukan pada anaknya, tapi dua kali lebih kejam!"

Kyuhyun merasa mau pingsan mendengarnya.

Kihyun

Chulkyu ditangkap, namun tidak ada Kyuhyun di tempat penangkapan itu. Polisi yang menangkap Chulkyu mengintrogasinya begitu keras. Sedikit melakukan kekerasan fisik malahan, tapi Chulkyu tidak mengatakan apapun soal Kyuhyun. Bahkan dia bersumpah tidak tahu apa-apa soal penculikan. Dia memang melakukan kecurangan di perusahaan, namun tidak melakukan penculikan terhadap mantan bos-nya.

Pemilik asli mobil itu mengatakan kalau mobilnya sudah dijual pada orang lain empat tahun lalu. Pemilik berikutnya mengaku belum merubah nama kepemilikan mobil sampai seminggu lalu mobilnya rusak dan dibawa ke bengkel. Sampai sekarang dia belum mengambil mobil itu karena ada bagian yang harus diganti. Dan karena pihak bengkel mengatakan butuh waktu dua minggu untuk membenahi mobil itu sampai beres, pemiliknya belum mengambilnya sebelum tanggal yang ditentukan.

Ketika dikunjungi di bengkel, mobil itu ada di tempatnya. Mobilnya sudah bisa dipakai namun butuh beberapa perbaikan kecil. Pemilik bengkel tidak tahu menahu kalau mobil itu pernah digunakan untuk penculikan. Tapi bengkel punya CCTV, dari sana diketahui kalau salah satu karyawan telah memakai mobil itu tanpa sepengatahuan pemilik bengkel.

"Aku memang yang memperbaiki mobil itu dan membawanya keluar, tapi bukan aku yang melakukan penculikan. Kemarin aku sangat butuh uang, jadi aku menyewakan mobil itu sehari semalam, namun orangnya sudah mengembalikannya tadi pagi. Aku tidak tahu kalau mobil itu digunakan untuk menculik orang," terang si karyawan sambil gemetaran di depan detektif yang mengintrogasinya. "Orangnya hanya bilang butuh mobil untuk mengangkut barang. Dia mau pindahan katanya."

Foto yang ditunjukkan polisi diakui si karyawan sebagai penyewa mobil, tapi dia tidak tahu nama juga tempat tinggal pelaku. Dia hanya tahu bahwa pelaku menyebutkan suatu daerah tanpa sengaja. Dia mengira bahwa di sanalah orang-orang itu tinggal dan berniat pindahan ke Seoul.

Para detektif mengecek daerah itu. Bukan daerah terpencil, tapi perumahan elite. Menurut data kependudukan tidak ada satupun orang mirip pelaku penculikan tinggal di daerah itu. Sedangkan petugas kependudukan tidak bisa mengidentifikasi wajah pelaku dengan tepat. Ada lebih dari seratus orang dengan wajah mirip pelaku tersebar di seantero Korea. Dan itu membuat Kibum menyalahkan dokter bedah plastik. Orang-orang Korea jadi mirip satu sama lain karena mereka.

Sementara keluarga, teman, dan sebagian kolega dinyatakan tidak ada hubungannya dengan penculikan Kyuhyun, mereka tidak diberitahu bahwa Kyuhyun menghilang atau lebih tepatnya diculik. Biar penculikan ini ditangani kepolisian saja.

"Orang ini terlihat familiar!" ujar seorang polisi berbadan gempal. "Aku beberapa kali menghadiri pelatihan kesatuaan _security_ dan _bodyguard,_ orang-orang berperawakan seperti itu setipe dengan _bodyguard_. Dan kebetulan aku pernah melihat wajahnya."

"Kau pernah melihatnya?" Letnan Kim penasaran. "Dia ikut perusahaan mana?"

"S&B, penyalur _security_ dan _bodyguard_ terbesar kedua yang _base camp_ -nya berada di pingiran Seoul. Aku ingat karena dia adalah satu dari beberapa orang berbakat dan loyal. Kemungkinan sekarang jasanya sudah dipakai orang."

"Kita harus cari tahu siapa orang atau perusahaan yang memakai jasanya. Max, datangi S&B. Cari tahu data diri orang itu dan cari tahu juga di mana dia ditempatkan!"

"Siap, Letnan!"

"Kau, kau dan kau!" tunjuk Letnan pada sembarangan anak buahnya. Salah satunya Luo yang sudah kembali pulih dari kelaparan hebat yang melandanya tadi pagi. "Ikuti alur pelarian penculik itu. Periksa CCTV setiap jalan, cari kemungkinan persembunyian penculik itu di dekat jalur pencarian kalian!"

"Siap, Letnan!" koor mereka semua.

.

.

Penculik Kyuhyun sudah diketahui nama dan tempat tinggalnya. Orang itu dipekerjakan sebagai _bodyguard_ oleh pengusaha minuman kemasan yang baru-baru ini meluncurkan produk. Yoghurt rasa-rasa. Tender pembuatan iklannya dimenangkan oleh perusahaan Kyuhyun, sama seperti produk-produk sebelumnya. Dan pembuatan iklan yoghurt-nya sedang berjalan. Hubungan keduanya pun bagus sampai detik ini, tidak ada motif yang tepat untuk pemilik perusahaan itu menculik Kyuhyun.

Para detektif mendatangi rumah pengusaha itu. Letaknya tepat di perumahan elit yang tidak sengaja disebutkan pelaku penculikan. Mereka datang untuk meminta keterangan soal _bodyguard_ -nya. Kalaupun ada keterkaitan penculikan yang dilakukan _bodyguard_ itu dengan bos mereka, pengusaha itu akan diamankan. Namun setelah sampai di sana, mereka tidak mendapati pemilik rumah dan _bodyguard_ yang dimaksud. Kata salah satu pembantu, majikannya sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis. Sedangkan _bodyguard_ itu tidak bersama majikannya ketika berangkat.

Telepon si majikan dimatikan. Pembantu itu tidak bisa memberi keterangan lebih banyak lagi. Sedangkan anggota keluarga lain tidak ada di rumah. Terpaksa para detektif mencari jalan lain.

"Nomor penculik itu tidak diaktifkan, rumahnya pun kosong saat ini. Kita akan mulai mencari ke rumah saudara-saudaranya?"

"Tahan sebentar!" kata seorang petugas. "Aku menemukan identitas pengendara mobil itu. Nama, alamat, serta nomor telepon. Aku akan meneleponnya." Dia menoleh ke belakang, temannya sedang mengutak atik komputer di sana. "Jay, aku akan menelepon. Lacak nomornya!"

Kihyun

"Hah, panti pijat?" Dia garuk-garuk kepala. Ada telepon nyasar yang menagih uang pijat plus-plus padanya. "Aku tidak pergi ke panti pijat dalam waktu dekat ini. Terakhir kali akhir bulan lalu, itu pun tidak mungkin kalau aku belum membayar."

Si penelepon keukeuh meminta uang yang belum dibayarkan. Katanya, dia terdaftar di buku tamu. Sudah mendapat perawatan namun pergi terburu-buru setelah mendapat telepon. Dan tentunya lupa membayar. Kejadiannya tiga hari lalu dia bilang. Baru kali ini ditagih karena bos mereka sudah cukup memberi kelonggaran. Staff panti pijat tak mau diomeli bos kalau pelanggan sampai tak mau membayar.

"Tiga hari yang lalu aku tidak ke panti pijat. Kau salah orang kali!"

"Siapa?" seorang teman memotong pembicaraan.

Orang itu menoleh ke temannya. "Salah sambung. Dia bilang aku ke panti pijatnya tiga hari lalu. Katanya aku belum membayar jasa tukang pijat. Gila, apa?"

"Siapa tahu kau memang pergi ke sana dan belum membayar!"

"Kau lupa, aku bersama kalian ke penyewaan mobil?"

"Benar juga!" seseorang itu mengingatnya sekarang. "Katakan saja kau tidak pergi ke sana. Kalau dia masih memaksamu untuk membayar, tutup saja teleponnya!"

Dia melakukannya. Mengatakan sekali lagi bahwa dia tidak ke panti pijat tiga hari yang lalu. Tentu saja tidak ada istilah belum membayar juga. Tetapi si penelepon yang mengaku staff panti pijat itu masih tidak percaya. Malah meminta belas kasihan agar dia mau membayar tagihan pijat atau staff panti pijat itu dimarahi bos mereka. Staff panti itu sampai membacakan nama dan nomor telepon yang tertera di buku tamunya.

"Nah, itu bukan namaku. Nomor yang kau sebutkan barusan juga bukan nomorku!" pekiknya. "Kau salah mendial nomor paling belakang!"

Terjadi diam-diaman sebentar. Agaknya staff panti pijat sedang meneliti kembali nomor yang diteleponnya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia menyadari kesalahannya, minta maaf karena telah menekan nomor yang salah.

"Untung kau segera sadar, kalau tidak sudah kulaporkan polisi karena meduduh orang sembarangan!"

Setelah menerima ucapan maaf lagi berkali-kali, telepon itu diakhiri.

"Kau tidak membayar jasa panti pijat?"

Semua orang menunduk, memberi salam pada bos mereka yang tiba-tiba masuk. Mereka juga memberi ruang agar bos mereka bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang diikat dan ditutupi kain hitam di kepalanya.

"Tidak Bos. Itu telepon salah sambung," jawabnya sambil menggiring bos-nya ke depan tawanan mereka.

"Kenapa kalian tutupi kepalanya seperti ini?"

"Biar dia tidak melihat jalan, Bos."

"Sekarang sudah ada di sini, kenapa tidak dibuka?" Si bos berdecak sebal. "Kenapa kalian ikat dia terlalu kuat?"

"Biar tidak kabur, Bos."

"Kabur kepalamu! Sudah kubilang jangan sakiti dia, kenapa malah diikat kuat begini?" Si bos makin sebal saja. "Kau beri makan apa dia seharian ini?"

Orang-orang itu memandang takut satu sama lain. Tidak kepikiran untuk memberi makan tawanan mereka. Habisnya Si bos menyuruh menculik tapi membuat banyak larangan. Korban tidak boleh tahu kalau dirinya diculik, tidak boleh melakukan kekerasan fisik, bahkan goresan kecil pun dilarang. Tidak boleh membentak tawanan, tidak boleh ini, tidak boleh itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir mereka mau menculik atau mengajak kabur, sih? Akhirnya lupa semua larangan itu.

"Dia tidak mau makan, Bos!"

Plak plak plak

Tiga orang terdekat kena pukulan di kepala mereka. Dua lainnya untung karena berdiri agak jauh dari bos mereka.

"Anak buah bodoh! Kau perlakukan calon menantuku dengan kejam. Mau kuperlakukan kalian seperti ini juga?" Mereka menggeleng bersamaan. Mundur teratur agar tidak kena pukulan lagi. "Dia akan menikah dengan anakku, akan jadi menantuku, jadi bos kalian juga. Kenapa kalian perlakukan dia seperti ini!"

Lima anak buah menunduk bersamaan. Meski badan mereka gempal, bisa mengeroyok bos mereka dengan mudah, mereka tak akan melakukannya. Bukan takut ditangkap polisi, tapi takut dipecat lalu jadi gembel karena tak punya pekerjaan.

"Orang ini adalah kekasih anakku. Aku pernah melakukan kesalahan dengan menolaknya ketika melamar putriku. Sekarang putriku sakit karena terpisah darinya. Satu-satunya cara mengembalikan kesehatan putriku adalah menemukannya dan menikahkan mereka. Kalau kalian sakiti dia seperti ini, sama saja kalian menyakiti putriku. Menyakiti putriku, sama saja kalian menyakitiku!" omel Si bos.

"Maaf, Bos!" ucap mereka serempak.

"Lepaskan dia!"

"Ok, Bos!"

Seorang dari mereka maju. Melepas simpul longgar dari penutup kepala Kyuhyun lalu menarik kain hitam itu. Meloloskan kepala Kyuhyun dari kegelapan dan kepengapan.

Si bos maju untuk melihat muka calon menantunya. Apakah masih baik-baik saja setelah lebih dari sehari ditutupi kain hitam? Kepala itu menunduk lelah. Wajahnya tidak begitu terlihat kecuali warna putih pucat tanpa rona tertangkap samar oleh mata Si bos. Si bos penasaran, sedikit banyak perawakan itu lebih mirip orang lain yang dikenalnya daripada perawakan calon menanntunya. Badannya lebih kecil, lebih tinggi, dan lebih putih. Rambutnya pun lebih pendek. Ketika Si tawanan pelan-pelan mengangkat kepalanya, wajah Si bos bertemu dengan wajahnya, Si bos melotot horor.

"Tuan Cho!" jeritnya.

Si bos histeris dan ingin mati seketika.

To be continue

See you di chap terakhir!


	15. Chapter 15

**Mr. Detektif**

Kihyun ff

Ini cerita romance yang dibumbui dengan kriminalitas

Ratingnya M, tapi supaya di Ffn bisa langsung dilihat tanpa filter, author kasih rating T

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Bila ada kesamaan nama, karakter, dan kebiasaaan tokoh yang mirip dengan di dunia nyata, author memang sengaja. Seumpama ada kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan, tidak pada tempatnya atau tidak baik untuk dijadikan contoh, author juga sengaja menuliskannya. Adegan kekerasan (kontak fisik kasar, mulai adu jotos sampai adu begituan...) dan adegan kelembutan (kontak fisik ringan, mulai salaman sampai elus elusan...) sekali lagi author bilang, ini disengaja.

Author minta maaf pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun, telah menistakan kalian berdua di ff ini.

 **Sentuhan Cinta**

Ini namanya penderitaan batin.

Bukan Kyuhyun yang menderita batinnya meski dia jadi korban salah culik, tapi si bos dan anak buahnya. Pasalnya sudah salah culik, Kyuhyun pula orangnya.

Dengar-dengar Kyuhyun dilindungi negara. Cari masalah dengan Kyuhyun berarti cari masalah dengan negara. Si bos menduga ada satuan khusus yang menjaga Kyuhyun kemana pun dia pergi. Kalau Kyuhyun bisa jadi korban salah culik, satuan khusus penjaga Kyuhyun pasti sedang mencari mereka. Mampus saja kalau orang-orang hebat itu menemukan mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Meski bukan siapa-siapa pun Kyuhyun tidak pantas jadi korban salah culik. Lelaki itu baik. Bekerja sama dengan perusahaan periklanan yang Kyuhyun pimpin, produk yang dirilisnya dikenal masyarakat luas. Penjualannya meningkat tajam, dan jadi untung banyak. Tidak seharusnya orang yang membuatnya kaya, menderita seperti sekarang.

"Tuan Cho, makan sedikit ya!"

Kyuhyun memang sudah dilepaskan ikatannya. Si bos sudah minta maaf, berlutut sampai kakinya kesemutan, namun dia bergeming di kursinya. Masalahnya bukan Kyuhyun menolak permintaan maaf si bos dan anak buahnya, tapi menolak untuk makan dan minum yang disodorkan padanya. Sudah begitu, dia juga tak mau diantarkan pulang atau dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa kesehatannya. Si bos pusing tujuh keliling jadinya.

"Tuan Cho, kau sudah tak makan dari kemarin. Makanlah sedikit saja!" pinta si bos sambil mengulurkan makanan lezat yang sekarang mulai dingin setelah dibeli anak buahnya setengah jam yang lalu. "Kalau begitu minumlah sedikit!" tambahnya setelah uluran makanannya ditolak Kyuhyun dengan gelengan.

Tadinya Kyuhyun lega bukan main ketika tahu kalau jadi korban salah culik. Tubuhnya yang lemas dan ketakutan berangsur-angsur membaik. Dia berencana segera pulang. Makan, mandi, dan tentu saja bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Dia mau tahu bagaimana reaksi Kibum setelah tak berjumpa dengannya dari kemarin? Apakah Kibum merindukannya, seperti Kyuhyun merindukan lelaki itu? Namun ketika memikirkan kemungkinan Kibum tidak sadar kalau kekasihnya menghilang, Kyuhyun mengurungkan niat. Terbesit rencana untuk menunggu Kibum sadar kalau dirinya diculik. Mungkin ditambah dengan tak mau makan dan minum, membuat dirinya merana, sengsara, dan terlihat menyedihkan ketika Kibum menemukannya, kekasihnya itu akan lebih perhatian padanya.

"Tuan Cho..."

Tapi...

"Tuan Cho..."

Tuan Cho, Tuan Cho terus, Kyuhyun jadi bimbang. Dia kasihan dengan si bos, meski sudah dimaafkan, lelaki itu masih terlihat ketakutan. Belum lagi anak buah si bos, berdiri berjajar di sisi jauh sambil menunduk dan gemetaran. Kyuhyun tak tega, apalagi setelah mendengar alasan si bos menculik adalah untuk kebahagiaan putrinya yang sekarang ini sedang depresi berat. Karena cinta. Sedikit banyak Kyuhyun mengerti perasaan putrinya si bos, dia sendiri juga merasakan hal sama. Kalau terpisah jarak dengan Kibum bawaannya was-was, takut Kibum tak akan kembali. Apalagi kalau sampai ada orang memisahkan mereka seperti yang dialami putrinya si bos, Kyuhyun pasti memilih mati saja. Dan kalau sekarang si bos ingin menebus kesalahannya dengan menyatukan putrinya dengan kekasihnya, Kyuhyun tidak patut menghalanginya.

Dia juga teringat pembicaraannya dengan Na Ri kemarin. Terlalu posesif dengan Kibum dan ingin lelaki itu menjadi seperti apa yang dimaunya. Cemburu dengan hal-hal yang tidak jelas hanya karena ingin menguasai Kibum seorang diri. Kemudian Na Ri berhasil menyadarkannya. Dia memang mencintai Kibum, namun bukan berarti harus mengekangnya. Na Ri membuatnya berjanji untuk lebih menekan keposesifannya, lebih terbuka dengan kekasihnya juga. Apa-apa harus dibicarakan berdua. Tidak boleh menyakiti diri sendiri lagi, juga orang lain.

"Tuan Cho, mohon maafkan kami..."

"Sudah cukup!" Kyuhyun angkat bicara. "Aku maafkan kalian!"

Si bos mendesahkan nafasnya, lega. "Kalau begitu makanlah dulu, baru kita antar pulang." Kyuhyun menggeleng, membuat si bos ketakutan lagi. "Tuan Cho... kalau kau tak mau diantar pulang, cepat atau lambat satuan khusus itu akan datang kemari dan menghabisi kita."

Kyuhyun mengkerutkan dahi. Apa yang dipikirkan si bos meleset dari yang diinginkannya. "Satuan khusus apa?"

"Orang-orang hebat yang menjagamu itu!" pekik si bos hampir histeris.

"Tidak ada satuan khusus, hanya akan ada polisi-polisi yang datang kemari." Kyuhyun melirik jam tangan mahal yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan si bos. "Tidak akan lama lagi." Dihitung dari telepon panti pijat yang diyakini Kyuhyun sebagai telepon jebakan untuk mengetahui posisi penculik.

"Astaga..." Si bos menempuk jidatnya sendiri. Berdiri, lalu mondar-mandir seperti orang gila. "Niatan membahagiakan putriku belum berhasil dan aku akan ditangkap polisi?" Dia berhenti setelah mondar mandir tiga kali, kembali ke depan kursi yang diduduki Kyuhyun hanya untuk memelas. "Tuan Cho, tolong selamatkan aku!"

"Baiklah, asal setelah ini kau benar-benar mempersatukan putrimu dengan kekasihnya!" Sebagai sama-sama pecinta, Kyuhyun prihatin dengan nasib putrinya si bos. Maka dari itu dia mau si bos benar-benar melakukannya dengan baik. Dia juga memilih untuk keluar dari sini, daripada mengingkari janjinya dengan Na Ri. "Aku punya rencana, tapi kalian harus membantuku!"

"Tentu saja. Apapun yang kau mau, Tuan Cho!"

Kihyun

Penggerebekan tempat yang kemungkinan digunakan penculik untuk menawan Khuhyun, gagal. Tidak ada siapa pun di tempat itu. Tempatnya pun bersih seperti tak pernah dijamah, tapi polisi meyakini bahwa tempat itu pernah disinggahi penculiknya. Mungin penculiknya sudah menebak kalau polisi menemukan tempat itu dari telepon janggal berkedok panti pijat. Berarti mereka termasuk profesional di bidangnya.

Pencarian dilakukan lagi, polisi detektif disebar ke jangkauan yang lebih luas. Kibum juga pergi, ke tempat para penjahat kelas teri sering kabur dan sembunyi. Perkampungan labirin. Ini menjadi tugas berat bagi Kibum kalau tidak mengingat Kyuhyun sebagai alasan. Kibum beberapa kali kemari, namun sering tersesat dari pada tidaknya. Dan satu-satunya detektif yang tahu betul dengan kampung labirin ini menolak untuk ikut. Alasannya ingin mencari Kyuhyun dengan tangannya sendiri, tapi di tempat lain. Alhasil Kibum mengajak polisi patroli yang daerah tugasnya dekat-dekat sini.

Mereka pergi ke gedung apartemen yang jadi sarangnya pencopet, menemui ketua copet untuk meminta keterangan. Siapa tahu Kibum punya sedikit keberuntungan kali ini.

"Tidak adakah satu dari anak buahmu yang membelot, ikut organisasi yang lebih besar seperti penculikan dan pembunuhan?"

"Semua anak buahku terpantau baik olehku. Tidak ada dari mereka yang membelot seperti itu." Kalaupun ada, si ketua tentu akan mengambil tindakan. Dikeluarkan dari kelompok dan tidak akan mendapatkan perlindungan lagi.

"Kalau di daerah ini, kau dengar ada penjahat baru masuk atau tidak?"

Si ketua tersenyum mengejek. Bukan dia tidak dengar, tapi apa pun di luar gedung ini, di luar pencopet yang jadi anak buahnya, dia tidak mau ikut campur. Perkampungan labirin punya kode etik kasat mata yang mengharuskan kelompok satu dan lainnya tidak saling ikut campur urusan masing-masing. Dan kalau polisi berhasil menangkap penjahat, mereka juga akan lepas tangan.

"Beritahu sedikit, aku akan melepaskan dua anak buahmu yang tertangkap bulan lalu."

Si ketua tersenyum lagi. Pencopet yang sudah tertangkap bukan lagi urusan kelompok. Tugas ketua hanya melindungi pencopet yang kabur dan sembunyi dari kejaran polisi.

"Kuberi uang berapa pun kau mau."

"Aku yakin uangmu tak ada secuilnya dari uangku." Si ketua tertawa kecil, lalu menambahkan setelah reda tawanya, "Kau tidak fokus, Detektif. Ada masalah pribadi, kan? Kalau mencampurkan masalah pribadi dengan pekerjaan, kau akan menjadi detektif yang tidak berkompeten." Karena selama ini, kalau pekerjaan seseorang jadi kacau tentu saja ada masalah pribadi terbawa-bawa. Dia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari perilaku Kibum. "Seperti sekarang in!" ejeknya.

Bagaimana Kibum tidak mencampur adukkan masalah pribadi dengan pekerjaan, yang hilang dan sedang dicarinya sekarang adalah kekasihnya. Memang ada larangan bagi polisi untuk ikut menangani kasus yang menimpa keluarga, tapi Kyuhyun belum jadi bagian dari keluarga Kibum, jadi dia masih diijinkan ikut asal setelah ketemu penjahatnya Kibum tidak main hakim sendiri.

"Kusarankan kau pulang, selesaikan masalah, baru kau ke sini lagi. Atau kirim saja detektif lain yang lebih mengenal tempat ini sebelum penjahat buruanmu menghilang!"

Ini gara-gara Luo, kalau saja partnernya itu mau diajak kemari, Kibum tidak akan mendapati penghinaan dari si ketua. Kibum juga, sudah diingatkan kalau ketua copet itu lidahnya tajam, dia malah terpeleset lidah sendiri. Untungnya dua polisi yang diajaknya sedang menunggu di luar ruangan, jadi Kibum bisa menekan rasa malunya seorang diri.

Kibum keluar dengan tangan hampa. Secuil informasi pun tak dapat, malah dapat penghinaan. Dibilang tidak kompeten hanya karena menawarkan uang pada ketua copet pula. Sangat tidak keren. Daripada waktunya terbuang percuma, Kibum meminta dua polisi patroli itu menemaninya menyuri gang-gang sempit di kampung labirin ini. Hampir sejam, namun belum ada seperempat wilayah dijajahi mereka. Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan. Dan karena Kibum hanya minta waktu sejam pada polisi patroli itu, Kibum harus menyudahi petualangannya.

"Sudah sejam, lebih baik kita kembali!" ajak Kibum pada dua polisi yang bersamanya.

Saat mereka berjalan balik, di belokan bertemu dengan gerombolan orang yang berhenti mendadak kemudian panik dan segera menyembunyikan barang-barang yang mereka bawa. Sekelebat bisa dilihat Kibum dan kawanannnya bahwa itu adalah senjata-senjata tajam.

"Detektif Kim, itu adalah geng motor yang suka membuat onar di daerah patroli kita. Akhirnya mereka menampakkan diri juga!" kata seorang polisi.

Mendengar perkataan itu, gerombolan orang tadi lari. Langsung dikejar oleh polisi itu.

"Detektif, bantu kami menangkapnya!" pinta polisi yang satunya, yang kemudian lari juga menyusul temannya.

Kibum punya keperluan yang lebih mendesak daripada menangkap geng pembuat onar, tapi karena dua polisi tadi sudah membantunya, Kibum pun harus membantu mereka juga. Kibum menyusul mereka kemudian. Berlari mengejar kedua polisi di depannya. Sampai hampir dekat dengan kedua polisi itu, Kibum dibuat berhenti mendadak oleh panggilan seorang polisi dari kantornya.

"Kau lihat berandalan tadi, kan?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau tak ikut menangkap mereka?"

"Aku datang untuk menemuimu, Detetif."

"Kau sudah bertemu denganku. Ikut aku mengejar berandalan itu dulu!" Kemudian Kibum berlari lagi, meninggalkan polisi itu yang kemudian menyusulnya juga.

Sampai di belokan, Kibum kehilangan jejak. Polisi tadi sudah berada di dekatnya. Ingin segera menyampaikan pesan yang dia bawa dari kantot pusat.

"Detektif, aku ingin bicara denganmu..."

Namun Kibum menemukan berandalan yang dikejar itu berlari di gang sebelah.

"Mereka lewat sana. Kita potong arah saja!"

Lalu Kibum berlari lagi, disusul polisi itu.

Kibum dan polisi itu berhasil menghadang berandalan. Mereka berkelahi, awalnya lima lawan dua, namun dua polisi sebelumnya segera datang dan ikut membantu. Adu jotos tak terelakan. Bahkan Kibum hampir kena sabet pisau si berandalan kalau polisi yang mengerjanya tadi tidak menyelamatkannya. Perkelahian berhenti ketika salah satu dari polisi itu mencabut pistol dan meledakkannya di udara. Lima berandalan itu langsung tiarap. Ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Kibum dan kawanannya.

.

.

Setelah bantuan datang, berandalan itu dimasukkan mobil untuk di bawa ke kantor. Kibum istirahat sebentar, duduk di depan salah satu rumah warga yang kelihatan sepi dalamannya. Polisi dari kantor pusat yang sudah selesai dengan tugasnya pun mendatangi Kibum.

"Detektif Kim..."

"Ya... Kau tadi bilang mau bicara denganku. Ada apa?"

"Tuan Cho sudah ketemu."

"Hah?" Kibum terlonjak membuat si polisi kaget. "Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi?"

"Tadi kau memintaku membantumu menangkap beradalan itu."

Kibum mendecih. "Mana kutahu kalau kau mau mengatakan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Tapi harusnya kau paham, Kyuhyun prioritas utama bagiku!" pekiknya. "Di mana dia sekarang? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Tuan Cho baik. Tadi siang menghubungi kantor polisi. Dia bilang sedang berada di ..." Seingatnya pesan yang dititipkan atasannya untuk disampaikan pada Kibum tadi tidak membahas keberadaan Kyuhyun, tapi selentingan yang dia dengar, Cho Kyuhyun sedang liburan. Berada di sebuah resort dekat pantai, entah di mana itu. "Kenapa tidak mengecek _handphone_ , siapa tahu Tuan Cho meneleponmu, Detektif!"

Kyuhyun membuat Kibum takut. Kenapa pula kalau keadaannya baik-baik saja tidak langsung meneleponnya, tapi malah menelepon kantor polisi? Harusnya sebagai kekasih, Kibum jadi orang nomor satu yang tahu keberadaan Kyuhyun. Namun karena Kyuhyun dalam masalah penculikan, memang tepat kalau Kyuhyun menghubungi polisi.

"Kau bawa mobil?" tanyanya sambil merogoh saku celana untuk memeriksa _handphone_ -nya. _Handphone_ dalam keadaan _silent_. Ada beberapa panggilan masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenal. Mungkin itu Kyuhyun, menelepon dengan nomor lain. Dia mendial balik nomor itu, kemudian meletakkannya di telinga.

"Bawa. Mobil patroli."

"Antar aku ke stasiun terdekat!" Teleponnya tersambung dengan pusat pelayanan hotel. Kibum minta operator menyambungkan ke kamar Kyuhyun. "Kyu, kau ada di mana?" Kibum khawatir. Sejak kemarin tidak bertemu kekasihnya, takut pujaan hatinya itu kenapa-napa. "Ha, liburan?" Pembicaraan Kibum dan Kyuhyun melebar sampai di suatu titik Kibum memutus sambungan dan mengantongi kembali _handphone_ -nya. "Aku tidak jadi ke stasiun. Kalau kau mau ke kantor, aku ikut ke sana saja."

Kihyun

Si bos dan anak buahnya ditangkap dan dimintai keterangan di kantor polisi. Mereka dituduh melakukan penculikan terhadap Kyuhyun, namun semuanya membantah. Dua _bodyguard_ yang wajahnya terekam CCTV, sedang menggiring Kyuhyun dalam mobil itu juga tidak mengaku kalau dia melakukan penculikan terhadap Kyuhyun. Mereka bilang diminta Kyuhyun secara langsung untuk mengurus kepindahannya ke rumah lama. Karena si bos dan Kyuhyun punya hubungan bisnis yang baik, si bos pernah menawarkan jasa untuk membantu Kyuhyun. Menurut mereka kali inilah Kyuhyun menagih janji itu, minta bantuan untuk pindahan dari rumah Kibum ke rumah lamanya.

Kyuhyun menelepon kantor polisi, mengamini apa yang dikatakan si bos dan anak buahnya. Dia mengaku orang-orang itu disuruhnya untuk menata barang di rumahnya, sementara Kyuhyun sekarang sedang berlibur. Memang terdengar meyakinkan, namun para detektif tidak percaya. Mendengar dan melihat keterangan dan gerak gerik _bodyguard_ si bos, mereka tahu kalau ada kong kalikong di antara Kyuhyun dan mereka. Pasti Kyuhyun melindungi mereka.

Masalah di kantor selesai, Kibum meminta cuti pada Letnan Kim untuk menemani Kyuhyun. Luo juga, tahu kalau Kyuhyun sedang liburan, dia buru-buru mengikuti langkah Kibum untuk minta cuti. Dia beralasan menemani Kibum untuk menemani Kyuhyun, namun ajuan cutinya ditolak setelah Kibum memohon secara kasat mata pada Letnan Kim. Selain menolak, Beliau juga langsung menyerahkan sebuah kasus pada Luo yang letaknya berseberangan dengan tempat Kyuhyun liburan sekarang ini. Letnan tahu betul kalau Kyuhyun hanya butuh Kibum, jadi tidak boleh ada pengganggu. Lagi pula kesejahteraan Kyuhyun di Korea adalah tanggung jawab kepolisian, maka dari itu tugas itu lebih baik dilimpahkan pada Kibum.

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun asyik mengunyah makan malamnya. Makanan terenak kedua setelah menu makan siang tadi. Terang saja, dia kelaparan hebat setelah tak makan dari siang kemarin. Dia jadi tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi orang-orang di luar sana yang tidak cukup makan. Patut bersyukur kalau sekarang dia bisa melahap makanan enak lagi. Kyuhyun mengulurkan sesendok berisi makanan pada Kibum, tapi kekasihnya itu menolak. Memilih menyeruput Kopi yang baru diantarkan padanya.

"Kyu... kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Apa aku terlihat tidak baik-baik saja?" tanyanya balik.

"Kau diculik, pasti tidak baik-baik saja."

Dia meletakkan sendoknya setelah suapannya masuk mulut. "Aku tidak diculik, Kibum. Kau tidak dengar penjelasanku dari tadi, ya?" tanyanya masih dengan mulut penuh, mengunyah-ngunyah makanan. "Kita berencana liburan, kau lupa juga?"

Tapi tidak di sini.

Tempo hari Kyuhyun membicarakan pedesaan, tempat terpencil yang masih asri, masih natural dan belum banyak didatangi orang. Ini lain lagi, Kyuhyun malah pergi ke pantai, menginap di resort yang ramainya minta ampun. Mana mendekati akhir pekan pula.

"Na Ri pasti sudah bicara denganmu soal keposesifanku. Aku butuh waktu berdua denganmu agar aku bisa minta maaf." Kyuhyun berhenti makan, manarik gelas air dan meneguk isinya sedikit. Lalu dikembalikan ke tempat semula. "Aku minta maaf, Kibum. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap, ingin kau hanya untuk diriku sendiri tanpa orang lain boleh menyentuhmu. Aku pencemburu."

Tangan Kibum terulur, meminta Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya juga agar bisa diraih olehnya. Setelah tangan mereka saling bertaut, Kibum meremat jemari Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Aku tak pernah peka dengan perasaanmu." Kibum jadi teringat perkataan Na Ri waktu itu. Para Detektif adalah orang-orang yang tidak terlalu peka dengan perasaan, ternyata Na Ri benar. "Kalau kutahu semua ini gara-gara aku, tak mungkin kubiarkan kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Kibum mencium jemari Kyuhyun sebelum kekasihnya itu melepaskan diri. Kyuhyun berdiri, mengajak Kibum keluar untuk menikmati udara pantai. Bahkan saat Kibum berdalih ingin menghabiskan kopinya, Kyuhyun langsung meraih gelas kopi milik Kibum dan menuang isinya ke wastafel terdekat. Mau tak mau, Kibum ikut dengan Kyuhyun sekarang.

.

.

Pantainya ramai. Kibum dan Kyuhyun dapat tempat yang jauh dari bibir pantai. Hanya duduk sebelah-sebelahan tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Banyak pasangan yang mesra-mesraan di sini, tapi hanya mereka yang terlihat sebagai pasangan sesama jenis. Atau kalaupun ada pasangan lain, pasti tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa seperti mereka sekarang ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal penculikan itu..."

"Kibum, daripada kau membicarakan soal penculikan yang tidak pernah terjadi, lebih baik bicarakan yang lain saja!" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Berapa kali dia harus mengulang soal tidak terjadinya penculikan terhadap dirinya itu? "Berapa lama Letnan Kim memberimu cuti?"

"Senin ini aku sudah kembali kerja."

"Ck!" Kyuhyun sebal. Ini hari Jumat, kalau Senin besok Kibum sudah harus masuk kerja, berarti kekasihnya itu hanya diberi cuti sehari. Sabtu dan Minggu sudah pasti libur umum. "Letnan Kim kenapa pelit. Harusnya kau minta cuti lebih lama. Senin besok aku sudah pindah ke rumahku, Kibum. Kau tak mau menemaniku di sana?"

"Diberi waktu tiga hari itu sudah lama. Aku tidak pernah libur lebih dari sehari. Itu pun hari Minggu."

"Jangan bilang kau tak pernah ambil libur sebelumnya?"

"Detektif tidak punya hari libur, Kyu."

Kyuhyun langsung senewen mendengarnya. Lalu selama ini waktu senggang yang begitu banyak dihabiskan Kibum dengannya itu apa? Tugas sebagai _bodyguard_? Kalau memang Kibum tak pernah dapat libur, bagaimana hubungan mereka kedepannya? Kapan mereka bisa ketemu dengan leluasa kalau Kibum sudah aktif secara penuh di kepolisian?

"Waktu buatku?"

"Saat aku tak sedang bertugas." Perkataannya tak disukai Kyuhyun, maka dari itu Kibum meralatnya. "Jangan khawatir, aku tetap akan pulang setiap malam. 5-6 hari sekali aku akan tidur di rumahmu," kata Kibum sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke pingang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tahu Kibum berusaha menyenangkannya. Seumpama bisa, Kyuhyun sudah menyuruh Kibum untuk mundur dari kepolisian. Dia akan merekrutnya di perusahaan agar mereka bisa ketemu setiap hari. Punya waktu berduaan sepanjang yang Kyuhyun mau. Namun Kibum pernah bilang kalau jadi polisi adalah cita-citanya dari dulu, jadi Kyuhyun tak bisa mencegah Kibum. Toh Kibum yang jadi detektif polisi lebih keren dari pada pekerja kantoran. Makin ekstrim, Kyuhyun makin suka.

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun menoleh Kilat pada Kibum.

"Penculik-penculik itu mengancammu ya, sampai kau tak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada polisi?"

"Kibum!" Mood Kyuhyun memburuk. "Kau menanyakannya berulang-ulang, sudah tak percaya padaku, ya?"

"Bukan begitu..." Mata detektif tak akan mudah dibohongi. Kibum tak akan melakukan apapun, dia hanya ingin memastikan alasan Kyuhyun melindungi penculik-penculik itu. "Maksudku di sini terlalu ramai. Bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat sepi?"

Kihyun

Muka Kyuhyun berseri-seri pagi ini, padahal beberapa hari yang lalu mukanya kusut. Leeteuk penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan rekan kerjanya itu untuk meluruskan mukanya?

"Kyu..." Leeteuk memanggil.

"Iya hyung." Dijawab dengan cepat dan tegas oleh Kyuhyun. Malahan Kyuhyun menambahkan senyum cerah pada Leeteuk.

"Kau kelihatan segar sekali hari ini."

"Aku sedang senang," jawabnya pendek diikuti senyum juga. Saat Leeteuk masih menerka-nerka alasan senangnya, Kyuhyun mengatakannya langsung. "Aku baru pulang liburan."

"Beberapa hari ini tak masuk kantor kau pergi liburan? Dengan Kibum?" Kyuhyun menganggukinya, masih juga dengan senyuman di bibirnya. "Jadi yang membuatmu senang itu liburannya atau Kibumnya?"

"Kibum, liburannya adalah bonus," sahutnya cepat. "Kau tidak iri, kan?"

Leeteuk gantian tersenyum, menyerobot senyum cerah yang tadi ditampilkan Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak iri." Nampak kalau dia sendiri juga sedang bahagia. "Kau masih ingat lelaki yang menjengukmu di rumah sakit tempo hari?"

"Kapten Kim? Kau sudah mengingatnya?"

"Ya. Dia teman _Appa_ -ku. Dulu aku masih muda saat menyukainya. Kemudian dia menikah dan punya anak. Kudengar sudah sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu dia kehilangan istrinya," tutur Leeteuk sambil tersenyum persis seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun tadi. "Sekarang sudah bukan waktunya suka lagi padanya sementara statusnya duda tua beranak dua. Dia hampir punya cucu." Meski apa yang dikatakannya menyedihkan, Leeteuk tetap tersenyum seakan apa yang dikatakannya barusan hanya pemanis bibir. Sejujurnya dia masih menaruh harapan.

"Ada orang kehilangan istri, kau malah senang, Hyung?"

"Tidak," sangkal Leeteuk cepat. "Aku hanya senang bisa menjumpainya lagi, Kyu."

Saat itu lift berhenti, pintu terbuka, menampakkan Siwon yang hendak ke lantai atas. Otomatis pembicaraan antara Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk ditutup. Lelaki itu tersenyum, menyapa Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk. Siwon masuk dan bergabung bersama mereka.

"Senang melihatmu lagi, Kyu. Kau tampak segar sekali hari ini?"

"Aku baru pulang liburan, Hyung."

Mendengar kata liburan, Siwon langsung ingat perkataan Kyuhyun waktu itu. Kyuhyun liburan dengan kekasihnya, membuatnya kesal saja. Padahal dia adalah lelaki paling tampan di kantor ini. Teman dan pekerja paling loyal untuk perusahaan, dan lelaki paling mencintai Kyuhyun di muka bumi ini, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun malah memilih orang lain untuk dijadikan kekasih. Siapa sih orang itu sampai bisa mengalahkannya?

"Kita diserahi pembuatan iklan _brand new product_ dari perusahaan _clothing_ Thailand. Mau diambil, tidak?" Siwon membahas hal lain, yang penting tidak tentang kekasih Kyuhyun. Soalnya dia cemburu berat kalau melihat Kyuhyun bahagia dengan kekasihnya.

"Perusahaan mana saja yang ikut dalam perebutan teder itu?"

Siwon menggeleng. "Tidak ada perebutan tender. Mereka menunjuk langsung perusahaan kita. Aku sudah terima sample productnya. Sudah tahu juga jenis kerja sama yang mereka tawarkan. Tinggal kau baca, kalau setuju bilang segera padaku!"

"Kau sudah membacanya semua, kan?" Siwon mengangguk. "Kalau menurutmu kerjasama ini menguntungkan, ambil saja. Kuserahkan tender ini padamu kalau begitu!"

Sebagai hadiah, Kyuhyun memberikan senyum manis pada Siwon. Lelaki itu pantas menerima apresiasi tertinggi.

Siwon balas tersenyum. Memang tidak bisa mendapatkan Kyuhyun sebagai kekasih, setidaknya pertemanan mereka bisa lebih dekat dari pertemanan lainnya. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengerjakannya!" Demi Kyuhyun apa sih yang tidak akan Siwon lakukan?

Kihyun

Si polisi sedang membaca brosur dari beberapa bank. Tata cara dan syarat meminjam uang, juga bunga yang harus dia bayarkan per tahunnya. Lama maksimal pelunasan dan jaminan yang bisa diterima pihak bank. Dia bingung mana yang harus diambil, tiap waktu pelunasan yang panjang, buanganya juga makin besar. Padahal tahun ini dia butuh sekali pinjaman itu.

Kibum mengintip dari belakang punggung si polisi. "Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya sempat mengagetkan si polisi.

"Eh, Detektif Kim!"

"Sedang apa?" ulang Kibum sambil melirik pada kertas-kertas itu.

"Anak kembarku tahun ini akan masuk sekolah tingkat atas. Prestasi mereka bagus. Guru-guru mereka merekomendasikan sekolah favorit, tapi biayanya mahal." Dia kembali memperhatikan brosur di tangannya. "Kalau mereka sekolah di tempat biasa, akan sayang dengan prestasi mereka."

"Kau berencana meminjam uang ke bank?" tebak Kibum. "Memangnya berapa banyak yang kau butuhkan?"

"Apa kau akan meminjamiku uang, Detektif?" Lumayan kalau memang Kibum mau meminjaminya, tak akan ada bunga seperti di bank.

Polisi ini yang telah dua kali menyelamatkan nyawa Kibum. Kemarin saat berkelahi dengan geng motor di kampung labirin, dan dulu sekali saat Kyuhyun diculik pertama kali. Kibum patut berterima kasih. Namun ucapan terima kasih yang biasa tidak akan cukup, dengan uang pasti lebih cukup.

"Bukan meminjami, tapi mau memberimu uang."

Meski Kibum mendapat kerutan dahi dari si polisi, dia tetap mengangguk untuk membenarkan kata-katanya barusan. Dia segera mengulurkan cek sebesar seperempat juga dolar yang harusnya jadi milik Ren. Sudah pernah berusaha dikembalikan, namun ditolak oleh Kyuhyun. Cek itu harus segera dicairkan karena akhir bulan ini habis masa berlakunya.

Si polisi tak segera mengambil cek itu. Hanya melirik saja dia bisa tahu kalau orang yang mengeluarkan cek adalah Kyuhyun. Si polisi curiga Kibum memanfaatkan status kekasih, lalu memoroti hartanya Kyuhyun. Dan kalau dia ikut memakai uang itu, suatu saat perbuatan Kibum ketahuan, dia juga yang kena.

"Cek ini dari Kyuhyun. Dia tahu kau telah membantu banyak dalam kasusnya, makanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih dia membagikan uang ini." Kibum kembali mengulurkan lembaran cek itu. "Kau dapat setengah, setenganya kembalikan padaku. Aku harus menyalurkannya pada orang lain."

Sejujurnya setengah isi cek itu akan dikantongi Kibum sendiri. Biaya kencannya dengan Kyuhyun. Siapa tahu kekasihnya itu akan minta sesuatu diluar batas kemampuan kantongnya. Kyuhyun terbiasa mendapat apa yang dia mau, kalau sebagai kekasih Kibum tidak bisa memberi yang dimintanya, mau ditaruh di mana mukanya? Selama ini kan Kyuhyun membayar semuanya sendiri, sekali-sekali Kibum yang bayar meski pakai uang dari Kyuhyun juga.

"Tapi setengahnya banyak sekali, Detektif. Sampai masuk perguruan tinggi pun agaknya masih bisa."

"Kyuhyun pasti merencakan agar anakmu bisa masuk perguruan tinggi favorit juga." Kibum berbohong lagi. Bagi Kibum, uang segitu memang banyak. Baguslah kalau bisa membiayai anak si polisi sampai perguruan tinggi. "Kau tahu kan, dia mengetahui banyak hal di sekitar kita. Jadi, terima saja, daripada dia kecewa!"

Si polisi benar-benar menerima cek itu sekarang. "Terima kasih Detektif Kim," katanya sambil menunduk sekali. "Sampaikan terima kasihku pada Tuan Cho juga!"

Kibum menepuk pundak si polisi. "Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa di kantor ini. Pemberian Kyuhyun bersifat rahasia. Lagipula orang lain akan iri kalau sampai tahu kau menerima banyak uang dari Kyuhyun."

Belum habis Kibum bicara dengan si polisi, _yeoja_ pendukung hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Berteriak dengan nada dua oktaf lebih tinggi dari biasanya karena Kibum tak segera merespon. Kibum menyudahi urusannya dengan si polisi, segera menemui _yeoja_ itu yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Nih!" sambil mengulurkan coklat selebar laptop 10 inci pada Kibum. "Semenjak aku sering meminta kekasihku membelikan coklat tiap kali dia bepergian, dia punya ide untuk investasi di pabrik coklat. Ini adalah produk pertama dari hasil investasinya."

"Untukku?"

Sejak kapan si yeoja memberi sesuatu pada Kibum? Tidak pernah, dan agaknya tidak akan pernah. "Untuk Kyuhyun!" katanya ketus.

"Kalau kau mengidolakan Kyuhyun, kenapa tidak kau berikan sendiri padanya?"

Si _yeoja_ mendecih. "Hampir tiap hari kau bertemu dengannya. Apa susahnya memberikan coklat itu padanya. Lagipula aku ini orang yang super sibuk, tidak ada waktu untuk keluar-keluar yang tidak perlu."

Ya sudahlah, Kibum mengalah. Wanita selalu punya alasan aneh yang mau tak mau harus dimengerti pria.

Kibum mengamati coklat itu bolak balik. Hanya melihat tanpa mau repot membaca tulisan di lembaran pembungkus coklat. "Jadi sekarang kekasihmu sudah pensiun dari dunia kejahatan?" Lalu si _yeoja_ melotot tajam. Kibum segera mengganti pertanyaan. "Ada racunnya, tidak?"

"Kalau ada racunnya, seluruh wanita yang ada di kantor ini sudah mati dari tadi pagi!" bentaknya galak. Dia bagi-bagi coklat, tapi tidak pada para detektif.

Kali ini Kibum hanya mengangguk-angguk. Setelah membolak-balik coklat itu, tangannya gatal ingin menyobek pembungkus dan mencicipinya sedikit, namun masih juga menyentuh ujungnya, si _yeoja_ sudah menampik tangannya dengan kasar.

"Awas kau buka coklat itu sebelum sampai ke tangan Kyuhyun. Kusumpahi diselingkuhi Kyuhyun baru tahu rasa kau!" ancamnya. Kemudian berjalan pergi ke mejanya sendiri.

Kihyun

Kyuhyun tidak bosan mengecapi bibirnya Kibum. Perang lidah, bertukar liur, Kyuhyun juga suka. Walau terkadang mulut Kibum terasa pahit karena kebanyakan minum bir murahan, Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Walau bau badan Kibum menyengat karena udara luar yang kotor dan kena sinar matahari seharian, Kyuhyun tetap suka. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Saat Kibum benar-benar merasa kotor dan berantakan, Kyuhyun selalu menyambutnya dengan muka fresh dan bau yang wangi. Semangat Kibum jadi bertambah untuk mencumbui kekasihnya itu.

Seperti sekarang ini, bibir mereka saling bertaut, tubuh mereka saling menempel. Hampir-hampir keduanya melemparkan diri ke sofa terdekat kalau suara Luo tak mengganggu. Mau tak mau, Kibum dan Kyuhyun harus menyudahi acara ciuman panas mereka.

"Kyu, di luar itu mobilnya siapa?" tanya Luo yang untungnya tidak melihat adegan ciuman mereka, atau dia akan cemburu lalu ngamuk-ngamuk pada Kibum.

"Mobilku," jawab Kyuhyun persis seperti kenyataannya.

"Mobil yang putih itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Rumah ini dan semua yang ada di sekelilingnya adalah milikku," kata Kyuhyun congkak. Biar Luo tahu kalau dia tidak berbohong tentang kepemilikannya pada benda-benda berharga di sini. "Memangnya kenapa dengan mobilku?"

"Aku pernah melihat mobil itu, tapi orang lain yang mengendarainya."

Itu mobil yang dicari-cari Luo selama ini. Sebenarnya bukan mobilnya yang terpenting, tapi _namja_ eksotis yang mengendarainya. Kemarin lusa Luo melihat mobil yang sama dengan _namja_ eksotis yang sama di dalamnya. Luo berhasil mengingat plat nomornya, tapi belum sempat mencari tahu nama pemiliknya. Sekarang mobil itu ada di pelataran rumah Kyuhyun. Barusan dia mengeceknya, namun tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan _namja_ eksotis itu.

"Biasanya sepupuku yang memakainya."

"Eunhyuk atau Heechul?" timpal Kibum.

"Eunhyuk," tapi Kyuhyun belum tahu alasan Luo mempertanyakan soal mobilnya. "Memangnya Eunhyuk membuat masalah dengan mobilku?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Luo jatuh cinta dengan _namja_ yang mengendarai mobil itu." Kibum menghapuskan kata 'eksotis' seperti yang biasa Luo katakan. Untuk menghindari hal yang tidak perlu, contohnya, Kyuhyun cemburu dengan Eunhyuk seperti waktu itu. Tapi kalau memang Eunhyuk yang dimaksudkan Luo, Kibum setuju Eunhyuk disebut eksotis. Namun sekarang seeksotis apa pun Eunhyuk tidak akan mengalihkan dunia Kibum dari Kyuhyun. "Kau pernah bilang kalau tidak berhasil mendapatkannya akan kembali menyukai wanita!" katanya berpindah pada Luo.

"Tentu saja, tapi aku tak akan menyerah semudah itu," katanya mantap. "Jadi namanya Eunhyuk, ya? Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Dia bilang akan menginap di apartemen..."

"Apartemen mana?" potong Luo sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku minta alamatnya!"

Kyuhyun melirik pada Kibum, dia mengkodekan kalau sepupunya sedang berada di apartemen Donghae. Jadi, Luo perlu diberi alamat Donghae atau tidak? Kibum langsung mengangguk. Tentu saja karena dia pernah dibuat patah hati gara-gara Donghae, Luo harus merasakan hal sama. Kyuhyun menarik _handphone_ dari saku celananya, mengetik alamat dan mengirimkannya ke nomor Luo. Luo sendiri segera melesat ke alamat yang baru didapatkannya setelah berterima kasih berkai-kali pada Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya akan ada yang patah hati," celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Ya." Kibum menimpali. "Luo tidak pantas jadi penyuka sesama jenis."

"Kalau kau, pantas?"

Kibum meringis. "Tentu saja." Dia menarik Kyuhyun mendekat, melingkari tubuh kekasihnya dengan sepasang tangannya yang panjang. "Tapi akhir-akhir ini hanya pantas dengan satu orang saja."

"Orang itu aku, kan?" Kyuhyun sangat percaya diri untuk yang satu ini.

"Hmmm..." dia pura-pura berfikir.

"Tidak usah meyangkal, karena aku juga maunya hanya dengamu."

Kibum menjatuhkan ciuman singkat di bibir Kyuhyun. "Iya, kau orangnya."

"Sudah kutebak tadi." Kyuhyun balas mencium Kibum. "Ayo ke kamar, aku punya sesuatu untukmu!"

Kibum suka bagian terakhir itu.

.

.

.

Terima kasih telah mengikuti Mr. Detektif sampai sejauh ini. Telah me-favorit-kan, me-follow, dan me-review juga. Maaf bila ada hal-hal yang tidak mengenakkan selama perjalanan Mr. Detektif sampai chap terakhir ini. Bagian menyenangkannya adalah ketika membaca review kalian, tapi maaf tidak bisa membalas apa pun kecuali mengeposkan chapter demi chapter ff ini sampai selesai. Tanpa kalian, author tak akan ada gunanya di dunia ini.

Peluk cium dari author, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun buat kalian semua

.

.

.

Salah Kyuhyun yang ternyata hanya memberi Kibum sebuah rompi anti peluru di- _desaign_ khusus pas badan Kibum. Yang dimauinya bukan itu. Apa gunanya ke kamar kalau hanya untuk membuka baju lalu memakai barang bernama rompi anti peluru? Di kantornya saja banyak barang seperti itu. Meski yang ini lebih spesial, lebih mahal, dan terdapat inisial dirinya di badan rompi, Kibum masih tidak menganggapnya punya perbedaan dengan rompi anti peluru di kepolisian. Jadi, jangan salahkan Kibum kalau sekarang dia memperkosa Kyuhyun.

Oh, tidak memperkosa. Toh Kyuhyun sudah jadi miliknya. Kekasihnya itu pernah berikrar kalau berpacaran dengannya berarti dapat tubuhnya juga. Satu paket. Kalau Kibum menidurinya paksa, harusnya tidak ada masalah.

Pepatah mengatakan, hanya orang bodoh yang terjatuh dilubang sama lebih dari sekali, tapi pengecualian untuk Kibum. Dia lebih suka jatuh dilubang sama berkali-kali, apalagi lubang yang dibuat Kyuhyun. Eh, maksudnya lubang yang dimiliki Kyuhyun. Sekarang dia sedang jatuh di lubang itu, meski Kyuhyun teriak-teriak, mengumpat, dan sesekali menghadiahkan pukulan ke kepalanya, Kibum masih menikmati jatuh bangunnya.

"Kibum berhenti!" pekik Kyuhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sebentar lagi," desis Kibum sambil memaju mundurkan tubuhnya.

Sakit memang, tapi sejujurnya Kyuhyun menikmati. Sensasi digagahi oleh detektif berbadan gempal, dengan cara brutal, meledak-ledak seketika di perut Kyuhyun. Dia datang lebih dari sekali, dan kembali menegang ketika kekasihnya itu memanjanya lagi dan lagi. Kyuhyun pastikan tubuhnya dapat luka karena tadi Kibum melemparnya ke ranjang dan menabrak tepiannya. Dia pastikan akan banyak memar setelah Kibum menggunakan tangan bahkan mulut untuk menyentuh dan mengecupi setiap inci tubuhnya. Lebih tepatnya diremat dan digigiti secara kasar. Persendiannya pun terasa ngilu, terutama bagian kaki yang entah ditarik, dilipat atau dijepit oleh kekasihnya. Dan saat ini, indra pencecapnya merasakan amis dari sudut bibirnya. Bibirnya pecah gara-gara Kibum.

Di menit ke sekian Kyuhyun menegang, mengejan, lalu melenguh keenakan. Kemudian tubuhnya lemas tak bertenaga. Sementara Kibum di pertengahan gerakan cepatnya. Cepat cepat cepat, melesak dalam dan meledak. Kemudian lemas juga tak bertenaga. Dia jatuh di atas tubuh kekasihnya, memaksa tubuh ramping Kyuhyun menahan berat badannya.

"Enak ya, Kyu?"

Dengan sisa tenaganya Kyuhyun menempeleng Kibum. "Enak kepalamu!"

Ketika Kibum manarik dirinya dari Kyuhyun, lalu berguling ke samping, Kyuhyun mengeram kesal. Merasa kesakitan, panas di bagian tubuh belakangnya, namun Kibum menganggapnya eraman keenakan. Maka dari itu dia menghadiahi Kyuhyun dengan pelukan dan ciuman di pelipis tanda terima kasih.

"Sekali-kali kita main yang seperti ini, lebih asyik."

"Kalau kau mau tukar posisi, tidak masalah kita main yang seperti ini berkali-kali," jawab Kyuhyun masih ketus saja walau dirinya jelas-jelas tak punya tenaga. Tubuhnya lemah bukan berarti mulutnya juga lemah. "Aku tak sudi kesakitan terus!"

"Oh... sakit, ya?" Kibum mengelus bagian-bagian tubuh kekasihnya yang diingatnya telah mendapat perlakuan kasar darinya. "Panggil dokter saja. Kau punya dokter pribadi, kan?"

"Kalau dokternya tanya, aku harus bilang diperkosa, begitu?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Kau juga boleh sebutkan namaku. Siapa tahu setelah itu dokter bisa berikan obat yang manjur untuk luka-luka _after seks_." Kibum menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya kemudian. "Kita bisa sering-sering melakukannya kalau lukamu cepat sembuh."

Kyuhyun membalik badannya, pura-pura merajuk. Secepat kilat Kibum minta maaf lalu meminta kekasihnya itu kembali menghadapnya. Menarik dan melingkari tubuh telanjang kekasihnya dengan tangan, lalu mencium pelipisnya lagi.

"Aku khilaf, gara-gara rompi anti peluru itu. Lain kali beri hadiah yang manis-manis. Pelukan atau ciuman begitu." Ngomong-ngomong soal yang manis-manis, Kibum teringat coklat titipan _yeoja_ pendukung hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. "Sebagai ucapan maafku, aku bawakan kau coklat keluaran terbaru. Segini besar!" kata Kibum sambil membuat prakiraan lebar coklat dengan kedua tangannya. "Coklat itu spesial untuk orang yang spesial sepertimu." Lalu meletakkan lengannya kembali ke pinggang Kyuhyun, mengelus, merayap, lalu mencubiti dada Kyuhyun. Juga ciuman kilat Kibum jatuh di sana.

Geli, membuat Kyuhyun merinding. Dia segera menyingkirkan tangan Kibum agar kejadian diperkosa tak terulang lagi. "Mana coklatnya?"

"Ada di luar. Aku meninggalkannya di sana. Mau kuambilkan?"

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk sekedar makan coklat." Kyuhyun merapat pada Kibum. Lalu berpelukan. "Tidur dulu. Nanti disambung lagi!"

Yes... nanti disambung lagi. Kibum selalu suka sikap pura-puranya Kyuhyun. Kalau begini, berarti kekasihnya itu suka apa yang dikerjakannya.

The End

Sampai jumpa di ff lainnya.


End file.
